It Takes Two
by jerseyrose
Summary: The Undertaker has faced many challenges in his long career and taken many risks but what will happen when he agrees to a Hell in the Cell match that could cost him his career and his true love.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1

Mark Callaway sat in the empty Nationwide Arena watching them set up the cage for a hell in the cell match at King of the Ring that was more than a normal match for him. This match had everything that mattered in his life riding on it. He sighed listening to the clanging sounds of the cage being snapped together knowing all to well the pain he would feel hitting into those chain link walls. That pain would be nothing compared to the pain if he lost tonight losing the only person who truly mattered in his life. He rested his head in his hands thinking about what had happened in the last three months to lead to this moment. The moment where real life and his wrestling life were meshing into one, something he swore he would never let happen but she was worth all of it. He would go through anything for Lisa Bradley.

(Three months ago)

Mark was not in mood to be at work after being stopped for speeding on the way in. Lucky for him the police officer was a fan letting him off with a warning. He wanted to keep riding right past the Hartford arena but he couldn't let the fans down like that. He pulled into his parking spot seeing Dwayne Johnson coming out of the arena doors stopping suddenly when he saw Mark. Dwayne looked nervous slowly approaching him.

"Hey Mark, how was your break?" Dwayne took off his sunglasses.

"It was ok too short for my liking," Mark turned off his motorcycle getting off. "Cut the small talk what do you want?"

"I don't want a thing. Vince asked me to pass the message to you that he wants to see you right away but he insists you knock first," Dwayne said watching Mark frown.

"Knock first?" Mark rubbed his chin as Dwayne nodded yes. "Oh I'm going to knock first real hard." Mark brushed past Dwayne hating when Vince pulled his surprise meetings. What the hell could he possibly want now, Mark thought going through the halls. He was about to pound on Vince's door when he heard the sweet laughter of an unfamiliar female voice. Mark leaned near the door listening for a minute hearing the laughter again followed by voices.

"Hey Vince maybe her entrance music should be Van Halen's Runaround since she loves playing hard to get," the deep male voice echoed through the door followed by her sweet enchanting voice.

"I'm not playing hard to get anymore as long as you behave," her voice said as Mark heard the deep voice sigh happily.

"I always am on my best behavior with you and that song does fit you," the man's voice boomed.

"Don't worry about her entrance music. The biggest problem with be her new partner. He is not going to be happy about this but he is going to have to deal with it because I love the direction the storyline will go once you return from injury leave. Which reminds me you have a plane to catch rehab is waiting," Vince's voice was filled with pride as Mark listened not feeling guilty at all for eavesdropping.

"You're right boss. I wish I could stay to see my sweet girl's debut on Raw but I need to get back to 100 quickly so I can be back here permanently," the other man's voice sounded familiar to Mark but he couldn't figure out who it was.

"I can't wait. I will stick to my promise that you two will be a couple in the ring as soon as you return," Vince said as Mark wished he could see through the door.

"Thank you again Vince for this opportunity I promise to do my best," her sexy voice filled the air as Mark felt his curiosity growing.

"I know you will. You two better hurry along," Vince said as Mark heard all the goodbyes. Mark couldn't wait any longer banging on the door.

"Come in," Vince's called. Mark was disappointed when he opened the door finding only Vince. He looked around seeing Vince's company had gone out the other door. "Mark, I'm glad to see you."

"What have I done now?" Mark sank to the nearby chair trying to get the woman's voice out of his mind.

"You haven't done anything. I'm going to add some spice to your storyline," Vince rubbed his hands together obviously excited.

"Spice? What the hell do I need spice for? I have the hardcore title isn't that enough spice," Mark hated when Vince came up with brilliant ideas to improve his character.

"Just give this a try tonight you're going to be involved in a tag team match for the new inter-gender tag team title belts," Vince reached behind his desk pulling out the new belts.

"Are you out of mind McMahon? I'm not doing that," Mark jumped out of his chair heading towards the door.

"Mark, you walk out your career is over. This is a new title who better than the Deadman to hold it first and just think you'll be holding two titles," Vince tried to turn on the charm.

"Hold it with some airhead who will be stripping her clothes more than wrestling leaving me to do all the work in the ring. Let me guess its going to be Trish or better yet the annoying Stacy," Mark was about to have a fit at the thought of working with either of those two.

"I'm glad to hear you think so highly of your coworkers," Vince gave him a sarcastic smile. "It will be neither of them I have hired a new girl and I assure you she is not an airhead and will be very involved with the ring action. She is a very bright, athletic, sexy and attractive woman. Just give her a chance and if you still have a problem I'll kill the storyline after a few shows."

"You swear you'll kill it without any bullshit?" Mark wasn't about to be put in a never ending storyline.

"Yes," Vince swallowed hard.

"Put it in writing and we have a deal," Mark refused to do anything with Vince unless it was in writing.

"I'll have the paper drawn up immediately," Vince sat down in his leather desk chair knowing it was pointless to argue with Mark. "You will be meeting your new partner tonight will have to do a quick rehearsal before the Smackdown taping starts. She had to run to the airport to say goodbye to her boyfriend."

"Can you at least tell me something about her?" Mark was curious he couldn't help it.

"Her name is Lisa Bradley. She is 27 up to a few months ago she was a cheerleader for one of East Coast football teams. She is 5'7 with wavy blonde hair and her body is amazing. She is very good shape should have no problems in the ring. If you don't believe me you can ask Trish about their practice match yesterday. You'll have to find out the rest about her yourself that should be no problem with your charming personality," Vince smiled knowing he had made Mark's curiosity even stronger.

"I'll check her out. See ya later Vince," Mark headed out of Vince's office still hearing the woman's sweet voice in his head wondering who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa wiped the tears from her blue eyes feeling foolish for crying all the way back to the arena after saying goodbye to her boyfriend at the airport. Long goodbyes were a normal routine of their two year relationship because of the way he traveled with his wrestling career. She should be used to them by now but they still hurt. She would have loved to travel with him the last two years but he refused to let her come on the road with him claiming it was too stressful. Then suddenly out of the blue two months ago, he took her to dinner to meet Vince McMahon who had a job offer all ready for her. Her boyfriend had talked Vince into giving her a three year contract. She wasn't going to take it feeling she wasn't prepared to be a wrestler till her boyfriend gave her a sad puppy dog look that made her sign immediately. She had spent the last two months training endlessly down in Memphis with some of the other women wrestlers. Vince was already to pair her with her boyfriend when he was injured during a match. He was going to be out of the WWE for awhile leaving Lisa in limbo till Vince decided to debut her anyway only with a different partner. Lisa almost fainted when Vince told her who her new partner would be. She stopped for a minute in the hall outside the arena entrance thinking how she used to have a crush on the Undertaker watching him so many times now here she was about to be his tag team partner. She took a deep breathe before pushing the doors open.

Mark was stretching outside his locker room wondering where his new partner was. She was already a half hour late and they had to be out in the ring in less than an hour. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned seeing a tall woman approaching him wearing an oversized navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail under a baseball cap. He was about to look away when she looked up at him with the most big beautiful crystal blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi I'm Lisa Bradley, sorry I'm late," she extended her hand to him trying to keep her cool as she looked into his sexy green eyes. He is even more handsome in person, she thought reminding herself she wasn't single anymore. Mark was stunned when he heard her voice it was the voice he heard earlier in Vince's office. His mystery girl was right in front him better yet she was going to be working with him.

"I'm Mark Callaway, nice to meet you," he shook her hand not able to look away from her eyes. "Just a warning lateness can be a very costly thing around here. We need to go over a few things but first you need to get to wardrobe and makeup now." Mark regained his composure showing her to where she needed to go. "When you're done come back to my locker room."

"Ok, I'll be quick," Lisa smiled at him disappearing in the room as he lingered for a moment before going back to his locker room. He had met a lot of women over the years but there was something about that girl that touched a place in his heart that he had forgotten about for years. He continued his warm ups for the night waiting for her to come back. When Lisa didn't show up after twenty minutes he decided to go look for her.

"You looking stunning the fans are going to love you," Vince's voice came from the wardrobe room as Mark looked through the partial opened door. His mouth dropped open at the sight at Lisa. His eyes ran the length of her curvy body clad in the very short tight shimmering black shorts and matching black low cut half shirt.

"Mark, I'm glad you're here what do you think of our new vixen?" Vince saw Mark outside the door motioning for him to come in. Lisa blushed noticing he was checking her out.

"Very beautiful and sexy," Mark smiled at her.

"Thank you," she quietly said feeling her stomach clenching up with nerves.

"Ok you two, you will be on in 20 minutes," Vince patted Lisa's shoulder. "Just stay calm and I know you will do a good job. I'll see you out there in a few."

"You ready for a very fast run through," Mark said reminding himself to keep his desires for her under control.

"Yes," Lisa checked her reflection one more time in the mirror almost not recognizing the woman staring back at her with all the make up. She was used to the skimpy outfits from cheerleading for football for the last four years but all the makeup she wasn't used to.

"You ok?" he asked her as they headed back to his locker room.

"Not really," Lisa wrung her hands nervously. "This feels likes its going to be a lot harder than cheerleading. I'm used to being in front of a crowd but the good part was most of the attention was on the football players and when we were on camera it was as a group. Tonight is a lot different than that plus Vince warned me my outfits will get even skimpier than this to the point of almost naked. I don't know if I can get used to that," Lisa looked down at her outfit.

"Well little girl you better get used to it. Vince loves the girls to show lots of skin. Just relax and have a good time being the next sexy diva to torment the men of WWE starting with me," Mark husky laugh gave her butterflies.

"I'll try my best to," Lisa laughed trying to control the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm sure you will do well. We have a few minutes let's run through our first segment," Mark said trying to keep his eyes offof her. One thing I know for sure I'm going to enjoy working with her, Mark thought to himself as they ran through their lines. Mark was impressed at how well she fell into character carrying off the emotions very well. When the knock came on the door for them to go on, Mark was disappointed he wanted to spend more time with her alone. As they walked toVince's office for their first segment, he could sense she was very nervous.

"Hey, you're going to do fine just take a deep breathe," he slowly touched her neck feeling her tension. He gently massaged her neck trying to release some of her tension. "You're too tense calm down. If you get stuck just look at me and I'll help you along."

"Thank you. I don't know how you can do this every night. My stomach feels like it's in a knot," Lisa was starting to relax under his touch until Vince joined them. Lisa jumped away from Mark like they were doing something wrong.

"Good luck little girl," Mark said to her as he followed Vince into his office. She watched him leave she was surprised when he stopped at the door turning around giving her a smile before getting into his character of the Undertaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Undertaker paced in Vince's office like a caged animal huffing and puffing beginning Raw.

"You have some nerve McMahon first you send me a message that you urgently need to see me than you make me wait," Taker said watching Vince come in with a huge smile on his face carrying two gold belts.

"I'm sorry Undertaker. I have a surprise for you," Vince sat down in his chair as Taker stared him down. "How would you like to have another championship belt to swing over your shoulder?"

"A man can never have too many championships which one did you have in mind," Taker asked as Vince held up the belts.

"The new championship belt for inter-gender tag teams, a new championship that will have its first match on Smackdown. I want you to be the first holder of this belt only a man as respected as you could do this title justice," Vince showed Taker the shiny new belts.

"Now let me get this right Vince. You want me to wrestle in a match tomorrow night for these belts," Undertaker said as Vince nodded yes. Undertaker paced for a minute rubbing his chin. "Well see Vince I have problem with that because I know for fact that right now there is no woman worthy of sharing those belts with me."

"Now wait hold on you haven't met the woman I have in mind yet," Vince put up his hand. "Lately I have done nothing but good for you and I promise this young woman is beyond good. Just …" Vince was cut off by the knocking on the door. "Come in." Vince yelled as Undertaker watched the door as pretty blonde entered. "Perfect timing, Undertaker I would like you to meet the lovely Lisa. She will be your partner for the match tomorrow night." Lisa threw her blonde hair back over her slender shoulder as Taker eyed her up and down with an amused look on his face. He slowly circled around the young woman obviously checking out her body. She didn't flinch as he stared down at her with his piercing green eyes.

"Very nice, very beautiful but can see really hold her own in the ring, Vince," Undertaker rested in his hands on Vince's desk staring down at him ignoring Lisa. Lisa's beautiful face filled with anger as she tugged Undertaker's shoulder making him turn to her.

"You know I can talk so how about asking me the questions," Lisa stared at his stunned face. "I can handle myself in the ring just fine."

"Really? How about proving it little lady? You can't expect someone like me to just take a partner without a demonstration of her talents first," Undertaker eyed the pretty blonde as she crossed her arms.

"What did you have in mind?" Lisa said as Vince watched the pair with awe in his eyes.

"Its simple you win the women's title tonight I'll be your partner in the inter-gender match," Taker came so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. "Do you think you can handle that tonight tough little girl?"

"You better believe I can. I'm ready to go now if Trish has the guts to meet me out in that ring," Lisa raised her voice.

"Trish has to defend her belt tonight she has no choice," Vince stood staring at the two of them.

"Well McMahon, what are you waiting for make it happen," Taker shifted in glance from Vince to Lisa again. "In fact better yet I want to be the special guest referee. Unless you have a problem with that little girl." Taker rested his hands on his hips.

"No problem at all," Lisa kept her eyes locked on his as Vince watched them with a huge smile.

"Go get ready your match will be next," Vince motioned towards the door as Lisa gave Undertaker one last stare before walking out. Undertaker watched her leave with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks Vince for my surprise. I'm definitely going to have some fun tonight with her," Undertaker grinned walking out of Vince's office.

"Those two are going to be one hell of a tag team," Vince sighed sitting back down in his chair as the camera faded.

Trish reluctantly agreed to defend her belt. She made her way to the ring as Lisa entered the ring to her entrance music of Willa Ford's "I Wanna be Bad." As she was climbing in the ring, she heard the purr of Undertaker's motorcycle as he made his entrance. As Trish was making her entrance, Undertaker came into the ring never taking his eyes off of Lisa as she stretched in the corner.

"Good luck little girl," Undertaker grinned at Lisa as the match started. Trish lunged at Lisa immediately. Lisa moved swiftly dropping Trish to the mat as Taker watched closely from one of the corners. He seemed to be studying Lisa's every move as she had Trish at her mercy for a few minutes before losing it. The two women battled back and forth for a few minutes till Lisa took the advantage slamming Trish into one of the corners hard. When Lisa went to follow up Undertaker grabbed her around the waist picking her up holding her as she struggled allowing Trish time to get back to her feet. Lisa broke free from Undertaker giving him a deadly stare before turning her attention to Trish. She picked Trish up slamming her to the mat hard. The camera closed in on Undertaker's face as he got a cocky smile refusing to count as Lisa covered Trish.

"Count damn it," Lisa yelled at him as he shook his head no kneeling down near her. He ran his fingers through her hair roughly.

"You haven't proven yourself to me yet little girl," Taker growled at her his green eyes gleaming.

"You bastard," she hissed picking Trish back up from the mat. She threw Trish into the ropes clothes lining her. Lisa climbed to the top turnbuckle pointing to the Undertaker.

"This is for you," she yelled at him as Trish stood back up. Lisa flew off the turnbuckle hitting Trish full force taking her down. Lisa covered Trish as Undertaker shook his head in approval counting the three. He motioned for the women's championship belt handing it to her.

"Nice job," Undertaker handed her the belt raising her hand in victory. Lisa pulled her hand away from him staring at him.

"Don't you ever pull that shit with me again," she yelled at him as he smirked at her. Lisa slowly turned away like she was going to leave. She quickly turned back around slapping him across the face.

"Is that young woman crazy? Lisa has slapped the Undertaker," Jim Ross exclaimed watching the ring as Undertaker towered over her rubbing his cheek staring at her with stunned wide eyes. The fans got silent waiting to see what Undertaker would do. He started laughing as Lisa glared at him leaving the ring heading up the ramp. Undertaker stood in the ring staring after her as the cameras faded out.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa came backstage still feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was going to go to the women's locker room but changed her mind waiting for Mark to come backstage. It wasn't long before she heard the roar of his motorcycle. Mark came through the curtain surprised to see Lisa there. He stopped the bike turning it off smiling at her.

"Good job out there," Mark rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry did I slap you too hard," Lisa said nearing him.

"No, barely stung at all just teasing you," Mark laughed making her smile. "What are your plans for this evening?"

"Guess going to change, catch a late night dinner then get some sleep before we hit the road."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Mark took the chance asking her. She is probably going to say no, he thought remembering Vince saying she had a boyfriend.

"That would be nice. I hate eating alone," Lisa smiled.

"So do I. Go get changed and I'll come get you," Mark couldn't believe his luck that she had actually said yes as he started up the motorcycle watching her walk down the hall to the locker rooms.

Lisa had just finished changing into her blue jeans and peach tank top when she heard the knock. She opened the door smiling when she saw Mark changed into jeans and a jean shirt.

"Is it ok to come in?" he asked giving her a handsome smile.

"Yes, the other girls have left already. I just need to finish packing my bag and we can go," she motioned for him to sit down.

"Take your time," his eyes couldn't help wandering her body when she bent over packing her bag. "Anything special you want for dinner?"

"No, I'm not picky," Lisa zipped up her bag. She was about to pick it up when he jumped up taking it from her.

"I'll take that for you. We have to make one stop before we leave if you don't mind," Mark put her bag over his shoulder.

"I don't mind," she followed him out of the locker room.

"Have you met Glen Jacobs yet?"

"No, I only know a few other wrestlers," she was about to say more than stopped herself not wanting to talk about her boyfriend at that moment. She was still upset he hadn't called yet to say anything about Raw.

"Well you're about to meet Glen," Mark knocked on a locker room door as a deep voice yelled come in. Glen was sitting on the bench putting his shoes on. "Lisa, I would like you to meet Glen also known as Kane around here," Mark introduced her to Glen. Glen gave her a big smile shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I enjoyed your performance tonight especially the slap you gave the dead man here," Glen laughed as Mark groaned.

"Maybe we should have Vince arrange a way for you to slap Kane," Mark said as Lisa giggled. "Glen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you take our bags to the Marriott? I can't take them on my bike."

"Sure no problem," Glen said noticing Lisa's surprised look. "You ok?"

"Yes, I think so," Lisa nervously smiled.

"I don't think you are," Mark saw the tension on her face. "Tell us what's wrong?"

"I've never been on a motorcycle," she softly said.

"Don't worry you will be fine. Mark is an excellent rider just hold on to him," Glen reassured her.

"There is no harm in trying," Lisa hoped she would be alright.

"Come on baby girl," Mark opened the locker room door leading them to the parking area. Lisa felt her stomach flutter at the sight of his motorcycle.

"I will see you two later. I will leave your bags at the front desk. Mark, don't scare this poor girl half to death take it easy on the road," Glen winked at Mark. "Good night." Glen left them alone as Lisa watched Mark check the motorcycle grabbing the helmet off the back.

"Put this on, I promise you will be fine. Just hold on tight. If you want me to stop pinch my side because it's hard to hear over the engine," Mark handed her the helmet. She slowly put it on. He climbed on motioning for her to get on. She sat behind him afraid to touch him for some reason. You're being a fool, she thought putting her arms around him. Mark couldn't help smiling feeling her warm body close to his as she held on tightly. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot into the mostly empty streets.

"You ok?" he checked on her when they stopped at light. She nodded yes as he ran his gloved hand along her arm feeling she was relaxed. They rode for awhile before pulling into the Marriott. He didn't want to stop the bike he was enjoying having her close to him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as she took off the helmet.

"Yes, thank you," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you still in the mood for a late dinner?" Mark hoped she was going to say yes.

"Sure, my nerves have been so bad. I haven't eaten since this morning," she said as they entered the hotel going straight to the restaurant. They were quickly seated at a table in the nearly empty restaurant. The waiter had just handed them the menus when Lisa's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the number. "I'm sorry Mark. I have to take this I don't mean to be rude." She pushed the talk button as he nodded ok. Mark look down at menu hearing a deep man's voice yelling into Lisa's ear as she turned in her chair. Mark noticed how tense she was getting as she listened without saying a word. Lisa couldn't believe the nasty words coming out of her boyfriend's mouth. He had nothing good to say about her appearance on Raw. She knew instantly he had been drinking he wasn't the same man that had left her that morning. The alcohol and pain killers for his injury were in control. Why does he always do this, she thought listening to him yell at her for not being there for him.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day," she said into the phone. "That is no reason to take it…"

"Don't be a bitch," the angry voice said so loudly Mark could hear it clearly. Mark was ready to grab the phone out of her hand and tell whoever it was off. He put down his menu watching her deciding it wasn't his business to interfere.

"I'm getting something to eat right now. I will call you when I get to my room," Lisa tried not to raise her voice knowing she wouldn't call him till tomorrow morning when he was sober. "Goodbye." She hung up the phone turning it off. "Sorry about that," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey stop being sorry," Mark smiled at her not liking the tears he saw brimming in her blue eyes. "I know we just meet but I'm a good listener. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," Lisa blinked the tears away. The waiter came back with their drinks. Lisa quickly drank down half of her vodka with orange juice and ordered another one to Mark's surprise.

"Come on talk to me don't drown the problem," Mark touched her hand as she reached for her drink.

"Its just rough being in a long distance relationship," she pushed the drink away. "Can't always be there for one another and the distance can make everything difficult."

"I can understand perfectly. My marriage ended in divorce because I was never home and we just grew apart till one day we just didn't have anything in common anymore," Mark took a sip of his beer feeling the old familiar pain that had caused him to avoid any romantic relationship for almost three years.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of that," Lisa said feeling terrible for upsetting him.

"Every heart has its wounds. You have to relive them sometimes to keep going," Mark said feeling comfortable talking to her. "Heartache makes a person stronger, makes you appreciate love when finally you find it. I hope you don't mind me asking but is your boyfriend the one?"

"I don't know," Lisa sighed resting her cheek on her hand. "I've been with my boyfriend for almost two years but we have been through a few break ups during those years. There are times I think he is the one than he goes and does something stupid to break my heart."

"He shouldn't treat you like that," Mark said not believing anyone would treat her like that. Lisa didn't say anything for a minute just stared into his eyes until the waiter brought out their order. The conversation turned to what would happen on Smackdown. Mark was pleasantly surprised at how easy the conversation was going. When they finished dinner, Lisa wanted to stay longer with him but she knew she needed sleep for tomorrow.

"Mark, thank you for keeping me company," Lisa reached for her purse as Mark grabbed her hand.

"Dinner is on me," Mark smiled at her.

"Thank you again," Lisa waited till he paid the check. He wanted to make sure she got to her room alright as he led her to elevator. He smiled wider when he realized she was on the same floor as him.

"I'm surprised by you," Lisa said as the elevator started climbing. "You act so tough and mean during the shows but you're really a sweet nice guy."

"Shh, don't let that secret out," he laughed as the elevator chimed open.

"This is my room," Lisa stopped outside her door looking up at him. "Have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Do you want to ride with Glen and me to the arena?" Mark couldn't help wanting to be with her. Lisa was surprised by his offer. She thought for a minute figuring there was no harm in it.

"Ok, I'm up early so whenever you guys are ready to go let me know," Lisa unlocked her door.

"Ok, good night Lisa," Mark leaned down kissing her cheek. The warmth of his kiss surprised her for a moment.

"Good night Mark," she shut the door leaning on it. "Behave yourself girl, you're not a free woman," Lisa said to herself listening to his footsteps disappear down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

It was the first morning in a long time Mark woke up happy. He was looking forward to the ride with Lisa to Providence, Rhode Island for the Smackdown taping and to their first match together. He called Glen's room letting him know that Lisa would be coming with them and they would all meet in the lobby for breakfast in about 20 minutes. Mark hung up feeling a rush of nervousness he wasn't used to as he grabbed his bags heading towards her room. He lightly knocked hoping she wouldn't get upset he didn't call first.

Lisa opened the door partly on the second knock surprised to see him. She couldn't deny that she was happy to see him but his timing was terrible.

"Good morning," Mark gave her his best smile. "I was in the neighborhood thought I stop by to see if you would like to have breakfast before we hit the road."

"Good morning, that would be nice if you don't mind waiting a few minutes while I finish getting ready," Lisa's cheeks turned red as she opened the door wide revealing she was still in her robe.

"If you want I can come back in a few minutes," Mark stuttered over his words feeling embarrassed for not calling her first.

"Its ok," Lisa motioned for him to come in. She shut the door behind him feeling the butterflies returning. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." She gave him a quick smile as she went into the bedroom.

Mark sat down hitting himself lightly in the forehead with the palm of his hand not believing he had caused this awkward situation between them. How hard was it to pick up a phone and call you idiot, he thought turning on the TV.

Lisa heard the low chatter of the TV as she pulled on her black Capri pants. She ruffled through her bag grabbing the light pink tank top. She looked at the mirror seeing black circles under her eyes from not sleeping much during the night. She had spent the night tossing and turning not able to fall asleep with thoughts of her boyfriend and his outburst on her mind. Lisa had called her boyfriend as soon as she woke up. He didn't even remember calling her the night before. He was back to his sweet self telling her how much he missed her and would see her in a few days. Lisa sighed not wanting to think about her boyfriend. She went back to packing her bag when she caught a glimpse of Mark sitting on the sofa in the other room. He had also been on her mind all night; she had never met anyone like Mark. She got along with him so well from the very start. She knew it was more that, it was also all the warm feelings she felt when they were together. God he is handsome, she thought watching him run his hand through his hair. I could spend hours watching him and never get tired, she thought smiling. Lisa reminded herself to keep her emotions under control as she went back to getting ready.

"Ready to go," she dragged her bag out of the bedroom.

"Please let me take that for you," Mark reached for her bag.

"Thank you," she checked the room once more to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. When they got downstairs Glen was waiting for them at a table reading the newspaper. Lisa was happy to see he had already ordered coffee for all them. She definitely needed the caffeine this morning to keep her awake. She felt relaxed with the two men listening to them talk about work. After breakfast was finished, Lisa excused herself for a moment. As she walked away Glen gave Mark a huge smile.

"You're unusually happy this morning. What's the deal between you and Lisa?" Glen asked.

"Nothing just trying to get to know her better. We are just friends," Mark said avoiding Glen's eyes.

"You can't bullshit me I've known you way too many years," Glen laughed. "You think I didn't notice the stolen glances between the two of you during breakfast or the happy smile on your face when you walked in with her."

"She has a boyfriend," Mark blurted out surprising Glen.

"Don't give up because of that. Its not like she is married and she seems interested in you," Glen said watching his best friend shake his head no. "Mark, I'm telling you she is attracted to you too. I can see it in the body language."

"Since when did you become an expert in romance? I have to respect her relationship with the loser, whoever he is," Mark sighed thinking back to the hurt he saw in Lisa's eyes last night when she was on the phone.

"Loser? Strong name for someone you don't know. You jealous?"

"You should have heard the way he yelled at her last night, like she was trash. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that," Mark said knowing he could confide in Glen.

"He is here?"

"No, he called her last night sounds like a real son of a bitch," Mark angrily said.

"Who are you talking about?" Lisa rejoined them seeing the anger in Mark's eyes.

"We were talking about Vince and how tough it can be to work for him sometimes," Glen covered for his friend. Mark breathed a sigh of relief not wanting Lisa to know they were talking about her boyfriend. "You guys ready to go?" Mark and Lisa both nodded yes.

They left the restaurant waiting for the valet to bring the truck around. Glen silently observed the way Mark protectively watched over Lisa. If she moved too far he would move closer to her. There is definitely chemistry between them, Glen thought as Mark accidentally brushed Lisa's hand picking up her bag. They both seemed to jump as if electricity had hit their bodies. The smile they shared made Glen want to find a way to make them closer. An idea popped into his mind. He thought about it for a minute then decided to go through with his plan to get them closer. He didn't care she had a boyfriend all he cared about was Mark finding the right woman and he believed it was Lisa.

While Mark was loading up the bags, Glen opened the front passenger door pretending to put his coffee in the cup holder spilling it all over the front passenger seat.

"Oh shit," Glen exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Lisa and Mark asked in unison.

"Sorry guys, you both have to ride in the back. I spilled my coffee. I wouldn't want either one of you to have wet pants," he tried not to laugh as he wiped up the coffee. Mark was speechless for a minute feeling something wasn't right about the spill Glen was rarely ever clumsy. Mark shrugged it off opening the door for Lisa to get in. Glen quietly congratulated himself on his little plan while climbing in the driver's seat.

"You two get comfortable in two hours we will be there," Glen looked in the rearview mirror winking at Mark. Mark knew instantly the coffee spill was no accident. Glen wanted Lisa and Mark to sit together. Mark just shook his head planning to talk to Glen later. He looked over at Lisa staring out the window wondering what she was thinking about. She felt his stare turning to smile at him. He noticed the circles under her eyes were getting darker.

"How much sleep did you get?" he asked.

"I tossed and turned feels like I didn't sleep at all," Lisa tried not to yawn.

"Is something bothering you?" Glen glanced back at her.

"I just have to get used to sleeping in a different bed night after night," Lisa said feeling herself getting sleepier as they hit the interstate.

"It'll take you awhile but you'll get used to it," Mark put his arm around the back of the seat feeling her ponytail lightly brush against his arm.

"Sounds like there are a lot of things I have to get used," she said trying to fight the sleep overtaking her.

"Hey it's ok to take a nap. Glen and I don't mind," Mark said after watching her rub her eyes off and on.

"He's right you'll need your rest for tonight. You can even use Mark as a pillow if you don't mind his lumpiness," Glen looked in the rearview mirror again seeing Mark tense up at his last comment. Lisa gave Mark a shy look seeing the tension on his face. Glen playfully swerved the truck making Lisa lean into Mark.

"Sorry about that, damn squirrel," Glen laughed as Mark rolled his eyes not believing what Glen was up to.

"You can lean on me if you like unless you prefer the door more," Mark softly said. Lisa looked into his eyes seeing a kindness that warmed her soul completely.

"Definitely would prefer you more," Lisa smiled moving closer to him. She slowly rested her head on his shoulder feeling incredible sensations creep through her body. Mark felt his heart start to race quickly as she nestled close to him. She closed her eyes feeling very comfortable against him. Mark couldn't resist running his fingers through her soft hair. He looked down seeing she had fallen asleep.

"You can thank me later," Glen grinned happy at the sight he saw in the rearview mirror.

"You're helping me get into a world of trouble," Mark sighed running his fingers along her neck.

"A little trouble never hurt anyone and if anyone can handle trouble I know you can. Just relax and enjoy the ride," Glen said turning up the radio. Mark planned to enjoy every minute with Lisa. He held her closer trying to forget the fact she belonged to someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Mark reluctantly woke her up when they arrived at the arena. She slowly opened her eyes seeing his smiling handsome face.

"Thank you for being my pillow," she said softly wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"No problem," Mark said feeling a lonely feeling as she moved away from him. "I hope the nap helped."

"Definitely helped I feel full of energy now," Lisa said as Glen opened the door for her.

"Well your energy will not last long, you have a run through then work out then Smackdown," Glen ran down the list of the things to do making Lisa feel overwhelmed.

"Don't worry it sounds worse than it is," Mark reassured as they entered the arena.

"Hey Lisa," the deep booming voice echoed through the hall. They all turned seeing Paul Wight also known as the Big Show heading their way. Paul came up giving Lisa a big hug surprising Mark and Glen. "You did superb last night."

"Hi Paul, thank you. How are you doing?" Lisa asked as Mark tried to figure out how she knew Paul.

"No complaints. I'm in a rush right now but I'll catch up with you later ok?" Paul patted her shoulder as Lisa nodded yes.

"I'll see you around. Take care," Lisa waved goodbye to him returning her attention back to Mark and Glen.

"How do you know Paul?" Glen asked what Mark was thinking.

"He is one of my boyfriend's friends," Lisa nervously shifted under Mark's stare.

"Your boyfriend is a wrestler?" Mark stared into her eyes.

"Yes, he is…"

"Lisa, the boss wants to see you now," Trish tapped her on the shoulder stopping Lisa from saying who her boyfriend was. "You better hurry he is in a mood."

"I'm on my way," Lisa meet Mark's eyes. "I will meet you afterwards for our run through."

"I'll be in the work out room with Glen," Mark said trying to hide the frustration of not finding out who her boyfriend was. He watched Lisa walk away with Trish wishing she would have just finished her sentence.

"Don't worry I'll help you find out who he is?" Glen patted Mark's shoulder. "At least we have two things to go on. The guy is a wrestler and hangs out with Paul."

"Paul hangs out with about half the roster," Mark tried to think of all the guys Paul hung with figuring out which one would be Lisa's type. "I'll just ask her it's easier."

"Just in case you don't I'll ask around," Glen said planning to ask Paul before Smackdown started.

"Don't make a big deal out of this. I don't want her to get upset about us prying into her life," Mark warned Glen as they headed towards the workout room.

"One question before I even waste my time finding out about this girl. What did you feel the first time you saw her?" Glen asked stopping in the hall.

"Felt like time stood still when I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. My heart came back to life," Mark was finding it hard to put into words what he felt.

"Say no more. Come on let's go work out before she gets back from her meeting with Vince," Glen opened the working out room door. Mark sighed not able to get Lisa off his mind.

* * *

After Lisa came back from her meeting with Vince, they did a run through of Smackdown than had an early dinner. Lisa was in the locker room getting changed into red sequined shorts and tank top outfit for the show when her cell phone rang.

"Hey angel, got your message," her boyfriend's voice echoed in her ear. "I'm sorry to hear you have to do promotional work for your storyline over the next few days. I was looking forward to having you here with me at rehab."

"I'm sorry too hon," Lisa sat down on the bench.

"At least we will still be together for the weekend," he deeply sighed letting her hear his frustration.

"I'm going to try to be with you by Friday morning," Lisa said figuring out she could leave right after the autograph signing on Thursday night and catch a plane to see him.

"No pressure babe. I just wanted to call and wish you luck tonight. Call me tonight when you get done."

"Ok hon, are you going to be staying in tonight?" she cautiously asked not wanting to upset him.

"Nah, I'm going out with some of the boys but I'll have my cell on me," his tone became more serious. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," she quickly said.

"Good by the way Paul told me you have been hanging with Mark and Glen please don't make a habit of that. I know you have to work with Mark but after work hang out with the girls. Ok?" his tone was firm as she nervously started to pace. She didn't want to stop hanging out with them but she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Ok, I'll call you later," Lisa wanted to get off the phone.

"Ok babe. I love you."

"I love you too," Lisa said feeling odd when she said it. She hung up the phone staring into space for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do. She didn't want to stop hanging out with Mark and Glen but if she kept doing it her boyfriend would go off the deep end. For now I'm not changing anything, she thought, I will just deal with the consequences when he comes back to work. She shook her head forgetting about her problems ready to have some fun on Smackdown.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

After the first match of Smackdown, Michael Cole and Tazz recapped what happened on Raw between the Undertaker and Lisa.

"The big question is will Lisa team with the Undertaker tonight?" Michael said as Tazz shook his head.

"Cole, she is crazy if she does," Tazz as the titantron lit up showing a black mercedes coming down the ramp into the parking garage.

"Who could this be?" Michael Cole asked as the camera focused in on Lisa driving it. She was about to open her door when a gloved hand opened it for her.

"Hey little girl, I've been waiting for you," Undertaker said as the camera panned to him staring down at her.

"What the hell do you want?" she gave him an annoyed looking grabbing her bag and slamming the door.

"Did you enjoy slapping me?" Taker asked touching his cheek.

"That was the best part of my evening. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere to be," she turned to walk away as he grabbed her arm.

"Whoa not so fast. We have a match tonight," Undertaker towered over her as she shook her head no.

"I'm sure you can handle Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus on your own. What possible help can little old me be to the big bad Undertaker," Lisa glared at him.

"Damn such a tough girl. I was just testing you on Raw. No more tests I …," Taker was cut off by her breaking free from his grasp.

"You really want me to believe that. Why should I trust you after what you did on Raw?" Lisa leaned against her car.

"Because I'm telling you too. Not many people would have the guts to slap me across the face but you did. I will not do anything tonight to piss you off," Taker moved close to her gently grabbing her chin in his hand. "So stop your nonsense and be my partner."

"I will if you apologize for your antics on Raw," Lisa said making him laugh throwing his head back.

"I never apologize for anything I do."

"Then you don't have a partner," Lisa went to push his hand away. He deeply sighed leaning close to her whispering sorry into her ear.

"Thank you, was that so hard?" Lisa stared directly into his eyes. "I will see you in the ring." Lisa went to leave as he ran his hand down her cheek grasping her arm again.

"Not so fast, we need to talk about the match," Undertaker smiled at her. "My locker room or yours?"

"Yours," Lisa answered quickly seeming a little nervous as the camera faded out.

"How do you like that Cole, she got Taker to apologize," Tazz laughed as Michael shook his head.

"Definitely a rare thing. We will see tonight how they work as a tag team against Trish Stratus and Kurt Angle for the new inter-gender championship," Michael said as the titantron showed the promo for the upcoming match.

Undertaker was in the ring waiting for his partner as her entrance music started.

Lisa appeared on the ramp looking down at the ring smiling before making her way down.

Undertaker watched her every move holding the ropes for her as she climbed into the ring. He leaned down whispering something in her ear as Trish and Kurt made their entrance.

"Well it looks like Taker and Lisa have settled their differences," Tazz said as Taker motioned for Lisa to get out of the ring when Kurt entered ready to fight. Kurt and Taker exchanged blows back and forth. Kurt finally crawled away tagging Trish in. Lisa immediately motioned for Taker to tag her in as the fans cheered. He obliged tagging her in as Trish shook her head no. Trish slapped Lisa starting a cat fight as the two rolled around the mat till Lisa kicked Trish off. Kurt rushed into the ring he tried to grab hold of Lisa as she ducked just in time for Undertaker to hit Kurt. The match continued on for a few more minutes leading to Trish and Lisa back in the ring again. Trish had the advantage after spearing Lisa. Taker was watching intently as Lisa got back to her feet as the fans cheered. Kurt jumped off the apron as Christian came through the crowd attacking Undertaker from behind. The two men kicked at Undertaker on the outside of the ring as Trish and Lisa continued the match. Lisa kicked Trish in the midsection dropping her to her knees. Lisa scooped slammed Trish to the mat two times before rolling Trish up for the three count. The bell sounded as Lisa looked around for Taker seeing Christian and Kurt still beating on him viciously. Lisa looked around for a second before motioning for a microphone.

"Stop its enough!" Lisa yelled into a microphone as she leaned on the ropes pointing at them.

"Just stay of it," Taker groaned trying to push off the floor.

"I don't normal like hitting women but if I have to come into that ring I will make an exception," Christian pointed at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to mess with me fellows," Lisa smiled showing no fear as Kurt and Christian rolled into the ring.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Just lay one finger on me and find out," Lisa challenged him as Kurt and Christian stared at one another.

"You touch her," Christian pushed Kurt.

"No you touch her," Kurt said causing him and Christian to go back and forth for a few seconds before Christian grabbed Lisa's shoulder. As soon as he touched her, Big Show's music echoed through the air as he appeared on the ramp.

"I told you boys," Lisa stared at Christian and Kurt. "Now you have two choices here get the hell out of this ring or face Big Show and Taker. What is it going to be?" As Big Show entered the ring Undertaker rolled back into the ring staring at Lisa and the Big Show in disbelief. Kurt and Christian quickly exited the ring.

"Oh Christian one more thing before you run off. Don't even think of interfering anymore because wherever Lisa is I'm always very close by," Big Show pointed at Christian. Undertaker had a look of amazement on his face as he looked from Lisa to Big Show. Big Show turned his attention to Taker picking up the belts handing Taker his before hugging Lisa giving her the other belt. Lisa raised Undertaker's hand in victory smiling at him.

"I will see you later big guy," Lisa patted Undertaker's massive shoulder before leaving the ring with the Big Show. Undertaker stared after them in shock.

"That woman is full of surprises not only is she as tough as nails now she has the Big Show as a bodyguard," Tazz commented.

"One has to wonder is there something more to Lisa's relationship with Big Show," Michael said. "I'm sure Undertaker will have many questions for his new tag team partner to answer on Raw."

The camera cut to Big Show and Lisa at the top of the ramp staring back at a still stunned Undertaker.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ch 8

"I'm so happy Vince put me in your storyline," Paul hugged Lisa as they waited for Mark.

"Me too. Vince keeps changing the storyline so much I'm afraid of getting confused," Lisa wrapped her arms around herself feeling a chill run through her bones for some reason she didn't understand when she thought of the ever changing storyline.

"You will get used to that after a few shows," Paul smiled at her. "You want to have a few drinks with me and my girlfriend tonight?"

"Sorry no. I'm going straight back to the hotel to get some sleep," Lisa said feeling exhausted after the long day.

"Or are you going out with Mark and Glen?" Paul's stared down at her with curious eyes.

"I'm going back to my room and would appreciate it if you stop reporting my every move," she said as Mark came through the curtain feeling the tension between Paul and Lisa. Paul stopped himself from responding to her only giving her an annoyed look.

"Everything ok?" Mark asked.

"Yes. I was just saying good night to Paul," Lisa said hugging Paul.

"Good night. I'll see you on Sunday night or Monday morning," Paul kissed her cheek. "Good night Mark, have a good break." Paul waved goodbye to them.

"You really ok?" Mark lightly touched her shoulder.

"Yes, I just really want to get out of here and get some rest," Lisa smiled at him.

"Would you like a ride?" Mark asked hoping he wasn't being to pushy with her.

"Yes, thank you," Lisa felt relief that she would finally be able to chill out for the evening back in her room.

Mark shut his hotel room door feeling a little down that Lisa had went to her room so fast. He was looking forward to hanging out with her for a few hours. He wanted to ask her back to his room but when he saw how tired she was he knew it was wrong to do that. He surveyed the room resting his hand on the adjoining door that lead to her room.

"At least she is only next door and you will see her tomorrow," he said out loud smiling about the plans they made to travel together to WWE New York for an autograph signing. Mark couldn't stop smiling as he turned on the water for his shower. He let the warm water caress his body as the thoughts of her filled his head.

* * *

Lisa changed into a night shirt pulling her hair into a ponytail after her shower. She was about to lay down when she remembered she had a call to make. She slowly dialed the number hearing the endless ringing wondering if he was already asleep. Suddenly he answered with loud music in the background.

"Hey about time you called," his voice was slightly slurred. She wasn't sure if he had been drinking or not. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"I took a shower before I called," she tried to stay calm listening to him huff and puff.

"I hope you're telling me the truth for your sake," he said as she heard the music die down.

"I am. Why do you always doubt me?" she said biting her lip afterwards realizing it was wrong to say.

"Why? Let's see you're a sexy beautiful woman all alone right now. How easy is it for you to find a boy toy behind my back?"

"I wouldn't do that. Is that why you have Paul babysitting me? I bet you even called Vince having Paul put in my storyline," she started not to care about him getting angry.

"Damn right until I'm back with you Paul will be keeping an eye on you."

"Thanks for all your trust. You're the one that wanted me to take this job now you're acting like a jealous ass but than again that is normal. This is why we broke up last year while I was still cheerleading. When will you ever trust me?" she felt her hands start to tremble listening to the way he drew in his breathe sharply.

"Our break up was your own damn fault. I told you to quit that god damn cheerleading a hundred times."

"That is it you told me instead of trying to talk about it," she felt the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Save the girlie shit. I got you this job so we could be closer and I wouldn't have to worry about you sleeping with the football jocks anymore. I'm a jackass because now I have to worry about you cheating on me with my own coworkers," he raised his voice.

"I never cheated on you," she was hurt by his accusation once again. She couldn't stop her voice from trembling.

"Here comes the crying fit. Come on babe let it out tell me what a mean nasty bastard I am. You know how hard this rehab shit is on me. Now my girlfriend is being a bitch," his voice told her immediately she needed to end the conversation.

"I'll go be a bitch by myself," Lisa said slamming down the phone. She stormed around the room wanting to scream. She went out onto the balcony trying to calm down. Her body trembled as the tears started to flow.

Mark had just finished his shower wrapping the towel around his waist when he heard crying from outside his balcony. He approached the balcony door peering out seeing Lisa curled up like a ball on a lounge chair. Her tears glistened in the moonlight as she tried to brush them away. Mark quickly pulled on his jeans going out on his balcony.

"Hey stranger, beautiful night huh?" he leaned on his balcony rail pretending not to see her tears.

"Yes, very peaceful," she brushed her tears away. She didn't want Mark to see her upset.

"You have a few minutes to talk? Or are you heading to bed?" Mark asked pulling up a chair to the rail hoping she would stay. He hated seeing her so upset.

"I'm not tired right now. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just want to get to know you better," he smiled resting his hand on the partial wall separating their balconies. "This is kind of awkward. Do you mind if I come over there or you can come here?"

"I'll come over there if you help me," Lisa said pushing one of the chairs near the balcony rail.

"What do you want to do?" Mark watched her with amusement as she climbed onto the chair smiling at him.

"Just give me your hand," she put out her hand to him. He took hold of it as she put her foot on the balcony rail.

"I have a better idea," he swiftly put his hands on her waist lifting her over the rail. She laughed as he put her down.

"Your way was much better," she rested her hand against his bare chest sending electricity through his body.

"Have a seat. Do you want anything?" he motioned to the lounge chair.

"No thanks," she sat down pulling her slender legs under her body. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I really want to know everything about you," his caring green eyes enchanted her as he sat at the end of her lounge chair.

"Well how about we start simple," she smiled feeling like she could tell him anything.

"I was born in New Jersey grew up in Cape May with my older sister Christina and our mom. I never knew my father he passed away two months before I was born," Lisa paused thinking of her father.

"I'm sorry," Mark said softly lightly resting his hand on her knee.

"My mother did her best to raise my sister and me but every night we would hear her crying for my father. She would never cry in front of us always acting so tough when we were around. About a year after my father's death she opened her first bed and breakfast in Cape May. By the time I was a teenager she had opened five of them and an antique store. We grew up in the original bed and breakfast helping her tend to the guests and spending every warm day we could on the beach," Lisa smiled thinking off all the hot summer days her and Christina spent walking the beach for hours. Lisa truly was missing her big sister.

"Does your family still live in Cape May?" Mark asked loving the smile she had on her pretty face.

"My mom does with my step father Eric. The two of them keep the businesses running there while my sister Christina oversees a bed and breakfast in Ocean City. Christina is in the process of opening a hotel there too," Lisa said shivering slightly when a cool night breeze started up.

"So why didn't you get into the family business?" he asked feeling goose bumps on her skin under his hand.

"It just didn't feel right to me. I wanted to do something different so I went to college and earned my degree in early childhood education. I was already to become a teacher when I went with one my friends to a cheerleading tryout. I just tried out for the fun of it never thought I would be picked. I was going to turn it down but my friend begged me not too. So for almost the last five years I have been an Eagles cheerleader and I would teach preschool on my time off," Lisa sighed.

"Preschool? That must have been an adventure with those little rug rats running around," Mark's deep laugh gave her even more goose bumps.

"I loved every minute of it. I love kids. I would love to get back to teaching one day maybe open up my own nursery school," Lisa shivered more wishing she would have put on warmer clothes.

"I'm sure you will one day," Mark gave her a handsome smile. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit," she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked wishing he could keep her warm but he knew that wasn't right.

"I should turn in for the night. We have an early flight tomorrow morning," Lisa slowly rose. Mark didn't want her to leave yet. Damn it I know this wrong but I can't let her go, he thought reaching out lightly grabbing her wrist. She looked down at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Do you mind staying a few more minutes?" Mark searched her blue eyes feeling powerfully drawn to her.

"I guess there is no harm in that," she softly said.

"Is there harm in keeping you warm?" Mark spoke what was on his mind hoping she wouldn't get upset with him.

"Mark, I don't know," she sighed wanting to be close to him but knowing it was wrong.

"Come here," Mark leaned back in the lounge chair motioning for her to come close. She hesitated for a minute looking away from him. I can't deny him and what I'm feeling, she thought letting him gently pull her on top of him. She nestled against his chest feeling the soothing warmth of his body. "Lisa, just relax nothing is going to happen beyond this. I just want to feel you close. I think you wanted the same thing, am I right?"

"Yes," she said looking up into his eyes.

"Good, then let's just enjoy this stolen moment and forget about the rest of the world. It's just you and me here," Mark's voice comforted her as she concentrated on his heart beating. They cuddled close together in silence enjoying the moment. Lisa ran her fingers over his bare chest until she heard his light snoring. She smiled running her fingers along his chin. I wish I would have met you years ago, she thought watching him sleep. She rested her head back on his chest knowing meeting him was going to change her life forever.

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes not wanting to wake from the wonderful dream he was having about Lisa. His eyes shot open with surprise realizing it wasn't a dream she was asleep in his arms. He cautiously touched her hand afraid she wasn't real and he was still dreaming. It's not a dream idiot she is here, Mark thought running his hand slowly through her long hair.

"Mark, your wake up call is here," Glen's voice bellowed through the room as Mark silently cursed remembering giving Glen a spare key to his room. Glen always had perfect timing. Lisa slightly stirred against Mark.

"Mark, where the hell are …" Glen stopped yelling when he saw Lisa asleep on Mark. "You devil," Glen broadly smiled as Mark turned red.

"It's not what you think," Mark said softly as Lisa stirred more opening her eyes. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Mark," she looked up at Glen. "Good morning Glen." Lisa moved off of Mark. He instantly missed the warmth of her body. Glen couldn't stop smiling as Lisa brushed past him.

"Care to explain why Miss Bradley is in your room this fine morning," Glen followed Mark into the hotel room.

"We were talking and fell asleep. Its no big deal," Mark said as Lisa came out of the bathroom.

"Mark, I need your help again," Lisa motioned for him to follow her to the balcony. "I need to get back in my room and this is the only way."

"No problem," Mark smiled at her. "When you're ready come back through the door between our rooms it's already unlocked.

"Ok, I insist that breakfast is my treat this morning," she smiled at the two men as Mark effortlessly picked her up putting her over the rail to her balcony. Glen kept staring at Mark with a big grin.

"Knock it off," Mark pointed at him. "We are just friends."

"Very cozy friends from what I saw," Glen kept teasing him. "I think you're falling for her."

"I already fell," Mark sighed feeling sad at the thought that he couldn't pursue a relationship with her as long as she was with someone else. "I'm going to get ready."

"Mark, don't give up on her. The feeling I get is her current relationship isn't a good one," Glen patted Mark's shoulder.

"We will talk about it later," Mark wanted to be changed before she returned.

Lisa finished getting dressed in a off the shoulder peach shirt and long matching peach skirt. She was brushing her hair when her cell phone started ringing. She hesitantly answered surprised at the voice she heard on the other end.

"Morning Lisa, did I wake you?" Christina asked her little sister.

"No, is something wrong?" Lisa asked not used to her sister calling her unless there was a problem back home.

"Nope, I just wanted to call to say wow. You looked amazing the other night on Raw. Mom and I had all the neighbors over to watch. We are so proud of you," Christina's approval meant a lot to Lisa.

"Thank you. I hope you and mom will come to one of the shows," Lisa said getting an idea in her head. "Hey can you take the next few days off from work?"

"Probably why?"

"How about coming to New York City tonight and having dinner with me," Lisa crossed her fingers hoping to hear yes.

"You know I hate driving there. All the congestion and the traffic drive me nuts," Christina whined.

"Then take the train I will pick you up at Penn station."

"Ok, that I can do. I will call you back later with the time I will be in," Christina said as Lisa happily smiled.

"I have to catch a plane in about two hours so I will be unreachable for a few hours."

"No problem. I'll leave you voice mail. Oh sis by the way that Undertaker is a real hunk you're very lucky to be working with him," Christina said as Lisa smiled wider thinking of Mark.

"His name is Mark. He is a really sweet sexy guy. I spent last …" Lisa stopped herself from telling Christina about last night.

"What? Don't tell me my prediction is coming true," Christina got excited at the thought of her sister falling for someone else and finally getting rid of her current boyfriend.

"I don't know. I just feel so different around him. I never felt like this before so comfortable like I could tell him anything. I did something really bad last night," Lisa bite her lip.

"Come on tell me. I know something is up."

"I spent last night with him. I woke up in his arms and the feeling was amazing. There are no words to describe how good it felt," Lisa was blushing at the thought of his arms around her.

"That's not bad that is wonderful," Christina was so happy for her little sister. "I think its time to rethink your current relationship and finally kick that loser to the curb where he belongs."

"You might be right I don't know. We can talk about it when I see you tonight. We can have a late night chat like the good old days."

"Cool, I can't wait. I'll call you later. Bye sis," Christina hung up as Lisa held onto the phone for a minute. It was no secret her family hated her boyfriend especially Christina. He was the reason Christina and Lisa had grown apart over the last year. Why am I so afraid to leave him, Lisa thought as she pulled her hair back with the peach headband, maybe because he keeps telling me I will regret it if I do.

"Damn it, stop thinking about him," Lisa said to her reflection. "I will deal with him over the weekend." Glen's deep laughter from the other room broke her thoughts. She grabbed her bag opening the adjoining door. Her eyes went immediately to Mark sitting on the sofa looking irresistible in a black tight t-shirt and black jeans. Glen felt the attraction between them immediately.

"You look beautiful," Mark said loving the way she looked in peach.

"I agree with that," Glen chimed in.

"You ready to head to New York?" Mark asked her.

"Yes, more than ready. My sister Christina is going to meet me there," Lisa's smile lit up the room and Mark's heart. He wished she was always that happy.

"You have a sister?" Glen hoped he heard her right.

"Yes why?" Lisa saw a glimmer in Glen's eyes as Mark started to laugh.

"Oh man, you're hoping she is single so you can be fixed up," Mark hit Glen playfully in the back.

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Glen tried not to laugh at how well Mark knew him.

"Well it's your lucky night. She is single and if you would like to meet her you can come to the train station with me," Lisa said wondering how ticked off Christina would be about Lisa setting her up. It had been over a year since Christina had been in a relationship.

"Baby girl wait a minute. How about Glen and I take you and your sis to dinner tonight after we all pick her up," Mark silently kept wishing Lisa would agree.

"Ok, that would be nice," Lisa smiled at him. "We better getting going or we miss our flight."

"Yes let's hurry," Glen grabbed Lisa's bag eager to get to New York and meet Christina.

"I've never seen him move so fast," Mark laughed as Lisa brushed past him.

"That's a good sign," Lisa stopped in the doorway looking up into Mark's eyes. "Thank you for last night. I haven't been that warm and slept that good in a long time."

"Anytime baby girl," Mark meant what he said.

"Come on you two. You can make goo goo eyes at one another on the plane," Glen held the elevator yelling for them. They both laughed joining him in the elevator looking forward to the trip to New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Lisa had just settled into her seat on the plane between Mark and Glen when she felt Glen's stare.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a few questions about your sister?" Glen ignored ark's rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead ask away," Lisa was happy Glen was eager to learn about Christina.

"How old is she? What does she look like? What kind of men does she like?" Glen was filled with a hundred questions.

"Christina is twenty nine. She is about 5'11 with shoulder length curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is in fantastic shape always gives me a challenge when we race on the beach. As far as men go, she seems to like all types of men from the bad boys to the really nice guys," Lisa watched the smile grow on Glen's face.

"What was her last boyfriend like?" Glen asked even more anxious to meet Christina.

"I didn't get to meet her last boyfriend," Lisa softly said.

"Really?" Mark chimed in imagining that Christina and Lisa had a close relationship by the way Lisa talked.

"Yes, I was traveling a lot and our paths just never crossed. For that man's sake I hope our paths never do cross," Lisa angrily said.

"Oh boy sounds like you don't like her ex," Mark said smiling at her.

"It's pretty awful I hate a guy's guts that I never met before," Lisa felt embarrassed for saying it.

"I think Mark can sympathize with that feeling," Glen grinned at Mark. Mark glared at him for his comment.

"Why do you hate her ex?" Mark asked trying to avoid the subject of him not liking her boyfriend without ever meeting him.

"He just disappeared out of her life when she truly needed him," Lisa paused for a minute taking a deep breathe. "Glen, I should have told you before Christina has a three month old daughter named Kelly. I'm sorry I should have mentioned that early."

"Its cool I like kids. Don't worry not going to run because she has a kid. You can ask Mark I'm very open minded," Glen looked at Mark to back him up.

"He is when he wants to be," Mark felt Lisa's leg brush against his as she shifted in her seat sending tingles soaring through every inch of his body.

"I'm glad so many men shy away when they find out she has a baby," Lisa silently hoped everything would go good between Glen and Christina.

"Does the guy at least pay your sis child support?" Glen asked.

"Yes, that is about the only thing he does. She says he has come to see Kelly but no one believes that," Lisa was the one that stayed with Christina for a few weeks after Kelly was born and she never saw anyone come to visit besides family.

"Well I can't wait to meet Christina," Glen happily sighed reclining back in his seat trying to imagine what she looked like.

"He really does like kids and kids love him. They think he is a big kid," Mark whispered in her ear trying to reassure that Glen would be kind to her sister.

"What about you do you like kids?" Lisa smiled at him.

"I love kids would like to have at least 2 or 3 little rug rats of my own," Mark looked deep in to her eyes silently thinking how nice it would be to have children with her. He looked away from her knowing thinking like that would only lead to trouble. She gently patted his hand giving him a smile before pulling out a magazine flipping through it. Mark leaned back in his seat enjoying just watching her. The way her eyes filled with delight and she half smiled when she read certain articles amused him. Everything about this woman entices me, he thought trying to stop his hand from reaching out and touching her. He lifted the armrest between them lightly touching her arm. She glanced over at him with curious eyes as he patted his shoulder. She knew immediately what he wanted without him having to say a word. She put the magazine down snuggling close to him resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her resting his hand on her waist enjoying one more stolen moment of her being close.

Glen was like a child jumping up and down while he waited for Mark and Lisa to come out of the autograph signing. When they finally appeared he rushed them into the limo telling the driver to hurry to the train station. Mark and Lisa tried not to laugh at his anxiousness as the limo pulled upl.

"Stay here, I'll go get her," Lisa pointed to the both of them as she hopped out of the limo. Lisa laughed hearing Glen's loud sigh as she made her way into the station. She scanned the arrivals seeing her sister's train was just arriving. She hurried to the arrival gate waving happily when she saw Christina carrying Kelly.

"Hello there," Lisa hugged her sister tightly. "Hello little angel." She whispered to Kelly.

"She has been sleeping like this the whole ride. I hope she isn't up all night," Christina smiled at Lisa. "I can see we were both in a peach mood today." Christina motioned to the peach sweater and matching Capri pants she was wearing.

"I guess we're more in sync than I thought. Don't worry I would love to stay up with my niece," Lisa picked up Christina's bag. "I have to tell you something before we leave here." Lisa stopped near the exit.

"What?" Christina stared at her little sister.

"I'm not alone there are two very handsome men waiting in a limo out there for us," Lisa swallowed hard. "One is Mark, the other is Glen Jacobs maybe you know him better as Kane."

"You're joking right?" Christina's mouth dropped open.

"No I'm not. They are taking us to dinner tonight."

"You little witch. You are setting me up," Christina almost yelled.

"Don't be mad. I think you'll be thanking me later."

"Yeah right. I look a mess and I'm probably going to make a fool out of myself," Christina looked down at Kelly still sleeping peacefully. "And what about her? He will run when he sees her."

"Stop worrying you look beautiful. I already told him about Kelly," Lisa softly said.

"And he is still out there?"

"Yes, come on I'll introduce you," Lisa pulled Christina towards the door.

Glen was rolling down the window when he saw Lisa emerging with a tall pretty brunette.

"Hello gorgeous," Glen said making Mark lean forward seeing Christina and Lisa approaching. The limo driver opened the door as Lisa popped her head in broadly smiling.

"Mark, do you mind taking Kelly," Lisa took the baby carrier from Christina carefully passing it to Mark. She motioned for Christina to get in and sit next to Glen. "Glen, Mark, I would like you to meet my sister Christina and the little angel sleeping is Kelly."

"Nice to meet both of you," Mark smiled at Christina. Christina glanced over at Glen taken away by how handsome he was.

"It's nice to meet you," Glen took her hand lightly kissing it. Christina couldn't help blushing. "Have you been to New York City before?"

"Yes, many times. Weused to come here often to see Broadway shows," Christina tried to relax. She looked over at Lisa trying to calm her nerves.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Glen said leaning forward to look at Kelly.

"Thank you," Christina was surprised at how gently he touched Kelly's little hand.

"How about going back to the hotel first then dinner," Mark said giving the driver instructions.

"Sounds perfect I'm sure Kelly will be waking up any minute and she will be hungry," Christina was starting to relax realizing how nice the two men were. She could see how relaxed Lisa was with Mark. She had never seen her little sister so comfortable before. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel and talk to her sister alone. I'll also have to thank her for introducing me to Glen, Christina thought as Glen gave her a big handsome smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Mark and Glen went to their room to get ready for dinner. Lisa was changing Kelly when her cell phone rang.

"Christina, can you please get that," Lisa yelled out. Christina rushed for the phone answering it on the fourth ring.

"About time. What the hell are you doing answering Lisa's phone? Never mind just put her on now!" Lisa's boyfriend was in a fit and Christina didn't want to ruin Lisa's good mood.

"She is in the shower. She will have to call you later," Christina thought of an excuse fast.

"I'll be busy later," he paused for a minute. "Just tell her don't bother coming to see me in rehab I have to go meet with Vince over the weekend. I'll get in touch with her on Monday sometime. Do you think you can remember all that?"

"Yes, I'll tell her. Good bye," Christina hung up the phone feeling her skin crawl.

"Who was it?" Lisa asked coming out of the bedroom with Kelly.

"Your Mr. Wonderful. He doesn't want you to come see him this weekend because he is meeting with Vince. He will call you on Monday," Christina watched Lisa's happy expression change as she talked.

"Meet with Vince for what? He just met with Vince and he won't be cleared to wrestle for a few more weeks," Lisa was thinking out loud handing Kelly to Christina. She picked up her phone dialing his number.

"Yes babe, what can I do for you?" he answered on the first ring sounding like his normal self.

"What are you meeting with Vince for?" Lisa went into her bedroom shutting the door.

"Just business babe. Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Vince invited me up for the weekend," he said making her relax some. "Will you be ok on your own this weekend?"

"Yes, I think I'll go home and visit my mom," Lisa needed some time with her family to think about everything that was going on.

"Really going to take anybody else with you?"

"What?"

"You heard me you going alone or you taking your two new buddies?"

"I'm going alone," Lisa felt her stomach tightening up.

"Good then you won't mind if I pop in for a visit if I get done with Vince early," his tone was dead serious.

"Why would I mind sweetie," Lisa hoped he wouldn't stop by.

"I don't know babe. Why don't you tell me," his voice broke up for a minute. "I have to go the signal is terrible here I will be in touch on Monday maybe sooner. I'll let it be a surprise."

"Ok have a good weekend," Lisa felt like he was up to something.

"You too sweetheart. I love you and I'm never going to let you go," he said. "Do you understand never Lisa you are mine. No one is going to come between us and if they try I'll make surethey disappear permanently. Do you hear me?" Lisa didn't like his tone.

"Hon, you're really breaking up I can barely hear you. Bye," she hung up phone after hearing him loud and clear.

"You ok?" Christina came into the room.

"I think so. He is up to something I can feel it. By the way I'm coming home with you tomorrow night after the last autograph signing," Lisa said pushing her worries away.

"Cool. Mom will be thrilled," Christina smiled as a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Christina checked her reflection liking the way she looked in the red short evening dress. Lisa stopped her taking Kelly from her. Lisa held Kelly close kissing her forehead not able to shake his words from her head.

Glen heart jumped when Christina opened the door looking gorgeous in a red dress with her hair pulled up into a twist.

"Good evening handsome," Christina said admiring the way Glen looked in the black slacks and blue dress shirt. "Where is Mark?"

"He will be along in a moment," Glen smiled at her. "Where is Lisa?"

"She is finishing getting ready and playing with Kelly," Christina motioned for Glen to come in as Mark appeared behind him.

"Hi Christina, is your sister ready?" Mark asked her. He looked upset like something was bothering him.

"No, she is in her room," Christina pointed towards Lisa's bedroom.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Mark surprised Glen and Christina by going right to Lisa's room. He lightly knocked before opening the door. He knew immediately all the bad feelings he was having were right when he saw Lisa sitting on the bed holding Kelly close looking like she was ready to cry. She looked up at Mark with tear filled eyes making his heart ache. Time seemed to stand still as he stared into her eyes. He slowly shut the door opening his arms towards her. Lisa immediately came to him letting him hold her.

"You just talked to your boyfriend didn't you?" Mark said softly looking down into her eyes.

"Yes, he knows I'm falling out of love with him," she said without thinking. "I'm worried what he is going to do."

"I won't let him hurt you," Mark ran his fingers down her cheek. "I am here if you ever need me."

"Thank you," Lisa said as Kelly started to squirm.

"Hello little lady," Mark smiled at her. "I think we better get out there and check on your mommy."

"Good idea," Lisa stepped back from Mark letting him open the door. Christina and Glen both looked at them with curious eyes. Lisa was about to say something when Kelly started to crying.

"Oh no I was afraid this would happen," Christina frowned watching Lisa try to calm down Kelly.

"What is happening?" Glen asked.

"It's around 7, every night at this time Kelly has a crying fit for about two hours. What can I say the joys of motherhood. I will have to take a rain check on dinner," Christina went towards Lisa to take Kelly.

"No you don't. You deserve a night out. I will stay behind and take care of Kelly," Lisa hugged her niece close.

"I'll stay and help her," Mark volunteered winking at Glen.

"I couldn't possible do that to you two," Christina shook her head as Glen lightly touched her arm.

"They don't mind please go out to dinner with me. I promise to be a perfect gentleman," Glen looked down into her brown eyes. Christina looked at Lisa who urged her to go.

"Ok, I'll go. I'll take my cell phone with me so if there are any problems I'll come right back," Christina hugged Lisa. "Her formula is in the fridge and there are …"

"I know don't worry," Lisa smiled at her. "Go and have a great time."

"Thank you both," Christina kissed Kelly's forehead smiling at Mark and Lisa before leaving with Glen for dinner.

"Mark, you didn't have to stay behind," Lisa sat down on the sofa putting Kelly on her shoulder gently rubbing her back.

"I wanted to. Look how lucky I am I get to spend the night with two beautiful girls," Mark sat down next to Lisa.

"Such a sweet talker. Do you mind holding her for a minute while I heat up her formula," Lisa asked as he nodded ok. Mark carefully took the little girl cradling her in his arms. "I'll be right back." Mark winked at her as she passed by him.

"You're a very lucky little girl to have such a wonderful aunt. Between you and me I really like your aunt very much," Mark said to the baby. I really am falling in love with her, Mark thought listening to Lisa humming in the other room. Lisa tried to hurry listening to Kelly crying. She had just finished making the bottle when the crying stopped. Lisa was stunned for a minute slowly walking back to the living room seeing Mark walking around the room with Kelly laying face down on his arm while he gently patted her back. Lisa leaned in the doorway watching him with a smile. He would make an excellent father, she thought as he noticed her giving her a smile.

"You are amazing," Lisa surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's nothing. Her stomach is bothering her. I remember my mom doing this to my cousins when they were babies. Everybody thought their kids had colic till my mom proved to them it was just trapped gas and this helps relieve it," Mark kept pacing around the room hoping Kelly would fall asleep.

"You are just full of surprises," Lisa smiled at him sitting down on the sofa. "Do you want me to take over for you?"

"No, I'm enjoying this believe it or not," Mark truly meant what he said. He loved kids he really did want some of his own. He had just never met the right girl to have children with. He looked at Lisa believing the right woman was finally right in front of his eyes.

"I have an idea that might help us get her to sleep," Lisa went to her bedroom grabbing the bedspread, blankets and pillows. Mark watched as she pushed the coffee table out of the way spreading everything out. Mark kneeled down on the blankets gently putting Kelly down on her stomach. Kelly immediately started cooing and squirming around.

"Look she is trying to do a pushup," Mark's voice was filled with delight as Kelly tried to raise her head

"Wait till you see this," Lisa picked Kelly up smiling at her. "Show Mark what a strong little girl you are." Lisa held Kelly up on her feet. Kelly cooed trying to stand up.

"It looks like she is trying to walk already," Mark was surprised when Lisa handed him Kelly again.

"I think she wants you," Lisa laughed as Kelly smiled at Mark.

"I think its time for little girls to go to sleep," Mark softly said to Kelly leaning back on the pillows laying Kelly on his chest. Lisa turned on the radio turning the volume down before lying down next to Mark rubbing Kelly's back. She looked into Mark's eyes seeing how sleepy he was.

"I bet you're going to fall asleep before her," Lisa teased him making him laugh.

"No way baby girl, I'm full of energy," Mark didn't want to admit how tired he was.

"Mark, its ok to fall asleep I'll wake you up when Glen and Christina get back."

"Don't worry about me," Mark stretched his free arm gently pulling Lisa against him. Lisa at first resisted getting close to him till she felt his warmth against her body. She stopped resisting making him smile. They laid together in silence watching Kelly slowly start to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Glen and Christina had a wonderful evening. Glen had taken her dancing after dinner something she hadn't done in over two years. They were having such a good time together they lost track of time not going back to the hotel till almost 1 am.

"Lisa is going to kill me," Christina broadly smiled at Glen as she fumbled with the key to the suite.

"Don't worry I'll save you," Glen rested his hand on her back sending warm sensations through her body.

"I hope they made out alright with Kelly," Christina said opening the door happy to hear no crying just the low sound of a radio playing.

"It sure looks like they made out fine. Mark bored them both to sleep," Glen laughed motioning to the living room floor where Mark was asleep with his one arm around Lisa and his other arm holding Kelly on his chest.

"That is so cute. I hate to wake them," Christina leaned on the sofa seeing the smile on Lisa's face.

"Then don't unless you're worried about Kelly getting hurt," Glen said grabbing a blanket off the sofa.

"I think she will be fine," Christina smiled helping Glen cover all of them with a blanket.

"Two nights in a row," Glen said under his breathe.

"What are you talking about?" Christina asked him.

"Last night he spent the night with your sister, now tonight," Glen shook his head. "It's good but on the other hand its trouble."

"You mean because she is dating someone else," Christina swallowed hard feeling her skin crawl just at the thought of Lisa's boyfriend. Christina motioned for Glen to follow her to her bedroom. "Sorry it's easier to talk in here."

"I have my concerns about what will happen when Mark meets her boyfriend. It sounds inevitable since the guy works for the WWE too," Glen said making Christina stare at him with concern.

"I'm a bad person for saying this but I think them meeting will be a good thing. Hopefully it will be exactly what my sister needs to end that doomed relationship once and for all," Christina's body tensed with anger.

"I guess you don't like this guy either," Glen rested his hands on her slender shoulders feeling the tension.

"Let's not even talk about him. All I know is my sister needs to get away from him before he destroys her like…" Christina stopped herself choking back the words.

"Please finish."

"It's not important. I had a very nice evening with you. Thank you for everything," Christina kissed his cheek.

"I would like to see you again tomorrow. Lisa and Mark will be busy with autograph signings for most of the day. I thought maybe we could take Kelly out for some sightseeing," Glen nervously smiled hoping she would agree.

"I would love to," Christina opened her door leading out. "I will see you in the morning."

"Perfect. Good night," Glen leaned down kissing her cheek softly sending butterflies through her stomach.

"Good night Glen," she opened the door letting him out. Christina couldn't stop smiling as she headed back to her room checking one last time on Kelly. Christina was about to go to her room when she stood staring at her little sister for a few minutes. All she wanted was for Lisa to be happy and she was willing to do almost anything to give her sister that happiness except let her sister in on her secret.

* * *

The next day went quickly as Mark and Lisa did three autograph signings while Glen and Christina took Kelly to Central Park for the day. When they all meet up for dinner, Glen could see sadness in Mark's eyes.

"You ok?" Glen asked while Lisa and Christina were away from the table.

"Lisa is leaving with her sister tonight. I really don't want her to leave," Mark sighed rubbing his face.

"So tell her that. Christina invited me to go along with them. Why don't you come with us? I already booked a suite in Ocean City and there is plenty of room there for the both of us," Glen kept talking watching Mark shake his head.

"What if that upsets Lisa?" Mark asked feeling a hand rest on his shoulder.

"What do you plan to do to upset me?" Lisa looked down at him with a smile on her face thinking it was almost impossible for him to upset her.

"I invited him to come with us back to Jersey and he thinks that will upset you," Glen volunteered the information. Lisa thought for a minute remembering her boyfriend saying he might stop by but she doubted he would.

"That doesn't upset me. I enjoy having you around," Lisa smiled at Mark.

"Then its settled Mark is coming," Glen threw his hands up.

"I have a better idea," Lisa's mind was going a mile a minute to ensure that if her boyfriend did show up he wouldn't find them. "Why don't we all stay at my beach cottage?"

"Are you sure the renovations are done?" Christina asked remembering the beating the cottage took during the summer storms last year.

"Yes they were done about a month ago. I just haven't had time to check it out. There is plenty of room," Lisa said watching her sister smile wide.

"I'm sold. I'll go cancel my reservation. Mark, do you mind coming with me and making the arrangements to rent a car. There is no way I'm taking the train when we can drive there," Glen said as Mark nodded in agreement.

"What is the real reason for deciding to stay there?" Christina asked Lisa when the men disappeared from sight.

"Because I don't want to be easy to find," Lisa said making Christina remember the phone call last night and the chance that Lisa's boyfriend would show up.

"Well you know he was show up at moms or my place. We will just tell mom to call you right away and I can have my assistant page me if he shows up," Christina said realizing that Lisa was smart in never telling her boyfriend about her house in Cape May Point. Lisa always considered that house her secret hideaway to relax and be alone.

"I'm being so bad. This is wrong, this is cheating," Lisa mumbled making Christina laugh.

"It's not really cheating you and Mark are just friends," Christina stared into her sister's eyes. "Lisa, use this time to decide what you want. Mark is a great guy and I don't think you should let him go. You know your current relationship is doomed. You guys go through a break up every few months and he treats you like shit."

"I know you're right," Lisa sighed feeling dread fill her soul. "I need this weekend to think about things. I'll be right back I'm going to call mom."

"Ok," Christina watched her sister leave. She felt her stomach tightening up knowing she was keeping things from Lisa that would definitely make her walk away from her boyfriend forever.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

Christina was trying to warm Kelly's formula when the phone started to ring. She quickly answered it not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"Good morning Christina, how was the trip home?" her mother asked.

"It was ok. We got to the cottage close to midnight."

"I won't hold you up. You can call me later when Kelly is asleep. Is Lisa there?"

"She is still asleep. Is something wrong?" Christina propped the phone on shoulder trying to struggle with the warm water.

"No, just tell her to call me as soon as she wakes up. I'll talk to you later. Bye," her mom hung up before Christina could ask anymore questions.

"You need some help," Lisa's sleepy voice surprised her.

"Yes," Christina handed Kelly over to her. "Did the phone wake you?"

"Yes, who was it?"

"Mom, she wants you to call right away," Christina heated the bottle.

"I hope nothing is wrong," Lisa picked up the phone dialing her mom. Her mom answered right away. Christina watched as Lisa listened intently to what their mother was saying. Christina saw no emotions on Lisa's face as she nodded her head silently.

"Ok mom. I will be there in about 20 minutes," Lisa hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Christina asked taking Kelly back from Lisa.

"Mom needs me to come over," Lisa smiled. "I'm going to change and head there. Please let Mark know I will be back in about an hour."

"Can you please tell me why," Christina asked.

"I will tell you when I come back," Lisa said heading towards her bedroom. Christina sat down in a chair wondering what was going on. Lisa changed quickly into shorts and tank top. She gave Christina a hug goodbye on her way out. Christina was about to put Kelly down when she heard a noise behind her.

"Did you forget something?" Christina thought it was Lisa.

"No, where is Lisa?" Mark leaned in the kitchen doorway staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"She went out on an errand. She will be back in an hour," Christina tried to not look into his eyes afraid her own worries would betray her.

"What errand? You're not telling me something," Mark said crossing his arms.

"She went to the bed and breakfast my mom lives at. She didn't tell me why but I have a feeling it has something to do with her boyfriend. He might even be there," Christina said making Mark tense up.

"How do I get to your mom's? I'm not letting that son of bitch hurt her," Mark stared at her. Christina didn't try to stop him giving him the directions then watched as he stormed out the door.

* * *

Mark found the place easily. He pulled the truck into a parking spot across the street looking at the huge Victorian in front of him. He was about to get out of the car when he saw Lisa come out of the front door. His heart stopped when he saw the man behind her.

"No way that can't be her boyfriend," Mark said out loud watching Lisa pace in front of the house. "She is dating Bradshaw."

"You could have at least given me enough time to finish getting dressed," John Layfield yelled at Lisa zipping up his pants.

"You should know better than to say things in front of her. I don't want her upset," Lisa said back loud enough for Mark to hear.

"Neither do I. I don't want to fight with you. I came here because I am extremely worried about you," John stared at her "Can I at least get a hug?"

"Fine," Lisa hugged him making Mark look away. He knew she was with someone but it was too much to stomach to actually see her with the guy. "Why did you rush here?"

"I had to come after the meeting I had with Vince last night," John stared at her. Mark felt wrong listening to their conversation. He was about to start the car when he saw John telling Lisa something he couldn't hear. Lisa's whole expression changed as she listened to him talk.

"What the hell is going on? Come on talk louder," Mark cursed wanting to know what was being said.

"No way! You can't be serious." Lisa exclaimed shaking her head.

"Hey calm down it's not the end of the world," John caught her in his arms as she started to cry. Mark's heart ache became unbearable at that moment as John kissed Lisa's forehead. Lisa broke down in John's arms clinging to him. That should be me comforting her not that bastard, Mark thought as he pulled the car out of the spot looking in the rear view mirror in time to see John leading Lisa back into the house. He hit the steering wheel as the reality of her truly not being free started to sink in. The last few nights of cuddling with her had been just stolen moments never to develop into anything more he thought pulling the car up to the cottage. He turned it off resting his head on the steering wheel letting the pain consume him realizing he had been living in a fantasy world.

* * *

Christina was pacing in the kitchen worried about her sister and Mark. She rested her hands on the counter looking out the window at the empty parking spaces. She felt strong arms go around her waist.

"Good morning," Glen whispered in her ear. "What are you looking at?"

"I did a foolish thing and now I feel guilty," Christina sighed leaning back against him.

"What did you do?" Glen held her close feeling her tension.

"My mom told Lisa to come over this morning and I told Mark I thought the reason was her boyfriend being there. Now I think I overreacted and should have never said that to Mark," Christina felt awful for what she did.

"He is a big boy he will be fine," Glen laughed trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand Lisa's boyfriend is a pro at causing trouble," Christina tried to explain her concerns.

"Believe me Mark can handle any trouble that comes his way. Just relax. Would you feel better if I go over there?" Glen let her go sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"No please stay here," Christina stared at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I will stay. Please stop worrying everything will be ok," Glen patted her hand. He had a feeling like there was something else bothering Christina.

"How about joining me on the porch for coffee?" Christina smiled at him.

"I would love to," he enjoyed spending time with her. He just wished she would open up to him more. He picked up the coffee tray for her carrying it out on the porch.

"I'm going to check on Kelly I will be right," Christina kissed his cheek.

Glen stretched out on the porch drinking his coffee when he heard a car pull up in the gravel driveway. When no one came he decided to go check it out. He was surprised to find Mark sitting in the car leaning over the steer wheeling.

"Hey Mark what's wrong?" Glen ran to the car opening the door.

"He is here and she is with him right now," Mark said softly not moving from the seat.

"Who is here?"

"Lisa's boyfriend is here. She is at her mom's with him right now crying in his arms," Mark looked up at Glen.

"Who is he?" Glen couldn't help being curious.

"Its Bradshaw I mean John," Mark sat back in the seat sighing.

"Are you sure?" Glen asked not believing John would treat a woman badly. He had known John for quite a few years and John was always a gentleman around women.

"He was hugging her," Mark said rubbing his face.

"Did he kiss her?"

"Not really," Mark got out of the car slamming the door. "It doesn't really matter he is here and I shouldn't be here. He seemed to have no problems comforting her back there. I'm packing and getting the hell out of here before I say something to her or him that I regret."

"Why are you leaving?" Christina came out on the porch staring at the two men.

"Your sister's boyfriend is here," Glen filled her in. "Mark saw them together at your mom's."

"I wondered why my mom just didn't tell me that," Christina wondered remembering all the times before her mom told her. Christina could feel something wasn't right. She about to say something when Lisa pulled up in the driveway with a passenger. Mark and Glen stared at the car while Christina came off the porch nearing it. She walked slowly till she saw the passenger. When Christina saw John a smile filled her face as she ran towards him throwing her arms around him surprising Mark and Glen.

"Surprise," John said hugging Christina tightly.

"Ok now I'm confused I thought she hated Lisa's boyfriend," Glen whispered to Mark. Mark didn't say a word just stared at Lisa. Lisa saw the pain in his eyes wondering what was wrong.

"Mark, Glen, how are you guys doing?" John nodded at them. "What is up with you two you're staring at me like you want to kill me?"

"Someone should kill you for the way you treat Lisa," Mark raised his voice startling Lisa for a moment.

"Excuse me," John came towards Mark.

"You heard me you treat her like shit. I've seen the fear in her eyes after she gets done talking to you," Mark pointed at John. Lisa immediately knew Mark thought John was her boyfriend.

"I think I have a hearing problem. I have never done anything to Lisa besides harmlessly teasing her. So I suggest you shut your mouth," John went towards Mark.

"John, back off," Lisa pushed him back. "Mark, he isn't who you think he is."

"Wait who does he think I am," John stared from Mark to Lisa.

"You're her boyfriend right?" Mark asked resting his hands on his hips.

"No I'm not that loser," John laughed as Christina elbowed him. "Lisa, do you want to explain or should I?"

"I will," Lisa looked up into Mark's eyes. "John is my step brother. My mom married his dad ten years ago."

"Step brother? I didn't know you had a brother," Mark couldn't believe what a fool he had been for jumping to conclusions without talking to her.

"Well here I am. I answered your question now why don't you tell me what you two are doing here." John put his arm around Christina.

"They are my guests," Lisa said happy to see Mark start to relax.

"Cool, where is my little ray of sunshine?" John looked at Christina.

"Kelly is sleeping," Christina smiled at him. "Lisa, I need your help in the house for a minute."

"Ok, we will talk later. I'm sorry you got upset," Lisa squeezed Mark's hand as she went by. Mark watched her go feeling a relief in his heart.

"Feel better now?" Glen asked leaning on one of the cars.

"Yes. John, I'm sorry for my behavior," Mark apologized to John.

"Its ok no harm done. So what's the deal you sweet on Lisa?" John smiled at Mark.

"I'm not going to lie I am interested in her," Mark sighed knowing he had fallen in love with her.

"Think you can steal her away from the loser she dates now?" John motioned for them to move on the porch.

"I was hoping she would leave him willingly," Mark sat down on one of the wicker chairs.

"She seems to have no problem leaving its not returning to him that is the problem. He is good at guilting her into coming back," John said softly not wanting Lisa to hear him. "We can talk about it later when the girls go out shopping or something. I do have one more question before the girls come out. Glen, what is the deal with you and Christina?"

"I like her a lot. We have a good time together. I want to see what happens between us," Glen said immediately wanting to take things slow with Christina. He felt she was holding something back from him and he needed to find out what it was before he let the relationship go further.

"Well all I can say is I won't stand in either of your ways unless you treat them wrong," John smiled rocking back and forth in the chair.

"John, who is Lisa's boyfriend?" Glen asked surprising Mark.

"Its …" John was cut off by Christina coming through the door with Kelly crying.

"I think she wants her uncle," Christina handed Kelly to John. Kelly immediately stopped crying making John laugh.

"She sure did. Listen fellows we will talk later I'm going to take my niece for a stroll," John excused himself making Glen sigh in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Christina looked at him as Mark motioned for him to drop it.

"Nothing, would you like to go for a walk?" Glen extended his hand to her.

"Sure," Christina smiled taking his hand leaving Mark alone on the porch lost in his thoughts. I acted like a jealous fool I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa never wants to talk to me again, Mark thought resting his head in his hands. He suddenly heard glass breaking from the house. He rushed in finding Lisa on the kitchen floor picking up broken pieces of a vase.

"What happened?" Mark bent down helping her.

"The wind must have blown the vase over. I was finishing the dishes when I heard it crash," Lisa stood up grabbing the trash can.

"Are you mad at me?" Mark blurted out what was on his mind taking her by surprise.

"No, why would I be mad?"

"For the way I acted following you to your mom's then being rude to John," Mark sighed as she took his hand.

"Mark, its ok I understand. I feel like I'm leading you on," Lisa caressed his hand.

"You're not I have known from the start you have a boyfriend," Mark reached out running his fingers through her hair. "It might be wrong but I love what is happening between us."

"I love it too. Mark, I promise you I will find a way to make this right," Lisa loved feeling his touch. "Do you want to help me make an early lunch?"

"Sure," Mark was relieved she wasn't mad at him. He wondered what she meant by making it right was it possible she was thinking of ending her current relationship.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

The rest of the day went quickly as Mark and Lisa spent the afternoon watching Kelly while John took Glen and Christina for a ride on his speedboat. When they came back, Lisa had dinner ready. They all sat out on the porch talking till John said good night heading back to the bed and breakfast for the night. Lisa turned in next followed by Christina. Glen and Mark stayed up for awhile watching TV till Mark decided to go to bed.

Mark couldn't stop tossing and turning. He couldn't stop thinking about Lisa wishing she was in his bed instead of a few rooms away. He understood her decision to stay in her room. He couldn't help missing the feel of her warm body against his. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. He figured everyone else must be asleep since the only sound he heard were the waves crashing. He slowly rolled out of bed deciding to take a walk on the beach. He quietly made his way to the front door surprised to find it open. He pushed the screen door open smiling when he saw Lisa on the porch swing reading. She looks so beautiful, Mark thought loving the way she looked in the red sundress. She felt his stare looking up at him.

"Sorry did I wake you," she asked happy to see him. She had been thinking about him since the minute they said good night. It was harder than she thought to sleep alone with him so close by. She also couldn't stop thinking about why John had come for a visit and how it would effect things between her and Mark. She had come out on the porch hoping to fall asleep reading like she had many nights before.

"No, I couldn't sleep," Mark sat down next to her.

"Me either," Lisa frowned looking away from him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mark reached over touching her hand.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"You do know tell me," Mark gently grabbed her chin making her look at him. He was surprised by the tears in her eyes. "Please talk to me."

"Damn it why do you have to be such a perfect guy. Why couldn't I have met you years ago before him," Lisa said pushing his hand away hurrying off the porch towards the beach. Mark was stunned for a minute not sure what had just happened. He quickly stood up going after her. He finally caught up to her near the water's edge grabbing her arm.

"What did I do wrong?" he stared into her eyes.

"You have done nothing wrong only everything right. I'm sorry," Lisa stuttered over her words.

"Please tell me what's bothering you," Mark pleaded with her as she trembled slightly. Lisa looked into his piercing green eyes seeing all his confusion feeling like a fool for flipping out on him. He lightly rested his hand on her waist running his other hand through her hair. "Please Lisa talk to me even if it's just to tell me to go to hell."

"Mark, I wouldn't say that to you," Lisa bites her lip trying to control her emotions. "I thought coming here would help me sort out my feelings but its not working. You have taken me by complete surprise. I never thought I would meet someone like you, who would turn my world completely upside down."

"Is that good or bad?" Mark said silently hoping she wouldn't say it was bad.

"It's a combination of both. Good for what you make me feel and bad because I'm in a relationship that I'mterrified to end," Lisa stuttered over the last part.

"Do you really want to end it?"

"Yes," Lisa didn't have to think about that she knew her current relationship had to end.

"Why are you afraid of ending it?" Mark saw a fear in her eyes.

"He will make my life a living hell. I can deal with that but he will not stop at me he will find a way to torment my family. The last time I broke up with him, he kept harassing my mother at all hours of the day and night," Lisa trembled slightly thinking of the nights her mother called her in tears about the never ending phone calls. Mark sighed deeply not able to resist pulling her close.

"It's unhealthy to stay in a relationship out of fear," Mark said wanting to take away her pain.

"I know," she rested her hand on his chest. "I'm sorry to dump this on you."

"There is no need for an apology," Mark kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go for a walk I think it will help calm your nerves."

"Ok," Lisa slowly pulled away from him. She was happily surprised when he took her hand leading her along the water's edge. They walked for a few minutes in silence till Lisa stopped suddenly surprising him.

"You ok?" Mark lightly caressed her cheek.

"Yes, I need to explain to you why I ran away from you on the porch," Lisa swallowed hard trying to find the right words as Mark searched her eyes.

"Its ok you don't have to," Mark smiled at her.

"Yes I do," Lisa said feeling the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. "I want to be honest with you no secrets. I ran away because I could easily fall in love with you if I let myself. It's not fair to do that to you when I'm with someone else. I will bring nothing but pain to your life. I feel like I'm toying with your emotions but I don't I want to lose you. That is why I got upset I wish more than anything in this world I could have met you before him." Lisa let a tear roll down her cheek. Mark's heart was beating rapidly from her words. She could fall in love with me, Mark kept hearing those words replaying in his head as he stared at her. It felt like time was standing still.

"I don't give a damn about him," Mark took her face in both of his hands. "He is a son of bitch for the pain he causes you. I don't want you to run away from me. I will protect you from that bastard at any cost."

"Mark, you don't need those problems. He will mess with your life too," Lisa was trembling. "I'm the one who got involved with him and I need to deal with him on my own." Mark shook his head no staring into her eyes.

"No, you have me now. We will deal with it together. Baby girl I am here if you want me in your life just say it. If you need time and want me to wait for you I will," Mark ran his finger over her lips. "I'm crazy about you haven't you realized that yet. I couldn't sleep tonight because you weren't in my arms."

"I missed you too," Lisa smiled at him.

"I have an idea," Mark smiled wide as Lisa wiped her tears away. "Let's go back to the cottage and get some sleep enjoy the rest of the weekend. Tonight it's just us and nothing else matters. All I want to do is hold you."

"I love that idea," Lisa squeezed his hand as he led her back to the cottage.

* * *

Lisa reclined her seat stealing glances at Mark sleeping. She wished the weekend would have been longer. She had never felt as relaxed and comfortable as she did being with him. Everything just felt natural with him. She didn't have to pretend to be happy because she truly was happy. Kelly's cooing broke Lisa's thoughts as she looked over at Christina asleep on Glen's shoulder while he played with Kelly. Lisa smiled happy that Glen and Christina seemed to be getting along well. Christina had told her the night before that she and Glen were getting closer. Lisa was happily surprised when Christina agreed to go with them to Atlanta for Raw. Lisa felt Mark touch her hand lightly caressing it.

"I thought you were going to take a nap with me?" Mark smiled at her opening his one eye.

"I tried I'm too nervous to sleep," Lisa turned on her side meeting his eyes.

"Are you nervous about Raw?"

"No, I have to make a phone call after Raw that I'm not looking forward to," Lisa frowned knowing her boyfriend was going to flip out when she said their relationship was over.

"Want me to be there with you?" Mark lightly ran his fingers up her arm.

"That would be nice," Lisa smiled at him.

"What else is bothering you? You have been a bundled of nerves since we got on this plane," Mark asked searching her eyes.

"John warned me that the storyline might be drastically changed tonight," Lisa softly said.

"That is normal. Vince always makes changes," Mark reassured her.

"I guess we will see tonight," Lisa tried to push her worries away.

"That is the right attitude. Just keep thinking back to you and I on the beach cuddling under those stars this weekendwhen you feel nervous unless that makes you nervous too?" Mark ran his fingers along her cheek. He had wanted to kiss her so many times over the weekend but had always stopped wanting to wait for that perfect moment.

"Doesn't make me nervous at all," Lisa cuddled close to him.

"Good, try to get sleep we will be landing soon and it will be a late night," Mark kissed her cheek. Lisa smiled resting her head on his chest letting the thoughts of them fill her head as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Lisa was in the women's locker room getting ready for Raw. She had just finished putting on the short tight black shorts and aqua blue half shirt when Trish entered the room.

"I finally found you," Trish exclaimed waving a piece of paper in the air. "I'm playing messenger today. This is for you."

"Thank you," Lisa opened the piece of paper. She was surprised to see it was from Mark asking her to meet him in his locker room.

"Everything ok?" Trish asked sitting down in front of one of the mirrors.

"Yes, who gave you this?" Lisa wondered if Mark gave it to her.

"I found it about a half hour ago on the door," Trish pointed to the door. "I hope you don't mind that I took it. I was afraid it might fall or get lost."

"I don't mind," Lisa said putting the finishing touches on her makeup. "Good luck tonight."

"You too," Trish waved to her. Lisa went through the halls wondering what Mark wanted. She had just seen him an hour ago and they had agreed he would come get her when he was done getting ready. She found his locker room knocking. She waited a minute before knocking again surprised he wasn't answering. She slowly pushed the door open.

"Mark, are you in here?" she looked around the room seeing his things hanging in one of the lockers. She was about to leave to go look for him when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello beautiful," her boyfriend's voice echoed through the room as his arms went around her waist."You're looking sexy tonight."

"What are you doing here?" she said trying to control the fear coarsing through her.

"Just testing my girlfriend to see how fast she would run to the dead man," he lightly laughed. "I couldn't resist coming after hearing that Glen has been asking around about who your boyfriend is. Plus there is no harm in checking up on my girl."

"I guess not," she tried not to tremble as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You've been a very naughty girl and tonight you're going to learn a lesson," he pulled her tighter.

"I haven't done anything wrong," she got tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't cry I'm not mad anymore. I'm in revenge mode now," he spun her around. "You think I wouldn't find out you spent the weekend with Mark. Baby, you are mine and I keep very close tabs on you. You are too precious to let get away."

"Please don't hurt Mark," Lisa stared into his cold eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm not planning to. You're going to do it all on your own. Vince has granted me a favor and I can't wait to see Mark's face when it all goes down," her boyfriend wickedly laughed.

"Do whatever you want we are over," Lisa said breaking free from him. He started to laugh catching her again in his arms.

"No were not. We will never be over," he whispered in her ear. "Christina really seems to love the hotel she is building wouldn't it be ashamed if her partner withdrew his financial support."

"Don't you dare you promised not to use that against me. You made the decision to help her," Lisa felt her knees going weak.

"I made that decision because I truly believed she would be my sister in law by now," he turned Lisa around enjoying the fear he saw in her eyes. "All the things I do are out of love for you."

"I wish you would stop loving me," Lisa softly said.

"That's hurts. After the show, we are going to have a long talk," he kissed her roughly. "Pull yourself together and enjoy what I have in store for you tonight."

"What do you have in store?" Lisa asked.

"Tonight Glen will get the answer he has been searching for," he whispered. "Mark will get the answer he is afraid to know because he is no competition to a man like me physically or mentally. Now be a good girl and go clean yourself up for the show."

"Maybe I'll just go and quit to stop you from getting the satisfaction," Lisa raised her voice.

"Not a good idea unless you like the idea of Vince suing you for breach of contract," he calmly spoke knowing all the odds were in his favors. "You are stuck here for the next three years with me. Check it out babe." He pointed to the monitor as they ran the opening promo for Raw. She watched as they replayed the end of Smackdown of her leaving with the Big Show as the Undertaker stared on in shock. The camera cut to the back where Terri was standing with Big Show.

"Big Show, you gave the Undertaker quite a surprise by helping out during the match then leaving with his tag team partner. What is going on between you and Lisa?" Terri asked as Big Show grinned.

"Nothing is going on. I was doing a favor for her boyfriend. I'm just protecting his lady from harm while he wasn't around," Big Show said making Terri's face fill with surprise.

"Her boyfriend? Who is her boyfriend?" Terri asked.

"I can't tell you but I have a feeling he will be here tonight and it will be him saving her if she gets into trouble," Big Show said walking away as the camera faded out.

Lisa was speechless for a minute listening to her boyfriend laugh.

"Go get yourself in trouble babe I can't wait to save you," he kissed her neck softly before letting her go. "I'll see you soon love." He blew her kiss before disappearing out the door. Lisa dropped to the floor in tears knowing this was going to be a night of hell.

* * *

Mark was searching all over the arena for Lisa after seeing the opening segment of Raw. He was worried out his mind when she wasn't waiting for him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her entrance music echo through the arena. He looked up at the monitor not believing she was on her way to the ring for a match. Mark's eyes were glued to the monitor as she made her entrance. She looks upset, Mark thought when the camera closed in on her. He knew immediately she was faking her smile as she waited for Victoriato enter the ring.

Lisa didn't waste any time attackingVictoria the minute she stepped into the ring. Lisa kept control of the match countering every attackVictoria threw her way. Lisa swungVictoria into the ropes then clothes lined her. Lisa looked to the fans pointing to the ropes as they cheered her on she climbed to the top turnbuckle. She was on the top waiting forVictoria to stand up whenSteven Richardscame through the crowd hitting her square in the back with a chair knocking her off the turnbuckle.

"Damn it no!" Mark yelled before rushing towards the curtain surprised to find Vince and security standing there.

"I had a feeling you would try to interfere," Vince smiled. "The Undertaker isn't at the arena yet as far as the fans are concerned. Don't worry your partner will be fine just watch."

"You son of a bitch," Mark cursed as security surrounded him. He was about to fight his way out when Edge's music erupted. Mark looked up at the monitors seeing Edge heading to the ring. "What the hell is Adam doing out there?"

"Shhh, maybe he's her boyfriend just enjoy the show," Vince silenced Mark. Mark stared at the monitor wondering if Adam was her boyfriend.

Steven RichardsandVictoria stopped stomping Lisa's back looking at Edge coming down to the ring.Victoria started to shake pushingRichards towards Edge. Steven went after Edge only to be slammed to the mat.Victoria ran from the ring as Edge gaveSteven a spear. Edge stared at Lisa still lying on the mat. He kneeled down helping her up.

"What are you doing out here?" Lisa stared at him with shock on her face as she was announced winner and still women's champion by disqualification.

"What is happening here? Is that her boyfriend?" Jim Ross exclaimed as Edge gave Lisa a huge smile helping her out to the apron. He lifted her off the apron putting her down gently as the camera closed inon her face showing she was in pain.

"I don't think you can walk," Edge swept her up in his arms.

"Thank you but you have some explaining to do," she whispered as he carried her up the ramp smiling.

"Well Big Show did say her boyfriend would rescue her tonight. Edge definitely did just come to her aid," The King responded.

"I'm sure Undertaker will find out the answers when he arrives tonight. One thing is definitely sure that young woman is in pain after the pounding she just took," Jim Ross said as Edge disappeared with Lisa.

* * *

Lisa had no idea she was going to be attacked from behind. No one had told her to be prepared for the chair blow and the beating she took. She was relieved when Adam showed up out there.

"Baby girl, you ok?" Mark broke through the guards.

"I'm ok just a little bit of pain," Lisa tried to smile.

"How in the hell did you get in the storyline? I just saw you less than half hour ago and you said you weren't in the show tonight." Mark glared at Adam.

"I didn't know until about 10 minutes ago. Don't pull an attitude with me take it out on the boss," Adam nodded at Vince.

"I'm sorry it was a last minute story change they do happen around here," Vince shrugged his shoulders.

"There sure seems to be a hell of a lot of last minute changes tonight. Someone should have told me about that sneak attack," Lisa almost yelled as Adam held her tighter.

"I should have you're right but you handled it like a pro. It will never happen again," Vince frowned at her. "Do you feel up to the rest of the night?"

"I'm ready for any little surprise you throw my way," Lisa felt wobbly as she took a step.

"Good, there might be a few more surprises in store tonight for you," Vince grinned at her as she winced in pain.

"Hold up Vince. I'm taking her to get checked out by the trainers. They will let you know if she can wrestle againtonight," Adam brushed past them carrying her. Mark immediately followed hoping she was alright.

"Mark, don't forget you have to do your arrival segment in ten minutes," Vince yelled after him. Mark didn't respond his only concern was Lisa at that moment. He watched as Adam gently sat her down on the exam table.

"You guys can wait outside I'll tell you when she is done," one of the medics ushered them out of the room. Mark saw the concern on Adam's face as it hitlike a ton of bricksmaybe Vince was telling the truth maybe Adam was her boyfriend. He seems to care about her, Mark thought as he watched Adam pace. Lisa did seem comfortable with Adam, Mark thought shaking his head in frustration. I don't belong here with her, Mark thought glancing at Adam again who was in his own world not even acknowledging Mark was there.

"I have to go do my segment," Mark said breaking Adam from his trance like state. "If she can't wrestle please tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will. See you later," Adam half smiled as Mark left the room. Mark leaned against the wall feeling emptiness. His mind was racing a mile at minute as he headed to do his segment.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

The camera cut to the Undertaker zooming into the arena on his motorcycle. Terri waited patiently for him.

"Undertaker, I was just wondering are you worried about your tag team title match tonight against Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus since your partner seems to be full of surprises. Edge came to her aid tonight and last week it was the Big Show," Terri nervously held the microphone up to him as he stared at her.

"I never worry about anything," Taker glared at her.

"You might like to know Lisa's boyfriend is supposed to make an appearance tonight. It might even be Edge since he came to her rescue like Big Show said would happen," Terri said as Taker looked surprised for a minute.

"I could care less who he is even if it is Edge. As long as he stays out of my business I really don't give a damn," Taker sneered.

"Well Lisa kind is your business now since she is your partner," Terri responded making Taker laugh.

"You know you're right she is my business," Taker smirked walking away leaving Terri with a bewildered look.

* * *

Mark finished his segment deciding it was best to go back to his locker room instead of checking on Lisa. She has her boyfriend now she doesn't need me, Mark thought as he banged his door open. His heart stopped when he saw Lisa there pulling her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't say a word walking towards her embracing her tightly. Lisa was surprised at how tightly he held her.

"Don't worry about me, how are you?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"I'm ok. I'm going to have nasty bruises on my back," Lisa rested her hands on his chest smiling at him. "I love watching your segments. You always seem so mean."

"I am very mean and don't you forget it," Mark glared at her making her laugh. She ran her fingers along his waist and stomach making him laugh.

"Yeah you definitely look very mean right now," Lisa said as he smiled widely at her.

"I know you're trying to be tough but you don't have to be around me," Mark felt her relax in his arms. "I was serious about what I said this weekend I will wait for you. We can always find time to steal a few moments like this."

"Mark, I want to tell you who …" she was cut off by the pounding on the door letting them know they were needed for their match.

"Be strong out there," Mark kissed her cheek. Lisa felt her stomach tighten up the minute they stepped out the door. She knew Mark couldn't protect her from her boyfriend and his wrath tonight. She silently feared the moment in the locker room was the last moment they would share together for a long time.

When Mark opened the door, Vince was standing there waiting with a smile.

"Lisa, I need to speak with you for a minute," Vince lightly grabbed her arm leading her away from Mark. Mark huffed watching Vince talking to Lisa as she frowned shaking her head.

"I don't care if you like the storyline you will go along with it or I will suspend you," Vince leaned close whispering near her ear. "I will also suspend Mark for your actions. Don't say a word just go out there and do your job no matter what your personal feelings may be. You are here to entertain those fans and give them what they want. I truly believe the fans will love the way this storyline goes."

"Fine Vince, whatever you say," Lisa pulled her arm away.

"Good girl," Vince smiled before looking at Mark. "Good luck out there guys."

"What was that about?" Mark stared into her blue eyes.

"Mark, I can't explain now. Listen whatever happens out there tonight please try to understand I have no choice," Lisa swallowed hard seeing all the questions in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark gently grabbed her chin as a member of the crew yelled for them to get ready to go on.

"We have to get out there I'm sorry," Lisa pushed his hand away fighting back the emotions coursing through her body. Damn it you're hurting him, Lisa cursed herself as Mark deeply sighed giving her a frustrated look before getting on the motorcycle. She climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around him resting her head against his back for a minute.

* * *

The arena went crazy as the Undertaker's entrance music started. He appeared on his motorcycle with Lisa on the back. Undertaker roared down the ramp circling the ring. He helped Lisa off the cycle holding her hand for a minute as she stared at him.

"What is that all about?" Jim Ross said watching as Taker held the ropes for Lisa to get in.

"Maybe she is softening Taker. I know I would be putty in her hands," the King laughed. The arena went crazy as Edge's music came on. Edge appeared on the ramp looking down.

"What is he doing out here?" Taker looked at Lisa for answers wishing she would just say that was her boyfriend. Edge stopped on the top of the ramp peering down as the Big Show's music started.

"What in the hell do you two want?" Undertaker pointed yelling at them as the two massive men walked along side the ring.

"Just consider us protection for that lovely lady by your side," Edge yelled back as the Big Show nodded in agreement. Undertaker looked at Lisa as she shrugged her shoulders. Undertaker glared at Edge and Big Show as NWO's music started. Undertaker turned his attention to the ramp as Kevin Nash, X-Pac, and Scott Hall appeared.

"Undertaker don't get all worked up. We are only out here to announce the newest member of the NWO Chris Jericho," Kevin Nash said as Jericho's entrance music started. Chris Jericho came out dressed in NWO colors with Trish Stratus on his arm. He pointed at Undertaker motioning the belts were going to be around his and Trish's waist. Nash, X-Pac, and Hall came down behind them moving to the opposite side of the ring of Edge and Big Show. Lisa stared down Trish as she entered the ring.

"You'll get a piece of her later," Taker grabbed Lisa's arm motioning for her to leave the ring. Lisa listened to Undertaker exiting the ring waiting in their corner while he took on Jericho. Jericho was trash mouthing Undertaker till Taker hit him hard knocking him to the mat. Taker continued to manhandle Jericho tossing around the ring like a doll. Trish came into the ring to help only to be cut off by Lisa. Lisa flung Trish into the corner setting her up for the Undertaker to slam into her. Taker splashed into Trish sinking her to the mat.

"Show him what you got baby girl," Taker yelled as Jericho started to move again. She climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Hey there pretty little girl, didn't your mamma ever tell you high places are dangerous," Nash called up to her.

"Go to hell Nash," Lisa said to him as Edge started coming around the corner. Nash started climbing up on the apron making Edge rush grabbing him from behind.

"All hell is about to break loose," Jim excitedly yelled as X-Pac rolled into the ring to attack Undertaker. Lisa flew off the ropes grabbing X-Pac around the neck with her legs dropping him to the mat. Nash leveled Edge with the ring stairs as Big Show battled with Hall outside the ring. In all the commotion, Undertaker covered Jericho for the win. X-Pac recovered hitting Taker from behind giving Nash time to roll into the ring. Trish slowly stood up surveying the chaos going on when Lisa came near her she rolled out of the ring running towards the back. Hall dropped the Big Show with a chair. Lisa looked around at the Undertaker, Edge, and Big Show all lying helpless. Hall and X-Pac kept pounding on Undertaker as Nash and Jericho backed Lisa into a corner.

"Now what are you going to do tough girl? Who is going to come to your rescue now? Your boyfriend Edge is out cold" Nash tormented her coming very close to her pointing to Edge.

"You idiot Edge isn't my boyfriend. You have just been played for a fool by the Game," Lisa said as the arena dimmed and Triple H's music surged through the air as the fans went wild. Hunter appeared with his sledgehammer slowly making his way down the ramp as Nash stared him down. X-Pac cleared the ring as Hunter entered holding the sledgehammer tight.

"Get away from her now," Hunter warned Nash. Nash put his hands up backing away from Lisa. Nash rolled out of his ring joining the rest of the NWO on the floor. Hunter put the sledgehammer down staring at Lisa. The camera closed up on him as his angry expression softened to a big smile. He slowly went towards her resting his hands on the ropes beside her.

"My little troublemaker," Hunter said to her as Undertaker raised his head looking around just in time to see Hunter kiss her. Lisa wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck as he picked her up kissing her deeper.

"Triple H is Lisa's boyfriend," Jim Ross watched the couple as Big Show and Edge climbed back into the ring. "The Undertaker looks shocked at this turn of events."

"Can you blame him?" The King replied.

Undertaker got up staring at Lisa in disbelief as Hunter held her close. Lisa wouldn't look at Taker only at the mat. Hunter motioned for a microphone keeping his arm tightly around Lisa's waist. Big Show, Edge, and Hunter stared at the Undertaker as his eyes stayed locked on Lisa.

"You look shocked Taker never expected me to be her boyfriend. I know you thought it was Edge or maybe you were hoping it was just a rumor and she was single. Well to make this perfectly clear once and for all in front of everyone Lisa is my girlfriend. She is the love of my life and she will be staying with me where she belongs," Hunter held Lisa very close. "You want to keep the lovely Lisa as your tag team partner you join Edge, the Big Show, and myself to destroy the NWO. You don't join us you will be losing the tag team belts you hold with her on the next Raw. Don't say a word now. We will give you till Smackdown to decide."

"You sons of bitches," Taker growled staring at the men in the ring.

"Hope you make the right choice unless you don't want this lovely woman by your side. I'll be more than happy to take the burden away from you," Hunter said holding the ropes for Lisa as she climbed out waiting for him to exit the ring.

"I can not believe what has just happened here. Triple H has formed his own alliance to destroy the NWO and that young woman is his girlfriend. The Dead man's partner is The Game's girlfriend," Jim Ross exclaimed.

"The big question is what will Taker do. Will he join them or give Lisa up?" The King said as the camera stayed focused on the Undertaker looking on still in shock as Hunter held Lisa's hand all the way up the ramp then kissed her passionately again at the top as the cameras faded out.

* * *

Lisa's heart was breaking as Paul smiled wickedly at what had just happened. He held her hand tightly as she tried to stop.

"I want to wait and talk to Mark," Lisa said making Paul stop. His brown eyes filled with disappointment as he shook his head.

"No you're not talking to him. We are leaving now," Paul picked her up as she protested.

"Paul, please this isn't fair let me talk to him," Lisa pleaded as Paul threw her in the limo.

"You had your fun with him its over. You are leaving with me now or your sister loses her hotel understood?" Paul glared at her.

"Fine," Lisa broke down in tears.

"I hate it when you cry," Paul sat next to her putting his arm around her. "This time it's your own damn fault. What could you have possibly been thinking leaving me for an old man like Mark? In ten years you would be pushing him around in a wheelchair. He would never be able to satisfy you."

"Go to hell Paul," Lisa stared at him making him laugh.

"Well if I'm going to hell you're going with me," Paul leaned close whispering in her ear. "If you think of leaving me again, I will make sure Mark's career comes to an end."

"What exactly do you have on Vince that makes him do your every whim," Lisa searched his eyes as he laughed.

"That is for me to know and for you to never know," Paul pulled his blonde hair into a ponytail smiling at her. "I missed you sweetheart. I don't like you being mad at me. I'm just trying to save you from making a big mistake."

"No, I already made a huge mistake that minute I started dating you," Lisa said coldly turning away from him.

"Really was it a mistake? I fell in the love the first time I laid eyes on you in that nightclub in Philadelphia. You are the first woman that ever made me weak in my knees as I watched you leaning on the rail looking out over the Delaware River with a sad lonely look. When I finally worked up the guts to come over to you, the smell of your sweet perfume captured my heart even more," Paul ran his fingers along her bare shoulder kissing it softly. "Then you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours and I saw my future. That was one of the best nights in my life dancing with you under the stars out on the deck. Do you remember that night?"

"Of course I do," Lisa refused to look at him.

"There are times I wonder what happened to us for the first year of our relationship we had no problems. Now this year I'm the only one happy with this relationship."

"What happened? You're kidding me right," Lisa turned staring into his eyes as he gave her an innocent look. "The first year of relationship was perfect because you trusted me you weren't this jealous possessive monster you are now."

"You made me this way," Paul glared at her.

"No I didn't. You got ideas into your head and let them change you. I never cheated on you even when we were broken up. I never was with another man," Lisa stared directly into his eyes.

"Then why do you keep trying to leave me?"

"Because you changed the sweet loving man I met at that nightclub is dead and I have tried to bring him back many times but he is gone," Lisa deeply sighed as her thoughts went to Mark. I need to talk to him, she thought as Paul told the driver to take them to the hotel.

"We can fix our relationship," Paul lightly kissed her neck. "I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you will love."

"You're going away for a long vacation for years," she said making him laugh very hard.

"You are so cute when you're mad," Paul caressed her arms pulling her close. "I think I will give you my surprise at the hotel maybe you'll be in a better mood there. By the way did you like my surprise of having Adam put into the storyline? I thought it was fitting to have him involved, don't you?"

"No I don't. I don't want to talk anymore my head and back are killing me," she said trying to change the subject she didn't want to talk about Adam.

"My poor angel," Paul ran his hands gently along her back. "I'll take care of you don't worry."

I am worried about Mark, Lisa thought looking out the window ignoring Paul wondering if Mark was alright.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Mark sat in his locker room not able to stop seeing the kiss between Paul and Lisa. He had never thought a girl like Lisa would be dating a jackass like Paul. He couldn't believe she had just disappeared after the show without one word. Mark heard a knock on his locker room door.

"Come in," he expected it be to Glen checking on him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Adam staring at him.

"You ok?" Adam asked sitting down across from him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Glen and I were having a chat. He mentioned you and Lisa had gotten pretty close over the last week," Adam sighed. "I thought maybe I could help you get her away from Paul."

"Why would you want to do that?" Mark stared at him.

"For a bad reason called payback," Adam rested his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands looking deep in thought.

"You better start explaining. I'm in no mood for games," Mark cringed for a moment seeing Paul kissing Lisa again.

"I'm Lisa's ex boyfriend," Adam paused as Mark shook his head. "Paul is the reason I had to end my relationship with her. We were dating off and on for about a year. It wasn't really serious but it still hurt like hell when it ended."

"Why did you break up with her?" Mark saw a hint of pain in Adam's eyes.

"Paul had seen Lisa around me at some functions and at hotels. He wanted to know who she was when I told him she was my girlfriend suddenly he became my best buddy. I went drinking and partying with Paul after one of the shows. Paul kept buying me drinks and like a fool I kept drinking them. Next thing I knew I woke up in a hotel room naked with a woman I never saw before. Wouldn't you know my good buddy Paul was right outside the door to reassure me that if I broke off with Lisa no one would ever find out about it. Like a jackass I figured Lisa would break up with me anyway the minute she found out so I ended the relationship the next time I saw her. Two months later Paul met Lisa at a night club in Philly starting a relationship with her," Adam finished talking as Mark sat in silence.

"Paul has been playing her from the very start," Mark said out loud.

"Definitely he is a good charmer. He was everything she dreamed of for the first year till she started being friendly with me again then he turned into a jealous idiot. I've been warned million of times to stay away from her. Now tonight out of blue I get put in her storyline," Adam shook his head. "You know she stays with him out of fear. He has never hit her but he is verbally abusive."

"That kind of abuse can hurt just as much," Mark said wishing he knew where Paul had taken Lisa.

"True, I tried getting her away from him a few months ago. That was a disaster she left him for a week then he found a way to make her come back," Adam rubbed his face in frustration. "That is why I'm willing to help you. I saw the way she looked at you tonight I know there is something brewing between you two."

"There is something special between us. I will do anything to get her away from Paul," Mark truly meant what he said.

"Good I'll catch up with you tomorrow," Adam half smiled. "Don't give up on her yet Mark there has to be something that will finally make her walk away from him no matter how scared she is."

"I hope so," Mark listened to Adam leave. He closed his eyes thinking of the moments he had spent with Lisa at the beach wishing she was in his arms.

* * *

Lisa sat quietly pretending to read a book thinking of her time on the beach with Mark. She smiled remembering the warmth of his body against hers.

"What are you so happy about?" Paul startled her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Just thinking about my niece," Lisa turned slightly seeing Paul had just a towel wrapped around his waist after his shower.

"I have something else for you to think about," Paul sat down next to her throwing her book aside. "Wait a minute I'll be right back." He almost bounced out of the room making Lisa nervous. I wonder what he is up to now, Lisa thought looking at phone wishing she could call Mark. Paul came back dressed in a pair of navy blue boxer shorts holding his hand behind his back.

"Close your eyes," Paul smiled at her. Lisa reluctantly did it not wanting to fight with him. She heard him clicking something. A moment later she felt the cold metal slide onto her ring finger. No please don't be what I think it is, she thought.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," Paul said softly as she opened them seeing the diamond ring on her finger. "Lisa, I know you're upset with me right now for my terrible behavior. My love for you makes me do crazy things. I promise I will change back into that sweet guy you fell in love with if you will please marry me."

"Paul, this is the wrong time to be asking me this and it isn't fair. You need to change before asking me to marry you," Lisa stared into his eyes.

"I guess I can understand that," Paul kept holding her hand. "I want you to wear the ring as a promise ring till I change. The ring symbolizes my promise to you here tonight that I will be the man you love from this minute on."

"I don't know Paul," she looked down at the ring feeling like it was burning her finger.

"Please sweetheart, it will make me very happy and I won't cause anymore problems for your friends even Mark," Paul caressed her hand.

"Ok Paul, I will wear it but I will not marry you. I don't even see marriage in our future," she was honest with him not wanting to deceive him.

"Thank you sweetheart," Paul leaned close claiming her lips. He suddenly pulled back looking like he was in pain.

"Did you take your pain medicine?"

"No, it makes me sleepy," Paul closed his eyes trying to deal with the pain from his knee. Lisa went to his bag pulling out the pills.

"Take them its bedtime anyway," Lisa handed him two pills and a glass of water.

"Ok angel," Paul took the pills. "Let's go to bed." Paul stood up taking her hand leading her to bed.

"You're sure wearing a lot of clothing to bed tonight. I'm used to you sleeping in one of those sexy little nighties," Paul rolled on his side running his hands over the t-shirt and shorts she was wearing.

"I was cold," Lisa said hoping he would get drowsy from his medicine soon.

"I can fix that," Paul leaned down kissing her softly running his hands under her shirt along her stomach. "I know we haven't talked about it much but I think we should have a baby." He kept caressing her stomach gently.

"I don't think we are ready for that," Lisa said seeing his eyes were getting droopy.

"We are more than ready I think it's just what we need to bring us closer," Paul ran his finger under her chin. "I love you very much even if you don't love me at this moment."

"Paul, you look exhausted get some sleep," Lisa said as Paul kissed her again before laying his head on her stomach. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair till she heard him snoring. Lisa waited a few more minutes before pushing him to his side of the bed. She quietly climbed out of bed grabbing her shoes and room key. She checked on Paul one more time hoping that he would be knocked out until the morning. Lisa went out into the hall making a call on her cell phone.

"Come on answer I know you're still up," Lisa said into the phone.

"This better be good," John answered sounding annoyed.

"John, it's me do you know where Mark is staying?" Lisa crossed her fingers hoping he did.

"Yes, he is at the Marriott Suites," John paused for a minute. "He just headed up to his room about ten minutes ago. It's on the fourth floor room 12. Where are you anyway?"

"Thank you John you are the best. I'm at same hotel," Lisa was ready to jump for joy that Mark was in the same hotel.

"No problem, you ok I saw what happened tonight," John asked her.

"I won't be ok till I see Mark and make sure he is alright."

"He doesn't look too good. Where is Paul?" John hoped Paul wasn't too rough on her.

"He is knocked out from his pain meds," Lisa looked back at their room. "I will talk to you tomorrow. Thank you again."

"Good night sis," John hung up silently hoping things would work out for her.

Lisa nervously took the elevator to the fourth floor. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do when Mark opened the door but she knew she had to see him.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Mark was lying in bed trying not to think about the fact that Lisa was probably in bed with Paul at that moment. He tried closing his eyes to will the thoughts of her away.

"Damn it!" Mark shot up throwing a glass into the wall shattering it. He looked at the empty bed next to him wishing she was there. He was about to clean up the glass when he heard knocking. He thought he was hearing things when he looked at the clock seeing it was almost one in the morning. He was in no mood for visitors.

"What do you want!" he flung the door open making Lisa jump back. Mark was speechless seeing it was her. "Baby girl I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"Mark, I'm sorry about tonight. I tried to stay and talk to you but Paul dragged me out of the arena," Lisa looked up into his eyes.

"Can you come in? We really need to talk," Mark held out his hand as she nodded yes. He pulled her into his room to the sofa motioning for her to sit down. "This was definitely a night of surprises. I would have never guessed Paul was your boyfriend then I find out Adam is your ex."

"How did you find that out?" Lisa looked at him in disbelief.

"Adam came to see me. I had a feeling he was involved with you before he even told me.The way you two seemed so comfortable around one another and how worried he was about you were good indicators. I was almost 100 sure he was your boyfriend then when Paul kissed you in the ring it felt like my heart was being tore out," Mark sighed giving her a sad look.

"Mark, I'm sorry I didn't want things to happen that way. I didn't want you to get hurt," Lisa tried holding her tears back seeing all the pain on his face. "Paul had Adam put into the storyline to cause more problems I think. He underestimated the fact that Adam and I have dealt with our past and we are friends now."

"When is the first time you met Paul?" Mark asked her taking her by surprise.

"In Philadelphia at a nightclub. Why?" Lisaasked as Mark shook his head.

"Paul had you picked out before that. He saw you with Adam and manipulated your break up. It was no accident that Paul ran into you at that club," Mark squeezed her hand staring into her eyes. "You need to talk to Adam and let him tell you the rest. You will realize Paul has been manipulating you from the very start. You have to leave him before he destroys you."

"Mark, I can't leave him not yet," Lisa let her tears go.

"Why? I will be there for you."

"He will eitherend your career or make work a living hell for you then he will destroy my sister's business. God knows what else he will do," Lisa swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself. I don't understand why Vince fears him," Mark wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I need to find out. Once I find that out it takes away some of his power than I will deal with the other things," Lisa looked down at the floor.

"We will find out together," Mark grabbed her chin making her look at him. "Unless you don't want the we part?"

"Mark, I do. I swear to you if I could walk away from him right now without everyone I love being hurt I would do it," Lisa stared into his eyes.

"What's the story with rock on your finger," Mark ran his fingers over it.

"He asked me to marry him. I told him no so he is calling it a promise ring. The damn thing feels like its burning my finger off," Lisa looked at it. Mark smiled leaning forward undoing the necklace around her neck. "What are you doing?" Lisa asked him as he slide the ring off putting it on the necklace.

"There problem solved," he refastened the necklace around her neck letting his fingers linger lightly caressing her neck.

"That's better, much better would be if I could throw it into a river," Lisa said making Mark laugh.

"I'd gladly do it for you but you should be nice to Paul till you find out what he has on Vince," Mark frowned. "I'm going to hate watching you with him but what else can I do."

"Mark, you are so wonderful and understanding," Lisa turned searching his eyes.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Mark asked hoping she would.

"Its risky but I can stay for awhile," Lisa smiled when he put his arm around her.

"I will set the alarm so you can be back to him by 6, is that good?" Mark ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Yes, I wish I could stay with you longer," Lisa rested her head against his shoulder.

"We will find a way so you can stay with me forever," Mark kissed her forehead swearing silently he would go to any length to get her away from Paul.

* * *

Lisa heard the alarm going off slowly opening her eyes feeling Mark's arm across her waist. She carefully moved his arm sliding out of the bed. She grabbed her room key kissing his cheek softly. She stopped in the doorway turning to watch him sleep. She sighed realizing there was no stopping herself from falling in love with him. I will move heaven and earth to find a way to be with Mark, she thought as she kissed his cheek again before leaving his room. Lisa felt her heart nervously racing as she opened her hotel room door half expecting Paul to be there in a rage. She breathed a sigh of relief when she went to the bedroom seeing he was still in a deep sleep. Lisa carefully climbed back into bed. She closed her eyes feeling Paul move a few minutes later wrapping his arm around her. She let sleep overtake her hoping she would dream of Mark.

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead time to get up," Paul kissed her neck softly.

"What time is it?" Lisa opened her eyes feeling like she barely slept at all.

"It's almost 10:30. We have to work out then head over to the arena," Paul ran his hand through her hair.

"Ok, I'll be ready to leave in about half hour," she slowly got out of bed feeling her back ache.

"That bruise looks pretty bad, does it hurt?" Paul lifted up her shirt gently running his fingers over her back.

"Not that much, looks worse than it is," Lisa shivered when Paul kissed her back lightly.

"You're not wrestling tonight," Paul said getting out of bed.

"Paul, we will see what happens don't say or do anything to change the storylines anymore remember you promised," Lisa stared at him.

"I remember. Where is your ring?" Paul noticed the ring wasn't on her finger.

"I'm sorry it was itching last night so I took it off," Lisa showed him it hanging on her necklace.

"Please put it back on your finger," Paul gave her a cold stare. Lisa immediately undid the necklace putting the ring back on. "Good girl. I'm going make coffee," Paul walked out of the room looking like he was deep in thought. Lisa knew he wouldn't hold to his promise for long. She quickly went to shower before he came back. She was enjoying the warm water massaging her body till she heard the bathroom door. Damn it I thought I locked that, she thought as she heard the door close, maybe he left. Suddenly she felt the cold draft on her body then his strong arms go around her waist.

"No lock can keep me away from you," Paul whispered in her ear kissing her neck softly.

"I didn't mean to lock it, just an old habit," Lisa said feeling his hard body pressing against her back.

"We should make getting a shower together every morning a habit," he ran his hands down the length of her body. Lisa was tensing under his touch trying to think of a way to get rid of him. A pounding on their door made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to get rid of whoever is at the door then I'm coming back to make love to you like never before," Paul tilted her chin kissing her deeply before getting out. Lisa took a deep breathe washing her skin wanting to get rid of the feeling of his touch and kiss on her skin. She quickly got out of the shower hoping to get dressed before he was finished. She was almost dressed when she heard the laughter from the other room. She opened the bedroom door slightly seeing Kevin Nash sitting on the sofa laughing with Paul. She shut the door smiling knowing Paul would be busy with Kevin and forget about her. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail before opening the door.

"Good morning," Kevin smiled at her.

"Good morning," she said on her way to get a cup of coffee.

"Hey Lisa, why didn't you tell me that Christina was dating Glen?" Paul called to her.

"I didn't think you cared," Lisa said back.

"I always care about your family. The relationship can't be that serious because Christina has her own room," Paul said making Lisa come out of the kitchen slamming the coffee cup down on the table.

"What are you spying on my sister now?"

"No, Kevin just mentioned he saw Christina go into her room last night after kissing Glen good night," Paul smiled at her.

"Glen looked love struck as he walked back to his room," Kevin laughed.

"Good for him," Paul grinned reaching for Lisa wrapping his arms around her. "I definitely have the better sister."

"Wow, that is quite a diamond. Are you two engaged?" Kevin smiled at them.

"Not yet, it's a promise ring. If I'm a good boy she will marry me," Paul kissed Lisa's cheek as she tried to smile.

"You good sounds like you'll never get married," Kevin laughed as Paul grinned.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to finish packing so we can get out of here," Lisa broke free from Paul. She sat down on the bed for a minute wondering how she was going to deal with staying with him. She suddenly sat up remembering back at his apartment in Connecticut there was a file cabinet that he told her to never touch. That must be where he keeps whatever he has on Vince, Lisa thought feeling like there was hope that soon she would be free of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Mark hated how his day was going. He was missing Lisa like crazy and every time he did see her Paul was glued to her. He just wanted one minute alone with her. Mark knew that after the Smackdown taping he probably wouldn't see Lisa until Raw. He was stomping around his room when he heard his locker room door open.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Lisa leaned against the door smiling at him.

"Not at all," Mark went towards her hugging her close. "How did you get away from Paul?"

"He is at a meeting with Vince," Lisa hugged him back feeling safe in his arms. "I have good news I think I'm one step closer to finding what Paul has on Vince. I remembered a file cabinet Paul didn't want me anywhere near at his apartment."

"Don't get into trouble," Mark held her close. "How will we keep in touch over the break?"

"You can call me on my cell," Lisa gave him the number. "Mark, I'm going to miss you. I got spoiled this week being able to spend so much time with you."

"I'll miss you too," Mark silently thought about how much he would be missing her.

"Mark, I don't know if I can do this," Lisa sighed looking up into his eyes. "I don't belong with him every time he touches me my skin crawls."

Mark was about to say something when a knocking came on the door.

"Come in," Mark let Lisa go not wanting anyone to see their attraction. He was relieved when Adam entered.

"Hi there," Adam said entering the room. "How is your back?" Adam asked Lisa.

"Its ok," she tried to smile.

"No more glum faces I am the bearer of good news. I have just paid a visit to Linda and Stephanie McMahon suggesting what a good idea it would be if this new alliance formed by Hunter did some promotional work for the rest of the week. They both agreed unless we have objections to it," Adam smiled wide seeing how relieved Mark and Lisa looked.

"Adam, you're a genius," Lisa hugged him.

"Thank you," Adam winked at her.

"The only drawback is Linda would like us to do the work in Connecticut so Paul can rest his knee," Adam frowned as Mark and Lisa smiled.

"That is perfect I need to pay a visit to Paul's apartment there," Lisa felt like luck was finally on her side till a thought came to her mind making her happiness fade.

"What is wrong baby girl?" Mark didn't like her expression.

"I need to go through that cabinet when he isn't around. That is going to be nearly impossible," Lisa knew Paul would be attached to her side during the whole break the minute he found out Mark would be around.

"No problem I will take Paul out for a night on the town. I owe him one," Adam smirked making Lisa wonder what he meant.

"I think you and I need to talk later," Lisa remembered what Mark told her last night about Paul being responsible for their breakup.

"We will have plenty of time to talk over the next few days," Adam smiled at her. "Right now we have to get ready to go out there. Mark, I heard Vince was leaving the storyline up to you. Are you joining Hunter's new alliance?"

"I don't know yet," Mark shrugged his shoulders. "We will see what happens tonight."

"Going to leave us in suspense," Lisa playfully tapped his stomach.

"Nothing wrong with that," Mark gave her a big smile making her laugh.

"I love a man of mystery," she said surprising him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a question for you," Mark looked into her eyes. "Are you accompanying me to the ring for my hardcore title match against Chris Jericho?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Lisa laughed hugging him briefly. "I have to run to wardrobe. I'll see you two later."

Adam and Mark watched her leave both grinning.

"Thanks man for arranging for us to spend the break together," Mark was grateful for what Adam had done.

"Don't worry about it. I said I would help you get her away from Paul and I will," Adam patted Mark's shoulder. "Just be patient and keep focused on the end result. I'll see you out there."

"See you," Mark sat down on bench relaxing before Smackdown started. I'm very focused on the end result, Mark thought smiling, in the end Lisa will be with me.

* * *

Paul had been looking all over for Lisa after his meeting with Vince ended. He wanted to share all the good news about Vince agreeing to change the things Paul didn't like about her character. He was about to go to the women's locker room again when he saw her coming out of Mark's locker room.

"What in the hell was she doing in there," Paul said under his breath as he saw the smile on her face. He followed her as she made her way to wardrobe. She was about to go on when Paul grabbed her arm.

"Hey angel, where have you been?" Paul kept his temper under control to see if she would tell him the truth.

"I was going over some things with Mark about tonight," Lisa looked straight into his eyes.

"Well soon you won't be dealing with Mark anymore. By next week this time, your storyline will be exclusively with me," Paul widely smiled.

"Paul, I like my storyline right now and you promised no more meddling," Lisa tried to keep calm.

"You couldn't expect me to stand by and let Mark steal my girl. The less you have to do with him the better it is for me," Paul ran his fingers along her cheek.

"What about what I want?"

"It doesn't matter in this situation I don't want you working with Mark," Paul stared her down.

"Paul, you can't control me. I'm comfortable working with Mark. Just because we are dating doesn't mean I have to work by your side too," Lisa said seeing his eyes filling with anger.

"Don't start being a bitch because you won't like the consequences. I can make things very painful on your buddy Mark," Paul warned her. Lisa looked away from him for a moment not sure what to do. She didn't want anything to happen to Mark. "By the way tonight you're not wrestling. You will have a few clips with me backstage that's it. Before Raw, your entrance music and entrance video will be changed to my liking."

"What?" Lisa almost yelled. "Why?"

"That I wanna be bad shit makes me sick. I can't help thinking you want to be bad with the bad ass himself every time I hear it," Paul growled at her making her tremble slightly under his grip. "I want to be included in your entrance video I want it very clear you're the game's girl."

"Why do you have to treat me like this? I'm a person not your possession. Do you even realize I have feelings and this shit rips my heart apart," Lisa tried to break free from his grip.

"I don't care about your feelings at the moment. I only care that I ruin whatever you're brewing with Mark," Paul squeezed her arm very tightly. "You have to learn the hard way you are mine and I'm never letting you go."

"Paul, you're hurting me," Lisa winced in pain.

"Let her go now Paul!" Glen rushed down the hall pushing Paul away from Lisa. "Don't you ever touch a woman like that again."

"Don't tell me what to do with my girl," Paul got in Glen's face. "Stay the hell out of my business go deal with your bitch Christina I can handle my girl just fine."

"Don't you call Christina that and don't you ever touch Lisa like that again. She isn't your property," Glen exclaimed grabbing Paul by the shirt as Adam came down the hall.

"Stop it both of you. Are you trying to get suspended?" Adam separated them. "Paul, get the hell out of here now!"

"You messed with the wrong guy," Paul smirked pointing at Glen. "Lisa, come on let's go."

"I'm not going with you," Lisa softly said making Paul try to grab her again as Adam stopped him.

"She said she doesn't want to go with you. Just go cool off. You are opening the show in twenty minutes," Adam lightly pushed Paul down the hall.

"Fine be a bitch," Paul stormed off as Adam saw the bright red marks on Lisa's arm.

"Did he do that to you?" Adam asked her

"That is why I went after him," Glen spoke before she could. "I came around the corner just in time who knows what he would have done to her. You saw the demons in his eyes."

"Lisa, I thought you said he never has physically hurt you," Adam turned on her searching her eyes.

"He never has before. Normally he would just rant and rave like a lunatic. He has never done this before," Lisa lightly rubbed her arm.

"What were you two fighting about?" Glen asked her.

"He broke his promise to me. He has manipulated the storyline so I won't be working with Mark anymore," Lisa felt sadness grip her. "He even has arranged for my music and entrance video to be changed."

"That is bullshit," Glen said out loud. "You and Mark work well together. The fans seem to enjoy you two together."

"You're right Glen," Adam smiled putting his arm around Lisa. "I want you to finish getting ready like you're going out to the ring. Glen, can you wait for her than I think you know who to take her to."

"Of course I do," Glen broadly smiled.

"Adam, what are you up to?" Lisa asked as he shook his head.

"Its time to show Paul he isn't the only one that can play games. Just trust me I will let you know everything before Smackdown starts," Adam gave her a big hug. "I'll see you two in a few minutes." Adam walked off leaving Lisa speechless as she watched him wondering what he was up to.

"Come on go get ready," Glen gently pushed her into wardrobe. He leaned against the wall waiting for her thinking about Christina. Something was bothering him about the way Paul called Christina a bitch. Glen knew that after Smackdown he had to have a talk with Christina and try to find out what she was hiding. His thoughts were broken by Lisa coming back out dressed in very short black shorts and a red backless halter top.

"You ok?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, where are you taking me?" Lisa half smiled trying not to think about what happened to Paul.

"I'm sure you know," Glen put his arm around her guiding her down the hall to Mark's locker room. Glen lightly knocked poking his head in. "Would you be interested in protecting a beautiful girl from a big mean jackass?" Glen smiled as Mark looked at him like he was crazy. Mark went to door opening it all the way seeing Lisa.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Mark took her into his arms holding her close. Lisa couldn't speak for a moment getting lost in the safety of his arms.

"I broke up an argument between her and Paul. I'm now on Paul's shit list," Glen motioned for Mark to look at Lisa's arm. Mark looked down seeing the redness on her arm. Mark felt rage build inside of me the only thing stopping him from going after Paul at the moment was having Lisa in his arms.

"What was the fight about?" Mark asked as Lisa slowly pulled away from him.

"He doesn't want me working with you anymore and he has manipulated the storyline again to make sure that happens. He keeps treating me like I'm his property instead of a person," Lisa trembled in Mark's arms.

"It's going to be ok," Mark pulled her into the room sitting down pulling her onto his lap.

"Mark, I can't let him do this. I'm tired of feeling like I'm worth nothing. I try to be strong against him but there isn't much I can do," Lisa sighed resting her head against Mark's chest.

"This weekend we will find what we need to break his hold over Vince then after that we will deal with everything else so you can leave him without fear," Mark ran his fingers slowly along her back. Glen sat down watching them wishing there was a way they could be together. Suddenly Adam came bursting through the door with a huge smile.

"I did it. Linda has agreed to my ideas and she will deal with Vince," Adam sat down.

"What idea?" Mark asked.

"Paul is going to get a taste of his own medicine tonight," Adam started telling them the new storyline change for the night making Lisa smile happily.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Smackdown started with clips from Raw of Hunter being revealed as Lisa's boyfriend and giving Undertaker an ultimatum that he joins Hunter's new alliance or lose the tag team championship he shared with Lisa.

The cameras cut to Hunter and Lisa arriving. Hunter had a big smile on his face while Lisa seemed a bit upset.

"Baby cheer up," Hunter kissed her cheek. "You can't still be mad at me."

"Hunter, you never told me about what you planned to do to the Undertaker," Lisa ran a hand through her hair.

"There are some things you just wouldn't understand angel," Hunter smiled at her. "Now be a good girl and stay in my locker room till I get back."

"Hunter, where are you going?" Lisa frowned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Hunter kissed her softly. Lisa gave him an annoyed look as he walked away.

* * *

Triple H, Big Show, and Edge made their way to the ring after the break. The three men stood in the ring for a minute.

"Before we get to the NWO, we have a really big problem to take care of," Hunter smirked as the Big Show nodded in agreement. "I asked the Undertaker a question on Raw. I want your answer now Taker." Hunter turned red with anger when Lisa's entrance music started. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay backstage." He asked as she made her way to the ring shaking her head. Edge held the ropes for her as she climbed in staring at Hunter. "I just thought of another piece of business that needs to taken care of. Your entrance music has to be changed immediately." Hunter pointed at her as she took the microphone.

"Hunter, you're not changing anything. I was all for your plan to destroy the NWO but using me to get to the Undertaker I'm dead against. You just assume that I'm part of this alliance you're forming because we are dating. You should know how dangerous assuming is," Lisa paused as Hunter grabbed another microphone.

"Enough don't get tough with me. I won't stand for it. You are in this alliance whether you like or not. I'm the one in control," Hunter growled at her as she showed no fear.

"What I did for you on Raw was because I wanted to and I don't want to stop teaming with Taker. I don't want to be used as your pawn," Lisa said as the Big Show stood behind Hunter telling her to knock it off.

"You will be used anyway I feel …" Hunter paused grabbing her chin roughly.

"No Hunter! I'm not mixing business and pleasure," Lisa smiled as Hunter threw his head back in frustration. "You think I'm only good for a pawn. Well guess what I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to prove to you exactly what I can do."

"How are you planning to do that?" Hunter laughed with amusement.

"I'm forming my own team to take down the NWO before you do," Lisa pointed at him making him grab his stomach laughing.

"I love you angel but you're being ridiculous. Who in their right mind would join you without me to back you up," Hunter grabbed Lisa roughly behind the neck as the Undertaker's music filled the air. Undertaker entered the ring staring Hunter down. Undertaker shifted his stare to Lisa giving her a half smile before pulling her away from Hunter.

"Boy didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady," Undertaker pointed at Hunter.

"Stay out of this Taker," Hunter yelled.

"Hunter, you wanted to know my decision well here it is. If Lisa is serious about forming her own alliance against then she just got her first member. I'm sure I will be all the backing she needs," Undertaker turned looking at Lisa. "I have a match with Chris Jericho tonight for my hardcore title I would be honored to have you at ringside."

"I will be there," Lisa smiled at him.

"You really want to do this? Do you want to be against me?" Hunter pushed Undertaker aside staring at Lisa.

"I won't be against you. I'll be against the NWO. I refuse to stay in an alliance where I'm being treated like a stupid girl. This has nothing to do with our relationship. This is all about not agreeing with the way you are doing things," she rested her hand on her hips.

"Angel you don't want to play this game with me," Hunter smirked.

"I'm not worried about playing games with you because I know your games better than anyone. I know your weakness," Lisa stared up into his eyes.

"Fine angel let's play. On Raw, there will be a four men tag team match. The NWO versus Edge, Big Show, our new member, and me," Hunter paused grinning at her. "The third team will be your new little team and you can't be one of the participants."

"Undertaker, will you participant in that match?" Lisa turned to Undertaker.

"Of course little girl," Undertaker smiled at her.

"Thank you. I just need to find three men that shouldn't be too hard," Lisa turned back to Hunter.

"It might not be as easy as you think because you are still the Game's girl and not many men are as stupid as the Undertaker to take a chance of pissing me off," Hunter glared at the Undertaker.

"You want a piece of me Hunter. I'm right here," Undertaker returned his stare.

"Not now dead man but soon you'll be sorry you ever met my girl," Hunter motioned for the others to leave the ring. "I'll be looking forward to the match on Raw. Angel, I will be watching you."

"Watch all you want just stay the hell out of my business," Lisa raised her voice as Hunter left the ring never turning back to look at her as he stormed to the back.

* * *

Paul grabbed Lisa's arm in the same spot as before the minute she came backstage scaring her.

"What in the hell was that out there?" Paul glared at her. "You weren't even supposed to come out there tonight. Now you have your own alliance. Vince is going to be pissed when he hears you went off the storyline."

"Let her go now she didn't do anything wrong," Mark came up behind Lisa staring at Paul till he let go. "Vince won't be upset because Linda changed the storyline a few minutes ago." Paul was speechless staring at Lisa and Mark.

"Who in the hell asked Linda to change the storyline?" Paul's face was turning red in anger.

"I did," Mark spoke up not wanting Paul to find out Adam was behind it. "I thought the storyline needed more spice."

"You're just trying to steal my girl," Paul yelled getting in Mark's face.

"Paul, stop it you're jealous. You can't stand when I'm around any other man. You make up all these affairs in your mind and keep thinking about them till they become real for you," Lisa said listening to him deeply sigh.

"Jealous of that old man? Look at me then look at him," Paul pointed to Mark.

"Old man? You want this old man to kick your ass right here and now," Mark went towards Paul

"Stop it," Lisa raised her voice getting in between the two men. "Paul, until you stop being an ass just stay away from me." Lisa stormed off with Mark close behind leaving Paul in a rage. Paul leaned against the wall feeling full of frustration till Glen walked by him and a perfect idea popped into his mind.

* * *

Mark caught up to Lisa gently wrapping his arm around her waist gently stopping her pulling her to the side of the hall.

"Are you running away from me too?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"No I'm sorry. I just wanted to get as far away as possible from him," Lisa smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We have to go back out there in a few minutes for my hardcore match are you ok with that?" Mark's warm breathe felt good on her skin.

"I'll be fine," Lisa leaned back against him forgetting about everything but him. Mark felt her relax in his arms smiling.

"You feel better now," Mark said as she turned in his arms.

"Much better," she looked up into his green eyes before resting her head against his chest while he caressed her back. Mark held her close knowing she needed him without her having to say a word. He was happy to hold her till it was time for his match. It felt like a few seconds had passed to Lisa when they called them to go to the ring for the match. Lisa accompanied Mark to the ring. She loved watching him in the ring and when he pinned Chris Jericho she cheered for him loudly.

Mark was happy when they were backstage in his locker room. The minute he shut the door he knew he had to tell her what was on his mind. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close hoping she wouldn't get upset for what he was about to say.

"I won't let you stay with Paul tonight I'm afraid of what he will do to you," Mark said breaking the silence between.

"I wasn't planning to. I can always stay with Christina and Kelly," Lisa caressed his arms.

"You can do that," a devilish smile crossed his lips, "or you can spend the night with me. That way I'll know you're safe and I will get a good night's sleep."

"I wouldn't want to make you to lose sleep," she smiled at him feeling totally at ease in his arms.

"I will kill him if he hurts you again," Mark ran his fingers over the red on her arm.

"I won't let him hurt me anymore," Lisa reassured Mark. She was about to say something else when they heard the fans going crazy. "Isn't Glen out there right now?"

"Yeah," Mark turned on the TV seeing Kane trying to fight off Hunter and the Big Show. "What the hell that isn't supposed to be happening? I have to get out there."

"I'm coming with you," Lisa grabbed his hand. Mark stared at her for a minute wanting to tell her to stay but knowing he had a better chance to protect her if she was with him.

"Come on," Mark squeezed her hand tightly as they rushed to the ring. When they got to the curtain he let her hand go winking at her.

* * *

"It looks like Hunter is trying to end Kane's career," Michael Cole was watching in horror as Big Show beat on Kane with the ring bell while Hunter went under the ring getting his sledgehammer.

"I think the Undertaker and Lisa have other ideas," Tazz commented pointing to Undertaker coming down the ramp with Lisa close behind.

"This is no place for Lisa to be right now," Cole said as Lisa went towards Hunter and Undertaker headed into the ring.

"Hunter, don't do this," Lisa touched Hunter's shoulder making him turn on her.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm going to teach the big red retard a lesson he'll never forget," Hunter brushed past her seeing Undertaker for the first time. "Looks like I get to teach the bad ass a lesson too."

"Hunter no!" Lisa grabbed his arm.

"You caused this. This is your fault. Grab that microphone and tell you lover you're done with him or I'm going to smash the hell out of the two of them," Hunter pointed to Kane lying helpless on the mat and Undertaker being assaulted by Big Show in the corner.

"I won't do it," Lisa yelled at him. Hunter angrily glared at her before pushing her out of the way. Lisa watched as he climbed back into the ring as Big Show drove Undertaker to his knees while Hunter raised the sledgehammer over his head. Lisa didn't think just acted quickly climbing to the top turnbuckle hitting Hunter from behind. Big Show was stunned staring at her as she grabbed Hunter's sledgehammer throwing it to the side. Undertaker used the distraction to break free overpowering Big Show. Lisa stared at Hunter lying on the mat with a stunned look on his face. Damn it you forced me to do that Paul, she thought as she went past him to check on Kane.

"You ok?" she asked him resting her hand on his chest as he nodded yes. "Can you stand up?" She heard the crowd going crazy again turning around to see Hunter was back on his feet going after the Undertaker with a kick right to the back. Lisa was getting worried till she saw Bradshaw running down to the ring with a chair. She smiled as he cleared the ring almost connecting with Hunter. Lisa looked over seeing Taker was back on his feet glaring at Hunter. The fans were cheering as Kane got back to his feet joining Undertaker and Bradshaw watching Hunter and Big Show leave the ring area as the camera faded out.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

Mark could tell Lisa was feeling bad for having to hit Paul. Mark knew she had done it for him. As soon as they went backstage, Mark put his arm around her caressing her shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that," Mark said to her.

"Yes I did," Lisa frowned feeling like she had sunk to Paul's level.

"I'm going to McMahon now. How dare Paul pull a stunt like that? I wasn't prepared for an ambush," Glen was irate ranting and raving while John tried to calm him down.

"You know Vince won't do a damn thing," John looked at Mark who nodded in agreement. "I think Paul got ambushed too and his bruised ego will be enough of a punishment for now."

"Glen, we will take care of Paul later," Mark motioned at Lisa being very quiet lost in her own thoughts. "I think we should get back to the hotel."

"I'm requesting a match against Paul. I don't give a shit that he isn't cleared yet," Glen stomped off.

"I'm going with him to make sure he doesn't say anything to get fired," John kissed Lisa's cheek. "I will check on you later sis."

"Good night John," she half smiled hugging him.

"Hey snap out of it," Mark clicked his fingers in front of her.

"I just need to get out of here," Lisa shook her head.

"Ok, let's change and go for a ride," Mark was worried about her. He wasn't used to her being so quiet and distant. When they got to women's locker room Lisa saw the note taped on the door with her name. She read it before showing it to Mark.

"I don't want to spend my night with a bitch that attacks me from behind. I'll see you in Connecticut love Paul," Mark read it out loud making Lisa cringe.

"I'm as bad as him now," Lisa looked down at the floor.

"No you're not," Mark grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"I didn't think what I was doing. I just," she paused as Mark waited for her to finish.

"You just what?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. All I cared about was you at that moment," she said softly staring into his eyes. Mark saw tears glistening in her eyes knowing her heart had taken her over in that ring. Mark didn't know what to say he leaned down lightly brushing his lips against hers kissing her lightly. Electricity shot through her body as she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he broke their kiss seeing a tear running down her cheek. "I have to go." Mark walked away hitting himself in the head. How could I have done that damn it she isn't my girl and taking advantage of her like that when she is upset I'm a jackass, Mark was mad at himself as he stormed into his locker room slamming the door. Lisa hadn't moved from the spot running her fingers over her lips. His kiss had felt incredible like nothing she felt before. He had surprised and stunned her with the kiss but she wasn't mad. He left because he thinks I'm mad at him, she thought coming out of her trance heading down to his locker room. Her heart ached when she opened the door finding him gone. Lisa ran through the halls looking for him till she ran into John and Glen.

"Have you two seen Mark?" Lisa asked them.

"We just saw him leave. He looked upset. Did you two have a fight?" Glen saw she had been crying.

"No, I have to find him," Lisa hoped he was going to the hotel.

"We are going back to the hotel. You want a lift?" Glen asked her as she shook her head yes.

"Are you ok sis?" John touched her shoulder.

"I will be once I talk to Mark," she said hoping she would find Mark.

* * *

Christina was returning to the hotel after a night walk with Kelly when she saw Mark rush through the lobby looking distracted and upset. She pushed the stroller faster catching up with him at the elevator.

"Mark, is everything ok?" Christina tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, just a rough night," Mark tried to smile at her.

"What happened?" Christina pushed the button for her floor.

"Paul caused some problems at work," Mark hesitated for a moment. "I kissed your sister."

"What?" Christina stared at him.

"I have been fighting a battle within myself since I met her to not kiss her and tonight I didn't even think I just did it," Mark deeply sighed.

"Did she get mad? Is that why you're upset?" Christina was confused she knew Lisa cared about Mark.

"I didn't give her the chance to say anything I took off," Mark stared at her.

"Mark, that was the wrong thing to do. You just don't kiss a girl than walk off," Christina smiled at him.

"I know. I don't want to screw things up with Lisa. This is a tough situation she is with Paul and I'm in love with her," Mark said without thinking.

"You love her?" Christina was happy for her sister.

"Damn it I do," Mark looked at the floor. "I wish I could find a way for her to be free of Paul once and for all. I understand her fears. I just don't know how patient I can be. I need her in my life. I'm sorry for rambling. Have a good night Christina." Mark smiled at her before leaving the elevator on his floor. Christina leaned against the elevator wall feeling guilt. She had the power to make Lisa leave Paul forever but she was too afraid to tell her secret.

* * *

John was surprised watching his sister sitting quietly in the back seat letting tears occasionally trickle down her cheeks. He has seen her go through many break ups with Paul and her breakup with Adam. She was upset with all the breakups but he had never seen her like this. It was clear Mark had touched a place in heart she had never let anyone touch before.

"Can you tell us what happened?" John turned in the front seat.

"He kissed me than apologized," Lisa deeply sighed. "I was such a fool I didn't say anything I just let him leave."

"You were taken by surprise," John smiled at her.

"Complete surprise but a good surprise," Lisa looked out the window. "It made me realize something very important."

"What is that?" Glen asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"My heart belongs to Mark," she said it softly but Glen and John both heard it. They shared a smile. "I understand he doesn't want to be with me right now. Why can't I shake this fear I have about leaving Paul."

"Paul has made you this way. Every time you leave him he goes directly for those you love. Last time it was mom, the time before it was me and Christina," John said seeing the pain creeping into Lisa's eyes. "You can't stay with Paul out of fear."

"When we go to Connecticut I'm going to find what Paul has on Vince that will relieve the risk of him doing anymore of these storyline changes," Lisa ran her fingers down the window. "Then I will deal with his other threats. I won't let Paul hurt anyone I love anymore."

"Don't try to do this all on your own," John warned her. "I'm more than willing to help."

"I'll help too," Glen spoke up biting his lip for a minute. "Lisa, I hate to bring this up but did Paul and Christina ever have an altercation?"

"Not that I know of," Lisa shrugged her shoulders looking at John.

"Only thing I know of is he called her a few time after Lisa broke up with him harassing her till she changed her number," John looked at Glen.

"That was before Paul helped Christina get her business loans," Lisa sighed. "Now she has no choice but to deal with him. That was a terrible mistake to let him help her."

"Wait a minute, you tried to stop her from taking the deal from him," John remembered how Lisa tried over and over to convince Christina there was another way to get her hotel started without Paul's help. "Shit I even tried to stop her from signing on the dotted line."

"Glen, what is bothering you?" Lisa sat up resting her hand on the back of his seat.

"I just feel like she is hiding something from me," Glen had to say what was on his mind before it drove him crazy. "I try to get her to open up and she just shuts me down."

"I know that feeling," John frowned. "Christina is like that with me too. She doesn't want to talk about what truly is on her mind. She doesn't even talk to you anymore does she?" John looked at Lisa.

"We don't talk like before. For the last two years we have been growing further apart. I just keep telling myself it's the distance," Lisa said as John smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

"It probably just is that," John rested his hand on hers.

"Glen, I will try to talk to Christina for you," Lisa hoped Christina would open up to her.

"Thanks," Glen turned slightly giving her a smile. "If you need help getting through to Mark just let me know."

"I will," Lisa felt her nerves bundling up as the pulled into the hotel. "I hope he will talk to me."

"I'm sure he will," John patted her hand. Lisa tried to smile hoping John was right. She didn't know what she would do if Mark refused to talk to her. As they entered the lobby, Lisa went to the front desk to check in and ask what room Mark was in. She was surprised when the clerk gave her a message after checking in. John and Glen watched as she opened up and her face filled with surprise.

"What's wrong?" John asked her as she handed him the message looking at Glen.

"Glen, I'm sorry I don't know why she did this. Christina has gone back to Jersey," Lisa hated seeing the sadness fill Glen's eyes as she told him.

"Did she say why?" Glen asked as John handed him the message simply saying she had to go back immediately for something work related.

"She probably left you a message too," John said getting his room key. Glen nodded asking the clerk for any messages. The clerk checked shaking his head no making Glen fill with dread.

"What the hell did I do to her?" Glen hit the desk with his hand scaring the clerk. Lisa grabbed his hand making him look at her.

"Glen, you didn't do anything. I promise you I will find out what is going on. Please don't give up on my sister yet," Lisa tried to reassure him.

"I think she already gave up on me," Glen sighed in frustration. Lisa looked at John not sure what to do.

"Come on buddy, let's go have a drink," John patted Glen's shoulder. "Women do nutty things sometimes Christina will probably call you tonight or tomorrow. I think you need a big hug to cheer you up. I'm not the hugging type but I'm sure my sis won't mind."

"I'm sorry Glen I wish I could explain Christina's action," Lisa hugged him. Glen hugged her back not understanding how Christina and Lisa could be so different. He knew Lisa would never disappear without trying to let Mark what was going on.

"You know you and your sister are like night and day," Glen let her go staring into her eyes. "I haven't known you that long but you wouldn't do anything like this would you?"

"Glen, I wouldn't but Christina and I have always been different," Lisa knew there was no excuse for her sister's actions.

"That is the god honest truth," John broadly smiled. "I've known them both for a long time and there are times I can't believe they are sisters. I know you hate it when I say this but Christina has been secretive and distant for awhile now. Think about this whole mess with Kelly's father no one has ever met him but she swears he is involved in Kelly's life."

"John, I'm not going to rehash this now with you," Lisa wasn't in the mood to listen to John's theories about Kelly's father. "Don't make Christina out for a bad person because she isn't. She is just going through a rough time and doesn't want anyone helps."

"Whatever," John sounded annoyed. He hated when Lisa defended Christina's bizarre behavior. "Glen, want to have a drink?"

"Sure," Glen looked at Lisa. "You better go talk to Mark."

"Have a good night and I will call Christina first thing in the morning," Lisa smiled at the two men before hugging John.

"Don't you dare bad mouth Christina anymore around him tonight," Lisa whispered in John's ear.

"I promise I won't," John kissed her cheek. "Good luck with Mark."

"Thanks. Good night guys," Lisa waved goodbye going to the elevator trying to forget about Christina leaving. Her thoughts all went to Mark wondering what would happen between them.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Lisa took a deep breathe knocking on his door. Her nervousness was getting worse when he didn't answer. Please answer the door Mark, she thought knocking again. Finally she heard the click as he opened the door staring at her. Mark couldn't believe she was there after what he did.

"Mark, can I come in? I think we need to talk," Lisa searched his green eyes seeing his pain. He didn't say a word just motioning for her to come in. She sat down on the sofa watching him sit across from her not looking at her. "Mark, please say something."

"What do you want me to say? I screwed up. I should have never kissed you. I took advantage of you when you were upset," Mark covered his face with his hands. Lisa couldn't stand watching him like this. She slowly got up moving in front of him gently pulling his hands away from his face. She stared into his eyes for a minute wanting to take away his sadness. Mark felt his heart going crazy for her as ran her fingers lightly under his chin. Words will never take away his turmoil, Lisa thought as she leaned down kissing him. At first Mark didn't respond afraid of what would happen. She slowly pulled away from him.

"Mark, now I took advantage of you," she smiled as Mark felt his wall against her come crashing down. He gently pulled her onto his lap claiming her lips with his.

"You can take advantage of me anytime you like," Mark whispered against her lips running his fingers through her hair. "I thought you would never talk to me again after tonight."

"Mark, the truth is I wanted to feel your kiss so many times before I just never thought it would happen," Lisa ran her fingers along his cheek.

"Why did you think that?" Mark pushed her hair aside caressing her neck.

"I didn't believe I could truly ever be free of Paul till tonight," she shifted straddling his lap staring directly into his eyes. "Mark, I will do anything to be with you. I realized tonight that you already own my heart."

"I don't plan to ever give it back," Mark smiled at her. "We will find a way to be together without everyone getting hurt around you."

"Mark, there is one more thing," Lisa bite her lip.

"What baby girl?"

"Please don't ever walk away from me like you did tonight. You took me by complete surprise with your kiss. I wasn't angry or upset I just never felt feelings like that. No matter what happens I need you to understand I want to talk things out with you. Its going to be a rough road ahead and I don't want to lose you along the way but I can also understand if you don't want to wait for me to work all these problems out," Lisa felt him tighten his embrace around her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a mistake tonight and I'm sorry. I can wait for you but I hope we will be able to share a lot of stolen moments along the way," Mark ran her hands along her sides.

"I'm sure we will," Lisa leaned close kissing him lightly. "Is your invitation still open to spend the night safe in your strong arms?"

"It's always open for you baby girl," Mark caressed her face. "These arms will hold you anytime you want."

"I love hearing that," Lisa nestled close to him.

"I mean it baby girl," Mark smiled at her. "Let's go to bed."

"I'll go change," Lisa slowly moved off of him grabbing her bag from the door. He watched her go before going to the window looking out at the night. He was lost in his thoughts trying to find a way to break Paul's hold over her faster. I hope Adam can distract Paul so I can help Lisa get into that file cabinet, Mark thought trying to figure out what Paul had on Vince. His let his worries fade feeling her arms go around his waist.

"You ready for bed?" Lisa rested her head on his back.

"Almost," he caressed her arms before turning to face her. His eyes drifted down her body admiring the way she looked in the short black night shirt. He took her hand lightly kissing it leading her to the bedroom. She lay down on her side while he stripped down to his boxers. Her eyes couldn't help roaming his sexy body as he threw his clothes aside. Mark gave her a huge smile before climbing into bed next to her pulling her body tightly against his.

"Baby girl, I want to make love to you so much right now," Mark whispered in her ear lightly kissing her neck. "But I can't till you are free from Paul."

"I understand Mark," she caressed his arm. "I can't wait till I'm free from him."

"Soon you will be I swear," Mark rested his head against hers hoping he could keep his desires for her under control.

* * *

Lisa woke up with a smile feeling Mark's arms tightly around her. She gently turned in his arms kissing his cheek. She enjoyed lying in his arms for a few minutes before remembering her promise to Glen. She carefully wiggled out of Mark's arms enough to reach the phone dialing the number patiently waiting for her sister to answer. Finally after a dozen rings Christina answered.

"Nice disappearing act," Lisa said listening to Christina slam something on the other end.

"I don't need a lecture from you right now," Christina was annoyed.

"One question did you forget to do something before you left last night?" Lisa felt Mark stir slightly next to her.

"No, I left you a note and I'm sure you told John."

"What about Glen?" Lisa said softly.

"Glen doesn't need me in his life. It was a mistake to get involved with him. I need to be alone right now and concentrate on my business and Kelly," Christina said in a stern tone.

"Christina, do you care at all that you hurt him? You should have seen his face when he found out you left without a good bye," Lisa tried to reason with her sister.

"I don't want to hear this. Tell him I'm sorry and it was fun while it lasted," Christina said coldly. Lisa felt her temper rising at her sister's attitude.

"Why are you being a bitch? Tell me what is wrong, why did you really leave last night?" Lisa raised her voice waking Mark.

"I told you I have responsibilities back here," Christina hoped her sister would believe that excuse.

"Can you at least call Glen and talk to him," Lisa pleaded with Christina.

"There is no point in that, just give him the message I said earlier and leave it at that," Christina was holding back tears on the other end.

"Christina, I really don't understand. There is something you're not telling me I can feel it," Lisa said feeling Mark lightly caressing her neck.

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life and there are some things you just don't need to know," Christina wanted to get off the phone. "Don't worry about me have fun with your new job. Let me know how things work out with Mark and I'll see you the next time you're around here. Good bye."

"Christina, please don't…" Lisa couldn't finish before she heard the line go dead. Mark saw the surprise on her face. He took the phone from her hand hanging it up pulling her close.

"What was that about?" Mark rested his head on his hand staring at her.

"Christina took off last night without saying goodbye to Glen or anyone for that matter," Lisa deeply sighed confused by her sister's actions and words.

"I saw her in the elevator she didn't seem upset but to be honest I was kind of out of it," Mark smiled as Lisa caressed his face.

"Something must have happened. She seemed happy with Glen right?"

"Yeah she did," Mark rested his hand on her stomach. "We better go check on Glen. He really likes your sister."

"I feel so bad for him. She won't even call him," Lisa sighed as Mark got a smile on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"She won't call but there is nothing stopping you from giving Glen her number," Mark said seeing Lisa's eyes lit up as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Mark, you always make a bad situation better," she whispered against his lips.

"I owe Glen after he helped us get closer," Mark kissed her lightly pushing her back against the pillows. Their kisses became deeper and more passionate until Mark pulled away from her. Lisa smiled at him understanding without him having to say a word.

"Waiting will only make it better," Lisa caressed his cheek.

"True, good things always come to those who wait," Mark ran his hand through her hair.

"Come on let's get up and check on Glen," Lisa tried to move his arm as he widely smiled.

"A few more kisses won't hurt," Mark kissed her deeply loving the feelings that consumed him every time he kissed her. They stayed in bed for a few minutes longer kissing and cuddling before getting ready to check on Glen and head to Connecticut.

* * *

Glen was up and ready when they knocked on his door. Lisa noticed how tired he looked.

"So I see you two worked out your problems," Glen smiled patting Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, everything is good between us again," Mark put his arm around Lisa.

"Did you talk to Christina?" Glen looked at Lisa.

"Yes, but I think you should call her yourself," Lisa handed him Christina's number.

"Tell me what she said I don't care how bad it is," Glen was prepared for the worse hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"She said she doesn't want to see you anymore and it was good while it lasted," Lisa hated saying watching the pain fill Glen's face.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Glen looked at Mark and Lisa for answers that they didn't have.

"Glen, I wish I knew if I did I would tell you. She used the excuse that she needed to concentrate on work and Kelly but I don't buy it," Lisa said as Glen sunk into a chair.

"I didn't do anything to push her. I was taking things slow and I thought she was happy," Glen ran his hand through his hair.

"Glen, I don't think it was you. Something else made Christina leave," Mark truly believed what he said he wasn't just trying to comfort Glen.

"I'm not going to call her. She has made it clear she wants nothing to do with me and I have to deal with that," Glen sighed as Mark stopped Lisa from saying more.

"You have the number if you change your mind. How about joining us for breakfast?" Mark said as Lisa buried her face in his chest not able to stand the pain Christina was causing Glen.

"Yeah I need the distraction," Glen looked up trying to push his feelings for Christina away. Mark and Lisa waited while he grabbed his stuff. They stopped at John's room on the way inviting him to join them. He accepted immediately happy to spend some time with sister.

They were enjoying breakfast when Adam joined them smiling happily.

"What are you so happy for?" John asked him.

"I love it when a plan works well. Last night went well and Raw will go even better," Adam smiled at Lisa. "Stephanie will be contacting you about shooting your new entrance video while we are in Connecticut. She is open to any ideas we want to use."

"I don't understand something why do Stephanie and Linda help you out so much?" Mark stared at Adam.

"They like me," Adam nervously smiled.

"Bullshit, I bet you're sleeping with the boss's daughter," John laughed pointing at him.

"We did have a fling a few months ago. We are just close friends right now," Adam said casually.

"You're joking right?" Glen perked up.

"No, Stephanie and I dated for two months then decided we were better friends. She is dating another wrestler now," Adam said as John and Glen exchanged a look.

"Who is she dating?" John was curious.

"Don't really know she doesn't talk about him much and she keeps their relationship away from work," Adam shrugged.

"I bet its Rob," John smirked.

"We have a bigger problem than who Stephanie is dating. I need help getting Paul to agree to go drinking with me so Lisa can check out his apartment," Adam looked at Lisa. "I don't think he will go with me."

"He'll probably go with John and you," Lisa said making John groan.

"I don't want to spend an evening bullshitting with him," John shook his head.

"Please John, you're the only one that can help. Mark and Glen are both on Paul's bad side," Lisa pleaded with him.

"Fine, like I could say no to you. I better get lots of beer for this," John leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry you will," Mark put his arm on the back of Lisa's chair. "Glen, you want to help Lisa and me at the apartment?"

"Sure," Glen had no problem helping Mark. "We better get to the airport before we miss our flights."

"Lisa, everything will work out don't worry," Mark whispered in her ear as the others finished breakfast. Lisa smiled at him hoping he was right.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

They all checked into a hotel after arriving in Connecticut. Lisa dreaded what she had to do but she knew she had no choice. Mark and John insisted on driving her to Paul's apartment so she could try to get the key from him. She wanted to go alone but Mark was too worried about the mood Paul might be in. They pulled into a parking lot across from Paul's apartment.

"Lisa, please be careful," Mark pulled her close not wanting to let her go.

"I will don't worry," Lisa caressed his cheek kissing him lightly.

"No worries Mark. I'm going with her," John opened the truck door getting out. "Paul can't blame me for worrying about my sister's safety. If there are any problems I'll call your cell."

"See Mark, I'll definitely be fine," Lisa kissed him again before getting out of the truck. Mark couldn't help smiling as she blew him one more kiss as her and John waited to cross the street.

"Here goes nothing," Lisa took a deep breathe hitting the buzzer for Paul's apartment.

"Who is it?" Paul's annoyed voice echoed through the intercom.

"It's me," Lisa said hearing him hit the buzzer to unlock the door immediately. She felt her knees wobbling with nerves as they entered seeing Paul waiting at the top of the staircase for them looking like he just finished working out dressed in his workout pants with no shirt.

"What did you bring him for?" Paul glared at her.

"I didn't give her a choice," John spoke up as they climbed the stairs. "You left her a nasty note to match your equally nasty temper."

"Whatever John I don't have time for your shit," Paul shifted his stare to Lisa. She didn't say a word as she tried to brush past him. He put out his arm stopping her. "What no kiss for me sweetheart?" Lisa tried to smile giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you still mad?" she asked searching his eyes for a hint of anger finding none.

"No, I'm over it. You gave me quite a shock with your sneak attack but I guess I deserved it," Paul rubbed his chin. "I never can stay mad at you for long." Lisa looked past him seeing his bags still sitting unpacked. He normally always unpacked the minute he got home.

"Did you just get back this morning?" Lisa asked him as he wrapped both his arms around her resting his head on her shoulder.

"No, I got back last night. I didn't unpack because the trainers have decided its best for me to do rehab on my days off. If I do that they will let me wrestle on a limited basis," Paul deeply sighed making Lisa feel sorry for him. She knew how much he loved wrestling.

"That doesn't sound so bad," John said noticing Paul's sad expression.

"The drawback is I can't spend my breaks with my special girl here. It's not fair to drag you along," Paul kissed her neck softly making her uncomfortable. "For the next few weeks, we will only have the days at work together."

"Paul, I'm sure we can deal with it," Lisa softly said feeling his body tense.

"We always do," Paul pulled her against his body. "I'm glad you're here now. We can spend time together till I leave in the morning for rehab." Lisa tried to keep her cool looking at John.

"I guess you won't consider going out for a few drinks with me and Adam?" John said seeing the surprise on Paul's face.

"You want to take me out for drinks? A minute ago you were complaining about my temper," Paul grinned.

"Sure, can't be at odds with you forever. It's not fair to my sis," John winked at her.

"How about we all go out? In fact why don't we invite Mark and Glen too? I owe them a beer after all the shit I put them through," Paul said making Lisa wonder what he was up.

"Paul, are you going to be comfortable with that?" Lisa turned in his arms.

"Yes, perfectly ok with it," Paul leaned forward lightly kissing her nose. "Angel, I want to spend time with you please let's do this. I promise I'll behave. I was thinking maybe I didn't give Mark a fair chance. He is only trying to be your friend no harm in that."

"Ok Paul, do you mind if I stay here during the break? I hate staying at the hotel," Lisa smiled at him caressing his bare chest.

"Sure babe," Paul ran his finger over the ring he gave her. "Hopefully soon you will be my wife and everything I have will be yours. Just start thinking of this apartment as our little home till we find the house of your dreams."

"Thanks Paul," Lisa kissed him lightly hoping he wouldn't know she had no plans to ever marry him.

"How about I run you back to the hotel to pick up your things," John could sense Lisa wanted to get away from Paul.

"That would be good," Lisa glanced at Paul making sure he was alright with the idea.

"While you're gone I have to run out and do some errands. How about you guys bring Adam, Glen, and Mark back with you around 6 then we go out for dinner and drinks," Paul reached into his pocket giving Lisa a key as she nodded yes. "Angel, that is your key use it whenever you want." Paul kissed her softly again hugging her close.

"Are you really ok with tonight?" Lisa couldn't believe his change in behavior from the night before.

"Yes angel," Paul smiled at her. "I realized the only way you will marry me is if I start being a good guy. This is all part of trying to make you happy."

"I just want you to be yourself," Lisa said knowing the sweet caring person was part of his act.

"I always am around you angel," Paul caressed her cheek. "You better go get your stuff. I'll be here when you get back." Paul leaned down kissing her deeply making her stomach clench up.

"I'll see you later," Lisa forced her smile as John led her out of the door. She couldn't look back at Paul. She just wanted to get out of there and back to Mark. The minute they came outside she felt Mark's eyes on her. She held herself back from rushing to the safety of his arms knowing Paul might still be watching. She let John guide her to the truck keeping her eyes focused on Mark's. Mark could tell she was shaken. He clenched the door handle in his hand wanting to go to her. He sighed realizing how risky it was to be there with her now. He looked away from her scanning the apartment building wondering if Paul was watching.

Paul pushed the curtain back slightly watching Lisa cross the street holding onto John's arm. He followed them with his eyes to the black truck getting an evil grin on his face when he saw someone waiting for them. He knew Mark wouldn't let her come alone.

"You're not going to get my girl Mark," Paul said quietly watching Lisa get in the truck. "Have fun with her now because tonight the fun stops." Paul laughed pulling the shade shut as the truck pulled away.

* * *

Lisa had barely said a word the whole ride back to the hotel. She sat next to Mark resting her head on his shoulder listening to John tell Mark about Paul's odd behavior. When they got back to the hotel, John went to find Glen and Adam while Mark followed Lisa to her room. He closed the door watching her nervously pace gathering her things. Mark couldn't take it anymore he gently stopped her grabbing her hand. She looked up into his eyes trying to mask the tears. He saw right through her pulling her close kissing her softly.

"I keep telling you don't act tough around me," Mark whispered in her ear.

"Mark, I know he is up to something I feel it in my bones. The nicer he is the worse the consequences," Lisa buried her face in his chest.

"Stop worrying," Mark wished he could take her fears away.

"I don't want to spend tonight with him. I want to stay with you," Lisa let her tears go.

"Soon baby girl," Mark reassured her wiping the tears from her cheeks. "This is tearing me apart too but we have to end Paul's games once and for all."

"Every time he touches me I feel like I'm going to be sick to my stomach. How am I going to deal with tonight?" Lisa sighed feeling frustration.

"We will find a way," Mark ran his fingers along her cheek. "You can always get mad at him and refuse to stay at his place. You already have the key and that is all we need."

"I just hope we find what Paul has on Vince," Lisa looked up into Mark's eyes. "Will you still help me check it out?"

"Of course, we will try to sneak away tonight," Mark kissed her lightly. "If we find what we need then tonight isn't an issue. You can leave that bastard once and for all with no problems."

"I can't wait till that moment happens," Lisa smiled making his heart skip happily.

"Are you done packing up your things?" Mark wanted to do anything to take her mind off Paul.

"Yes," Lisa glanced around the room one more time. Mark grinned widely leading her to the bedroom pulling her down on the bed with him. "What are you up to?"

"I just want to hold you till John and the others get here," Mark said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love this idea," Lisa nestled close to him trying to forget about the evening ahead of them.

* * *

Their time alone went too fast for Mark and Lisa. It wasn't long before they were with the others waiting as Lisa unlocked Paul's door. Lisa swallowed hard opening the door cautiously stepping inside.

"Paul, are you here?" Lisa called out as Mark couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to all the framed photos of Paul and Lisa together hanging on the walls.

"Yes sweetheart, I'll be right there" Paul yelled out from another room. Mark noticed the way Lisa immediately tensed up as Paul's footsteps echoed on the hardwood floors.

"Hi guys, glad you could all make it," Paul smiled at everyone before putting his arm around Lisa kissing her cheek. "Mark, Glen, I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. It was uncalled for and I was being an ass."

"Its ok," Glen quietly said as Mark nodded his head not wanting to cause any trouble.

"We better get going," Adam spoke up feeling uncomfortable being at Paul's.

"Go ahead guys," Paul motioned for the others to go holding Lisa back. "We will be right there in a minute I need to talk to my girl alone." Mark stared at Lisa as Paul finished talking. Lisa saw the concern in his eyes. She tried to motion for him to go as John tugged him down the hall.

"Something wrong Paul?" Lisa turned to face him.

"Nothing at all," Paul smiled at her. "I just wanted to give you something." He reached into his pocket pulling a small box wrapped with a silver ribbon. She stared at in shock for a minute afraid to open it. "Please open it sweetheart," Paul gave her his best sad puppy dog eyes. Lisa slowly undid the ribbon opening the box surprised to find a key.

"What is this for?" she asked studying it trying to figure out what it could be to.

"Our new home," Paul said surprising her.

"Our new what?" she felt panic starting to take her over. He wasn't serious, she thought searching his eyes.

"I bought us a house a few hours ago right here a few blocks away. I have been keeping this a secret from you for weeks when you mentioned wanting to stay here during the break. I decided it was time to tell you," Paul was full of pride. "We can swing by there now on the way to the restaurant."

"Paul, I don't know what to say," Lisa was starting to stutter. "I always thought we would pick out the house together. I haven't even said yes to your engagement yet."

"Sweetheart, but I know you will. I know my life is with you," Paul caressed her arms slowly. "You will love the house it has a big yard and plenty of room for all the kids we will have." Paul hugged her close as she felt a mix of emotions running through her. She closed her eyes silently hoping the nightmare she was living would end.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Mark wasn't prepared for the stop they made on the way to the restaurant. His heart filled with a slow aching pain when Paul announced that the house they stopped out was his and Lisa's. It was his gift to her to prove his love and commitment to their future. Mark swallowed hard unable to watch as Paul led Lisa through the picket fence to the front door of the Victorian style home.

"Did I miss something I thought you didn't say yes to his marriage proposal," John jumped out of the truck following them while the others stayed behind.

"She hasn't said yes yet but she will," Paul spoke before she could.

"And what if she says no?" John asked knowing there was no way Lisa would marry Paul.

"I'm not even humoring that question. I'm only concentrating on the positive," Paul grinned opening the front door to the house gently pushing Lisa inside. "Welcome home angel."

Welcome to my gilded cage is what he really means, she thought looking around at the empty rooms. This is just a place where he thinks I will be his adoring wife meeting his every need, she thought trying not to let him see her true feelings. She watched as Paul opened up the drapes filling the house with light.

"You're too quiet what's wrong?" Paul stared at her.

"It's just overwhelming. You should have told me about this before you bought this. Did you forget that I grew up and still call Jersey my home?" Lisa rested her hands on her hips.

"We can always buy a house there too. I really want our kids to grow up here," Paul firmly said.

"Kids?" Lisa shook her head. "You're moving too fast. Let's just concentrate on fixing this broken relationship for now. I am still miles and miles away from walking down that aisle with you." Lisa gave him a cold stare before walking out of the house slamming the door. She made it to the gate when Paul grabbed her from behind.

"Fine I'm moving too fast then just forget about this place," Paul stared into her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you the night before I leave for rehab. I truly am sorry for pushing you."

"Ok Paul," she didn't want to fight with him either.

"I'm going to lock up then we will head to the restaurant," Paul lightly touched her arm as she nodded ok. She watched him walk back into the house before going to the truck where Mark, Adam, and Glen were sitting.

"Mark, I'm sorry I…" she started to explain when Mark reached his hand out gently placing two fingers across his lips stopping her.

"We will talk about this later. I know he took you by surprise. He isn't going to scare me off from you that easily," Mark smiled at her.

"I hope he doesn't scare you off," she found the comfort she needed in his eyes. Mark took the chance lightly caressing her hand. "He isn't done tonight there is more up his sleeve tonight."

"I'm sure there is but I'm not worried," Mark looked past her seeing John and Paul coming out of the house. "I think we are leaving."

"I will find a way to have some time alone with you tonight," Lisa whispered smiling at him before heading over to the other truck.

"Looks like you have captured Lisa's heart," Adam spoke up from the back seat.

"She has mine too," Mark deeply sighed watching her try to act like she was alright around Paul. He closed his eyes silently hoping tonight they would find what they needed to set her free from Paul.

* * *

Mark couldn't stop stealing glances at Lisa during dinner. She sat quietly next to Paul listening to him and the others talk about work. She occasionally would give Mark a small smile or wink to reassure him that she was okay. She excused herself to go to the ladies room. Mark waited a few minutes then excused himself from the table while Paul was ordering another round of drinks. He didn't care what Paul thought he only was worried about having a minute alone with Lisa. A big smile formed on his face when he came around the corner seeing her waiting for him.

"I was hoping you would come after me," she smiled pulling him down the hall to the outside deck of the restaurant. Lisa surveyed the deck finding a partially secluded spot where they could be together and still have enough warning if Paul came looking for her.

"I'll take any chance I can get to have a few minutes alone with you," he wrapped his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"I know I should feel terrible for being in your arms right now while Paul is in there but I don't," Lisa caressed Mark's arms savoring the warm feelings rushing through her body.

"Just follow your heart and don't try to reason with it," Mark pulled her closer not wanting to let her go again.

"Mark, I really hope you know I have no plans to marry Paul. I don't care what he buys or says I have no future with him," Lisa looked up into his eyes.

"Who is your future with?" Mark ran his fingers lightly along cheek.

"I want it to be with you," Lisa said softly. Mark felt his heart quicken hearing her words. He leaned down kissing her passionately.

"We will have a future together I promise," Mark broke their kiss staring intently into her eyes. Lisa smiled happily cuddling close to him as they shared a few more stolen minutes together.

* * *

Paul had gone out the front of the restaurant sneaking around to the deck. He quietly moved underneath of it listening to Lisa's and Mark's whole conversation.

"Mark, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Paul said under his breathe. "Her future is with me. I think its time to take my girl on a trip down memory lane and drive Mark out of her life once and for all. Angel, you should know better than to try to be with him behind my back now you're going to feel pain but it will be for your own good." Paul snickered before quickly heading back into the restaurant to set up his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Lisa returned to the table before Mark noticing Paul was gone. She felt nervous as she scanned the restaurant not seeing him anywhere.

"Where did Paul go?" Lisa asked Adam, Glen, and John as she sat down.

"He said he was going to see about getting us a table in the bar," Glen said as Mark returned. "He has been gone for awhile."

"I'll go look for him," Lisa started to stand feeling the strong hands on her shoulders.

"I'm right here angel," Paul kissed her cheek. "I got us a table in the club. Guess what its karaoke night and I thought it would be fun if we took turns choosing a song for someone else to sing. I just choose one for Adam then he can return the favor and choice one for Lisa and me to sing. Mark, Glen and John can go next."

"I'm not in the singing mood," Adam spoke up.

"Paul, I'm not either maybe some other time," Lisa said as he pulled her chair out gently taking her arm.

"Oh come on it's just for a laugh," Paul smiled widely. "I should be the one protesting I sing terribly. You on the other hand have a pretty good voice," Paul patted Adam's shoulder.

"Ok Paul," Adam reluctantly agreed knowing Paul would drive him nuts till he agreed.

"Thanks Adam. I'll even let you borrow my girl to sing to. What do you say Lisa? How about giving Adam some moral support up there? I'll let you out of the embarrassment of being up there with me," Paul turned his attention to her.

"She doesn't have to do that," Adam interrupted.

"I'll do it," she said just wanting to get the moment over with.

"Thanks angel," Paul hugged her tight. "It looks like our table is ready."

"What song did you pick?" Adam asked as they entered the bar area.

"It's a surprise. I think you already know the words for it," Paul led them all to the table. Adam's name was immediately called out the moment they sat down at the table. Lisa started getting a bad feeling in her stomach. She looked up meeting Mark's eyes letting him see all her worries.

Adam nervously stepped up on the small stage. All his nervousness was replaced with angrer when he saw Def Leppard's Girl Like You pop up on the screen.

"That son of a bitch," Adam said loud enough for Lisa to hear. She looked at the screen not believing Paul would pick that song.

"Come on you can do this. It's the past, it can't hurt now," she softly said.

Her eyes locked on Adam's as he looked up from the screen not needing to look at the words since he knew every one by heart.

As the music started, Paul slowly slithered over to Mark as Adam started to sing.

"What the hell have you done now?" Mark glared at Paul.

"Just a little trip down memory lane," Paul grinned. "That song holds a lot of memories for those two. Can't you feel his pain?"

"You're a sick man Paul," Mark growled wanting to kick Paul's ass.

"I'm just showing you what they used to have," Paul rubbed his chin. "Every break up her and I have gone through she always runs back to him. Mark, think about it you're an old man with only a fewmore goodyears to offer her. Fine you get rid of me but you still have to deal with Adam. Another man in the prime of his life that she was in love with. You're not good for her so go find someone your own age old man." Paul said before leaving the table. Mark's attention was drawn back to the stage where Adam and Lisa were lost in their world reliving a moment in their past they both thought they had dealt with.

As the song ended, the crowd clapped and whistled as Adam dropped the microphone hugging Lisa. She pulled away from him shaking her head no as she left the stage. Her eyes focused on Paul seeing the happiness in his eyes at the expense of the pain he had just caused.

"How could you do this!" she yelled at Paul.

"What did I do?" Paul grabbed her arm as she tried to pass him.

"You knew about that song," Lisa stared into his eyes. Before Paul could respond to her, Adam came through the crowd attacking Paul. The two started to roll around exchanging blows as Lisa watched for a moment then ran out of the bar in tears. Glen and John tried to separate Paul and Adam. Mark went after Lisa finding her slumped by the truck holding her head in her hands crying.

"What in the hell just happened in there between you and Adam?" Mark stared at her.

"Paul picked that song on purpose. That is the song Adam told me to listen to anytime I missed him. It was kind of our song," Lisa looked up at Mark. "What happened in there was the past coming back to haunt."

"Let me kill the son of bitch!" Adam was yelling as Glen and John dragged him outside.

"Adam, stop that is what he wants," Glen tried to calm Adam down.

"He has already got what he wanted. He took her from me," Adam yelled not noticing Lisa near the truck.

"I didn't take a damn thing from you. You lost her. The better man won," Paul burst through the door getting in Adam's face.

"Better man my ass you took her from me," Adam struggled against John's and Glen's grip as Mark watched on not sure what to do.

"Now I'm a thief," Paul laughed. "I think you better face the facts you screwed up and let her go because you were afraid to tell her the truth and face the consequences."

"What consequences? Adam, what is he talking about?" Lisa spoke up.

"Come on Adam, be a man and tell her. Tell her the real reason you left her," Paul poked Adam in the chest. Adam stared at Lisa for a few moments.

"It isn't important now. I'm going back to the hotel," Adam finally broke lose from Glen and John.

"Adam, please tell me. We have to resolve our past once and for all," Lisa tried to stop him as he stared at her again with a sad face.

"It is resolved for me and it should be for you too," Adam brushed past her hurrying to the truck.

"I'll take him back to the hotel," Glen volunteered.

"Come on angel, let's go home," Paul went towards Lisa. Lisa shook her head no backing away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Lisa was trembling with fear. "I need time away from you. This is twisted what you did tonight. You knew that would hurt me and you still did it. That isn't love Paul."

"Thanks a lot babe. This is our last night together for a few days and you're blowing me off. You selfish little bitch," Paul went towards her. Mark reacted immediately pushing Paul roughly to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from her! She said she doesn't want to go with you," Mark towered over Paul.

"Mark, I warned you to stay away from my girl now I'm going to teach you the hard and painful way," Paul started getting to his feet as a police car pulled into the parking lot.

"I don't think you'll be teaching anything," John glared at Paul as the police officers got out of the car. John went to Lisa hugging her close hoping to comfort her.

"Mark, this isn't finished. You better watch your back," Paul hissed as the officer walked over. Mark looked behind him at Lisa still trembling in John's arms and at Adam sitting in the truck looking deep in thought. Mark couldn't help wondering if Paul was right could Adam become an obstacle to his future with Lisa.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

After dealing with the police, Paul decided to stay at the bar to drown his problems while John took everyone else back to the hotel. Lisa and Adam were both eerily quiet the whole ride as the others didn't know what to say. Adam immediately went to the hotel bar when they arrived. Glen decided to go with him to make sure he stayed out of trouble. John reluctantly went with them after Lisa reassured him over and over again that she was going to be fine. She was rummaging through her purse to find her credit card to get a room when Mark touched her hand.

"You don't need a room. You can stay with me tonight," Mark smiled at her.

"Mark, I'm too much trouble for you," she softly said looking at the floor.

"No, you're not," Mark tilted her chin. "We have a lot of talking to do."

"Mark, I'm sorry it has to wait," Lisa bites her lip. "I need to check that filing cabinet before Paul gets back to his apartment. I need to end this messed up relationship before he destroys me."

"You're not going alone. We can talk on the way," Mark stared at her.

"Fine, we have to hurry," Lisa felt relief that he was coming with her. They stood in silence as the valet brought the truck around. Mark could tell she was in deep in thought. He wished she would talk to him about what was going on in her mind.

"Mark, I'm sorry I'm being so quiet," she broke the silence as he pulled onto the street.

"Its ok," Mark smiled at her.

"It's not ok. I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight. My past with Adam still hurts sometimes. I could never understand why he just left me with any warning. Our relationship was going very good and the next minute he was telling me it was over. I kind of came to the conclusion I would never understand it and just moved on with life but there are times it bugs me," Lisa went through her purse for Paul's keys.

"Do you want to be back with Adam?" Mark asked needing to know the answer.

"No, I don't. Friendship works a lot better for us," she rested her hand on Mark's knee.

"Are you sure?" Mark glanced at her. Lisa picked up on Mark's fear that she would resume her relationship with Adam once she was free from Paul.

"Mark, I'm positive," she smiled as they pulled into a spot up the street from Paul's apartment. She waited till he turned off the truck before gently cupping his chin in her hand making him meet her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"You don't want a man your own age?" Mark asked.

"I want you. I don't care about the age difference between us," Lisa caressed his chin. "Do you care about it?"

"Baby girl, it doesn't bother me at all," Mark pulled her close kissing her softly. "Come on let's go search that cabinet." Mark got out opening the door for Lisa. They walked towards Paul's apartment making sure his truck wasn't there. Lisa quietly unlocked the door letting them in. She was relieved to see Paul had left the kitchen and hallway light on giving them some light to work with. Lisa opened the door to Paul's walk in closet showing Mark the file cabinet. They both filled with frustration finding every drawer locked.

"We should have known it wasn't going to be that easy," Mark smiled at her.

"Let's try using this," Lisa went into the other room grabbing a paper clip. Mark unbent it sticking it into the lock till they heard the click. "Have you done this before?"

"I've picked a few locks before when I locked myself out of suitcases and things like that," Mark laughed as Lisa opened the drawers flipping through them finding nothing of importance. She was about to give up when she saw a manila envelope in the back of cabinet. She took it out feeling a videotape inside.

"Bingo," she said showing the envelope to Mark. She was about to open it when they heard the front door.

"Shit," Mark whispered shutting the cabinet drawers as Lisa looked around for a way out without Paul seeing them. She heard Paul's footsteps echoing up the stairs. She quickly pulled the closet door shut pushing Mark into the corner.

"I guess we have to play hide and seek," Lisa whispered to him pressing close against him pulling the clothes on the rods to hide them. Mark felt the heat of her body as she leaned back against him.

"Being this close will led to another game soon," Mark whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Behave big boy," she leaned back kissing him softly as the bedroom light came on. Mark and Lisa both froze listening to Paul stumbling around. They heard him dialing the phone.

"Hey its me, did you get the ticket I sent you?" Paul stuttered. "Good I'll meet you at the airport and we can go to the hotel from there. You're doing the right thing coming to see me." Paul paused for a few minutes. "I have to call Lisa. I will see you tomorrow and make sure to bring that little red outfit I like so much. Bye." Mark felt Lisa tense in his arms.

"Answer you bitch," Paul's drunk slurred voice echoed through the room. "Screw you too sweetheart!" he slammed down the phone making Lisa jump in Mark's arms. Lisa took a deep breathe when Paul pulled the closet door open. They watched as he dropped to his knees in front of the cabinet. He fumbled with the key finally getting it in the key hole. He tossed out all the drawers as Lisa tried not to tremble with every thud sound. Mark tightened his hold on her when Paul flipped the cabinet over laughing.

"I know her so well," Paul kept laughing. "Wait till she opens that envelope I wish I could see her face." Paul got to his feet still reeling in laughter as he turned off the light slamming the door.

"He knows we have it the envelope and he isn't worried. Something is wrong," Lisa whispered to Mark.

"Let's get out of here and find out," Mark listened to the sound of the shower.

"Let's try right now," Lisa went to the door slowly opening it seeing Paul going into the bathroom slamming the door. "Hurry now." Lisa motioned to Mark as she opened the door leading him to the downstairs and out the front door. They hurried to the truck once inside Lisa looked at Mark.

"I can't believe we did that," Lisa could still feel her heart racing.

"I hope it was worth it," Mark looked at the envelope in her hands. "Let's get back to the hotel and take a look at that."

"Sounds good," Lisa was anxious to see what was in it and why Paul didn't seem upset about it being gone. "Mark, did the phone call Paul made sound weird to you?"

"Baby girl, you don't want to know what I think," Mark glanced at her as he maneuvered out of the parking spot.

"Yes I do, please tell me," Lisa stared at him.

"I think he is cheating on you and that is why he isn't taking you to rehab with him," Mark said exactly what he was thinking.

"I think you're right," Lisa started to think about all the times Paul had told her not to come visit him in the last two years. "I think he has been cheating on me for awhile."

"We will find everything out somehow. First, let's take care of the envelope," Mark saw the pain in her eyes. He reached out pulling her close against him. "Remember whatever happens we are in this together."

"You are all I need to get through all of this," Lisa rested her head on his shoulder. They rode in silence back to the hotel wondering what the envelope held in store for them.

* * *

Mark and Lisa wasted no time opening the envelope once they got back to the hotel. They spilled out the contents finding a bunch of photos in a plastic bag and a video tape. Mark put on the video tape while Lisa opened the bag taking out the photos. Her heart stopped when she went through the photos of Adam having sex with a woman she had never seen before. She put the photos down not able to look at them. She looked up noticing Mark was taking the tape out.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked him noticing how tense he was.

"I don't want you to see this," Mark held the tape away from her.

"Why?" Lisa didn't understand what could be so bad after the photos she just saw.

"Just drop it. This doesn't help us with the Vince situation," Mark threw the tape in the trash noticing the photos on the table. He picked them up as Lisa grabbed the tape out of the trash. "Lisa, please don't put that on," Mark threw the photos down staring at her.

"Mark, don't try to protect me I have to see what's on it," Lisa pushed the play button.

"You're so stubborn," Mark sighed as the screen flickered for a minute then the video of Adam having sex with the same woman from the photos flashed on the screen. Lisa was about to turn it off when she saw the date on the video. Her heart was beating rapidly as she went to the photos scattering them around looking at the dates on them.

"That bastard!" she yelled grabbing a few of the photos running out of the door.

"Lisa stop!" Mark ran after her as she went down the stairs. Lisa wasn't listening as she went through the lobby to the bar looking around till she spotted Adam, Glen, and John sitting at a table.

"You damn coward! How could you not tell me about this!" she threw the photos at Adam. "It's all so clear now you left because you were cheating on me. You didn't have the balls to tell me the truth that you were screwing someone else. No you had to make me think it was my fault you left. All these years I blamed myself for our breakup. How many times did you sleep around behind my back? Better yet how in the hell could you sleep with that whore the night after we lost the baby? "

"Baby?" John spoke up looking at his sister. Lisa ignored him glaring at Adam.

"You have to calm down. I never blamed you for losing the baby. Shit I have told you that a hundred million times. It was no one's fault it was God's way," Adam shot up going towards her grabbing her arms. "I only cheated on you once. I don't even remember it I was drunk."

"That's it blame it on the alcohol," Lisa stared at him. "I hope you rot in hell. You told me you had no choice at the hospital because Vince insisted you come back to work immediately. All the bullshit you fed me about loving me before you left was all lies. Now I understand why you came back from the road and broke up with me with the baby gone you were free to be with your whore."

"No you don't understand any of this," Adam stared into her eyes. "I did love you. You should have realized that when you found out about the baby and I didn't run. I was willing to marry you and do the whole family thing. I left that hospital feeling the same way loving you even more."

"Stop it I don't want to hear this," Lisa broke free from him. "These last two years all the times I wanted to talk to you about what happened to resolve this part of my life you refused. Well I don't want to talk about it anymore. Stay the hell away from me Adam." Lisa turned storming out of the restaurant leaving everyone speechless. Mark stared at Adam before going after her.

"Paul, you're days are numbered!" Adam knocked the table over next to him scaring everyone in the restaurant before going after Mark and Lisa. John and Glen stared at one another in disbelief not sure what to do or say.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Mark caught up to Lisa at the elevator. Lisa just stared at him for a few moments not sure what to say to him after her outburst revealing things she didn't have a chance to tell him about her past. Mark didn't need her to say anything he just wanted to hold her and take her pain away not caring about her past with Adam. He went towards her keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Mark, I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again," Lisa wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's the past it doesn't bother me but you on the other hand have to deal with it and resolve it if we are going to have a future," Mark wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I tried to deal with it before but he would never talk about it. Now I understand why," Lisa was happy when the elevator opened. She quickly pushed the close door button knowing Adam wasn't far behind.

"He just didn't want to hurt you. He thought he was doing the best thing but I agree with you he should have told you right away," Mark caressed her back slowly.

"The relationship would have still ended but at least we would have both known why," Lisa said as the elevator opened on their floor. They went to the room Lisa immediately went to the bed stretching out wanting to cry till she fell asleep. Mark watched her wanting to say something but wondering if he should wait till tomorrow. He slowly approached the bed sitting down next to her caressing her neck.

"Mark, just say what is on your mind," Lisa said surprising him. How does she read me so well, he thought sweeping her hair away.

"I know you're upset with Adam but you're overlooking the fact that Paul had those photos and tape. You have to see past the pain," Mark felt her tensing under his touch.

"Do you think he set Adam up?" Lisa asked.

"I almost 110 sure he did," Mark breathed deeply as she shot up.

"How can you be so sure?" Lisa searched his green eyes.

"Adam told me he was set up that Paul wanted you and he made damn sure he manipulated your breakup. I believe him. Think about all the bullshit Paul has caused just recently," Mark said making Lisa realize as much as she didn't want to eventually she would have to talk to Adam.

"Basically I've been a fool from the start," Lisa sighed.

"You had no way of knowing," Mark tried to make her feel better.

"I didn't see through Paul's games until a year into our relationship. He was the perfect guy in every way imaginable till I let Adam back into my life. Paul changed over night into the monster you see now," Lisa reaffirmed what Adam had told him before.

"Adam was and still is a risk for Paul because he knows the truth," Mark was about to lay down when the loud knocking started. "You know that's Adam, do you want me to get rid of him or are you willing to talk to him?"

"I don't want to talk tonight tell him it has to wait till tomorrow morning," Lisa knew her emotions were running too high to talk rational with Adam tonight.

"Ok baby girl," Mark kissed her cheek going to the door. Mark opened the door slightly seeing Adam pacing cursing quietly. Adam glared at Mark for a minute wondering how he would get past him to see Lisa.

"I need to talk to Lisa now," Adam said as Mark went out into the hall shutting the door behind him.

"Not tonight. She needs to calm down and so do you," Mark calmly spoke. "Go get some sleep, sober up and call her in the morning."

"How can I sleep after this," Adam rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm an idiot I should have told her. I never thought she would think I left because of the miscarriage. I messed everything up trying to protect her from the truth. I loved the baby as much as she did. I wanted a family with her fate just took that away from us then my stupid ass broke her heart even more by leaving. Mark, you have to make her understand I did what I thought was best."

"I don't have to do anything right now but help her settle down and get some sleep. You can smooth it all out with her tomorrow. Come on Adam just go to your room don't make things any worse," Mark put his hand on the door wanting to get back to Lisa.

"I really don't have any other choice do I? There is no way in hell you'll let me in that room to talk to her, right?" Adam stared at Mark coldly.

"Damn straight. Good night Adam," Mark opened the door not wanting to get into a heated confrontation with Adam. He shut the door hearing Adam stomping down the hall. Mark breathed a sigh of relief that Adam left without any problems.

Mark went back into the bedroom stopping in the doorway seeing Lisa had changed into one of his t-shirts. She was lying on her side running her fingers lightly over her stomach. She seemed to be almost in a trance staring into space. He knew she was remembering the baby she lost. He quietly entered the room taking off his shirt and jeans throwing them over a chair before climbing into bed next to her. He ran his hand over hers taking her from her thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your shirts since all my stuff is at Paul's," Lisa leaned back against his strong body.

"You can borrow them anytime," he rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk about the baby." She tensed slightly in his arms turning on her back to look at him.

"Adam and I had been dating for over six months when we got careless a few times and that was all it took. He was on the road non stop between the shows and promoting work when I found out I was two months pregnant. I tried telling him over the phone but it just was never the right moment," Lisa paused sighing deeply. "A week after I found out about the baby he surprised me at work. I told him right there on the spot prepared for him to walk away and never look back because we had never talked about having a family together. We had a good relationship but we never talked about our future. We just enjoyed our times together. He surprised me again by being very happy at news. Our relationship grew even stronger. We were talking about marriage and buying a home. Our happiness lasted for another month then tragedy struck. We had just come back from buying the crib when I started to feel like something was wrong. Adam made me go to bed and I woke up a few hours later in pain. Adam rushed me to the hospital but it was too late I had already lost the baby. Adam stayed with me till Vince called him back to work then when he came back he ended our relationship. I was devastated I had lost my baby and Adam in less than a week's time." Lisa's eyes brimmed with tears as she finished.

"I'm sorry that all had to happen to you," Mark caressed her stomach through the t-shirt silently hoping she would one day have his child.

"I guess it just wasn't my time to be a mother yet and Adam wasn't meant to be the father of my child," Lisa placed her hand over Mark's. "I know they say everything happens for a reason but I still wish everyday I had the baby. It was an amazing feeling knowing there was a little life inside of me."

"I'm sure you'll have that feeling again one day," Mark smiled at her. "Who knows maybe you'll have it more than once."

"I would love that," Lisa caressed his cheek feeling her heart beating happily that he was there with her. She wanted to tell him how much she would love to have children with him but she stopped herself afraid of moving things too fast. Mark couldn't help laughing when she nibbled her bottom lip. "Why are you laughing?"

"I always know when you're afraid to say something because you bite your bottom lip," Mark kissed her softly.

"You're getting to know me very well," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I feel like I've known you for years instead of a few weeks," Mark ran his hand slowly along her leg. "I want to get to know every inch of you inside and out. Tell me what you were just thinking."

"Mark, it's crazy and I feel silly thinking it. I don't want to rush thing between us."

"I don't feel like we're rushing," Mark said his thought out loud.

"You're right," Lisa took a deep breathe deciding to just tell him. "Mark, I was thinking about how much I would like to have a baby with you. I know its rushing things and I'm sorry."

Mark loved what he just heard kissing her passionately wanting to reassure her he cared about her.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mark ran his finger over her lips. "You've taken control of my heart little girl. I'm not playing with you just having a fling for the hell of it. I'm here with you for the long run when that bastard is out of your life I'm going to make you all mine."

"I'm already all yours," Lisa took his hand placing it over her heart. "My heart belongs all to you."

"All mine and I'm never giving it back," Mark smiled kissing her deeply wishing he could make love to her at that moment. He broke their kiss pulling her close against him hoping soon they could be as close as they wanted to anytime they liked.

* * *

The ringing of the phone ripped Mark from his sleep. He opened his eyes seeing Lisa in a deep sleep on his chest. He reached for the phone seeing it was almost seven in the morning. He was ready to yell at the person on the other end till he heard the urgency in John's voice.

"Mark, I'm sorry for waking you. You need to get my sister up now and to my room in the next fifteen minutes or all hell will break loose," John spoke quickly. "She is with you right?"

"Yes she is," Mark ran his fingers through her hair not wanting to wake her up.

"I'm always right," John snickered. "Wake her now and get her here. Paul sounds extremely pissed. He doesn't believe she is here with me."

"I'll have her to your room in five minutes," Mark said hanging up the phone. He gently rubbed her shoulder kissing her forehead. "Sweetheart, you need to wake up."

"Not yet," she opened one eye cuddling closer to him.

"Paul is on his way to John's room to see you," Mark said making her almost jump out of bed.

"I have to get dressed and up there now," she stared at him with wild eyes.

"Calm down," he kissed her softly. "Quickly change and let's go."

"Mark, you can't go with me," Lisa kissed him caressing his face. "You need to stay here. I will call you when he leaves."

"You're right," Mark laid back in the bed watching gather her clothes. "Are you going to be alright with him?"

"Yes John will be there," Lisa said pulling on her pants as he watched with desire in his eyes as she tied his shirt in a knot around her waist.

"Shouldn't you change the shirt?" Mark smiled at her.

"No I'm comfortable, unless you want me to," Lisa leaned over him as he shook his head. She ran her fingers over his bare chest kissing him. "I will call you when he leaves."

"Ok baby girl," he saw the sadness in her eyes as she pulled away from him. Lisa couldn't look back at him as she left the room knowing she wouldn't have the strength to leave him. Mark waited till he heard the click of the door before turning to the pillow next to him punching it.

"Damn you Paul, I'm going to get her away from you one way or another," Mark cursed throwing the pillow across the room on his way to the shower.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Lisa leaned against the wall of the elevator feeling empty after leaving Mark. I have to find a way to end things with Paul soon, she thought as the elevator door opened on John's floor. She quickly found John's room knocking on the door.

"It's about time you got here sis," John flung the door open. "He is going to be here any minute."

"Stop panicking I'm here now and I will deal with him," Lisa shut the door.

"Why don't you just let me kick his ass and make everyone happy," John grinned at her.

"You know why the consequences will be too painful," Lisa sat on the sofa.

"I can handle anything that bastard pulls on me. You should have no doubts that Mark can handle them too. Its Christina you're worried about, isn't it?" John crossed his arms staring at her.

"She can't afford to lose that business right now. She needs to support Kelly and give her a good life. I don't buy Kelly's father is paying child support," Lisa said seeing John tense up.

"So you're going to put up with Paul's shit and miss out on your happiness with Mark for Christina's sake," John raised his voice. "I think you should let Christina worry about her own damn self."

"I'm worried about Kelly's well being more than anything."

"Bullshit, you're doing this for Christina. You defend Christina but she has evil streaks look what she did to Glen," John was getting upset.

"John, I'm not going to argue. We never agree when it comes to Christina so just drop it," Lisa sighed shaking her head.

"Ok you want a new subject. How come you never told mom or me about the baby? I thought you told us everything," John sat down next to her.

"I had every intention too then when the miscarriage happened I just didn't tell anyone. I didn't want upset mom. You know how much she wants lots of grandchildren. The baby was gone there was nothing anyone could do."

"We could have comforted you. All of us just thought you were depressed because of Adam leaving. You needed your family at a time like that. I finally understand why you were getting sick every time I cooked around you back then," John tried to take some of the tension away.

"I thought you would have figured it out then because I've always love your cooking," Lisa smiled making him laugh.

"Sis, please don't keep anything like that from me again. I always thought we had a close bond. To me you are my real little sister I don't care it's only through our parents marrying," John said making her smile even more.

"We are close. I'm closer to you than I am to Christina," Lisa hugged him. "No more secrets I promise. I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Of course I will."

"Is what I'm doing with Mark wrong?" Lisa asked.

"I don't think it's wrong. You and Paul are for the most part pretty much history. You're just following your heart nothing wrong with that. I've known Mark for quite a few years and I think he is perfect for you. You two look good together and you get along very well. I saw how much he gets to your heart Adam and Paul never have done that. I wouldn't mind having him as my brother in law," John widely smiled.

"You're getting way ahead in time," Lisa said silently thinking about how in time she would definitely like to settle down with Mark.

"Don't think about right or wrong just concentrate on your heart's desire and it will never lead you wrong," John patted her hand as the knocking started on the door. "You ready to handle Paul?"

"Yes," Lisa stood up taking a deep breathe before opening the door. She gasped when she saw Paul. She had never seen him so pale like a ghost. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah as ok as I can be," Paul stared at her with his bloodshot eyes. "My life is in the toilet right now between my injury and my relationship with you on the rocks. I get one night to spend with you and blow it with my jealous ways. I didn't sleep at all last night. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Lisa motioned for him to come in noticing John had gone into another room.

"I brought your bag," Paul put her duffle bag on the floor. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry for my behavior once again. Please forgive me." Paul slowly came towards her taking her hand. Lisa tensed pulling away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Paul, I found a tape and some photos in your apartment," she stared directly into his eyes. "I want to know how you got them."

"That really isn't important is it? The issue here is you found out Adam was cheating on you. I'm not taking the shit for his actions," Paul rested his hands on her hips. "I hid them to protect you."

"Do you think I'm an idiot? How did you get them?"

"Remember when we first started dating you let me stay at your apartment for a few days while I was on a break? The first time we slept together?" Paul got a smile remembering making love to her.

"Of course I remember," she huffed wondering what his point was.

"While you were at work a package arrived, I signed for it and thought it looked weird so I opened it. After I saw what was inside, I decided it was best to keep it from you. There was no point in rehashing your past with Adam," Paul said making Lisa doubt what he was saying. "If you don't believe me, feel free to go to my apartment anytime you like and look in my top drawer you'll find the confirmation of delivery to your apartment and my signature on it."

"Paul, I'll check it out but …" Lisa stopped when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hold on one sec sweetheart," Paul smiled at her answering his phone. She went to move away from him to give him privacy. Paul didn't want her to go wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her against him. She knew better to resist as he talked to Vince for a few minutes before hanging up. "I have to get to the airport. I promise we will talk about all of this either before or after Raw. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Have a good trip Paul," she coldly said knowing he was going to cheat on her.

"Hey, don't be an ice queen," Paul whispered in her ear. "I love you and I will make everything up to you. Don't give up on us yet. I will call you tonight when I'm settled. Can I please have a kiss goodbye?" Lisa turned in his arms kissing his cheek.

"Paul, please understand I need some room right now. We will talk more on Monday," Lisa touched his cheek running her fingers over his facial hair. Paul sighed getting tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Paul kissed her forehead. He walked away from her heading towards the door suddenly stopping. He rushed back to her taking her hands in his. "Lisa, I want you to come to rehab. I will find time to be with you and talk all our problems through." Lisa was stunned by his request. What about your secret lover, she thought searching his eyes seeing he was sincere with his request.

"Paul, I can't come with you. I have a photo session this afternoon and a meeting with Stephanie afterwards," Lisa felt relief that she had a legitimate excuse for not going. She really wanted to stay with Mark.

"That's cool you can't come today. I'll leave a ticket for you and you can come tomorrow," Paul grinned wrapping his arms around her picking her up. "Please sweetheart, come tomorrow. You'll make me so happy."

"Ok Paul I'll come," she said quickly figuring she would find a way to cancel the trip later.

"Thank you angel," he squeezed her tight kissing her. "I love you sweetheart and I'll see you tomorrow." He gently put her down kissing her one more time before heading for the door with a bounce in his step.

"Bye Paul," she let a sigh of relief as he left. She went to the door locking it behind him.

"Are you out of your mind?" John came out of the bedroom. "You can't be serious about going to meet him tomorrow."

"I'm not going. I will find a way out of it. There is no way in hell I'm going to see him," Lisa leaned against the door as John smiled. "I just wanted to get rid of him."

"That is a relief," John patted his chest as Lisa froze hearing the knock on the door fearing Paul had come back. She looked at John as he motioned for her to open it. She slowly opened the door seeing Adam staring down at her with tear filled green eyes.  
"We need to talk now," he brushed past her before she could object. She turned looking at him hoping she could deal with talking to him without shedding more tears.

The silence and tension between Adam and Lisa was intense as John sat down on the sofa planning to keep an eye on his sister. Lisa looked away from Adam not able to stand the pain she saw in his eyes.

"I guess I'll start. I'm sorry for you having to find out about my affair this way. I should have told you when it first happened," Adam cautiously touched her chin making her look at him. "I loved the baby and you. I didn't want to leave you that way. I never thought once that losing our baby was your fault. You told me that night something didn't feel right. I should have taken you to the hospital instead of insisting you get some sleep. So if you want to place blame, blame me I already blame myself. I bet our baby would be alive right now if I took you right away to the hospital."

"Adam, no one should blame anyone. You were right it was God's way and for whatever reason you and I were not meant to have children and a future together," she took a deep breathe trying to keep her composure. "The way you left was so wrong and I think it's the worse thing you could have done."

"I did worse than that I'm the one responsible for your mess with Paul. I just stood by and let him romance you for over a year before I did a damn thing. When I finally did get some guts it was too late. He had found a way to manipulate you and keep you in the relationship. Your misery is my fault. If I would have been a man you would be happy right now if not with me than at least you would be free to be with Mark," Adam stared deep into her eyes.

"Tell me how this all happened. You were never one to go drinking after the shows. You used to always call me and we would talk till one of us almost fell asleep. Why did you agree to go drinking with Paul that night?" Lisa needed to know ever detail of how Paul manipulated his way into her life.

"I thought Paul was a friend. I was torn apart about the baby and Vince forcing me back to work when I wanted to stay with you. I just wanted to escape and Paul convinced me a night on the town was the best way. I never caught on he was setting me up till after the damage was done," Adam threw his head back trying to keep his emotions under control. "He kept buying me drink after drink. I don't even remember going to the hotel with that girl. Shit I don't even remember sleeping with her. All I remember is the satisfied look on Paul's face when I came out of the room and he gave me the choice that I leave you or a package would be delivered to you with photos and a tape proving my infidelities. I couldn't hurt you like that knowing all the agony you were already in from losing the baby. I thought leaving would be easier. You would just hurt for awhile and move on to a better guy."

"Adam, we were talking about marriage. You swore to me that we would work through losing our baby together. You filled my head with all this hope for our future," Lisa felt the tears welling her eyes as she let all the emotions of the past fill her. "You were my first real love and you broke my heart without even the slightest warning. Do you remember our phone conversation that night before the show?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"What did you ask me hours before you slept with that whore?"

"You're talking about this right?" Adam reached into his pocket pulling out the diamond ring he got for her a day before they lost the baby. He planned to take her away for a romantic weekend and propose to her. Instead he proposed to her over the phone not able to wait till he saw her again.

"Yes that," she looked away from it. "Imagine how I felt when you came home and said you made a mistake proposing that the right thing to do was separate," Lisa trembled. "How could you just throw it all away like that?"

"You will never understand my reasons. I did what I thought was right it is as simple as that," Adam rested his hands on her shoulders. "Why do you think I want to help you and Mark? At least that is something little I can do to make up for all the pain I've caused you. I brought Paul into your life and I'm going to take him out of it no matter what it takes. Can we work through this? Can we still be friends?"

"Adam, I don't know I guess time will tell," she looked up into his eyes seeing a kindness she always saw in him.

"At least let me continue helping you and Mark once I get Paul out of the picture I'll stay out of your life if that is what you want," Adam ran his hand slowly up her shoulder along the curve of her neck cupping her face. "I will do whatever you say."

"I need all the help I can get now to deal with Paul and his games," Lisa sighed. "Adam, please go and try to get some rest. We all have a photo shoot in a few hours and you look a mess. The past is settled between us and in time the pain will hopefully subsided."

"I believe it will," Adam smiled at her. "I hate to tell you this but since I'm spilling my soul I might as well say this. I still love you." Lisa trembled at his words she didn't want his love anymore. "Don't get nervous I know there is only friendship in our future. I love you enough to be happy that you have Mark in your life. Don't say anything more I'm leaving now and will see you at the photo shoot."

"See you there," Lisa said as his fingers lingered along her cheek for a few moments as he stared deep into her eyes. He finally sighed walking slowly out the door giving her one last sad glance before shutting it. Lisa took a deep breathe feeling her body still trembling as John came to her resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" John softly said as she turned burying her face in his chest.

"I will be in a minute it hurts because I care about him. I hate seeing him like this," she stuttered letting her tears soak his shirt. "Can you please call Mark and ask him to come here? I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure sis," John hugged her tightly before letting her go. He watched her sway slightly on the way to the shower wiping the tears from her eyes. He picked up the phone hoping Mark could take his sister's misery away.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

Mark was relieved when John called reassuring him everything was alright and Lisa needed to see him. Every minute she was gone felt like eternity to him. He anxiously headed to John's room. He was slightly disappointed when John answered telling him Lisa was still in the shower. John filled Mark in on Paul's request that Lisa go to rehab with him and her agreeing to it just to get rid of him.

"I hope she can find a way out of it now," John leaned back in his chair trying to relax.

"She has a way out and it's me," Mark was confident Lisa wouldn't have to go see Paul.

"She dealt with another big problem by finally settling her past with Adam but it was painfully to watch all the heart wrenching emotions between the two of them. I've never seen Adam like that," John said softly not wanting Lisa to hear his conversation.

"They needed to talk things out. It would be good if they could at least salvage their friendship," Mark said as Lisa came up behind him resting her hands on his shoulders taking him by surprise.

"Don't worry we plan to try to save our friendship," she smiled kissing his cheek. Mark gently pushed back his chair pulling her onto to his lap. He smiled when he saw she was wearing a short black silky robe.

"I hope you didn't talk to him dressed like this," Mark teased her resting his hand on her knee.

"Hmmm maybe I did maybe I …" Lisa was cut off by Mark kissing her lightly. John smiled seeing his sister's happiness. "I think I'll go change," she softly said breaking their kiss.

"I think you just took her by surprise," John smirked at Mark as Lisa went to change.

"A little surprise is always good," Mark grinned. "Between you and me I have lots of surprises in store for her once she is free of Paul."

"I hope that is soon," John growled thinking of how much he hated Paul.

"It will be soon. I don't want to hear about Paul anymore," Lisa yelled from the other the room.

"She has a good point dwelling on it doesn't help anything," John ran his hands through his dark hair. "Do you know if Glen has heard at all from Christina?"

"He hasn't," Mark shrugged. "I feel sorry for him but he won't call her either. He thinks she is hiding something."

"She probably is," John almost whispered it. "Christina isn't as sweet as she seems. She has a secret and I'm going to find it out. Lisa adores Christina and won't even humor the thought of Christina being a sneaky bitch."

"That is harsh," Mark commented back.

"I'll tell you why I'm so harsh on Christina one day when Lisa isn't so close," John quietly said as they heard Lisa coming back. Mark looked up admiring the way she looked in the black tight tank top and short blue scarf skirt showing her long legs.

"What were you two talking about?" she sat back down on Mark's lap pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

"Nothing important," John smirked glad she didn't hear him talking about Christina. "You feel better now?"

"Yes," she felt her stomach tightening slightly at the thought of seeing Adam in a few hours but she knew she would be alright with Mark by her side.

"John told me about Paul wanting you to come to rehab and you needing a way out," Mark caressed her knee lightly.

"Don't worry big guy I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," Lisa leaned against his shoulder.

"You're so unlucky to have to put up with her," John laughed pointing at Mark.

"You mean lucky," Mark kissed her forehead. "You feel up to heading over to the photo shoot early see if we can catch Stephanie now."

"Sure, let's go," Lisa wanted to talk to Stephanie as soon as possible to get rid of Mark's fears that she would have to go to see Paul.

* * *

Luck was on their side when they arrived Stephanie was in her office. Stephanie seemed surprised to see them so early till Lisa explained to her what happened with Paul earlier. Stephanie was not very fond of Paul after their storyline of them being married and the rude way he treated her on camera and off. She listened to Lisa explaining about needing an excuse to stay in Connecticut getting a smile on her face.

"That is no problem at all. There is no way I can let you leave tonight in case we need more shots for your new entrance video," Stephanie smiled seeing the relief in Lisa's and Mark's faces. "In fact tomorrow morning I need you here again to do a clip for the video. Mark, I need you here too I hope that isn't a problem."

"Not a problem but why do you need me it's her entrance?" Mark sat down in a chair next to Lisa brushing her hand lightly making Stephanie smile even more seeing her hunch was right there was a romantic relationship brewing between the two of them behind Paul's back. It's not just an act for the fans, Stephanie happily thought seeing the smile Lisa gave Mark.

"You will find out tomorrow just trust me," Stephanie grinned sitting down in her desk chair. "You two don't have a problem with staying in the same storyline together for awhile right?"

"No problem at all," Lisa said quickly as Mark nodded in agreement.

"Good because I have come up with another twist for Raw that will keep you two working together for at least the next few months," Stephanie reclined in her chair as Glen and John knocked on her door before entering. "Boy all we need is Adam and we can start the shoot early."

"Ask and you shall receive," Adam called from the hall. Lisa looked up meeting his eyes as he gave her a half smile. She was happy to see he looked better.

"This is excellent looks like I'll be going home early today," Stephanie laughed getting up from her desk. "If you boys don't mind I'm going to borrow Lisa for awhile and we will meet back up with all of you in the studio after you've all changed for the shot." Stephanie motioned for Lisa to follow her. Lisa turned slightly winking at Mark as he smiled widely at her. Stephanie caught their exchange knowing her idea was going to work perfectly.

* * *

Stephanie was nervously fidgeting hoping she would get the shots she wanted. She watched as the photographer took shoots of Mark and Lisa holding their inter gender tag team belts. The assistant motioned for Adam, Glen, and John to join them. Stephanie liked the look of the new alliance to face the NWO. She hoped the fans would like seeing Kane, Edge, Undertaker, Bradshaw, and Lisa in an alliance as much as she did. Stephanie reminded herself that she needed to find another member for the alliance before Raw. They took a few more group photos before removing Adam from the group and taking more photos. When the photographer had the group down to just Mark, Glen, and Lisa, Stephanie went over to him whispering to him what she wanted. The photographer nodded in agreement telling Glen he was finished.

"Ok guys the rest of you can go except Lisa and Mark," Stephanie ushered Adam, Glen and John out the door.

Stephanie crossed her fingers hoping what she wanted would happen. Lisa and Mark looked at each other wondering what was next. They had already done the shots with the title belts.

"Sorry you two, I want him to take a few more shots for future storyline ideas I have in mind. I just want to see how they look," Stephanie smiled. "They won't be used without telling you both first I promise so relax and have a good time." Mark listened to Stephanie giving Lisa a look as she shrugged her shoulders as the assistant set a chair in front of them.

"Mark, I want you to sit down. Lisa, I want you to wrap your arms around him and rest your head against his," the photographer yelled instructions as Lisa followed. Mark felt her warmth as she leaned against him. He tried to stay in character giving a cold evil stare to the camera but it was getting tough feeling her so close. Stephanie got an idea whispering it to the photographer handing him a CD as the assistant dimmed the lights.

"Ok get rid of the chair," the photographer said. "Mark, I want you to wrap your arms around her waist just relax and let the music set the mood." The assistant put on Gary Allan's The One on.

"_No rush, though I need your touch,  
I won't rush your heart.  
Until you feel on solid ground,  
Until your strength is found_."

The photographer started snapping away as Lisa leaned back against Mark and he couldn't resist the urge to pull her closer. Her warm bare skin against his arm was enticing him. He rested his head against hers making warm tingling sensations soar through her body.

"Good now face him," Stephanie motioned with her finger for Lisa to turn around. Lisa turned looking up into his green eyes getting lost in them. She forgets about the others in the room running her fingers up his arms slowly.

"_Girl, I'll fill those canyons in your soul,  
Like a river, lead you home.  
And I'll walk a step behind,  
In the shadows, so you shine.  
Just ask it will be done,  
And I will prove my love,  
Until you're sure that I'm the one."_

Mark was losing the battle to stay in character as his eyes drifted to her lips. Mark gazed back into her eyes running his finger over her lips. They both had forgotten about the others in the room. Mark leaned down kissing Lisa softly as Stephanie almost jumped for joy. The assistant coughed making Lisa and Mark both jump looking around. Mark silently cursed not believing they had given into the temptation in front of Stephanie. He walked over shutting the music off.

"Stephanie, you can't use those shots," Mark said knowing all the hell Paul would give Lisa if he saw those.

"Don't worry I promised I won't use them," Stephanie couldn't hide her delight at the proof that Mark and Lisa had feelings for one another.

"Stephanie, you can't use them while I'm still with Paul" Lisa stuttered seeing the wide smile forming on Stephanie's lips.

"Stop worrying I won't please trust me," Stephanie said as she hurried out of the room with the photographer and his assistant following close behind. "Thank you both you did a great job. I'll see you both tomorrow bright and early."

"Damn it I have to get those photos," Lisa said about to rush after Stephanie when Mark grabbed her arm. She turned looking at him as he shook his head no. "Mark why?"

"Let her do whatever she wants," Mark caressed her face. "We can't hide what's going on between us forever. "

"True, but what just happened is personal it had nothing to do with work. You're right I can't hide how I feel for you especially when we are that close," Lisa sighed as he pulled her close. Lisa didn't resist him find comfort in his strong embrace.

Mark held her close kissing her forehead. Lisa looked up giving him a smile warming his heart and soul. There was no doubt in his heart that he loved her unconditionally and he didn't care anymore about Paul finding out about them. He needed her in his life and he wasn't going to let Paul stop him.

* * *

After they returned back to the hotel, Mark stayed with Lisa while she called Paul to let him know she couldn't come. Mark stretched out on the bed watching her pace as she waited for Paul to pick up. She was surprised when his voice mail answered. She sat down next to Mark as Paul's message played. Mark noticed her nervousness as she took a deep breathe hearing the beep.

"Paul, it's me. I'm sorry but I won't be able to come to see you at rehab. I just got back from the photo shoot and found out Stephanie needs me tomorrow. She also set up a few autograph sessions so I won't be able to see you till Raw," Lisa paused as Mark winked at her. "I'm sorry again Paul, I have my cell on me if you want to call. Bye." Lisa hung up the phone feeling some relief that she didn't have to talk to him directly.

"You ok?" Mark caressed her neck slowly.

"Yes, I don't know if I'll be when he calls back," Lisa was enjoying Mark's touch.

"Maybe he won't call back," Mark smirked.

"That would be a blessing," Lisa laid down on the pillows trying to relax.

"Just forget about him till he calls," Mark put his arm around her waist.

"You going to help keep my mind busy," Lisa gave him a seductive smile.

"I can do that," Mark leaned down kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. Their kisses were filled with passion. Mark let his fingers roam her body before slowly sliding under her tank top caressing her stomach. Lisa felt electricity soaring through her body with his every touch. Suddenly a loud thud came from the door breaking their moment.

"What the hell!" Mark stormed out of the room flinging the door open.

"Mark, I'm sorry I need to talk to Lisa. I would have talked to John but I can't find him," Glen stared at Mark.

"Come on in," Mark motioned for Glen to come in as Lisa came out of the bedroom.

"Glen, what's wrong?" Lisa asked him right away seeing how agitated he was.

"Does Christina have another boyfriend already? Or did she have a boyfriend? Is that what she was hiding?" Glen frantically paced in front of Lisa.

"No to all your questions as far as I know," Lisa wondered why he was asking them.

"Hey calm down tell us what happened," Mark patted Glen's shoulder.

"I broke down I called her and she answered giggling like a school girl till she heard my voice then she froze up. I tried talking to her but I got one word answers than suddenly a man's voice came on the line telling me she was busy. I heard her laugh again before the phone went dead. Damn it what kind of game is you sister playing?" Glen stared at Lisa.

"I have no idea," Lisa went to the phone calling Christina as Mark tried to calm Glen down.

"She could have told me she had a boyfriend. I would have never tried to have never asked her out," Glen ran his hands through his hair as another knock came on the door.

"Come in," Mark yelled.

"What is going on now?" John asked surveying the room. "Glen, what did you want I heard you were looking for me?"

"I called Christina and she is with some guy," Glen said burying his face in his hands.

"What?" John stared at Lisa still listening to the endless ringing hoping Christina would pick up.

"There is no answer at …" Lisa started to say as she finally heard Christina pick up.

"Hello," Christina was laughing when she picked up.

"Christina, its Lisa what in the hell is going on? Are you dating someone?" Lisa walked into the bedroom shutting the door over slightly not wanting Glen to hear the conversation.

"No why?" Christina stuttered.

"Glen said he called and some guy said you were busy," Lisa felt John come up behind her.

"That was just Evan playing a joke," Christina said making Lisa get a surprised look on her face.

"What did she say?" John touched her shoulder. Lisa waved him off.

"Evan, your assistant?" Lisa couldn't believe Evan who she had met a few times would do something like that.

"Yes, I'm sorry we have had too much to drink and things got out of hand," Christina didn't sound sorry as she talked with still the hint of humor in her voice.

"Where is Kelly?" Lisa hoped her niece wasn't there while Christina was drinking.

"She is spending the night with mom. You can call and check on her if you like," Christina's tone changed to annoyance. "Are you done with your interrogation? Is there anything else you want?"

"There is just one more thing," Lisa lowered her voice. "You really upset Glen I hope you call and apologize to him."

"I'll try to call."

"You'll try? Christina, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa was getting upset at her sister's attitude. John had enough grabbing the phone from Lisa.

"Christina, I know you're up to something. I'll be damn if you're going to treat my friends like this," John yelled into the phone.

"John, go to hell you can't tell me what to do," Christina yelled back. "I'm having fun is that such a crime. Just worry about Lisa and stay the hell out of my life. I will deal with Glen in my own way and when I'm ready to not when you and Lisa tell me to. Goodbye"

She slammed down the phone making John curse loudly.

"She is such a bitch!" John glared at Lisa waiting for her to defend Christina. He was surprised when she didn't say a word just stared at him in stunned silence.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Mark pushed the door open.

"I'm waiting for Lisa to tell me I'm bad and wrong for being mean to the wonderful Christina," John started to pace.

"You'll be waiting for a long time," Lisa said softly brushing past John and Mark. She went to Glen sitting on the sofa placing her hand on his. "Glen, I'm sorry I ever introduced you to my sister. I don't know what is wrong with her and why she is being such a bitch to you."

"Don't be sorry I enjoyed the time I spent with her. She seemed like a sweet girl but I guess that was just an act," Glen was filled with sadness. "Did you find out who the guy was?"

"She said it was her assistant Evan but I don't believe it. Evan isn't the type of person to do something like that," Lisa shook her head.

"Evan? He is a geek. He would never say something like that without nervously laughing like a girl the whole time," John came back into the room flopping down in the chair. "She is such a bullshit artist."

"The guy who answered had no humor in his voice at all. He was dead serious," Glen leaned back on the sofa letting the sadness overtake him. He thought he found a special girl when he met Christina now he was realizing he was just a fool.

"Could it have been Kelly's father?" Mark asked out of the blue.

"I don't think so Kelly is with my mom," Lisa said feeling the need to call and check on Kelly. "I'm going to call my mom."

"Good idea, tell her I said hi. After you're done how about we all go out for drinks," John looked from Mark to Glen. "I think we could all use the distraction and who knows maybe we can salvage the rest of this break."

"That is fine with me if Mark goes," Lisa ran her fingers lightly over Mark's stomach as she passed him making him smile.

"We will go for a little while," Mark wrapped his arms around her waist while she dialed her mom.

"I'll go I got nothing better to do," Glen said trying to forget about Christina.

"That is settled then," John broadly smiled. "I'm going to get drunk tonight." Lisa didn't care what they did as long as she was with Mark. She hoped John was right that they could find a way to enjoy the rest of the break.


	29. Chapter 29

Mark and Lisa did find a way to enjoy the break. It was getting harder and harder for them to keep their passion for one another under control. They both were sad when the break ended and they were on their way to Canada for Raw. When they got to the arena, Lisa immediately tensed up. Mark tried to comfort her but he knew she was worried about seeing Paul.

"Everything will be fine." Mark caressed her shoulder as they walked through the halls.

"It might be for a little while but once he sees the new entrance video he is going to lose it," Lisa said remembering Stephanie saying Paul was going to hate every second of it.

"So let him, just stay out of his way. Better yet send him in my direction, I'll help him simmer down," Mark said clamping his fists together.

"How about you save all that energy for me?" Lisa gave him a seductive smile.

"Baby girl, I'll have no problem with energy when it comes time for us to be together," Mark wanted to kiss her at the moment but he knew it was risky with so manypeople wandering around. "I think you need to come to my locker room for a few minutes."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions just come with me," Mark motioned for her to follow him. Lisa smiledas he openedthe door to his locker room.The minute the door shut behind them Mark embraced her tightly kissing her passionately.

"Is this why I had to come to your locker room?" Lisa whispered against his lips.

"Yeah, are you disappointed," he lightly kissed her neck.

"Not at all," she leaned back enjoying his kisses. He gently pushed her against the wall kissing her running his hands under her shirt.

"We are heading for worlds of trouble," Mark broke their kiss whispering against her lips. "I can't keep doing this much longer."

"Mark, soon I promise," Lisa kissed him softly.

"I have to keep reminding myself that good things come to those who wait," Mark grinned.

"I hope I'm worth the wait."

"You're definitely worth waiting for," Mark kissed her holding her tight. "We better run to the meeting with Vince." Mark said noticing tears glistening in Lisa's eyes. "Hey what are the tears for?"

"I just realized that tonight I won't be sleeping in your arms," Lisa clung to him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can sneak into your room," Mark devilishly smiled. "Stephanie made sure you had your own room separate from Paul's."

"I think it might be easier if I sneak into yours."

"We will deal with it later don't worry about tonight there is no way I'll let you be anywhere else except in my arms," Mark kissed her. As they left his locker room, Adam was coming around the corner with a huge smile on his smile.

"Somebody is in a good mood," Lisa smiled at Adam.

"I'm going to share my good mood with you two. Guess who is still held up at the airport?" Adam looked from Mark to Lisa.

"You're joking right?" Mark knew who he was talking about and couldn't believe luck was that much on their side.

"Nope Paul's flight was delayed and he might not make the show," Adam finished saying as Lisa felt some relief knowing she wouldn't have to deal with Paul till later. "We better get to Vince's bitch session." Mark nodded in agreement lightly tapping Lisa taking her from her thoughts.

"See good things are happening there is no need to worry," Mark whispered in her ear as they made their way to the meeting. When they entered the meeting room, Vince right away came to them with John and Glen close behind.

"I'm glad you're both here," Vince looked at Mark and Lisa. "Stephanie told me her story ideas and I'm all for them. I love them but we have one problem Edge will still be on the enemy's side so any suggestions on who should be the new member of your alliance for the four men tag match tonight?"

As Vince talked Lisa scanned the room looking at the other wrestlers when one caught her eye. She tugged Mark's arm pointing the other wrestler out.

"I think we found our man Vince," Mark turned Vince in the other wrestler's direction.

"Tonight is going to be damn good," Vince grinned patting Mark's shoulder before going to talk to the other wrestlers.

"This is going to be one helluva of night with the unveiling of the new alliance and when Paul sees your entrance video his expression will be priceless," Glen looked at Lisa as the others nodded in agreement. Lisa nervously shifted hoping all hell wouldn't break loss when Paul arrived.

* * *

Ten minutes before Raw was to start, Lisa was coming out of make up when she felt strong arms go around her waist. She immediately tensed realizing who it was.

"Hello my sweet angel," Paul kissed her cheek. "I've missed you so much. Sorry I didn't return your call but I was extremely busy. Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Lisa tried her best to sound convincing. "I thought you wouldn't make it tonight."

"I almost didn't," Paul let her go turning her to face him. He looked down into her blue eyes brushing a few strands of her hair away from her face. "You look sexy and beautiful. I've missed you so much." His eyes and hands wandered down her body over the red halter top and tight black short skirt. She felt nervousness running through her as he bent down lightly kissing her lips. "I hope tonight you're up for a wild night because I can't wait till this damn show is over and I can make love to you all night."

Lisa was about to tell him about staying in her own room when Stephanie came up behind him.

"Paul, it's about time you got here," Stephanie huffed.

"Don't give me shit blame whoever booked my flight," Paul turned giving Stephanie a menacing stare.

"Whatever, here are all the revised storyline changes," Stephanie flung a folder at him. "I suggest you glance through them because you're opening Raw."

"No problem," Paul leafed through the pages stopping suddenly. "You damn bitch how could you do this."

"I'm sure the fans will love it. My dad sure loved it," Stephanie stared him down as Lisa looked over Paul's shoulder realizing he was upset about the change for the tag match. Paul threw the folder to the floor making both women jump.

"Paul, please calm down its no big deal," Lisa massaged his arm as he stared at Stephanie with disgust.

"Let's just get this shit out of the way so I can spend the rest of my evening with you," Paul raised his voice as the Raw pyros started. Lisa swallowed hard wondering how much angrier Paul would be after he saw her new entrance video.

* * *

Raw started with a recap of Smackdown and the confrontation between Hunter and Lisa. The camera immediately cut to the back where Hunter was pacing in the arrival area.

"Where is she?" Hunter said out loud as he kicked over a trash can. Suddenly a limo pulled up. Hunter gave it a glance then looked in the other direction. The door slowly opened revealing Lisa inside. She smiled nervously getting out of the limo tapping Hunter's shoulder from behind.

"What!" Hunter turned yelling until he saw it was Lisa. "It's about time you got here I've been waiting for over an hour. I thought you said a quick errand. What's the deal with the limo?"

"Calm down and I will explain everything later," Lisa rested her hand on the roof of the limo.

"You better explain now," Hunter growled as the limo door on the other side flew open. Hunter jumped back in surprise as Kane emerged then Bradshaw. Both men stared Hunter down as he looked from them to Lisa. "First the Undertaker now you're hanging with these two, what in the hell is going on?"

"I told you I would form a team for thematch tonight. Well here is part of my team and Undertaker will be along shortly," Lisa pointed to Bradshaw and Kane as they stood on either side of her.

"I can't believe you're really going to go through with this bullshit. Wasn't it bad enough last week on Smackdown when you attacked me from behind? You really want to test our relationship by us being in separate alliances?" Hunter reached out caressing her cheek. "I don't want to fight you."

"Hunter, I'm definitely going through with this. This has nothing to do with our relationship. I'm going to destroy the NWO before you with the help of the Undertaker, Kane, and Bradshaw to prove my point that I can do it," she pushed Hunter's hand away. "I think we should make tonight even more interesting. I want to see how much faith you have in your alliance because I have a ton in mine."

"What did you have in mind?" Hunter gave her an amused look.

"Let's make tonight's match an elimination match. The first team eliminated also will have to break up their alliance forever," Lisa said looking at Bradshaw and Kane for their approval. Hunter rubbed his chin for a minute deep in thought.

"It's fine with me but if your team is eliminated first I not only want you out of the alliance with the Undertaker. You will give up the inter gender tag team belts you hold with him on Smackdown with no bitching or moaning," Hunter looked proud of himself for thinking of that. Lisa didn't break her stare nodding her head in agreement.

"You have a deal Hunter," Lisa smiled at him confident her team would win tonight.

Hunter started to laugh shaking his head. "Did I say something funny?" Lisa gave him an annoyed look.

"Sweetheart, it's a four man tag you only have a team of three. Remember I won't allow you to be in the match," Hunter glared at her as she stepped close to him running her fingers over his chest.

"Don't worry I'll have a fourth man by the time of the match," she ran her fingers slowly down his chest over his stomach resting them on the waistline of his workout pants.

"You should know better than anyone I can be very persuasive when I need to be. I'm sure I'll have no problem getting a fourth wrestler even if my boyfriend is the big mean scary Game. See you in the ring Hun." She lightly kissed him before walking away.

"Wait a damn minute you better get your…" Hunter stopped when a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder. Hunter turned coming face to face with the Undertaker.

"Didn't you learn yet how to treat a woman? You keep treating your woman like that someone is going to steal her from you boy," Taker smirked as Bradshaw and Kane looked on.

"No one is taking her from me especially you," Hunter broke free from Taker.

"I think we should teach him a lesson," Bradshaw commented as Kane nodded in agreement. Undertaker shook his head slowly no.

"Save it for the ring. See you in my yard Hunter," Undertaker motioned for Kane and Bradshaw to come with him. He stopped for a moment turning around with a cold hard stare. "By the way I hope you enjoy your girlfriend's new entrance tonight. I sure in the hell do." Undertaker said laughing as Hunter's face filled with rage.

"Taker, you better watch your back and stay the hell away from my girl," Hunter yelled after him as the camera faded out.

* * *

After the cameras cut out, Paul ignored the others running to the production office. He needed to see Lisa's new entrance before the match. He had forgotten about it being redone over the break. If I don't like it I still have time to replace it with her shitty old one till I can have redone my way, Paul thought throwing the door open. He was surprised to see Adam lingering around the office.

"I hope you didn't come here to see Lisa's new entrance," Adam raised his eyebrow.

"I want to see it now. Somebody better show it to me," Paul raised his voice making some of the crew fidget in their seats.

"Sorry Paul they can't show you what they don't have," Adam smirked.

"Where is it?" Paul was getting annoyed.

"Stephanie is keeping it safe and sound till moments before the match," Adam was satisfied at the look of defeat on Paul's face. "She wanted me to tell you that if you come harass her she will call the police. Unlike her father, she isn't afraid of you."

"Well she should be," Paul grunted leaving the office as Adam headed to warn Stephanie about Paul. Paul didn't bother going to Stephanie's office he hurried back to his locker room trying to reason out what was going on and how he could get the upper hand once again.

* * *

The fans were hooting and hollering as the NWO made their entrance for the main event of the four man tag match. Scott Hall, Nash, Chris Jericho and X-Pac stood in the ring waiting for their opponents to make their way to the ring.

"Well King this promises to be one hell of a match. Not to mention we are still waiting to find out whom the newest member of Hunter's alliance will be," Jim Ross commented as the Big Show made his way to the ring.

"Don't forget Hunter's girlfriend also has some surprises in store with her new entrance and the unveiling of the fourth man for her team. She could have asked me and I would have gladly done it," Jerry smiled widely as Edge and Hunter made their way to the ring.

"Its looks like we are moments away from finding out who Hunter recruited," Jim excitedly said as Kurt Angle's music hit. "I can't believe its Angle."

Kurt Angle, Edge, Triple H, and The Big Show stared down the NWO standing on the other side of the ring. The tension between the teams was building as the arena dimmed and Kane's fire illuminated the stage. Hunter immediately went to the ropes leaning on them watching Kane walk to the middle of the ramp stopping as Bradshaw made his entrance. There was a brief pause then the Undertaker made his entrance holding a microphone joining Kane and Bradshaw on the ramp giving Hunter an evil tormenting grin. Taker motioned for Lillian to drop the microphone as he kept staring at Hunter.

"Now coming to the ring my lovely tag team partner," Taker accented the my part glaring at Hunter, "and the women's champion Lisa."

As soon as the Undertaker finished the arena dimmed, as fire similar to Kane's exploded in front of the titantron illuminating the ramp in an eerie red as "Devil Woman" by Poison erupted into the air bringing the titantron alive with Lisa's entrance video. Hunter felt his jealousness start as he stared with an open mouth at the seductive photos as her music played on.

Lisa appeared while the song was playing dressed in a black halter top and tight black skirt her hair cascading down her back in curls. Hunter's eyes were glued to her as she walked down the ramp to where Undertaker was waiting. She gave a little wave to Hunter as Undertaker motioned for him to look up at the titantron as her entrance continued on.

As the last part of the song played the titantron was filled with clips of Lisa and Taker together backstage and in the ring. Hunter almost went insane when the clip was timed perfectly with the lyric of "she's my woman brings out the devil in me" showing Undertaker with his arms wrapped around Lisa. Hunter watched every clip feeling his blood start to boil. When the video ended, Hunter looked at Lisa standing close by the side of the Undertaker. The smile on her face drove Hunter over the edge as he used every ounce of his strength to not break character and attack. Hunter went crazy raging in the ring making Undertaker protectively move Lisa behind him. Lisa took the microphone from Taker ignoring Hunter's ranting and raving.

"I would like to introduce the newest member of our destructive alliance Christian," she tried to keep her voice from shaking realizing Hunter's rage was real. The arena came alive again as Christian made his way down the ramp taking his place next to Bradshaw.

"Come on Taker get your ass into the ring now," Hunter yelled as Taker looked at him then at Lisa. Taker winked at her before all of them rushed the ring starting the match. Lisa slowly made her way to ringside watching as Taker and Hunter pounded one another with brutal force. She cringed every time the Undertaker was hit. The referee finally got control forcing everyone to their corner except Jericho and Christian battling in the center of the ring. Lisa looked at Taker as he moved onto the apron. He felt her concerned stare giving her a smile try to reassure her he was alright. Hunter kept staring at Lisa and the Undertaker unable to concentrate on the match. Is she sleeping with him, Hunter kept thinking over and over again seeing the smiles the two shared. He missed his cue to sneak in and attack Kane from behind.

"Hunter pay attention damn it remember it's only a show," the Big Show hit Hunter in the shoulder. The match continued for over ten minutes as each man took a turn in the ring. It finally came down to Taker and Hunter squaring off in the ring as Lisa looked on trying to not get upset as the two men punished one another with vicious blows. Hunter suddenly went completely off the plan hitting Undertaker with numerous low blows to his knees. Taker dropped to his knees in pain as Lisa's eyes filled with tears seeing the agony on his face. Taker met her eyes finding the strength he needed to rebound knocking Hunter to the mat as hard as he could. He finally managed to give Hunter the Last Ride pinning him to the mat eliminating Hunter's team from the match. Hunter was livid as the referee motioned for him to get out of the ring for the match to continue. Hunter finally started up the ramp after his other team mates already made their way to the back. The match continued on as Nash and Christian exchanged blows. Undertaker rolled out of the ring to catch his breathe after the beating he took from Hunter. Lisa immediately went to him resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Lisa softly asked him.

"Yeah stop worrying," Taker took a deep breathe lightly running his fingers under her chin. Hunter saw the exchange feeling an explosion erupting in his soul. That son of bitch is not going to take my girl, Hunter thought to himself realizing the perfect way to teach the Undertaker a lesson. Lisa looked up seeing Hunter disappearing into the back. She let her guard down thinking he would stay in the back and wait for her. She focused all her attention on Kane and Jericho assaulting one another. She was cheering as Kane climbed to the top rope taking down Jericho pinning him for the win. The cameras cut out signaling the end of Raw.

Suddenly Lisa felt someone grab her around her waist. She turned seeing it was Hunter with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You've been a bad girl. Its time to teach you a lesson," Hunter whispered in her ear as the Big Show and Kurt ran back down the ramp with chairs attacking Taker and Kane while the NWO brought Christian and Bradshaw to their knees. "Say bye bye angel. You're not the only one that can manipulate last minute story changes." Hunter picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"NO! Put me down. The show is over this isn't part of it," Lisa pounded on his back getting tears in her eyes as she saw Big Show hitting Taker over and over.

"Angel, just think of this as pleasing the fans. You want to mix real life with wrestling then lets play the game but you're damn well going to lose," Hunter said carrying her up the ramp. Lisa struggled against him harder trying to do anything to get back to Taker. Undertaker slowly looked up seeing Hunter carrying Lisa off.

"That son of a bitch!" Taker roared knocking Big Show away. He quickly rolled out of the ring going as fast as he could up the ramp. He felt fear coursing through his veins as he frantically searched the arena for her not able to find her anywhere. He was almost to the parking lot when someone hit him from behind knocking him out.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Glen and John rushed backstage to help Mark look for Lisa. They were running through the halls when they ran into Adam.

"What just happened out there? The damn show was over Paul wasn't suppose to return to the ring after the match," Adam asked joining them.

"When does Paul ever follow directions," Glen said as they pushed the door open to Mark's locker room. "Did you see his face at the beginning of the match? He was pissed off beyond belief."

"I don't give a damn how pissed off he is we have to find my sis before he takes it all out on her," John was getting worried as they left Mark's locker room not finding him there.

"Mark is probably with …" Glen started to say stopping when he saw Mark slumped against some boxes. "Mark!"

They all ran to his side as he slowly stirred opening his eyes. He reached behind his head feeling a lump forming.

"Mark, are you ok?" Adam asked helping Glen pick him up.

"Yeah, where is Lisa?" Mark looked around feeling dread not seeing her.

"I think we better head to the hotel and see if Paul took her there," Adam said as Mark tried to steady himself.

"I'm going to kill that son of bitch if he hurts her," Mark groaned ignoring the pain from his head.

"You'll have to wait in line," John blurted out.

* * *

Lisa curled up in a ball in the corner of the limo while Paul ranted and raved about her being a slut. She didn't care about what he was saying all she could think about was Mark. She kept seeing Paul hitting him from behind with a bat over and over again in her mind.

"Are you listening to me you cheating lying bitch," Paul grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her towards him.

"Stop you're hurting me," Lisa tried to break his grip.

"Hurting you? Look what you have done to me tonight," Paul let her go staring at her with intense anger. "My future wife has embarrassed me with your almost pornographic entrance then to make it even worse you let them film it like you were Mark's girl. You're mine damn it, don't you understand that."

"Paul, you're being ridiculous. I don't write the storylines go take it out on the writers not me," Lisa stood up to him not willing to listen to his complaints.

"You don't exactly seem upset about it. You're enjoying getting all snuggly with Mark and using work as an excuse," Paul glared at her. "Damn it I was almost convinced you weren't sleeping with him when you proved you were staying with John instead of him but now I know Mark is banging you."

"He is not," Lisa quickly said as Paul stared into her eyes disappointed to see she was telling the truth. He was going to say something when the driver stopped at the hotel. Lisa quickly flung the door open hurrying into the hotel. Paul caught up to her jerking her arm back roughly.

"Don't pull anymore shit tonight. You're staying with me and we are going to make up all night," Paul glared at her whispering quickly not to draw attention to them. Lisa was going to argue but she felt defeated knowing it would just lead to more trouble. Paul held onto her arm as he checked them in canceling her room. "Come on now." Paul pulled her towards the elevator when she hesitated. She was trying to think of every way to get away from him as he opened the door to the suite.

"I can't stay here with you," Lisa gathered up her courage.

"I said no more shit," Paul went to the mini bar mixing a drink. "Just go change into one of those skimpy little outfits you obviously love so much and come to bed."

"No I won't. I'm not sleeping with you. I'm leaving now," Lisa went towards the door.

"Stop!" Paul yelled hurtling the glass in her direction shattering it on the door making slivers rain down on her. Lisa turned staring at him with fear she never felt before. "I guess you changed your mind and you're staying. I always knew you were a smart girl."  
Oh God I pushed him too far this time, she thought her heart was beating out of her chest. Paul ignored her for a moment getting another drink huffing and puffing. I have to get away, she thought feeling for the handle of the door behind her. She found it fumbling to open it before he turned around. She pulled the door open as he turned.

"Oh no you don't," Paul rushed towards her as she hurried out into the hall. She didn't get far before he grabbed her roughly slamming her into a wall numerous times knocking the wind out of her. The pain surged as pushed her again into the wall. "Why do you have to make this so rough on yourself?" Paul tormented her grabbing her chin squeezing it hard.

"I'm leaving you Paul, its over!" she yelled ignoring the pain. "I will not let you treat me like this. We are through and if you ever touch me again it will be the last thing you do." Paul started to laugh slamming her into the wall again.

"You're mine and you're not going anywhere," Paul firmly said as she went to move away from him.

"Screw you Paul, rot in hell," Lisa pushed him away with all the strength she could. Paul's laughter continued as he slapped her across the face. Lisa almost lost her balance from the force of his blow. He hit her again knocking her almost to the floor.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. You cause all this with your slut behavior so deal with the consequences," Paul grabbed her roughly by the hair as she started to sink to her knees. Suddenly she heard a commotion as Paul was pulled off of her. She almost collapsed to her knees as John caught her. She looked up to see Mark pounding on Paul as Adam and Glen tried to restrain him.

"Mark stop he isn't worth going to jail over," she cried out stopping Mark immediately. Mark wanted to kill Paul at that moment and it took every ounce of his strength to stop.

Lisa stared at Mark making him silently realizing how much she needed him at the moment. He went to her wrapping his arms around her as she broke down crying against his chest.

"Its ok I'm here and that bastard is never going to touch you again," Mark kissed her forehead as Adam and Glen dragged Paul into his room.

"This isn't over angel. I'm going to make you come back to me like I have always done before. The pain you feel now is nothing compared to what you're going to feel," Paul called to her as they threw him into the room slamming the door. Lisa started to tremble violently in Mark's arms. He quickly picked her up carrying her to the safety of his room while Adam, John, and Glen made sure Paul stayed away.


	31. Chapter 31

Mark was full of emotions as he gently put Lisa down on the sofa pulling her close being carefully not to squeeze her too tight. He held her in silence for awhile trying to comfort her as she cried against his chest. His heart was aching feeling the pain Paul had caused her. Damn it she should have let me squeeze the life out of that son of bitch, Mark thought running his fingers along her back feeling her flinch slightly. Mark brushed her hair away from her face seeing the dark stains from her tears careening down her swollen cheek.

"Mark, are you ok? I saw him hit you from behind I tried to help but he overpowered me," Lisa stuttered as Mark stared into her eyes touched at how she was worried about him more than herself.

"I'm fine let's just concentrate on you," Mark smiled at her wishing he could take all her pain away. Mark reached around her turning on the lamp examining the little cuts dotting her upper arms feeling the urge to destroy Paul growing. "What did that bastard do to you? How in the hell did you get so many cuts?"

"He threw a glass shattering it over me that is when I tried to get away from him. He caught up to me in the hall slapping me and slamming me into the wall," Lisa glanced at her arms seeing the light trickle of blood from some of the cuts as Mark looked away trying to keep himself from rushing back to Paul's room. "I think I'll feel better if I clean up. Do you mind if I use your shower?"

"I don't mind," Mark kissed her cheek. Lisa slowly stood up feel the aches shooting up her back. "Here let me help you." Mark put his arm around her waist helping her to the bathroom. Lisa leaned against him happy he was with her.

"Thank you," she said looking up into his eyes.

"I'll bring you one of my shirts to wear till I get your stuff from Paul," Mark started to walk away from her when he felt her touch.

"Mark, please have someone else get it. I don't want you to go near Paul tonight," Lisa softly said not wanting Mark and Paul to get into a fight.

"Ok baby girl," Mark wasn't going to upset her more. Lisa gave him a small smile before shutting the door over slightly. He stood frozen for a moment afraid to have her out of his sight. She will be fine it's just a shower, Mark thought going through his bags grabbing a navy blue t-shirt. When he heard the water running, he went to the door pushing it open a little more figuring she was in the shower. He almost jumped with surprise when he caught a glimpse of her taking off her tank top. He was about to shut the door when she started to undo her bra. His eyes were drawn to the new bruises starting to form up and down her back. His heart wrenched in pain imagining the force Paul must have used to cause swelling like that. Mark was overtaken by his emotions going up behind her wrapping his arms around her taking her by complete surprise. Lisa couldn't find words for a minute as he held her close resting his head on her shoulder. She turned in his arms slowly looking up into his eyes seeing a weakness in him most people never saw.

"How could he hurt you like this? I should have protected you. I could have stopped him from doing this," Mark lightly ran his fingers down her back.

"Mark, don't blame yourself. You did stop him from doing anything worse. With the mood he was in tonight only god knows what he would have done if you didn't come along," Lisa reached up caressing his face. "I will be fine in a few days."

"I swear to you I will never let him hurt you again. I should let you shower I'm sorry for barging in," Mark slowly started to let her go as she pulled his arms around her again kissing him softly.

"You don't have to apologize. Thank you for the shirt I'll be out in a few minutes," Lisa stepped away from him as his eyes couldn't help running down her body.

"I'm going to get you some ice to help the swelling," Mark backed away from her right into the door with a thud. Mark cringed in embarrassment for not paying attention to what he was doing. He quickly opened the door leaving her as she couldn't help smiling at the rosy red she saw in his cheeks. She stepped into the shower letting the water wash away the blood from her arms. I wish I could wash everything else away so easy, she thought touching the swelling on her face. She couldn't stop her tears from coming again as the images of Paul's angry face flashed in front of her eyes. His words of her coming back to him echoed in her mind as she shook her head no. "There is no way I'm ever going back to Paul. I don't care what he does nothing will change my mind," Lisa said softly trembling. She willed her thoughts of Paul away trying to concentrate on Mark and the chance to finally be with him.

* * *

Mark was wrapping ice in a towel when John, Glen and Adam came knocking on his door to check on Lisa. John rushed into the room looking around quickly upset to not see Lisa.

"Where is my sis?" John asked as Mark grabbed his shoulder.

"She is in the shower. Just calm down she is safe now," Mark wanted to reassure John that Lisa was in good hands.

"How bad did he hurt her?" Glen noticed the ice pack in Mark's hand.

"It's pretty bad. Not only did the bastard smash a glass near her, he threw her into a wall over and over causing bruising on her back," Mark sighed rubbing his face feeling helpless not able to take his anger out on Paul. "She is going to be hurting for the next few days. What did you guys do with Paul?"

"After we stopped John from killing him, we called Vince and let him know what Paul did to Lisa. Vince arranged for a security guard to stay outside Paul's room tonight so he doesn't leave and cause anymore problems till Vince arranges for him to get some counseling. Paul was being an obnoxious ass the whole time begging John to get in a fight with him" Adam nodded at John staring at the bathroom door waiting for Lisa. He lowered his voice coming closer to Mark. "John isn't handling this too well obviously."

"How are you doing?" Glen asked knowing Mark must be feeling the same rage if not more.

"Honestly I'm torn apart. Part of me wants to go rip Paul apart limp by limp and the other part of me knows that's wrong because it is exactly what that bastard wants. I will find a way to deal with Paul later. My only concern right now is Lisa and making sure is safe," Mark finished saying as Lisa opened the bathroom door. John immediately jumped up rushing to her hugging her close.

"Thank God you're alright," John said with tears in his eyes. "I will never let that jackass near you again. Are you in a lot of pain?" John leaned back looking into her eyes letting her go.

"I think once I take a few pain killers I'll be fine," Lisa tried to take his worries away. Her eyes drifted to Mark staring at her from across the room. I hate being so much trouble for him, Lisa thought looking away from him. "What happened to Paul?"

"We called Vince and now Paul has a babysitter for the night," Adam said as Mark came towards her. "Vince is going to be stopping by in the morning to check on you and discuss things."

"I will deal with Vince if you're not up to it," Mark put his arm around her. "Right now you need to sit down and see if the ice helps at all." Lisa nodded ok letting Mark lead her to the sofa. He gently placed the ice on her cheek making her flinch slightly. Glen watched Mark seeing how much he cared for Lisa. He had never seen Mark so taken with a woman before. He silently hoped this was the start of their happiness together.

"It looks like you have everything under control here. I think the rest of us should turn in for the night," Glen motioned for Adam and John to come with him.

"Yeah, you're right," Adam knew it was best for Lisa to be alone with Mark right now instead having all of them there fussing over her. "Come on John, we can get a drink if you want."

"I definitely need one," John said running his hands through his hair. Lisa caught his attention motioning for him to come to her. He kneeled down by her side as she reached out taking his hand.

"John, I'm fine stop worrying. Mark will take good care of me and I will call you as soon as I wake up," Lisa put the ice pack down kissing his cheek. John hugged her again slowly standing up.

"You better take excellent care of her or you'll answer to me," John patted Mark's shoulder.

"I will don't worry," Mark reassured John walking him to the door.

"You get lots of rest and I'll check in you in the morning," Glen leaned down giving her a hug. Adam said the same hugging her.

"Thank you both for keeping John under control," Lisa smiled at them. "Have a good night." They both wished her and Mark a good night heading to the door.

"I'll be right back baby girl, just going out in the hall for a minute," Mark winked at her making her wonder what he was up to. Mark went out in the hall with the others asking Glen to stay behind for a minute.

"What's on your mind?" Glen asked as Adam and John headed to the bar to get a drink.

"I need you to do me a favor later tonight," Mark tried to keep his voice down not wanting to take the chance of Lisa hearing him.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm going to call you in about an hour or so. I need you to come back here and stay with Lisa while I take care of something," Mark said as Glen stared at him knowing exactly what he planned to do.

"You're planning to pay Paul a visit, right?" Glen sighed.

"Maybe I am the less you know the better. Will you watch over Lisa for me tonight for a little while?"

"Fine, but you better not get yourself into deep shit because she needs you right now more than anything," Glen warned his friend.

"Thanks for your help and don't worry I know what I'm doing," Mark patted Glen's shoulder.

"I hope you do. I'll see you shortly," Glen started down the hall hoping Mark wouldn't get into trouble. Mark locked the door leaning on the door watching Lisa curled up on the sofa running her fingers along her arms deep in thought. I know she needs me now but she also needs the assurance that Paul will never touch her again and that is exactly what I'm going to get her tonight, Mark thought hoping he could sneak into Paul's room with no problems.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Lisa was lost in her thoughts and feeling drowsy from the pain killers when Mark came back into the room. She jumped slightly when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry sweetheart, you ready for bed," Mark smiled at her as she nodded yes. "Good I'll give you a lift." Mark came around the sofa picking her up.

"Mark, I can walk," she smiled as he carried into the bedroom.

"Just let me take care of you," Mark kissed her forehead putting her down on the bed sitting down next to her. "Don't fight sleep you need it."

"Are you going to stay with me?" Lisa said resting her hand on his arm.

"Of course, where else would I go?" Mark leaned down kissing her softly.

"I have this feeling you're not going to be here when I open my eyes," Lisa almost whispered it.

"Baby girl I will be here holding you tight when you open those beautiful eyes of yours I promise," Mark was stunned for a moment by what she said. I'm only going to Paul's room for a few minutes I will definitely be here when she wakes up, Mark thought lying down next to her pulling her close. She melted against him resting her head on his chest listening to his heart trying to shake the feeling that he wouldn't be there. Mark felt her tension running his fingers through her hair. "Please relax I will be here."

"I guess I'm just paranoid," Lisa lifted her head looking into his eyes. Mark wanted to tell her she wasn't paranoid that he was planning to leave her for a little while but he was afraid of upsetting her. Mark slowly ran his fingers under her chin wondering if he should just forget about Paul and stay with her.

"You're not paranoid you just had a rough night," Mark said making her smile.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Lisa paused getting tears in her eyes, "every bad thing that happens you make all the pain go away and give me all the hope I need."

"You'll never have to be without me even if we are miles apart we will still be close in our hearts but I don't plan to ever be that far from you," Mark gently pulled her up kissing her deeply. "Please sweetheart get some sleep for me."

"For you I will," Lisa kissed him one more time before settling on his chest closing her eyes feel more at ease. Mark felt terrible for hiding things from her. I will tell her in the morning what I did, Mark thought caressing her back, I just better be here when she wakes up or she might not forgive me. Mark let out a sigh brushing the hair back from her face seeing she had fallen asleep. He laid there holding her for awhile before carefully climbing out of bed. He bent down lightly kissing her. He covered her with the blanket hoping she wouldn't wake up till he returned.

* * *

Mark patiently waited for the knock to come on the door after he made the phone call to Glen. It didn't take long for Glen to say his good nights to Adam and John then head up to Mark's room. Glen was still uneasy about Mark going to see Paul but he knew there was no stopping him. Mark opened the door immediately.

"Hey, how is she doing?" Glen asked as Mark let him in.

"She is sound asleep hopefully she will stay that way for the next hour," Mark sighed still feeling guilty for not telling her he was going out.

"For your sake she better," Glen sat down on the couch. "What should I do if she wakes up?"

"Make up an excuse like I had to go see Vince or something," Mark said as Glen shook his head.

"She isn't going to believe that. She'll know immediately you are pestering Paul."

"Just deal with her the best you can and no matter what she wants don't let her out of this room. Do you think you can handle that?" Mark went towards the door.

"Yeah, she won't get past me. If you're not back here in an hour I'm calling Adam to come after you. I think you might need this to get in the room," Glen took a room key out of his pocket.

"How in the hell did you get that?"

"John had the same idea. He got the key from one of the desk clerks and I took it from him before he could use it," Glen handed Mark the key.

"Thank you this will really come in handy. I don't have to break into the room," Mark smirked making Glen roll his eyes.

"It might be tough to break in with the security guard sitting there. How are you planning to get past him?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there," Mark rested his hand on the door hesitating for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Glen asked making Mark turn to stare at him.

"She asked me if I was going out tonight and I lied saying I wasn't going anywhere," Mark couldn't shake his guilt it was eating him up inside.

"Maybe you should take that as a sign and not go," Glen shrugged his shoulders not giving Mark the response he wanted.

"I have to do this. I can't let Paul think he can just get away with shit like this," Mark tried to reason it out as he talked.

"Mark, do whatever you feel is right. Just be prepared for the worse," Glen flicked on the TV as Mark opened the door knowing he had to confront Paul.

* * *

Mark came around the corner near Paul's room seeing the security guard asleep outside of it. Mark quietly snuck up to the door slipping the key in till the green light appeared. He held his breathe as he turned the handle slipping in while the guard continued snoring loudly. He was surprised to find the room mostly dark except for a light coming from the bedroom. He looked down seeing the slivers of the broken glass glistening in the light. The sight of the glass brought back his anger as he visualized Lisa's fear as Paul threw it out her. He took a hushed step towards the bedroom hearing muffle voices and shadows moving. Mark realized Paul wasn't alone when he peered through the cracked door seeing Vince pacing at the edge of the bed Paul was lying on. Mark slipped into the shadows of the living room trying to hear their conversation.

"How could you beat up your girlfriend?" Vince stopped his pacing to stare at Paul.

"She stepped out of line. I was just reminding her who the boss is," Paul paused taking a swig of beer.

"Haven't you had enough to drink tonight?" Vince reprimanded him.

"I know my limits," Paul's voice was slurred.

"Obviously you don't" Vince tried to say it quietly but Paul heard him jumping off the bed grabbing him around the throat. Mark tensed seeing the fear in Vince's eyes.

"Don't talk down to me or I will expose your family's little secret," Paul stared down Vince before pushing him away.

"Haven't I've done enough for you. I think I deserve all the shit you have so I can get on with my life without you destroying my company," Vince tried to stand up for himself as Paul started to laugh.

"I am the company without me the WWE is nothing," Paul snickered. "Get the hell out of my sight McMahon I need to rest so I can see my girl tomorrow and woe her back with my charms. As far as what I have on your family, I will give it to you when all my desires have been fulfilled."

"What desires?" Vince asked.

"Right now the only thing I want is to make Mark pay dearly in and out of work. He is the one putting my girl up to these stupid outbursts. He is the one that told her to end our relationship tonight so I think its only fitting to end his career and his personal life all at the same time," Paul said as Mark smiled knowing there was no way Paul would do either. "I said get out Vince I'll see you tomorrow and you will go through with everything we talked about on Smackdown. If your bitch daughter interferes I will personally teach her lesson she'll never forget."

"Just leave Stephanie alone I'll handle her," Vince gathered up his coat heading towards the door making Mark hide behind a curtain.

"Like you handled your dear son," Paul laughed as Vince hurried out of the room and into the hall never noticing Mark. Mark took a deep breath as Paul staggered into the living room grabbing another bottle of Vodka. Paul took a long sip almost falling over from not being able to keep his balance. Mark was about to go after him when Paul's cell phone started to ring.

"What the hell do you want now? If you're looking for sweet talk I'm not in the mood," Paul looked at the number yelling into the phone. Paul sunk into a nearby chair not bothering to turn on the lights as he listened to the caller. "You know what babe that isn't my problem. I told you to do something and you better do it or you'll be sorry." He paused again as Mark heard loud crying from the other end. "All you women are all the same a bunch of crying bitches. Stop crying and get your ass back to his place. I worked too damn hard to make this bullshit work for you to screw it up now. Its just a few nights then I will give you a reward that I'm sure you will enjoy. Now get back there and I'll see you late tomorrow night sweetheart. Good night babe." Paul hung up the phone throwing it to the floor. "Nothing but bitches in my life." Paul sighed trying to stand up almost losing his balance.

"Need some help," Mark used that moment to come out of the shadows making Paul jump.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just consider me your living nightmare," Mark grinned nearing Paul.

"Stay away from me," Paul clumsily went backwards falling over the chair.

"I see how it is you can beat on a woman but you run from someone your own size," Mark picked Paul up by the collar of his shirt shaking him.

"If you touch me I'm going to call that guard to arrest you," Paul stuttered as Mark saw fear in his bloodshot eyes.

"You're won't have time to call him if I decide to hurt you," Mark tightened his grip making Paul shake. "I'm going to make this simple for your drunken ass. You ever lay one finger on Lisa again I will kill you. I will hunt you down no matter where you hide and beat you till every breathe leaves your pathetic body. Do you understand me?"

"You can't keep me away from my girlfriend," Paul weakly said back.

"You mean my girlfriend," Mark firmly said making Paul's eyes feel with rage as he struggled.

"No, she's mine," Paul tried to push Mark away.

"She left your sorry ass. Now she is with me and I will protect her from you. She will never come back to you," Mark moved letting Paul lose his balance hitting the floor with a thud.

"She will come back to me she always does. I know all the ways to make her come crawling back to me," Paul grinned up at Mark.

"Your days of playing games with her are over I'm in her life now. You try one stupid stunt and you will answer to me. Just stay the hell away," Mark pointed at Paul.

Paul struggled to his feet trying to lunge at Mark. Mark stepped to the side letting Paul crash into the wall head first. Paul fell back from the wall with a dazed look on his face.

"As much as I enjoy watching you taking a beating without me laying a finger on you I have a better place to be with a beautiful sweet woman," Mark watched as Paul pulled himself upright using the chair. "Remember what I said you touch her you die."

"I'll be touching her all over in no time and you'll be nothing but a memory for her," Paul sneered trying to swing at Mark. Mark laughed grabbing Paul's fist pushing him backwards slamming him into the wall.

"As much as I would like to beat the life out of you right now I won't do it because I refuse to sink to your jackass level but next time you won't be so lucky," Mark released watching Paul sink to the floor with agony on his face. Mark started to leave when the glasses on the mini bar caught his attention. He grabbed a glass looking back at Paul not able to control the surge of anger that coursed through his veins.

"See how you like a glass shower you jackass," Mark hurtled the glass at the wall above Paul's head. Paul covered his head as the slivers shimmered in the moonlight grazing his skin. Mark got a satisfied grin walking out the room past the still sleeping security guard. He rushed down the hall wanting to get back to Lisa and feel her in his arms.

* * *

While Mark was taking care of Paul, Glen was almost asleep when he heard crying from the bedroom. He slowly stood up going to the door looking in to see Lisa clutching a pillow.

"Mark, help me," she murmured in her sleep as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Glen went to the bedside caressing her hand. Her eyes suddenly flew open as she looked at him then at the pillow next to her. "He's gone he's really is gone," she started to cry hysterically.

"Lisa, its ok he will be right back," Glen reached for her as she sat up looking around the room.

"He left Paul made him leave me," Lisa stared through Glen making him realize she was out of it from the pain killers. He thought for a minute then picked her up wrapping the blanket around her.

"Its ok darling," Glen held her close carrying her into living room.

"Mark, you came back," Lisa wrapped her arms around Glen looking at him with glassy eyes as he sat down on the sofa holding her.

"You're having a dream just relax," Glen ran his fingers through her hair as she lay against his chest shivering slightly.

"I was so afraid Paul took you away from me," Lisa caressed his face making Glen tense up.

"That would never happen," Glen said looking to the door wishing Mark would get back.

"Promise me," Lisa was falling back into sleep as her voice was almost a whisper.

"I promise," Glen kissed her forehead as her eyes shut. He breathed a sigh of relief hoping she wouldn't remember any of it. Her fingers lightly ran down his chest as a peaceful sleep overtook her. Glen held her close not sure whether he should put her back in bed or let her sleep on him till Mark arrived. When she entwined her fingers in his hair, he decided to let her stay with him. The warmth of her body against his was putting him to sleep as he started to close his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

Mark opened the door to his room with a smile till he saw Glen sound asleep holding Lisa tightly in his arms. Mark felt his heart racing as he walked to the sofa hitting Glen lightly on the shoulder. Glen's eyes shot open looking at Mark then Lisa still sound asleep on him.

"It's not what you think," Glen stared into Mark's eyes.

"Explain please," Mark rested his hands on his hips.

"She was having a nightmare about Paul making you leave her. She was crying and I didn't know what else to do I brought her out here to calm her down. She thought I was you and she went back to sleep. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Glen hoped Mark would believe him.

"Relax I'm not mad I know its innocent," Mark grinned. "Thank you for taking care of her. I'm going to put to bed then I'll be right back." Mark reached down gently lifting her not noticing her fingers wrapped in Glen's hair.

"Hold on," Glen exclaimed gently prying her fingers free. Lisa opened her eyes looking at Mark getting a smile on her face.

"Its ok baby girl," Mark whispered carrying her to bed. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

"Ok," she looked at him still in a sleepy daze. "I love you Mark." Mark's heart beat out of control hearing her words. She loves me, Mark thought to himself not able to stop smiling.

"I love you too sweetheart," Mark kissed her softly laying her on the bed. She drifted back off to sleep with a big smile. Mark reluctantly left her side going back to Glen.

"I really am sorry about all that," Glen apologized again as Mark shook his head.

"Don't' worry about it," Mark patted Glen's shoulder.

"What happened with Paul? Did you hurt him?"

"He hurt himself the stupid drunk was falling all over," Mark smirked. "I did give him a taste of his own medicine by shattering a glass over him."

"You should have shattered it on him," Glen commented.

"Next time I will. You look exhausted you better get some sleep we can talk more in the morning," Mark was feeling tired wanting nothing more than to cuddle up with Lisa.

"I could fall asleep on my feet," Glen smiled heading towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Mark waved goodbye shutting the door behind Glen. He headed into the bedroom stripping down to his boxers climbing into bed. Lisa immediately nestled close to him making him smile hoping she would be spending every night in his arms from now on.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Lisa woke up in the morning feeling like a truck had run over her. Her back and arms throbbed in pain reminding her of the hellish night. She quickly forgot her pain when she felt Mark next to her with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She grinned kissing him lightly making a smile form on his handsome face. I'm glad I was wrong about my feeling about him not being here when I woke up, she thought as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" he ran his fingers along her cheek.

"Like a baby," Lisa tried to stretch feeling her back aching. "The medicine really knocked me out. The last thing I remember is you putting me to bed." Mark was relieved she didn't remember waking up while he was gone. He was also sad because that meant she didn't remember saying she loved him. He was going to tell her about what happened with Paul then decided it could wait till later. "You look tired, did you sleep at all?"

"I slept a few hours," Mark tried not to fall back to sleep as she ran her fingers over his chest.

"Get some more sleep I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"No, I'll catch up on sleep over the break. Vince could be showing up here any minute and you need my support to deal with him," Mark propped himself up on the pillows wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I can handle Vince," Lisa started to get out of bed when Mark stopped her pulling her close.

"I'm sure you can but I want to take care of," Mark paused tilting her chin to look into her blue eyes, "my girlfriend." Lisa's eyes filled with tears making his heart warm instantly for her.

"I love hearing that," Lisa smiled at him.

"Well I love that you're finally free to be with me unless you don't want to be with me," Mark ran his fingers through her hair.

"Mark, you're the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life," Lisa said as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She was going to say she loved him when the phone started ringing. Mark rolled his eyes in frustration answering it. He listened to Vince announcing he was on his way up and would be there in five minutes. Mark hung up sighing deeply.

"We better get up the boss is on his way," Mark reluctantly let her go. She surprised him with a sweet long kiss before climbing out of bed sliding her black skirt on under his t-shirt. Mark couldn't stop smiling as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before joining her. She was sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I don't want to see Paul today. I'm afraid to see him," Lisa rubbed her swollen cheek.

"I will be with you the whole time," Mark reassured her as the knocking started. Mark kissed her before letting Vince in.

"Good morning Lisa, how are you feeling?" Vince sat down across from her.

"Like I've been through a war," Lisa was relieved when Mark sat next to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What did you want to see me about?"

"About tonight, I really need you to be there to keep the storyline going," Vince kept rubbing his hands together as he spoke. "And I really need you to keep working with Paul regardless of what happened last night."

"I can't do that," Lisa shook her head not wanting to be anywhere near Paul.

"I'm trying to be nice about this. I can fine you if you don't show up. I can't just drop this storyline in the middle," Vince sneered.

"Why do you let Paul control you like this?" Lisa stared at him. "Just tell us what he has on you and maybe we can help."

"No one can help," Vince said under his breathe before regaining his composure. "It's my problem I'll deal with it."

"It's becoming our problems too," Mark spoke up staring Vince down. "You're letting him run the show screwing all of us left and right. You have to be insane to think Lisa can handle being around him tonight even for a minute. Are you blind? Can't you see what he did to her?" Mark pointed to the swollen side of Lisa's face as Vince looked away. "Don't you dare look away from her. I want you to see what that bastard did to her. Baby girl, please show him." Lisa hesitated a moment than slowly stood up lifting the shirt to reveal her bruised back.

"Oh my God," Vince wasn't prepared to see the result of Paul's violent temper.

"It gets worse Vince," Mark carefully ran his fingers along her arms pushing her sleeves up revealing the cuts on her arms. "You still want her to work with that son of a bitch?"

"Yes, Lisa will work with Paul tonight but I promise it will be a short segment and there will be no physical contact. You basically just have to tell him off I'm sure you can handle that. I have to run see you later," Vince rushed to the door not wanting to feel the wrath brewing in Mark's eyes. Vince disappeared out the door leaving Mark and Lisa speechless.

* * *

Mark and Lisa got over Vince's decision that Lisa would still work with Paul. They both felt better when they got to the arena seeing that Mark was in every segment with Lisa even the one she had to do with Paul. Lisa was anxious to get the taping done and get as far awhile from Paul as she could. Her and Mark were hanging out in his locker room when Paul poked his head in making her immediately start to shake.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Paul softly asked her as she shook her head no. "Please we need to talk."

"Paul, leave now!" Mark warned him.

"Not until I say that I'm sorry for what I did last night. I don't know what got into me. I was drunk and didn't mean to hurt you. I was hoping we could go out after the show and talk about what happened," Paul smiled at her making her skin crawl.

"I don't want to hear your half hearted bullshit apologizes. I'm tired of you blaming everything on your drinking. You knew what you were doing last night and I will never again give you the opportunity to hurt me again. I meant what I said our relationship is over," Lisa stared at him as he smirked.

"Here we go again. You have said that numerous times before and you always come back," Paul ignored Mark coming very close to Lisa.

"I won't be coming back this time. Do your worse I will never come back," Lisa yelled at Paul.

"You think Mark will keep you happy. You think this ass is better than me," Paul pointed at Mark. "You don't know him as well as you think."

"Paul, get out I don't want to hear your lies," Lisa turned away as Mark pushed Paul towards the door.

"I'm not bullshitting. Do you think its magic I have cuts on my arms from broken glass too? Why don't you ask Mark about my cuts?" Paul screamed making Mark tense up.

"Go to hell Paul," Mark shoved Paul out the door slamming it behind him. Mark turned seeing the questions in Lisa's eyes. She flashed for a minute on waking up and him not being there.

"Mark, were you with me all night?" Lisa quietly asked as Mark decided not to tell her at that moment about his visit to Paul's room.

"Baby girl I was there when you woke up wasn't I?" Mark rested his hands on her arms.

"Yes," Lisa hated herself for doubting Mark because of what Paul said. "Forget I even asked I need to get to wardrobe. I'll see you in a few minutes." Lisa smiled kissing him softly pushing her doubts away.

"Hurry back sweetheart," Mark kissed her again. He watched her go feeling like a heel for lying to her again. I will tell her everything over the break, Mark thought starting his stretches for his upcoming match.

* * *

Lisa was in wardrobe when Stephanie rushed through the door calling her name. Stephanie was relieved to see Lisa dressed for the show getting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"I'm glad I found you," Stephanie was out of breathe. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. Paul should be in jail right now for beating you not here. I wanted to make sure you were alright and give you these to you." Stephanie reached into her bag pulling out a manila folder.

"What's this?" Lisa handled it carefully.

"Open it and find out," Stephanie sat down in one of the makeup chairs. Lisa slowly opened the flap pulling out the photos of her and Mark from the photo session. "The negatives are in there too. I didn't want you to keep worrying about me using them upsetting Paul even more."

"Thank you Stephanie," Lisa put the photos back putting the envelope in her bag. "I broke up with Paul last night so I don't care about him finding out about me and Mark anymore."

"So I guess that means you and Mark are now together?" Stephanie smiled.

"Yes, we are," Lisa felt butterflies in her stomach just thinking of Mark.

"That is wonderful. I'm happy for you," Stephanie hugged Lisa. "If Paul tries to get too close to you during the segment I'll make sure to cause some chaos to end the segment immediately."

"Won't you dad get upset with that?"

"I don't care it isn't right for you to have to deal with Paul," Stephanie sighed hating when her father changed things for Paul benefit. "I have experienced Paul's temper too many times after I botched my lines or didn't do something to his satisfaction. I want to help you anyway I can and I don't want you to be afraid to come to work. I have to go check on Adam before the show starts. Remember I got your back tonight if Paul acts up."

"Thanks again Stephanie," Lisa smiled as Stephanie ducked out the door. Lisa looked in the mirror at her swollen cheek hidden slightly by makeup wishing she never again had to see Paul. She deeply sighed hoping the break would help her regain her strength to deal with Paul.


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Smackdown got off with a blast as Triple H made his way to the ring looking very pissed off. He yelled for them to cut his music as he stared angrily at the fans.

"Lisa, get your ass out here now!" Hunter bellowed into the microphone and was answered by her entrance music. She appeared staring at him for a moment before heading down the ramp

"What do you want Hunter?" Lisa grabbed a microphone staying outside the ring.

"Get in here. I'm not going to hurt you," Hunter sat on the ropes opening it for her. Lisa hesitated then slowly entered the ring. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your team's victory on Raw. You proved your point to me. I want you to stop this nonsense and take your place by my side as my valet."

"I'm not done yet. I said I would bring down the NWO with the help of the alliance I formed and I haven't done that yet," Lisa paused staring up into Hunter's eyes as he stared at her with disappointment. "When the NWO is gone I might consider being your valet but until that moment just learn to deal with the situation."

"I don't have to deal with anything," Hunter raised his voice pointing at her. "I want you to be my valet and that…" Hunter stopped as the Undertaker's music roared. Lisa backed away from Hunter during the commotion climbing onto the ring apron to wait for the Undertaker.

"No one invited your ass out here this isn't your business," Hunter yelled at the Undertaker as he entered the ring staring Hunter down.

"You're in my yard messing with my partner that makes it my business son," Taker shrugged his shoulders glancing over at Lisa. "You will learn to treat her with respect or I can always teach you the hard way."

"You challenging me Taker," Hunter grinned rubbing his chin. Undertaker was about to answer when Hunter hit him with a low blow knocking him to the mat. Lisa froze for a minute knowing that wasn't supposed to happen. Hunter grabbed Taker's hardcore belt and was about to hit him with it when Lisa tugged it from behind.

"No Hunter," Lisa said throwing the belt from the ring as Hunter kicked Taker a few times before turning his full anger on her backing her into the corner. She was trembling with fear seeing demons in his eyes when Stephanie came out of nowhere sliding into the ring with a chair hitting Hunter from behind. The arena went crazy as Hunter sunk to his knees and Lisa rushed to Taker's side helping him up.

"Hunter dear, you treated me like shit all during our marriage. I won't let you treat another woman like that," Stephanie bent down with a microphone close to Hunter. "Watch your back Hunter because the next time you try to hurt a woman it might be the last thing you do." Stephanie dropped the microphone on his back as Lisa helped Taker from the ring and up the ramp.

* * *

"Stephanie, what the hell was that all about?" Adam was waiting for them as they came into the back. 

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Stephanie smiled at him. "Are you ok Mark?"

"Yeah, he just took me by surprise," Mark leaned lightly on Lisa. "Thanks for the save Steph."

"No problem but I better get out of here before he gets back here," Stephanie started to walk away then stopped suddenly. "Adam, do you mind coming with me? I'm a little nervous about being alone."

"Sure I'm not on till later," Adam put his arm around her. "Before I forget Glen is looking for you two."

"We will track him down," Mark said feeling Lisa's tension as they walked through the halls. "Sweetheart, its over relax. After my hardcore match, we will leave right away and head to my place for the break ok?"

"I can't wait," Lisa leaned against him trying to shake the bad feeling she was getting. They were almost to his locker room when they heard a crashing sound echoing through the hall making them both freeze. "What was that?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Sounds almost like a hardcore match," Mark gently pulled her towards the noises. Lisa turned white as they got further down the hall and she saw Stephanie lying on her back under a few ladders.

"Oh my god," Lisa rushed towards Stephanie pushing the ladders away as Mark helped her. "Stephanie, are you ok? What happened?" Stephanie slowly opened her eyes looking at Lisa with a dazed stare.

"Don't let her move I'm going to get help," Mark patted Lisa's shoulder before running down the hall. Stephanie started to stir running her hands over her stomach getting tears in her eyes.

"Mark is getting help you'll be ok please try to stay still," Lisa tried to reassure Stephanie. Stephanie started to shake her hand frantically.

"My baby I think I'm losing my baby. It hurts so much," Stephanie whimpered surprising Lisa.

"Stephanie, it's going to be ok. Your baby will be fine," Lisa said as Adam came running down the hall.

"What the hell happened?" Adam asked kneeling next to Stephanie taking her hand.

"I don't know I thought you were going to stay with her. We have to get her help soon. She is pregnant," Lisa said in a hushed tone to Adam as Stephanie closed her eyes.

"What? Pregnant?" Adam was stunned. "Stephanie, listen to me open your eyes please," Adam touched her face gently as she reopened her eyes. "Do you want me to get Shawn?" Stephanie immediately seemed to relax shaking her head yes. "Ok Steph, I'll be right back with Shawn." Stephanie grabbed Lisa's hand squeezing it tight.

"Please don't tell everyone I'm dating Shawn Michaels. We have been keeping it a secret because he is still married. It's his baby," Stephanie said staring into Lisa's eyes.

"I will keep your secret," Lisa said as Mark appeared with the paramedics.

"What happened here?" Vince came running down frantically.

"I don't know I was walking down the hall and next thing I knew I was on the floor," Stephanie softly said.

"That is impossible these damn things should be secured to the wall with…" Vince suddenly stopped looking at the bracket where the ladders were kept seeing a safety rope that secured them was gone. "Damn it what happened to the rope? Get security down here now something is very wrong."

"You don't think this was an accident?" Mark asked Vince.

"This was no accident," Vince firmly said getting a sick feeling in his stomach knowing who caused his daughter accident.

"Stephanie!" Shawn's voice echoed down the hall as he ran for her. "Are you ok?"

"I think I'm ok but I don't know about the baby," Stephanie looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Baby?" Vince got wide eyes.

"Dad, I'm pregnant with Shawn's child. I have been dating him for over six months and we are getting married when his divorce is final," Stephanie quickly said stunning Vince. He was stunned only for a moment before carefully hugging his daughter before they took her away on the stretcher with Shawn and Vince by her side.

* * *

Lisa was on edge after what happened with Stephanie. She had a feeling that Paul was behind the accident. It was probably his revenge for Stephanie interfering tonight, Lisa thought. 

"Hey baby girl, snap out of it," Mark kissed her cheek. "Stephanie will be alright stop worrying."

"I hope her baby will be ok," Lisa softly said.

"That was a shocker that her and Shawn are a couple and even more shocking that they have a baby on the way," Mark shook his head not believing what a crazy night it was becoming. "I've been thinking about it and I don't want you at ring side tonight for the hardcore match."

"Why?" Lisa asked not wanting to be far away from Mark.

"Because I can't protect you out there," Mark sat down next to her caressing her knee. "I want you to stay back here with Glen while John watches my back while I'm in the ring."

"Mark, I really want to go to the ring," Lisa stared into his green eyes.

"Please do this for me. I will feel much better if you're back here with Glen," Mark caressed his face. "After the match, we will be together every minute of the break. You'll get tired of me in no time and be looking for excuses to get rid of me."

"I could never get tired of you," Lisa smiled kissing him softly. "Ok Mark, I'll stay back here."

"Thanks sweetheart," Mark kissed her deeply. She loved the feel of his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto his lap. Their kisses grew more passionate as Mark ran his hands down her body sending amazing sensations through her.

"Hurry up and get your match over with so we can go back to the hotel," Lisa broke the kiss giving him a devilish smile.

"What are we going to do there?" Mark smirked running his finger over her lips.

"Make love all night long," Lisa softly said turning a rosy red.

"I think I'm about to have the fastest match in WWE history," Mark kissed her neck making her heart skip a beat.

"I'll be waiting for you sweetie," she slowly got off his lap as Glen opened the door.

"You have perfect timing," Mark grinned at him. "Make sure to take good care of my girl and I'll be right back."

"Don't worry I won't let her out of my sight," Glen smiled as Lisa wrapped her arms around Mark kissing him.

"Good luck with your match," Lisa whispered against his lips.

"Thanks baby girl, I'll be right back," Mark winked at her heading out the door.

"Did you hear about Stephanie?" Lisa turned her attention to Glen as he sat down turning on the monitor to watch Mark's match.

"Yeah, Adam told me. Adam feels like shit. Stephanie asked him to go get her a tape from production and he didn't want to do it but she begged him to. That is when the accident happened. He keeps thinking if he was with her that he could have protected her," Glen deeply sighed. "I don't think it was an accident."

"Neither do I," Lisa said sitting next to Glen as Mark made his entrance for his match.

"I think Paul did it," Glen said under his breath but Lisa heard him.

"I agree with you," Lisa's attention went to Mark's match as he started to battle with Kurt Angle.

"How are you feeling after your confrontation with Paul?" Glen asked glancing at her.

"I'll be happy when I'm hundred of miles away from him," Lisa cringed seeing the demons in Paul's eyes flash in her mind again.

"Well darling in a few minutes you'll be out of here," Glen saw Mark's match was halfway through.

"Say that again," Lisa tensed up.

"What?"

"Say darling again," Lisa stood up staring at him feeling a fear gripping her.

"Why?"

"Damn it just do it," Lisa didn't mean to raise her voice but she couldn't help it.

"Darling," Glen reluctantly said it. Lisa got tears in her eyes as the memory of the night before came back.

"It was you not Mark. He was gone when I woke up. You were there. You comforted me and helped me fall back to sleep. It was you," Lisa stuttered looking at him with wide eyes. Glen silently cursed for being such a fool for slipping and calling her darling. "Glen, it was you last night right? Please don't lie to me."

"Yes," Glen quietly said staring into her troubled blue eyes.

"Mark lied to me. He went after Paul didn't he? Paul wasn't lying Mark caused the cuts on Paul's arms didn't he?" Lisa looked at Glen for answers.

"I think you better talk to Mark," Glen tried to calm her down.

"Why so he can lie to me some more? Damn it all men are the same nothing but no good liars," Lisa went towards the door grabbing her bag.

"Mark was only trying to protect you. He loves you and didn't want Paul to hurt you anymore. Where the hell are you going?" Glen went after her as she stormed out the room down the hall.

"I need some time on my own. Tell Mark I will see him at Raw and don't try to contact me till then," Lisa hurried down the hall yelling back to Glen.

"You can't just take off without talking to him," Glen grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Let me go, I can't talk to him right now. I thought I could trust him and he lied to me after I directly asked him if he was there last night," Lisa had tears welling in her eyes pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"Please don't leave him like this. You need him and he needs you," Glen whispered in her ear.

"I need to be alone right now. I will talk to him when I can think straight," Lisa pushed away from Glen seeing Adam packing up his rental car. "Adam, can you give me a ride to the airport?"

"Sure, I'm heading there myself. Are you ok?" Adam saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"No she isn't, please don't give her a ride," Glen pleaded.

"I think the lady can make up her own mind. If you want a ride hop in," Adam opened the door for her extending his hand for her bag.

"Thanks," Lisa gave Adam her bag looking at Glen. "I need to be alone please make Mark understand that. I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you for last night. Thank you for comforting me and please take care of Mark. I'll see you at Raw." Lisa went to Glen kissing his cheek as he hugged her again wishing he could hold her till Mark came.

"You're making a mistake," Glen whispered to her as she broke free from him.

"It won't be the first time I made a mistake. Good bye Glen," Lisa got in the car as Adam shut the door.

"Adam, please don't take her to the airport. She is irrational right now," Glen tried one last time to get through to him.

"I'm going to take her but I'll be sure to call you and let you know what flight she gets on so you can tell Mark," he winked at Glen.

"Thanks," Glen sighed as Adam got in the car whisking Lisa away. Glen punched the wall on his way back to the locker room knowing he had just let his best friend down by letting the love of his life run away.

* * *

Mark was on way back to his locker room walking on air thinking about the night ahead with Lisa. His heart fell to the floor when he opened the door finding the room empty. He was about to go look for Glen and Lisa when Glen came through the door looking very upset. 

"Hey where's Lisa? Did something happen?" Mark asked hoping Lisa was alright.

"She is gone," Glen looked down at the floor.

"Gone? Are you joking?" Mark rested his hands on his hips.

"I wish it was a joke. She is on her way to the airport and she doesn't want to see you till Raw. It's my fault I slipped calling her darling. That sparked her remembering you weren't there last night," Glen was afraid to look at Mark.

"I should have told her damn it," Mark murmured feeling like a fool for lying to her. He knew it would eventually come out. "I have to get to the airport and stop her."

"She left with Adam about fifteen minutes ago," Glen looked up seeing Mark wasn't mad at him. "I tried to stop him from taking her but he wouldn't listen. He will be calling with her flight number as soon as she gets on a plane."

"She won't be getting on a plane because we are going to stop her," Mark flung the door open with Glen close behind. "She is never going to trust me again."

"She is just upset. It has been a rough few days for her. You have to explain to her why you lied and she will understand," Glen grabbed the keys for the truck away from Mark. "You better let me drive."

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I should have told her this morning after all the shit Paul put her through she didn't need me to keep things from her. Not only that but she asked me not to bother Paul and I did it anyway. I broke her trust in more than one way," Mark rested his head in his hands wishing he could turn back time.

"I hate to say it but I told you last night it was a bad idea especially after she asked you if you would be there when she woke up," Glen pulled out onto the highway heading towards the airport.

"Don't remind me. I screwed up now I have to pay for it," Mark tapped the window trying to keep his emotions under control. What if she never wants to talk to me again, Mark thought as he watched the city lights pass by the window. What if I don't catch her flight in time, Mark questioned himself silently. "Glen, you have to drive faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can. If we get stopped for speeding that will be even more of a delay," Glen concentrated on the road. "There are always delays at the airport she'll probably get caught up in that."

"I hope you're right," Mark would do everything in his power to stop her from getting on any plane. Suddenly he remembered something making him half smile. "Do you have your cell on you?"

"Yeah it's in there," Glen pointed to his bag in the backseat.

"Can I use it?"

"Sure," Glen wondered who Mark was planning to call.

* * *

Adam was trying hard to concentrate on the road while Lisa sat in the passenger seat crying her heart out. He didn't know what to say to her. Adam glanced over at her wondering what happened with Mark. 

"Are you going to be ok?" he softly reached over to touch her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I just needed to get out there and I used you to do that," Lisa wiped the tears from her eyes trying to forget about Mark for a few minutes.

"Its ok, I don't mind the company," Adam smiled at her. "Where are you planning to go?"

"I guess back home," Lisa sighed wondering if that was the best place to go. She knew Paul would never track her down there but Mark would find her with no problem.

"I know it's none of my business but shouldn't you at least let Mark know where you are," Adam swallowed hard when he saw the new tears flood her eyes.

"I don't want to think about Mark right now," Lisa looked away from him. "I need some time to figure things out. I don't understand why every man I care about thinks its best to lie and hide things from me."

"You just need to chill out. You should be talking to Mark not running away."

"Maybe I should, maybe I need to be alone for a few months," Lisa softly said willing the thoughts of Mark away. She jumped when a cell phone started ringing.

"It's not mine, must be yours," Adam glanced at his phone than at her. Lisa reached for her purse getting her cell phone surprised to see it was turned off. Her eyes went to the glowing screen of Mark's cell phone remembering he had stuck it in her purse before the show. She took it out with a trembling hand answering it.

"Baby girl, thank god you answered. Please don't get on that plane," Mark's voice echoed in her ear. "Please we have to talk about what happened last night. I know I was wrong for lying to you and I'm sorry. Damn it please say something."

"Mark, I need time on my own. I don't know who I can trust anymore. This is all too much for me to handle right now. I don't want to rush into anything. We will …."

"You can't just disappear like this. I need to see you right now. Just wait at the airport for me," Mark was trying to think of anything to make her not get on the plane.

"I made up my mind. I'm going and I will see you before Raw," Lisa tried to keep her voice strong.

"Why are you really running away?" Mark asked taking her by surprise. "Are you afraid of us being together? Are you afraid I'm going to be just like Paul down the line?"

"I'm not afraid of any of that," Lisa said as Adam parked the car at the airport. "I'm not running away I just want to be alone is that a crime?"

"Your crime is taking the first opportunity to walk away from me after all we have been through to be together," Mark blurted into the phone. "You are afraid of being in a relationship with a man who truly cares about you and is going to treat you right."

"Don't turn this around on me. You are the one that lied and broke my trust. Mark, I thought I could trust you. Good bye Mark," Lisa said with tears brimming in her eyes hating being so cruel to him.

"Don't say goodbye. Lisa I love you isn't that enough to make you stay," Mark said into the phone not realizing she had already hung up. "Damn it!" Mark frantically redialed the number immediately getting voice mail. "Please turn the phone back on," he dialed again and again not getting her.

"Shit!" Glen exclaimed as a police car pulled out in back of him flashing his lights. Mark looked back feeling like a defeated man. Nothing is going my way, Mark thought, I'm going to lose Lisa.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Glen pulled into the airport forty minutes after Adam and Lisa arrived. Mark jumped out of the truck still dialing the cell number hoping to reach her. Glen looked around knowing it was going to be hard to find her. Mark finally gave up on the phone scanning the terminal looking for a glimpse of her or Adam. After searching for awhile, Glen spotted Adam at one of the ticket counters pointing him out to Mark. Mark rushed over grabbing Adam's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Mark yelled scaring some of the people standing nearby.

"Hey keep it down. She slipped away from me. I'm trying to track her down now," Adam motioned at the ticket agent. "She said she was going back home so I asked this nice lady to please check all the flights ending up in Newark, New Jersey to see if Lisa was on any of them."

"Any luck?" Glen asked as Mark deeply sighed.

"She won't be flying into Newark," Mark said under his breathe.

"What did you say?" Adam looked at him.

"She will fly into Philadelphia or Atlantic City airport," Mark remembered her telling him before about using those two airports. "I would check flights ending in Philadelphia. Please book me on the same flight as her." Mark said to the woman behind the counter.

"How long ago did she get away from you?" Glen stared at Adam.

"About twenty minutes ago, I was picking up my ticket and I turned around to find her gone. She was pretty upset," Adam looked at Mark. "I got the feeling she really was torn about leaving you."

"That is what I'm hoping if she sees me she won't leave or she'll let me go with her," Mark tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter as the agent checked her computer.

"I found her. She is on the next flight heading to Philadelphia," the ticket agent got a disappointed look on her face. "That plane is boarding right now and there are no seats available not even stand by. I'm sorry. It's boarding at Gate C-10."

"Thanks," Mark hurried towards the gate. He never felt his heart racing so fast as he waited to get through security. He didn't hear Glen and Adam calling him as he ran to the gate hearing the last call for her flight. He was almost there when he saw the flight attendant shut the door.

"Please its emergency I need to speak to someone on that plane," Mark ran up to the attendant.

"I'm sorry sir it's too late."

Mark tried to get to the door as the flight attendant yelled for security to hold him back. Glen and Adam rushed to his side calming him down.

"Mark, come on we will get you on the next flight to Philadelphia," Glen helped Adam drag Mark to a seat.

"Why should I go after her?" Mark fought the tears in his eyes as her plane taxied away from the gate.

"Because you love her," Adam said patting Mark's shoulder. Mark grew silent for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do as Glen and Adam stayed by his side.

"I'm going after her. I want to hear her tell me to go to hell than I'll leave her alone forever," Mark stood up looking at the flight schedule examining it trying the best way to get to her.

* * *

Lisa was exhausted by the time she reached her beach cottage on Wednesday afternoon. She decided to stay up instead of taking a nap. She sat outside for awhile swaying in the porch swing listening to the soothing sounds of the ocean. She couldn't escape her thoughts of Mark. She couldn't believe she left him so coldly. She was afraid of him convincing her to stay.

"Maybe he is right I am afraid of being in a relationship with a good guy," she said out loud running her fingers through her hair. She noticed her bag sitting near the front door remembering the photos Stephanie gave her. The envelope felt like fire in her hands as she opened it pulling out the photos of her and Mark. She stared at them for awhile aching for the feel of his touch.

"Why did you have to lie to me?" she said to his photo running her fingers over it. "I can't spend the whole break like this." She stood up putting the photos back in the envelope deciding to take a ride to see Christina and Kelly. Lisa felt more at ease as she pulled onto the road putting the top down on her convertible letting the sea breeze blow her hair around. It wasn't long before she parked in front of Christina's apartment. As she climbed Christina's stairs she heard a deep laugh coming from the open windows. She must have company, Lisa thought knocking on the door. Christina opened the door when she saw Lisa her mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here? Mom said you weren't going to be around for a few weeks," Christina exclaimed quickly coming outside shutting the door behind her.

"I wanted to spend some time with my niece and my sister is that ok?" Lisa stared at Christina wondering who she was trying to hide.

"This isn't a good time. I'm going out of town for a few days on business and Kelly is staying with mom. I'm sure mom would love to see you," Christina said coldly surprising Lisa.

"Where are you going on business? I thought you were extremely busy with construction of the new hotel," Lisa questioned her sister sensing Christina was lying.

"I'm going to…," Christina paused for a minute stuttering over her words. "I'm going to Maryland to see some new properties there."

"Maryland?" Lisa shook her head. "You are full of shit! Who or what are trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding a damn thing," Christina snapped back her eyes filled with anger. "I don't need to explain my actions to you little sister. I'm glad you stopped by but I want you to leave now!"

"Tell me who is here with you," Lisa stared Christina down.

"Its none of your business," Christina got in Lisa's face. "I'm warning you leave my property now or you will never see your niece again."

"What?" Lisa was shocked. She and Christina had arguments before but never had Christina been so cold.

"You heard me I won't let you see Kelly anymore. I want you to leave now and just stay out of my personal life," Christina lightly pushed Lisa towards the stairs.

"How can you be such a bitch? What is wrong with you first you dick Glen around now you're threatening me," Lisa had enough of Christina's rude behavior. "I wish my sister was back because the person I'm looking at now is a complete stranger to me."

"I didn'tdick Glen around he assumed I liked him and I didn't want anything more than friendship. It's as simple as that," Christina lowered her voice looking away from Lisa. "If you don't like my behavior than do me a favor and just stay the hell away from me. You can see Kelly whenever you like just call me and I will take her to mom's. Now please get out of here before I call the police."

"Christina, why are you being like this? I'm your sister and you can tell me anything," Lisa pleaded with Christina one last time.

"Nothing is going on. Save the sister bullshit and leave now!" Christina yelled pointing to Lisa's car.

"Fine!" Lisa threw up her arms heading towards her car hearing the loud slam of Christina's door. "This is one hell of a day." Lisa exclaimed fumbling with her keys to unlock the door. She finally got the door open sitting in her car for a few minutes trying to calm down not believing the way Christina was acting. She was about to start up the car when the silver Lexus parked in front of her caught her attention. She knew she had seen the car before somewhere. She slowly got out of her car checking out the license plate. Her heart raced when she saw the Connecticut vanity license plate with "WWE#1".

"I know whose car this is," Lisa thought out loud trying to remember who owned the car.

"Excuse me Miss," her thoughts were broken by a police officer coming up behind her.

"Yes," Lisa turned towards him.

"I need you to leave this property now or the owner is going to press charges," the officer stared at her.

"I'm leaving now," Lisa hopped in her car trying to concentrate enough to drive. Her mind was racing a mile at minute as she drove back to her cottage trying to figure out who Christina was involved with.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36

Mark arrived at the Philadelphia airport early on Wednesday evening. He was anxious to get to Cape May and try to work out everything with Lisa. He had spent every minute sinceshe lefttrying to figure out the right words to say to her. He figured this was his last chance to make things right. The drive seemed like eternity to her cottage. When he pulled up his heart fell seeing it was dark, he looked at his dash clock seeing it was only 8. Could she already be asleep, Markthought pullingup behind her mustang shutting his engine off. He quietly went towards the cottage stepping on the porch taking a deep breathe before knocking on the door. He patiently waits hearing nothing but silence coming from the house. Suddenly the dull sound of music caught his ear as he went around the house. He peeked into one of the bay windows seeing the glow of candlelight coming from the bathroom. She must be here, he thought remembering the spare key she kept under one of the loose boards on the porch. He stumbled around in the dark finally finding the key. I shouldn't do this, he thought slipping the key into the lock, but then again this is probably the only way she'll talk to me. Mark shrugged his shoulders opening the front door. He went to the bathroom where the soft music was echoing from. He took a deep breathe peeking through the door seeing Lisa illuminated in the candlelight with her eyes closed in a bubble bath. She looks so peaceful and beautiful like an angel, Mark thought as he leaned on the door frame wondering if she was asleep.

Lisa wasn't asleep she was finally relaxing after the day she had. She was enjoying the warm water soothing the aching of her body. No matter what she did nothing calmed the aching of her heart as she wondered is Mark was ok. She was about to add more warm water when she felt like Mark was there. She softly laughed for being foolish when she heard the light rustle from the doorway. She slowly opened her eyes meeting Mark's piercing green eyes. She wanted to yell at him for being there but something stopped her. I can't deal with him right now, she thought not able to ignore how handsome and sexy he looked in the candle light.

"Did you ever hear of knocking and waiting to be let in?" Lisa stared at him.

"I knocked and you didn't answer. You probably would have slammed the door on me any way so this was the better way," Mark kept his distance even though he wanted to touch and hold her taking all the pain he saw in her eyes away.

"Do you mind turning around?" Lisa blushed as she reached for her robe.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your bath. I can wait while you finish," Mark turned his back hearing the swishing of the water as she climbed out wrapping a robe around her body.

"I'll finish when you leave," Lisa said brushing past him.

"I'm not leaving," Mark firmly said following her into the living room.

"Mark, I'm too tired to argue with you right now please just go. I promise if you come back tomorrow we can talk," Lisa couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?" Mark didn't move from his spot in the middle of the living room as she opened the front door.

"There happy?" Lisa looked up at him feeling the butterflies awaken in her stomach. "Now please leave if you need a place to stay I will call my mom I'm sure she has an open room in one of inns."

"I don't need a room. I'm staying with you," Mark sat down on the sofa making Lisa deeply sigh trying to figure out what to do.

"Fine you stay here and I'll go to my mom's," Lisa said surprising him at how fast she went out the door slamming it behind her. Mark raced to the door opening it up just in time to see her hurrying down the path leading to the beach. He had almost caught up to her when the sky opened up pouring rain down on them.

"Lisa, damn it stop! You're going to get soaked," Mark yelled after her.

"I won't melt," she said as he caught her wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Stop being stubborn. You have two choices here go back to the cottage on your own or I'll carry you," Mark looked down into her eyes as the rain soaked them.

"I'll be fine please leave me alone," Lisa tried to stay firm as her voice started to crack feeling the warmth of his body against hers.

"I can't leave you alone," Mark reached out pushing her drenched hair back from her face.

"Why Mark?"

"Because I love you," Mark stared directly into her eyes seeing tears forming in them.

"How can you love me look at the way I treated you," Lisa rested her hands on his chest not able to fight him anymore.

"I made a mistake too by breaking your trust but we are strong enough to work through it if you just stop being afraid and give your heart to me completely," Mark wrapped her tighter in his arms as the both forgot about the storm.

"Can we really work through it? Or the next time Paul acts up are you going to be sneaking off in the middle of the night to even the score," Lisa calmly asked him.

"I won't do that anymore. You'll just have to find ways to keep me from leaving you in the middle of the night," Mark grinned at her.

"That's not funny," Lisa couldn't help smiling.

"So do you forgive me?" Mark stared down into her blue eyes running his fingers along her cheek.

"Only if you promise me you'll never go behind my back again and no more lies or secrets between us," Lisa said as Mark ran his caresses along her chin.

"I promise you that but I want a promise in return. I want you to promise you'll never run away from me again. Any problem we deal with it together," Mark searched her eyes.

"I swear I'll never run from you again," Lisa bites her lip. "You were right I was afraid of what was happening between us. Mark, I'm scared to give you my heart completely I have been hurt so much with my past relationships. Everything feels so right with you. I'm afraid that will go away after we are together for awhile."

"Don't be scared that will only hurt what we have. You can give me your heart and I will cherish it for the rest of my life," Mark leaned over her seeing a glimmer in her eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking baby girl."

"Mark, you made me believe in something I thought was only a fairy tale."

"What is that?" Mark held her tighter as she started to shiver.

"The first time I met you and you shook my hand it sparked something in my heart I never felt before. I wanted to deny my heart but as we spent more time together it was impossible. Mark, the feelings you give me are amazing and like nothing I ever felt before. I believe it was love at first sight," Lisa softly said staring deep into his eyes. "I love you Mark." Mark couldn't help kissing her passionately after hearing her say she loved him.

"I love you too. I was trying to tell you that last night," Mark kissed her again. "Sweetheart, our love is all we need. Don't fight or doubt it and we will always be alright. I know without a doubt you are the one."

"I'm sorry I ran away from you and acted like such a fool," Lisa caressed his face.

"Let's just leave all of it in the past. Let's consider tonight the first night of our new future together," Mark kissed her forehead softly.

"That is a perfect idea," Lisa ran her hands behind his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Come on sweetheart let's go warm up in the house," Mark gently picked her up carrying her towards the house.

* * *

The warmth of the house felt good to both of them as Mark put her down on the sofa. He noticed she was still shivering getting an idea.

"I'll be right back," Mark smiled at her heading into the other room. I wonder what he is up to, Lisa thought trying to sneak a peek at what he was doing. "Hey sweetheart, can you come here for a minute."

"Sure," Lisa found him in the bathroom lighting more candles. "What's wrong?"

"Not a thing," Mark came towards her resting his hands on her hips. "I interrupted your bath earlier so I ran you a new bubble bath to warm you up."

"Thanks sweetie but," she ran her hands down his chest. "It would be a lot warmer if you joined me."

"That could lead to trouble."

"I'm sure you can handle it," Lisa reached around him turning on the radio getting a smile on her face. "Unless you don't want to join me." Mark didn't answer her just leaned down kissing her getting lost in the feeling of having her in his arms as the music filled the room.

"You get in first baby girl," Mark undid the sash of her robe breaking their kiss. He tried not to look as she let the robe fall to the floor climbing into the Jacuzzi tub.

"Come on big boy, I won't bite," Lisa smiled at him as he tugged off his shirt.

"I'll be right back sweetheart. We forgot something," Mark leaned over the side kissing her before leaving. Lisa closed her eyes listening to the music waiting for him to return. He returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses stripping the rest of his clothes climbing in next to her. She could feel his legs against hers as she stretched letting the warm water soothe her skin. Mark was enjoying the calming massage of the water but his greatest pleasure was coming from being so close to her. He was enchanted by her as she pulled her hair into a ponytail letting the shimmering of the candlelight illuminate her pretty face even more.

"You're so beautiful," Mark huskily whispered reaching out his hand to gently caress her soft cheek. "I love you Lisa."

"I love you too," Lisa leaned over giving him a long seductive kiss before turning and leaning against him. The feel of her naked body so close to him was driving Mark crazy as he lightly kissed her neck feeling goose bumps rise on her skin. "This feels so good."

"Baby girl, the night is just beginning," Mark whispered in her ear pouring a glass of wine and gently holding it to her lips for her to take a sip. "Just relax and enjoy."

"I've dreamed of being with you like this," Lisa caressed his strong arms.

"I've dreamed many nights of making love to you," Mark kissed her shoulder.

"That is one dream I really want to come true," Lisa whispered reaching back to caress his face.

"Let's make our dreams come true right now," Mark tilted her chin kissing her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth as his hand lightly ran down her body. She turned in his arms kissing him deeper as his strong hands caressed her back. He kissed her neck slowly running his hands along her sides. They kept kissing and exploring one another's body till Mark swiftly picked her up carrying her to the bedroom to continue their night of lovemaking.


	37. Chapter 37

Mark woke up with a broad smile feeling Lisa still in his arms sound asleep. He gently brushed her hair away from her face running his fingers slowly lovingly over her rosy cheek. She slightly stirred turning in her sleep to face him. He softly kissed her forehead happy to see her sleeping peacefully with a smile. I'm going make sure you wake up every morning with a smile from now on, Mark silently thought running his fingers lightly over her lips. The thoughts of making love to her filled his mind as he leaned down kissing her softly. Lisa opened her eyes kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," Mark lingered close to her lips.

"Good morning handsome," Lisa caressed the back of his neck. "Can we wake up like this every morning?"

"Definitely," Mark loved the idea of waking up to her every morning and kissing her awake. The sensual warmth of her body pressing close to his was arousing him. She looked up into his sexy green eyes seeing his desire. She smiled pulling him into a deep kiss wanting the same thing to feel him deep inside of her again. They made slow passionate love through the morning till they were both happily exhausted in one another's arms. They were both almost back to sleep when the phone started to ring.

"Don't get that," Mark said as she leaned over him checking the caller id.

"I have to sweetie it's my mom," Lisa picked up the phone hearing Kelly crying.

"I'm so glad you're home," Lisa's mom sounded tired and frustrated.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I hate to ask you this but do you mind taking care of Kelly for the day," her mom tried to talk over Kelly's crying. "Your sister has been leaving Kelly with me so much anymore I am falling behind in all my work and customers are starting to complain."

"Mom, you sound exhausted. I'll take care of Kelly till I have to leave for the road again to give you a break. Do you want me to pick her up?" Lisa laid across Mark as he caressed her back.

"No, I'll drop her off on the way to do my errands. Are you sure about taking her for the next few days?" her mom didn't want to intrude.

"Mom, I love spending time with my niece," Lisa made circles on Mark's chest with her finger as she talked making him smile.

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour," Lisa's mom hung up as Mark took the phone from Lisa hanging up for her.

"Hon, I hope you don't mind but we are going to have company for the next few days," Lisa hoped he wouldn't mind.

"That's fine baby girl," Mark kissed her softly.

"We better get showered and dressed my mom will be here soon," Lisa slowly moved off of him gathering the sheet around her body.

"So I'm going to get to meet your mom, I better be on my best behavior," Mark smiled.

"Mark, she'll love you I guarantee it," Lisa knew her mom would adore Mark.

"I hope you're right. Let's go get that shower," Mark guided her towards the shower.

* * *

Mark was lounging on the porch drinking a cup of coffee when he heard a car pull up. He looked up to see a tall woman with shoulder length dark blonde hair struggling to get Kelly and her bags out of a truck.

"Need some help?" Mark put his coffee down hurrying off the porch. As he neared her he noticed she looked like an older version of her daughter.

"Yes, thank you very much," Lisa's mom said over her shoulder still struggling to get Kelly out of her seat. Mark took the bags carrying them into the house.

"Hey baby girl, your mom is here," Mark called to Lisa who was in the kitchen making them an early lunch. Lisa came into the living room just as her mom came through the door looking frazzled as she looked from Lisa to Mark.

"Mom, I would like you to meet the new man in my life Mark Callaway," Lisa smiled at her mom taking Kelly. "Mark, this is my mom Laura Layfield."

"It's nice to meet you," Laura extended her hand to Mark admiring how handsome he was.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Layfield," Mark smiled.

"Please call me Laura," Laura looked at her daughter as many questions filled her mind. "New man? Did you break up with Paul?"

"Yes," Lisa pushed back the hair from her face showing her mom the bruise. "He really hurt me this time if it wasn't for Mark interfering I have a feeling I wouldn't be here right now."

"Oh darling," Laura hugged her close. "I'm happy you finally left him. I wish you both all the luck and happiness."

"Don't worry I plan to take very good care of your daughter," Mark grinned winking at Lisa.

"It looks like Kelly already adores you," Laura commented on the way Kelly was reaching out for Mark to take her from Lisa.

"This little lady and I have met before we are buddies now," Mark carefully took Kelly.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to run. I would love to have you two over for dinner before you leave," Laura looked hopeful at her daughter.

"We would love to," Mark answered for Lisa.

"Good, I'll see you two then," Laura kissed Kelly's cheek goodbye.

"Mark, will you be alright with Kelly for a minute? I'm going to walk my mom out," Lisa rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We will be fine," Mark leaned down kissing Lisa's cheek. Lisa followed her mom out to the truck.

"He is very handsome and seems very nice," Laura glanced at her daughter seeing a huge happy smile. "It's good to see you happy again."

"He is a terrific guy. Mom, he is the one," Lisa opened the door of the truck for her mom.

"I know he is. I can tell by the way you two look at one another," Laura kissed her daughter's cheek. "We will talk more when you come to dinner."

"Do you think Christina will be there?" Lisa asked.

"No, she won't be back till Monday morning," Laura let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what has gotten into your sister lately. She is always going away and leaving Kelly with me anymore. Even when she is home she begs me to watch Kelly. Its like she doesn't want her daughter anymore."

"I know she isn't herself," Lisa thought back to her encounter with Christina deciding not to tell her mom.

"John is coming for a visit so he'll be there," Laura didn't want to talk about Christina anymore. "Thank you again for watching Kelly if there any problems let me know."

"Everything will be fine. You better catch up on your sleep," Lisa kissed her mom's cheek.

"I will don't worry dear. I'll call later," Laura started her truck pulling out of the spot as Lisa waved goodbye. Lisa slowly walked back to the house with thoughts of Christina's bizarre behavior on her mind.

Mark saw the distant look in Lisa's eyes as she came back in. He watched as she slowly sat down next to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Mark wrapped his arm around her holding Kelly tightly in his other arm.

"Its just Christina," Lisa sighed. "I went to see her yesterday and she called the police."

"What?" Mark exclaimed looking at her with disbelief.

"She didn't want me to see who her company was. She basically told me to get off her property or I would never see Kelly again," Lisa reached for Kelly's little hand. "She knows how much I love Kelly. I hate fighting with my sister but things have never been this bad before. I know she is hiding a big secret."

"She must be to call the cops," Mark grinned as Kelly laughed at him.

"My mom is in shock with her behavior too. Apparently Christina keeps leaving Kelly to go on trips or do other things she won't tell my mom about. I think she is involved with someone from the WWE," Lisa blurted out.

"Why do you think that?"

"There was a silver Lexus in front of her house with a vanity plate of WE4EVER," Lisa was still trying to figure where she saw that car before.

"You're joking right?" Mark stared at her.

"No, I'm not."

"Vince has a car like that with the same license plate," Mark had seen Vince drive that car a hundred times to the office in Connecticut.

"Do you think my sister is having a fling with Vince?" Lisa was stunned to think Christina would do that. "Oh God I hope she isn't," Lisa shook her head. "Could that be what Paul has on Vince?"

"I'm sure it's more than that. I overheard Paul and Vince talking the night I paid Paul a visit. It sounds like he has something on Shane," Mark filled her in.

"Isn't Shane married?"

"Yes, but who knows maybe he is the one having an affair with your sis," Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"I need to find out."

"Baby girl, we will find out but for now just relax and enjoy spending time with this little girl," Mark place Kelly on her lap.

"How can Christina leave this angel so much? What could be so much more important than her daughter?" Lisa held her niece close hoping she would find out all the answers to her questions soon.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day enjoying their time with Kelly on beach. They took a long walk along the water's edge till Kelly fell asleep on Mark's shoulder. Lisa watched Mark carefully carrying Kelly back to the house laying her gently in the crib kissing her forehead. He would make an excellent dad, Lisa thought mesmerized at the way he checked Kelly a few times before leaving her side wrapping his arm around Lisa on his way out the door.

"She is a precious little angel. I don't know how your sis could leave her for a minute," Mark hated bringing up Christina again but he could tell all day Lisa was thinking about her.

"I thought you wanted to relax and forget about that," Lisa smiled up at him.

"Want to help me forget?" Mark devilishly smiled leaning down claiming her lips with a passionate hungry kiss. He groaned when her cell phone started ringing. "You better get that."

"I'm going to throw this thing into the ocean," Lisa picked up her cell phone.

"Hey angel," Paul's voice startled her. "Did I call you at a bad time?"

"Anytime you call is a bad time," Lisa rolled her eyes mouthing to Mark it was Paul. Mark got an annoyed look watching intently as she sat down on a kitchen stool. "What do you want Paul?"

"I want a chance to make things right. I miss you something fierce. I need you back angel. Can I come see you?" Paul was trying to sweet talk her.

"No way. Just stay away from me and don't call anymore," Lisa huffed into the phone.

"I'm going to keep calling until you get some sense into that beautiful head of yours," Paul's tone was starting to change into anger.

"I do have sense. I finally had sense enough to leave you," Lisa was getting tenser upsetting Mark.

"That was your worst mistake. Where are you anyway? I checked at your moms and Christina's. Your mom was looking a little annoyed today I hope you're not upsetting her," Paul paused as Lisa heard the sounds of the ocean in the background.

"Just leave my family alone! Stop looking for me! I don't want to see you!" Lisa yelled into the phone pushing Mark to the brink. He took the phone from her pulling her close with his other arm.

"Paul, this is the only warning you're getting. Grab your shit and get the hell away from Lisa's family or I will find your ass. Your days of making her miserable are over," Mark warned Paul hearing dead silence on the other end.

"You bastard you're sleeping with my girl aren't you? You used our disagreement to move into her bed," Paul sounded distraught.

"She isn't your girl anymore. She is with me and if you don't stop this shit you're going to be one sorry son of a bitch. Don't you ever call her again!" Mark shut her phone throwing it across the room pulling her close. "Lisa, he isn't going to bother you anymore please calm down."

"Why can't he just let me go?" Lisa cried into Mark's chest.

"He will learn to let you go even if I have to be his teacher and show him the hard way," Mark silently hoped Paul was on his way out of town. All his attention went to Lisa trembling in his arms. "Baby girl, I love you and I will protect you."

"I love you too Mark. I don't want him to hurt you," Lisa's eyes filled with tear as she clung to him.

"He will never hurt me," Mark wiped her tears away. "We can't let him ruin our time together. It won't be long before we have to deal with his shit at work."

"You're right," Lisa blinked her tears away shaking the thoughts of Paul away. "I'm really tired do you want to come to bed with me?"

"Hmmm I don't know," Mark gave her a half smile. "What's in it for me?"

"Well here is one thing," Lisa kissed him slowly letting her tongue linger with his before taking a step back. "If that isn't enough, here is what else will be waiting for you when you come to bed." Lisa kept walking away from him stopping outside the bedroom giving him a sexy smile while slowly pulling her sundress over her head throwing it at him. Mark's eyes took in her curvy body clad in the light pink bra and lacy panties. His heart was racing as she undid the bra sliding it off her shoulder letting it drop to the floor.

"Do you know what you're doing to me right now?" Mark grinned at her as she slid her panties to the floor.

"I hope I'm convincing you to not let me go to bed alone," Lisa said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"No way are you going to bed alone tonight beautiful," Mark went after her.

* * *

Mark's and Lisa's time together flew as they spent the next few days taking care of Kelly and making love every chance they got. Lisa was sad when they arrived at her mom's house for dinner knowing the next morning they would be on a plane to North Carolina for Raw. Mark felt her sadness stealing a kiss from her as she knocked on her mom's door.

"I love you sweetheart," Mark whispered in her ear tickling her neck with his warm breathe.

"I love you with all my heart," Lisa kissed him softly as they heard the front door.

"Well if it isn't the love birds and my adorable little angel," John answered the door with a big smile taking Kelly from Lisa. "You two look tired but happy. Did my little princess keep you two up?"

"No, she was good the whole time. It was a pleasure watching her," Lisa shared a secret smile with Mark as the both knew it was their own fault they were both so tired from staying up to all hours of the night making love.

"Come on and see who came with me," John motioned for Mark and Lisa to follow him into the family room. They were both surprised to see Glen sitting there talking to Lisa's mom. Laura came towards Mark and Lisa giving them both hugs.

"Hey you two," Glen got up shaking Mark's hand and hugging Lisa. "Hope you guys don't mind John talked me into coming along with him."

"Not at all," Mark was happy to see Glen but he noticed a deep sadness in his friend's eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess," Glen shrugged as a tall well built older man with black hair walked into the room smiling widely when he saw Lisa.

"Mark, I would like you to meet my step dad Eric," Lisa smiled as Eric shook Mark's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I've been watching you for years working with my boy here," Eric patted John's shoulder. "I especially like it when you kick his ass."

"Thanks dad that is so nice of you," John laughed.

"I won't be kicking his ass in the near future since he is on my side once again," Mark grinned as Lisa pulled him to the sofa to sit down.

"Yeah, I prefer it that way," John widely grinned winking at his dad.

"Eric, do you mind checking on dinner while I go put Kelly to sleep?" Laura nudged her husband.

"Not at all," Eric smiled following his wife

"Have you seen are darling sis lately?" John picked up his beer taking a long swig staring at Lisa.

"Umm kind of," Lisa was nervous about telling John about her encounter with Christina.

"Kind of?" John smirked at her motioning for her to go on.

"We had a disagreement and she called the police. It was no big deal," Lisa said quickly as John stood up.

"That bitch did what?"

"John, calm down its over. She called the police because I caught her with her new boyfriend," Lisa tried to smooth over the situation.

"You're not the only one that caught her," John said under his breathe.

"You better explain that," Mark joined in the conversation.

"Glen, you want to tell them or should I," John slumped down on the sofa next to Lisa.

"I'll tell," Glen leaned forward on his chair resting his elbows on his knees. "I saw Christina in an intimate moment."

"Intimate moment?" Mark asked taking Lisa's hand. "How in the hell did you see her like that? You two just got here right and she hasn't been in town for days."

"Remember Linda asked John and me to do a few autograph signings in Philadelphia when tickets went on sale for Raw there over the break," Glen paused while Mark nodded yes. "I've been having trouble sleeping lately so John kept me company at the hotel bar late the other night. The place was dead quiet till suddenly from outside the lounge there was loud laughter. I turned my head just in time to see Christina laughing hanging on some guy waiting for an elevator. I couldn't make out who the guy was because he was wearing a long trench coat with the hood up. He wouldn't turn around I could only see the back of him. The guy kept kissing her neck and running his hands up her legs under her skirt. They were quite a sight thought they were going to screw right there in the lobby," Glen looked heart broken as he talked.

"When he pointed the love session out to me I lost it and went after her. She looked panicked pushing the guy into the elevator and went racing the other way. I didn't even care about the ass in the elevator I just wanted answers from her," John drank quickly from his beer. "I caught up to her as she handed the valet the receipt for the car. She wouldn't look at me as I asked what the hell she was doing acting like a whore with some strange guy. She kept telling me to leave her alone and when I tried to stop her from leaving in the car she had hotel security called. Her cold icy stare as she told me to rot in hell is etched in my mind."

"What kind of car was it?" Lisa asked surprising John.

"We just told you Christina was being a slut and you're worried about the car," John stared at her.

"Please tell me," Lisa pleaded with her eyes.

"It was a silver Lexus," Glen volunteered the information as Lisa squeezed Mark's hand tighter.

"It was the same guy," Lisa mumbled.

"Same guy? You know who she was with?" John anxiously looked from Mark to Lisa.

"When Lisa went to see Christina there was a silver Lexus with Connecticut plates parked in front," Mark spoke caressing Lisa's hand. "Think John, you know who owns a Lexus that color with Connecticut plates."

"Vince does," John let out a sigh. "The little slut is screwing Vince."

"Will you please stop calling her that," Lisa looked at John not wanting to hear his bad mouthing of Christina.

"I'm just calling it as I see it. She had a chance to be with a good man," John motioned at Glen, "instead she choose to kick him to curb and sneak around like the slut that …." John was interrupted by Laura yelling from the front porch for help. Everything was forgotten as they all raced to help Laura.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

They all filled with dread when they came out on the porch seeing Laura with black tears running down her face searching the porch frantically.

"Oh God, she was here two minutes ago," Laura was weeping over Kelly's empty bassinet. "Ionly closed my eyes for a few minutes. She's only four months old she didn't just walk off."

"Mom, calm down we will find her," Lisa tried to get her mom to sit down while John, Mark, and Glen searched around the house for any sign of Kelly.

"I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep. I should have called one of you to take her," Laura hung onto to Lisa's hand as Eric came out the door.

"What's going on?" Eric looked at his wife as Lisa heard a faint crying sound carrying on the wind from the ocean.

"Dad, I need you to stay with her. Kelly is missing and I need to go look for her," Lisa kneeled near her mom for a moment. "Mom, please stay strong we will find her." Lisa tried to stay strong as she hurried across the street hearing the crying again. She started looking around the dark beach as the wind blew her hair wildly. She stopped listening hoping to hear the crying again. It was a few moments before it came again from straight in front of her. Lisa raced forward seeing a lone figure standing near the water's edge swaying slightly. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she neared the person hearing Kelly's crying louder and louder.

"Kelly!" Lisa yelled as the person turned slightly revealing the baby cradled in their arms. Lisa's eyes grew wide as she got close enough to see the person clearly. "Paul, what are you doing with her? Give me her now!" Lisa exclaimed as Paul leered at her with tear filled blood shot eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just knew it was the only way to see you. You drive me to these crazy schemes if you would have just talked to me this adorable baby would still be in her cradle sleeping," Paul kissed Kelly's forehead handing her to Lisa. Lisa checked Kelly out making sure she was ok.

"Thank god you're alright," Lisa held Kelly tightly against her shielding her from the wind. "Paul, please leave before I call the police. I should call the police anyway for kidnapping."

"I was only taking care of the kid. Your mom passed out leaving her all alone so don't put the blame on me," Paul called after her as she hurried back to the house. She was almost there when Paul caught up with her grabbing her around the waist picking her up.

"Put me down," Lisa yelled knowing she couldn't struggle with Kelly in her arms.

"Not until you listen to me. I don't want to hurt you or the baby. You need to settle down," Paul refused to let her go tightening his grip.

"Please put me down and I'll hear you out," Lisa was worried about Kelly getting hurt.

"You better not run," Paul put her down keeping a firm grip on her arm. "Why did you break up with me for Mark? We have had disagreements like this before and you have never left me for another man. We always find a way to get back together."

"I can't believe you have to ask why," Lisa stared into his brown eyes. "How can you not remember hurting me?"

"I was drinking its all a blank."

"No, it's an excuse for your childish cruel behavior," Lisa heard Mark calling her. "I can't stay with someone I'm deathly afraid of. Paul, I wish you could see you're not the same man I met and fell in love with you are just a horrible selfish man now. I want nothing to do with you. I will deal with seeing you at work and working with you but outside work I want you to stay away from me. There is nothing more to be said between us. It is over I'm moving on with my life and you should do the same."

"Moving on, you mean moving up in years," Paul gave her a cocky smile. "You had your fun in the sack with him, what more could you possibly want from an old man like that? I can give you so much more than him not only physically but in every other way."

" I know exactly what you can give me more heartbreak and bruises," Lisa looked up towards the house seeing Mark looking her way. "Mark, I'm…." Paul reached out covering her mouth but it was too late Mark had heard her.

"Why did you have to call him? This isn't over we aren't over by a long shot. We will find a way to work this out or maybe next time it will be you disappearing. Bye Angel," Paul kissed her cheek before roughly pushing her to the sand onto her back as he ran in the other direction. Lisa was stunned for a moment holding Kelly closely swearing to herself Paul would never touch her niece again and if he did he would pay with his life.

Glen had followed Mark onto the beach to find Lisa. They found her sitting on the sand in a trance holding Kelly tight. Mark was focused on Lisa but Glen saw Paul racing down the beach and took off after him. Mark briefly glanced in Glen's direction wondering what he saw till he heard Kelly's cooing.

"Baby girl, are you ok? Is Kelly ok?" Mark was relieved to see they both looked unharmed just shaken.

"Yes, we are fine," Lisa didn't want to stand up afraid her trembling legs would give out on her. "It was Paul. He took her to get to me. Mark, I'm really scared he is getting more and more insane."

" I warned him now he is going to pay dearly," Mark eyes filled with intense anger. "I'm going to take you back to the house then I'm going to track Paul down."

"No Mark don't," Lisa handed Kelly to him. "It isn't worth it. Don't you understand you are playing right into his plan. He wants you to go after him. That will give him satisfaction."

"I can't let him stalk you. Baby girl, stop trying to protect me I can take care of myself. You can't keep stopping me from tearing that bastard apart," Mark tried not to raise his voice as he followed Lisa back to the house holding Kelly tightly. Great now he is pissed at me, Lisa thought hearing the anger in his voice afraid to look at him.

"Let's just get Kelly back to my mom all this anger and hostility isn't good for her," Lisa was only worried about putting her mom's fears to rest. Mark stopped Lisa at the stairs at leading to the boardwalk.

"Baby girl, please don't think I'm upset with you," Mark gently tilted her chin to see her glassy eyes. "I'm pissed off that he keeps hurting you like this by using everyone you care about to get to you. Seeing you upset like this rips me apart and I have to stop him from doing this to you or I will never have peace."

"Mark, if he hurts you it will hurt me. I know this is a tough situation for you but there has to be a better solution then sinking to his level," Lisa caressed his hand trying to ease his tension. Mark didn't think there was any better solution but he decided to not upset her anymore.

"I love you," Mark kissed her softly thankfully she was alright.

"I love you too," Lisa squeezed his hand tightly as went across the street smiling when they saw the relieved faces of Eric, John and Laura at the sight of Kelly happily squirming in Lisa's embrace.

* * *

While Mark and Lisa were getting Kelly safely back, Glen was following Paul almost catching up to him a few times. Glen cursed up a storm as Paul climbed a dune disappearing behind it. Glen got over the dune just in time to see Paul fumbling with the keys trying to open a dark blue Ford Explorer.

"I've got you now Paul," Glen hurried towards the truck almost getting hold of Paul as he slipped into the truck slamming the door. "Open the damn door face a man for once instead of picking on babies and women."

"Sorry I have to be somewhere maybe next time," Paul cracked the window slightly grinning.

"What are you afraid of Paul? You can dish out the abuse but I guess you can't take it," Glen pounded on the window.

"I'm sure not in hell afraid of you," Paul started up the truck. "Get off my car or I'll run your ass over."

"Why are you doing this to Lisa? Why can't you just let go? If you truly loved her you would let her go to be with Mark who makes her happy," Glen yelled at Paul over the engine.

"I don't really give a shit about her happiness. All I want is her back with me where she belongs and I will get her back no one will stop me," Paul shook his finger at Glen infuriating him. Glen started to pound harder yelling for Paul to get out of the truck.

"You may get away today Paul but you are a marked man now," Glen roared as Paul started to laugh.

"That reminds me give your buddy Mark a message from me. Tell him up to now I have been taking things easy on him that is all about to change and he will feel my wrath full force. As for you and John, you're going down in flames just like him but it won't be fast I'm going to destroy the two of you slow and painfully," Paul put the truck into gear letting it slowly roll forward. "See you around loser."

"Why don't you start with me now you big coward," Glen yelled as Paul went forward to almost the end of parking lot stopping the truck suddenly. Glen cautiously went towards the truck a few feet in front of him ready to beat the life out of Paul. He neared the driver's side door ready to kick Paul's ass. He flung the driver's door open finding the truck empty.

"Give this message to my sweet angel if she keeps dicking me around every one of her precious friends is going to pay dearly starting with you," Paul took Glen by surprise from behind hitting him in the back with a crowbar. Glen dropped to his knees as Paul hit him again. "You should learn to pick your friends more wisely." Paul hit Glen in the back one more time before climbing into the truck racing away.

* * *

Mark, John, and Lisa got worried about Glen. They were searching for him when the heard the peeling away of tires. They ran towards that direction filling with dread when they saw Glen lying in the parking lot.

"What the hell is happening tonight?" John said out loud as they checked on Glen. Glen slowly rolled over holding his back as Mark helped him to his feet.

"I went after Paul and he hit me from behind. I just wanted to make him suffer," Glen rubbed his sore back feeling the welts already starting to rise. "I forgot how sneaking he is."

"From now on no one goes after Paul alone," John said as Lisa stood quietly watching with fear in her eyes as Glen groaned in pain as Mark tried to keep him steady. Glen didn't have to give her a message she already knew Paul's plan very well. He was going to make everyone around her suffer till she came back to him. This is all my fault, Lisa thought not able to take her eyes from Glen. I have to find a way to stop Paul before anyone else gets hurts, Lisa couldn't escape her thoughts as her eyes went to Mark. She started to cry shaking violently thinking it could have been him attacked by Paul tonight.

"Glen, I'm sorry," Lisa mumbled making Glen forget his pain staring at her. He couldn't bear to tell her what Paul said. If she felt guilty and went back to Paul to protect all of them, Mark's heart would be shattered. Glen didn't want that to happen to his best friend.

"This isn't your fault. I went after him," Glen shrugged Mark off going to Lisa staring down into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. I have a problem with a man who picks on woman and defenseless babies just to get what he wants. I went after him because I wanted Mark to stay with you and protect you. Really Paul is the only to blame for any of this."

"Baby girl, he is right," Mark wrapped his arms around her comforting her. "Paul is a sick twisted man that needs to be dealt with soon before someone gets really hurt."

"The sooner the better," John was starting to pace feeling full of anger but no way to release it.

"Right now let's make sure you're alright. Can you walk back to the house or should I go get a car?" Lisa wiped her tears away concentrating on Glen.

"I'll be alright just stings at the moment," Glen tried to tough it out as John helped him towards the house. Mark held onto to Lisa's hand feeling all her tension and turmoil wishing there was more he could do for her. Lisa was lost in her thoughts promising that she was going to find a way to deal with Paul before he had a chance to hurt anyone else around her.

* * *

Mark didn't like how quiet Lisa was since the night before and all day as they prepared for Raw. She reluctantly left Kelly in the morning afraid something would happen to her. Mark eased her fears some by helping her hire security to protect Kelly. The whole flight to North Carolina Mark held her close as she stayed trapped in her thoughts not reaching out to him. Mark was happy to see her relax some after they ran into Jericho who let them know Stephanie and their baby were both fine. Stephanie had decided to take a leave from work till the baby was born to prevent anymore harm coming to her. Lisa's nerves eased for awhile till she saw Glen trying to work out screaming out in pain from the injury Paul caused to his back. Mark was getting more worried about her as the day went on. She would smile and kiss him but he could tell she wasn't completely with him. He tried to talk to her a few times about it only to be interrupted by someone. All he could do was keep her in his sight and make sure she was safe. He watched as she stretched and warmed up for Raw starting in a few minutes. He finished putting on his ring attire going behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"You're too quiet today," Mark whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry sweetie I have a lot on my mind. I don't mean to shut you out. I'm just not ready to talk about everything yet," Lisa caressed his arms loving the safe feeling. She wished she could stay in his arms all night but she knew that was impossible. Vince had made it very clear to them earlier that the storyline would stay the way it was with her character dating Hunter for a few more weeks. At least Vince made their match for the night an inter gender title match meaning she would be with Mark for most of the night. She had no segments with Paul to her relief but she still knew he was in the building somewhere lurking probably waiting to corner her.

"How about spilling some of it on me?" Mark wanted to know everything on her mind.

"I'm just worried about what Paul will do next. He keeps hurting everyone around me.I can't shake the feeling like all this is my fault. I'm driving Paul to do all these hurtful things but I'm not stupid enough to go back to him. There has to be some way I can deal with him without anyone else getting hurt. Mark, my biggest worry right now is tonight he will go after you," Lisa leaned back against Mark.

"I want him too," Mark sharply said making Lisa tense.

"Mark, what if he sneak attacks you like Glen and Stephanie. He has done it before to you," Lisa sighed.

"He won't do it again because I'm always prepared for him now," Mark tried to reassure her.

"Paul is so damn sneaky. The minute you think you have him figured out he turns more into a snake."

"Sweetheart, stop worrying about him. Let me do all the worrying you just relax," Mark turned her to face him. "I want you to only think about us."

"That is a very good idea," Lisa smiled sparking his heart as he kissed her passionately.

"It's going to be hard to not touch you out there tonight," Mark whispered against her lips.

"I'm afraid of breaking character. I want to be involved with you romantically for the storylines," Lisa wished that could come true but she knew as long as Paul was in control it would never happen.

"Never know what can happen on live TV," Mark gave her a sexy smile.

"Oh boy, I think I might be in trouble tonight," Lisa seductively ran her fingernails down his broad chest.

"You might just be," Mark claimed her lips again with a hungry kiss. His heart was telling him to carry her out of the arena. He was filled with a dreadful feeling like she wasn't safe there. He kept kissing her trying to shake the feeling. The knock came on the door telling them they were on in five minutes. He hugged her close for a few more moments before they left for the ring.


	39. Chapter 39

CH 39

The arena rose to their feet as the Undertaker and Lisa were announced. Undertaker walked down the ramp with Lisa by his side. He protectively watched over her as she stepped in front of him heading for the ring stairs as he climbed in the ring. He held the ropes for her as she climbed in. They acknowledged the fans making the crowd go even wilder. As Molly Holly and Chris Jericho made their way to the ring Undertaker leaned on the ropes watching them with menacing eyes as Lisa stayed by his side ready for the fight resting her hand on his back.

"The Undertaker and Lisa look very comfortable with one another lately. It is surprising that only a few weeks ago she had slapped him in the face," Jim Ross commented as Undertaker glanced at Lisa giving her a half smile. "They really seem to be a strong team."

"That could be the reason Hunter has a problem with his girlfriend being with Taker," The King said as Taker backed off the ropes turning his attention to Lisa.

"You could be right King, I'm sure Hunter is watching this match very closely," Jim stared at the ring as the match was about to begin.

"Let's take care of these two fast baby girl," Taker said to her shrugging back his shoulders as she happily nodded in agreement. When Molly hesitated coming into the ring Lisa went after her dragging her into the ring while Taker dealt with Jericho slamming him into the ring stairs repeatedly. Taker and Lisa were destroying Molly and Jericho. Jericho finally got some control back when he blindsided Lisa knocking her to the mat. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her to her feet when Taker knocked him down from behind freeing Lisa to climb to the top turnbuckle. She waited till Taker set Jericho up then she flew hitting him hard. She turned her attention to keeping Molly out of the ring as Taker covered Jericho for the pin. Molly turned the tables on Lisa at the moment slamming her into ring apron hard. Molly kept her from sinking to her knees hitting her full force into the apron again. Undertaker quickly got out of the ring going to his partner's aid. Molly had Lisa by the hair about to slam her again when Taker came around the ring staring her down. Molly immediately threw Lisa into Taker running for the back. Undertaker held onto to Lisa as she recovered from the assault.

"That looks a little too cozy," The King commented as Taker ran his hand under Lisa's chin.

"You ok?" Taker asked her as she nodded yes. "Good, let's get you out of here," Taker picked her up starting up the ramp as planned when all hell suddenly broke lose.

Undertaker was to the middle of the ramp with Lisa when Hunter came out of nowhere with his sledgehammer hitting Taker square in the back with it. Taker fell forward dropping Lisa onto the ramp as Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler looked in shock knowing this wasn't part of the show.

"Lisa, get the hell out here now!" Taker groaned trying to get back to his feet as Hunter posed himself over Taker again ready to lower the hammer on his back. Lisa quickly got to her feet pushing Hunter with all her strength.

"Stop don't do this," Lisa yelled as Hunter kicked Mark grabbing Lisa roughly by the back of the neck.

"This is your ultimatum you come with me now and get rid of this piece of shit forever or I will destroy him in front of your eyes while you watch helplessly. Don't even think anyone will come to the rescue," Hunter sneered at her as she squirmed. "Let's just say most of your help is locked up nice and tight."

"I'm not leaving with you," Lisa stared up at Hunter going close to him talking only loud enough for him to hear. "Stop making this personal what happens out of work doesn't need to be brought here in front of the fans."

"The fans love this they think its part of the entertainment. The big grand finale come on angel," Hunter overpowered her pulling her up the ramp.

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Taker was back to his feet coming full force at Hunter ready to slam him into the backdrop of the stage. At the last moment right before the collision Hunter pulled Lisa in front of him stepping out of the way. Taker couldn't stop he hit her with all his force crushing her into the framework around the entrance. Lisa was filled with instant intense pain.

"No!" Taker cried out as she gasped trying to get her air back.

"Oh yes, you're hurting her now," Hunter taunted Taker. Taker was beside himself holding Lisa against him as she recovered from the blow. He didn't hear Hunter's words all he could concentrate on was she was hurt because of him.

"Mark, I'm ok," Lisa whispered against his chest looking up into his eyes. Hunter used the moment to grab the sledgehammer going back up the ramp towards Taker.

"Hunter, please stop!" Lisa yelled to him as he got closer to them. She swallowed her fear getting between Hunter and Taker resting her hands on Paul's chest. "Paul, it is enough just walk away," Lisa tried to reason with him as she glanced over her shoulder seeing Taker's rage in his eyes.

"Only if you're coming with me. If you're not than move out of the way so I can finish him off cause if I can't have you then neither can he," Hunter grabbed her chin roughly. "It's your choice angel."

"She already told you her choice," Taker wrapped his arm around Lisa pulling her closely against him. "You will walk away now or you'll be leaving on a stretcher."

"Fine, I'm leaving but this isn't over," Hunter put his hands up backing away. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief as Hunter walked away. She turned burying her face in Taker's chest as he led her to the back.

"He is going to pay dearly one of these days," Mark held her closer as they went to get her medical attention.

"Hey Mark, I forgot to give you something," Paul's voice echoed through the arena as Lisa turned first seeing the gleam of the chair aiming right for Mark.

"No!" she pushed Mark taking the blow. Mark was stunned seeing it all play in front of his eyes in slow motion. Paul threw the chair down with tears in his eyes as Lisa dropped to her knees.

"Baby girl, why did you do that?" Mark got tears in his eyes pulling her close sheltering her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Lisa said through her tears.

"Oh God, what have I done," Paul turned pale white trying to touch Lisa as Mark pushed him away knocking him almost to the floor as Vince came onto the scene. Mark gently let Lisa go slamming Paul into a nearby wall. He had enough of Paul's antics this was the last straw. Mark couldn't stop punching Paul as security surrounded them separating them.

"Mark, its enough," Vince yelled separating the two men.

"You better get him out of here unless you want him to die tonight," Mark was furious trying his best to control his temper.

"Paul, leave the building now and don't show up for work till I contact you," Vince angrily said. "I have had enough first you attack Stephanie now you're attacking Lisa and Mark. I won't stand for it."

"I wasn't the one that attacked Stephanie," Paul glared at Vince. "I am responsible for this and hurting Lisa but I didn't touch Stephanie I swear on my pitiful life. Angel, I didn't mean to hurt you I'm so sorry please look at me."

Lisa refused to look at Paul as security dragged him out of the building. She gathered her strength looking at Vince.

"This ends tonight this can't happen anymore," Lisa raised her voice. "You have to tell us what he has on you now." Vince let out a frustrated sigh.

"You need to get medical attention first then we will talk," Vince stared from her to Mark.

"Wait we have to find John, Glen, and Adam," Lisa said as Mark picked her up.

"Vince will find them. You are getting checked out now," Mark firmly said.

"I will have security search the arena," Vince was distracted knowing his family's secret would have to be revealed to prevent this chaos from happening again.

* * *

Mark was pacing frantically as he waited for Lisa to come out of x-ray. He couldn't believe she had taken the blow for him and even worse he had hurt her by slamming into her. His thoughts were broken by the pat on his shoulder.

"Hey, how is she? Vince filled us in," Glen looked at Mark seeing the heartache in his eyes.

"I don't know yet. Her back was already bothering her. I'm sure her being rammed into the stage by me didn't make it any better," Mark sighed as Adam and John joined them. "What happened to you three?"

"Paul lured the three of us with a note from Vince into a production truck that wasn't in use. He locked us in there then moved the thing so no one could hear us yelling," Adam deeply sighed. "We are a bunch of stupid idiots."

"I can't wait to get my hands on Paul," John wrung his hands.

"You're going to have to wait for awhile Vince told him not to come to work for the rest of the week," Mark wanted to get his hands on Paul too.

"Hopefully he will suspend Paul forever," Lisa's voice made them all perked up. Mark's heart ached when he saw her arm in a sling.

"Are you ok?" Mark whispered touching her cheek.

"My back was reinjured. I have to come back in a week to get it checked out. There was no sign of any fractures to my arm. The doctor thinks it's sprained and wants me to wear the sling till the swelling and soreness go away some," Lisa paused looking up into Mark's eyes. "I'm out of ring action for at lease 6 weeks."

"I'm sorry sweetheart I should have stopped myself from running into you," Mark caressed her cheek.

"Mark, there was no way you could have stopped in time," Lisa comforted him. "I'll be ok in a few weeks."

"You will still be traveling with us right?" John asked hugging his sister.

"I will try to," Lisa half smiled seeing the disappointment in Mark's eyes.

"Hi guys, sorry it took so long to get here. How are you doing Lisa?" Vince came into the waiting room making them all tense up.

"I'm pretty banged up. I'm out of action for 6 weeks," Lisa filled him in.

"I still want you to be the storylines just no wrestling," Vince smiled at her.

"No way, not unless you can guarantee her safety," Mark spoke up putting his arm around Lisa.

"I have suspended Paul for a few weeks till he gets counseling," Vince hoped that would satisfy Mark and Lisa.

"That's real nice but you still have some explaining to do. I still want to know what Paul has on you and if it involves my sister Christina," Lisa stared at Vince as he fidgeted.

"I'm not going to discuss this here and now. I have dealt with Paul for now," Vince was getting nervous.

"For now but in a few weeks he will be back to his nonsense," John angrily said. "Out with Vince what does he have on you? Are you sleeping with Christina? Is that what the big secret is?"

"No, I'm not sleeping with her," Vince started to back away from the group. "I can't talk about this. I won't discuss this. Good night." Vince rushed out the door as Mark kissed Lisa's cheek before going after Vince joining him in the elevator. Mark grabbed him around the collar pushing him into against the elevator wall.

"Mark, let me go now!" Vince stuttered.

"I just want to warn you Vince anything else happens to Lisa I'm holding you directly responsible. I will make your life a living hell till you fess up and tell us what Paul has got on you. So think about that Vince and decide what is best for your health," Mark let him go as the elevator opened. Mark gave Vince a menacing stare before exiting the elevator.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40

It had been five weeks since the incident at Raw where Lisa was injured. The time had flown fast for her as she rehabbed and many changes happened to the WWE as the rosters were split into the Raw and Smackdown brand. Vince decided it was best to write Lisa out of the storylines for a few weeks till she healed completely from her injuries. She still traveled with Mark to every event and cheered him on from backstage. Lisa was ecstatic when Mark became the WWE champion. Lisa's and Mark's relationship had gone through changes of it own as they grew closer. They would spend the breaks mostly at Lisa's cottage occasionally staying at Mark's. They had made the decision to start looking for a home on their own. Paul had been leaving them alone. Lisa barely ever saw him since he was on Smackdown. Vince had ordered Paul to stay away from Lisa or he would be suspended again. Mark and Lisa still kept their guard up waiting for Paul to act up. Vince continued to avoid any topic about the secret Paul had on him. Lisa and Mark were starting to give up on Vince. Lisa had tried to get in touch with Christina over the breaks only to get voice mails and no returned phone calls. Lisa was heartbroken about her relationship with her sister but there was nothing she could do. It was two weeks before King of the Ring, when Lisa's and Mark's lives started to fill with turmoil and pain again.

It all started when Vince called Mark and Lisa into his office before Raw in Philadelphia started. Lisa didn't like the smug smile on Vince's face.

"What's up now Vince?" Mark asked wanting to get out of the office as quick as possible.

"Tonight we will announce the main event for King of the Ring is the Undertaker versus Triple H for the championship in a hell in the cell match," Vince proudly said.

"You can't do that Vince," Lisa got upset she knew all the damage that could happen from a match like that.

"I can and I have already booked it," Vince glared at her.

"Its ok Sweetheart, I am more than willing to take Paul on in a cage," Mark had been itching for weeks to get his hands back on Paul.

"I've been patiently waiting for this match too. I finally got cleared to return to ring action 100," Paul's voice made Lisa jump. "Hey angel, long time no see. You're looking beautiful as always."

"What are you doing here?" Lisa trembled.

"I'm working on Raw tonight," Paul grinned pulling up a chair. "We have to build up to the big main event at the King of the Ring."

"This is a nightmare," Lisa said under her breathe as Mark covered her hand with his.

"It will be fine but I don't want you at ringside," Mark stared at her than at Vince. "Do you hear me Vince? She is not to be written back into this angle."

"I don't know, I think fans would miss her not being in it. Its one of the only ways to finally dissolve her character's relationship with Hunter," Vince rested his elbows on the desk. "In fact I think you'll be coming back tomorrow night on Smackdown. Of course there will no ring involvement just will set up the storyline better."

"We can't trust you McMahon. She is so close to be a 100. We wouldn't want her to get hurt again now," Mark stared Vince down.

"She won't get hurt. You'll be there to protect her," Paul grinned.

"Mark, its ok I'll go to the ring but I'm taking an escort with me in case there are any problems," Lisa just wanted to get away from Paul.

"Fine, choose whoever you like," Vince sighed. "I will have the writers work on the storyline immediately for tonight. I'll see you all later." Mark held onto Lisa's hand pulling her out of the office as Paul followed.

"I can't wait to work with you two again," Paul called after them infuriating Mark. Mark slammed the door to his locker room open.

"This is such bullshit," Mark roared. "I don't want you at ring side tonight and definitely not during a Hell in the Cell match."

"Mark, I will be fine," Lisa smiled resting her hands on his chest. "Please sweetie don't get upset about this I will be ok."

"I hate when I can't protect you," Mark cupped her face in his hands. "I won't be able to handle it if you get hurt again at Paul's hands. No one will be able to stop me from ending his life."

"Everything will be fine," Lisa gave him a confident smile.

"You are up to something I see it in your eyes," Mark knew her every action so well now she couldn't hide a thing from him.

"You feel up to doing some investigating," Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I guess why?"

"I think you and I should find out what Paul has on Vince once and for all," Lisa looked up into his amused green eyes.

"Baby girl, you are always looking for trouble."

"It's better to find trouble before it sneaks up on you," Lisa said with a smile.

"True, I'll help you and keep you out of trouble," Mark wondered how she planned to pull her scheme off. "You're looking tired darling. You seemed to sleep ok last night, am I wrong?"

"I slept fine, its just all the excitement," Lisa didn't want to tell him for the last week she had been exhausted no matter how much sleep she got.

"Want to skip the shows and go back to my place," Mark devilishly smiled.

"Don't tempt me," Lisa pulled him into a kiss.

"Ohh but tempting you is so much fun," Mark kissed her running his hands down to cup her butt pulling her very close.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt," Glen stood on the doorway blushing.

"Its ok we'll forgive you," Mark said as Lisa turned leaning against him wrapping his arms around her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I need to borrow your girlfriend for about twenty minutes," Glen said as Mark got a curious look.

"What for?" Mark asked.

"The writers want to see Adam, her, and me immediately," Glen shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm coming," Lisa leaned back giving Mark a sweet slow kiss. "I'll be right back if you're not here I'll find you."

"Ok darling, Glen you better take care of her," Mark let her go.

"Of course I will," Glen winked at Mark.

* * *

Mark watched her leave still feeling uneasy about her working with Paul again. His thoughts were broken by the loud stomping of someone in the hall.

"Where is my sis?" John poked his head in looking frustrated and angry.

"She just left with Glen for a meeting. Something wrong?" Mark sat down bracing for bad news.

"I don't know. Christina just surprised me in the parking lot," John came into the room showing Mark the baby seat with Kelly sound asleep. "She just dumped Kelly on me without any explanation. She looked like a crazy woman stuttering and she didn't even kiss Kelly goodbye just sped off. I don't understand she hasn't talked to me in over a month now she wants me to babysit and drop Kelly off to the folks on Wednesday after they get back from their vacation."

"Lisa just dropped Kelly off to Christina's assistant this morning and already Christina is getting rid of her daughter after only spending a few hours with her," Mark shook his head as John laid a blanket down to change Kelly. "She is a shitty mother."

"She is worse than that," John sighed as he felt how soaked Kelly was. "She must have not changed this little angel for hours." Mark glanced over realizing the diaper Kelly had on was the same one Lisa changed her into that morning hours ago. Mark remembered Lisa accidentally getting lipstick on the diaper and there was the mark proving Christina didn't change Kelly.

"Hold on little angel we are going to make it all better," Mark kneeled next to John whispering to Kelly. "Whoa slow down there you can't put another diaper on her right away. We should rinse her off."

"For someone who isn't a dad you sure know a hell of a lot about kids," John watched as Mark gently picked Kelly up.

"I've been watching Lisa and learning. Right little lady your aunt has been teaching us all sorts of things," Mark talked softly to Kelly making her laugh and blow bubbles at him.

"Man, she really adores you," John smiled watching Mark wash Kelly off.

"Well she is my favorite little lady," Mark kissed her cheek wrapping her in a towel as John went through the baby bag putting out her clothes and diaper.

"You're forgetting something," Mark laid Kelly down glancing at John.

"No, I'm not," John smirked.

"Grab the baby powder and be …." Mark couldn't finish warning John to not squeeze the baby powder as he took it out. John squeezed it misting them with white powder. "I was trying to tell you not to squeeze it since it doesn't close properly." Mark started to laugh wiping the powder off of him.

"This is neat," John squeezed the bottle again sending more powder into the air making Kelly laugh.

"Knock it off, you're going to make her sneeze," Mark took the bottle away from John.

"What is going on in here?" Lisa entered the room trying not to laugh at the sight of them.

"Your brother is going back to his childhood while Kelly is becoming a perfect little lady," Mark finished dressing Kelly picking her up.

"Why are you here sunshine? Is you mommy here with you?" Lisa talked to Kelly softly.

"Her mommy took off. I am her babysitter till mom comes back," John mumbled not wanting to get pissed off in front of Kelly.

"John, if you want we will take care of her," Mark said making Lisa's face light up. He knew how much she loved having her niece around.

"Thanks so much guys. I will still help out I'm just not good at this babysitting stuff," John deeply sighed. "Sis, we have to tell you something."

"Yeah darling, Christina didn't change Kelly at all while she had her. I just took the diaper you put on her this morning off," Mark showed her the diaper with the pale red lipstick stain. "Baby girl, don't get upset right now."

"Christina won't listen to me," Lisa kept her voice down not wanting to upset Kelly happily lying in Mark's arms.

"We will talk about this tonight. I think I have a solution that you're going to like," Mark kissed her forehead.

"You guys feel like going out for some late lunch I'm starved," John rubbed his stomach.

"Sure, why don't we grab Adam and Glen on the way," Mark said as Lisa shook her head.

"They went back to the hotel then they are working out," Lisa took Kelly from Mark.

"We will catch up with them later. Let's go," John motioned for the door as Mark and Lisa followed.


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41

Glen was roaming around the hall trying to find Adam's room when he stopped suddenly. He looked down the hall not believing his eye. There was Christina crying outside a room curled up against the door.

"Hey stranger you ok?" Glen cautiously approached her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she didn't look at him.

"Ok, have a nice day," Glen started to walk past her.

"Glen wait, I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Christina slowly stood up straightening the blue short sundress she was wearing. "You are a sweet guy and didn't deserve my cold bitch ways."

"It's a little late for an apology," Glen coldly said staring into her brown eyes.

"Its' better late than never," she half smiled.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Glen asked watching her start to squirm.

"Just visiting a friend," Christina nervously said.

"Do you ever stop lying?" Glen stared at her.

"My life is one big lie. I don't know what the…" she was interrupted by the door opening behind her and Shane peering out.

"Glen, hi how are you doing?" Shane quickly acknowledges Glen before turning his attention to Christina. "Do you mind coming back in here so we can finish our conversation?"

"Sure," Christina started to go turning to look at Glen. "I'll see you around. I'm sorry again."

"See you," Glen softly said as Shane ignored him slamming the door. Glen stood for a few minutes at the door not understanding why he still cared about what happened to Christina.

"It's about time I tracked you down," Adam came down the hall with his workout bag.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Christina is here and in that room with Shane," Glen pointed to the door as Adam did a double take.

"Christina is with Shane," Adam was surprised for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess he is her secret lover."

"Maybe they are just friends," Adam tried to comfort Glen as Christina's moaning started to fill the hall. "Then again maybe they are more. Come on let's get out of here."

"Damn it," Glen hit the hall as they took the stairs down.

"Are you going to be ok?" Adam checked on his friend.

"Yeah, at least she isn't sleeping with Vince. I'm done with women forever," Glen didn't want his heart broken again.

"I think I've said that about a million times already but I never stick to it," Adam smiled patting Glen's shoulder. "Give it some time you'll find another girl."

"Let's skip the workout I have to go see Lisa now," Glen shook off his despair knowing Lisa needed to know who her sister was with.

* * *

Lisa had just gotten Kelly to sleep in the portable crib they set up in Mark's locker room when Glen came through the door.

"Shh, the baby is sleeping," Lisa whispered to him noticing something was wrong with him.

"I need to talk to you now," Glen said as she came close to him.

"I guess we can talk outside but I need to leave the door open so I can keep an eye on Kelly," Lisa followed him into the hall as he propped the door open.

"I know who Christina's secret lover is," Glen blurted it out.

"Who? How do you know?"

"Its Shane, she is at the hotel with him right now," Glen painfully said.

"Oh my God, are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw her then had to hear just how much pleasure Shane gives her," Glen swallowed hard.

"Glen, I'm so sorry," Lisa reached out hugging him. Glen hugged her back feeling comfort that he needed.

"I don't understand why she wants a guy like that," Glen whispered.

"I don't either. If I was her I would have definitely gone for you not Shane," Lisa tried to cheer him up.

"That's the problem she isn't you. She doesn't know how to love the way you love Mark. Mark is so lucky to have you," Glen sighed squeezing Lisa tighter.

"Glen, you just made my day," Lisa suddenly realized Glen had given her a critical piece of information she needed.

"What?" Glen was surprised.

"You found out what Paul has on Vince," Lisa kissed his cheek. "Can you please watch Kelly till Mark gets back, I have to go see someone."

"Sure but where are you …" Glen was cut off by the deep huff behind them.

"Why are you holding my girlfriend?" Mark asked Glen with a grin.

"It was innocent I …." Glen started to ramble as Lisa covered his mouth stopping him.

"He needed a hug and he is the bearer of excellent news," Lisa broke free from Glen going to Mark giving him a big kiss. "Hun, everything is about to take a turn for the better. I'll be right back. Thank you Glen."

"Whoa, where are you going?" Mark gets a grip on her arm.

"Sweetie, just trust me. I'll be right back in a few minutes," Lisa pleaded with him with her eyes.

"If you're not back in ten minutes I'm coming to look for you," Mark let her go as she kissed him again before almost bouncing down the hall.

"What did you tell her?" Mark asked.

"Only that Shane is Christina's lover," Glen grinned as Mark knew exactly where Lisa was going.

* * *

Vince was lounging back in his chair when Lisa came through the door surprising him.

"Hey don't you know how to knock," Vince yelled at her.

"Sorry forgot my manners," Lisa smirked sitting on his desk. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Vince stared at her.

"I know what Paul has on you. I know Shane is having an affair with my sister," Lisa said as Vince sighed.

"How did you find out?"

"Shane is at the hotel with her right now," Lisa filled Vince in. "What I don't understand is why let Paul control you this over their affair?"

"Do you know the media circus that would happen if people found out Shane not only had an affair on his wife but also a child with that woman," Vince rested his elbows on the desk rubbing his face. "Not to mention what Shane's wife will do. She will take him to the cleaners. Shane doesn't seem to give a shit who finds out but I do."

"You have to stop letting Paul control you."

"That is easier said then done," Vince got up shutting the door. "You see he has the evidence of their affair. He even has a copy of a DNA test proving Kelly is Shane's."

"So all you need is what Paul has and you will stop letting him control you," Lisa asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes, there is nothing more that I would love to do then fire him," Vince angrily said. "Did you see what that bastard did to my daughter? He could have killed her unborn baby?"

"Vince, you don't have to tell me how ruthless and cruel Paul is," Lisa thought for a minute. "I will get the proof from him but I really need your help tonight."

"How can you do that?" Vince gave her a curious look.

"Don't worry you will have the proof after Hunter's and Taker's match at King of the Ring," Lisa knew she would go through anything to get it knowing it would take Paul's power away to hurt Mark at work anymore.

"So confident I like that. What do you want from me?"

Lisa smiled letting Vince on her plan for Raw as he nodded in agreement giving her the permission she needed to start turning the games around on Paul. Lisa left Vince's office with a broadly smiling happy that she would finally get the upper hand on Paul.

* * *

Raw was half way through when the clip of the last Raw Lisa was on played on the titantron showing her getting hurt unintentionally by Taker then choosing to leave with him instead of Hunter. Triple H's music erupted into the air after the clip finished. The fans booed him as he made his way to the ring calling out the Undertaker. Undertaker didn't make Hunter wait long as he came down the ramp joining Hunter in the ring.

"You and I have some unfinished business Taker. See on Smackdown my girlfriend is returning to the ring after being out for over a month thanks to you," Hunter paused while the fans cheered at the news. "I don't want her to be your partner anymore. I don't like how cozy you got with her the last time she was here. You are the reason she is out on injury leave after the way you crushed her for just trying to leave with me. I don't want you near her anymore. I want you to surrender the inter gender tag team title tonight. I also think you and I should settle our differences at King of the Ring in a hell in the cell match."

"For your information I was trying to run into you when like a coward you put Lisa in front of you. You are the one that put her on injury leave, not me. Have you even seen her since the injury happened? You got your match at King of the Ring but what if I say no to the rest?" Taker rubbed his chin staring Hunter down.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt. She accidentally got in the way I didn't put her there. I haven't seen her since that Raw because I've been busy and she has been rehabbing. She knows I care about her. If you don't agree to surrender the belt then …" Hunter was cut off by his music coming on as the arena dimmed. He was mesmerized watching the stage as a slender curvy figure walked out silhouetted in the greenish light. His eyes grew wide as the lights went up revealing it was Lisa wearing one of his t-shirts with a short black skirt. He silently cursed wondering what she was doing there.

"Cut the music," her voice rang out over the fans as she came halfway down the ramp staring at the two men in the ring. "Sounds and looks really good me coming out to your music wearing your shirt doesn't it Hunter? Letting the world know I'm Triple H's woman, this is what you want right babe?"

"Damn straight. You now have the perfect look and entrance music. You look irresistible and you're all mine. I want you to come out to this ring like that from now on and I want you to be my valet. You can keep the woman's championship but I want you to turn in the inter gender belt right now," Hunter adlibbed liking the way the storyline was going in his favor.

"You sure want a lot of things from me but did you ever wonder if I wanted the same things. I was wrong about our relationship not being part of this. It is a big part of this but I'll get to that later. Let's give Hunter what he wants for now," Lisa continued down the ramp as his music played as she entered the ring. She smiled ignoring Hunter standing with his arms wide open for her going instead to the corner where the Undertaker was.

"Hey big boy, your turn to tell me what you want," Lisa smiled at Taker as Hunter stewed in the opposite corner.

"Its simple little girl I want whatever makes you happy. If you're happy being my partner and valet then I want you by my side but if you're happy with the Game than go with him," Taker stared at her as she thought for a minute.

"What makes me happy? That is a rare thought that you never ever thought of, Hunter," Lisa turned staring at Hunter. "I've had a lot of time during my injury leave to think about our relationship. I waited so many times for your calls and for you to check on me but you never did. You were too consumed with yourself to give a damn about me but now that I'm back in the WWE you're all worried about me again because it affects your image. Well after all my thinking I think I need a change. "

"A change? What kind of change?" Hunter glared at her.

"You're not the only one that can play head games. Maybe I want a new man maybe I'm tired of being Hunter's girl. Maybe I'm tired of being treated like your property in and out of the ring," Lisa paused stepping away from Hunter going to Taker running her fingers along his chest. "Maybe I need a big bad boy to make me happy. Maybe I have found a man who takes cares of me in and out of this ring. Who wasn't too busy to spend time with me while I was on injury leave?" She hesitated again as Taker started to grin. "Maybe a big handsome devil is already making me very happy."

"Maybe?" Taker took the microphone from her looking over at Hunter. "I thought it was more than just a maybe." Taker glanced back at her leaning down looking like he was going to kiss her.

"Enough you're not taking my girl! Get the hell away from him now," Hunter exploded going towards Lisa trying to grab her as Taker knocked him back. "Fine angel! You want to play games let's play the biggest game. I have a brilliant idea why don't we make you the prize for the Hell in the Cell match. I win you stay my valet till the day I retire from the WWE and if Taker wins which I seriously doubt you become his." Lisa widely grinned as he finished talking. Her plan was going perfectly he had done exactly what she hoped he would. She knew his jealous rage would cause him to make a challenge like that.

"Hunter, I want more than that," Lisa showed no fear going near him. "I want to put something else on this match. Something I really want from you that you can only give me."

"What?" Hunter seductively grinned at her. Lisa motioned for him to lean down as she whispered in his ear. The cameras closed in as his eyes got wider as she backed away from him waiting for his answer as he started to pace looking very troubled.

"Come on Hunter give the lady her answer are you afraid?" Taker torments Hunter.

"If I put those up I lose my only hopes of keeping you in my life," Hunter softly said staring at her.

"That's right if Taker wins I get my freedom from you in every way imaginable," Lisa nervously swallowed hoping he would say yes.

"I'll give you what you want if Taker wins but I'm raising the stakes too," Hunter looked like he got a brilliant idea giving Lisa a smug smile. "If I win not only do I get you by my side, Undertaker retires immediately from wrestling and will be banned from all WWE events. What do you say Deadman is it a deal?" Hunter stared at Undertaker as he glanced at Lisa. She nervously shook her head no not expecting Hunter to want something like that. His offer was messing up her plan. She didn't want Undertaker to risk his career.

"You got a deal Hunter," Taker said making Lisa's stomach churn. She didn't want tonight to go this way.

"Don't break character baby girl I will be fine," Taker leaned down whispering in her ear.

"For now you're leaving with me," Hunter reached out to take Lisa's hand as she pulled away shaking her head no.

"No Hunter, till the match I will be fair and accompany you both to your matches," Lisa hated the idea of that but Vince gave her no choice in that matter. "But as for tonight I'm leaving with Taker and will see you at Smackdown."

"No! You're leaving with me," Hunter started to rant pissing off Undertaker. Undertaker caught Hunter around the throat lifting him into the air as Lisa moved out of the way.

"She is staying with me because you will never win her back," Taker said before choke slamming Hunter to the mat. Undertaker stood over Hunter's limp body for a few seconds feeling the adrenaline coursing through his body. He couldn't want till King of the Ring and the chance to rip Hunter apart limb by limb.


	42. Chapter 42

Vince was waiting for them as Mark and Lisa came backstage. He looked very nervous as he ran his hands through his hair pacing.

"I can't believe you got him to agree to everything," Vince excitedly staring at Lisa.

"I was afraid for a moment he wouldn't but thank god he did. If all goes well you will have the proof of Shane's affair that evening and I will have the stocks he owns in my sister's hotel. There are only a few things I don't like about this," Lisa put her arms around Mark's waist. "I really am worried about this no script anything goes match you two could destroy one another in that ring and the other thing is how could you put your career up on this match?"

"I'm not going to lose and I'm not going to retire. There is nothing to worry about I can handle this match. I might get a few cuts and bruises but I will kick Paul's ass," Mark caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, please don't worry I will be fine."

"Lisa, I will have security out there if the match gets too out of control I will stop it," Vince reassured her.

"You double crossing bitch!" Paul's angry voice echoed as he came backstage. "How could you do that to me out there? You keep telling me to not bring our personal lives to the ring well you just did. You really think just because you might get the shit I have on Vince and your precious sister's shares that I will disappear from your life. Well angel you so damn wrong I will never be out of your life. I will always be in your life one way or another. I won't stand by and let you be happy with this ass." Paul pointed at Mark.

"I'm just playing your games. It doesn't feel good to not have control does it? I will beat you at your own game and I will get you out of my life one way or another," Lisa stared at him.

"Don't screw with me angel you won't like the consequences," Paul shook his finger at her then looked at Mark with intense anger in his eyes. "As for you, I will leave you in a bloody mess with no career in the middle of the ring in two weeks. You will regret the day you ever met Lisa when I'm done with you. You will be begging me to take her off your hands."

"I will never regret meeting her," Mark pulled Lisa close. "I'm not going to stand here and debate this match with you. I will see you in that ring in two weeks and it will be the worse beating in your life. I suggest for the next two weeks you stay the hell away from me and Lisa when we are not working. Come on Sweetheart, we have to be somewhere. Have a good night Vince." Mark started to usher Lisa down the hallway while Paul huffed and puffed the whole time.

* * *

Mark was nervous waiting for Lisa to get changed and ready to go back to the hotel.

He wasn't worried about the match with Paul. All his worries were about the night still in front of them and what he planned to do once they got back to the hotel. He had never felt his stomach tightening up with nerves as it was at that moment. I hope everything is readyat the hotelMark thought checking one last time to make sure he called the hotel to tell them they would be there in fifteen minutes so everything would be ready. He tried to take a deep breathe to calm his nerves when he heard the soft laughter of Kelly. He turned getting a huge smile when he saw Lisa all changed into shorts and a tank top holding Kelly.

"You ready to go handsome? Is something bothering you?" Lisa smiled at him noticing he seemed distracted.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's go sweetheart," Mark kissed her cheek taking their bags and Kelly's diaper bag.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lisa asked him again as they got into the truck and he fumbled with the keys.

"Yes darling, I'm still worked up after dealing with Paul that's all," Mark reached over caressing her hand. "I will be happy when tomorrow night is over and we don't have to deal with Paul for a few days."

"Me too," Lisa squeezed his hand. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Lisa smiled at him with happy tears.

"Yes, but you can tell me and show me again when we get to the hotel," Mark winked at her as she leaned over giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Lisa kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," Mark smiled at her hoping that in a little while she would know exactly how much he loved her. He glanced over at her as she leaned back in the seat closing her eyes. She has been so tired lately, Mark thought as she yawned obviously trying to fight sleep. "Hey darling, I don't want to upset you but maybe you should go see a doctor over the break about how exhausted you've been lately."

"Mark, I'm fine. I'm just tired from waking up at all hours of the night with Kelly," she opened her eyes staring at him.

"Please just go for me I noticed how you are sleepy by lunchtime even on the days I take care of Kelly at night. Just do me this one favor. I'm worried about you and that is the only thing that will set my mind to ease," Mark hoped she would say yes to the doctor.

"Ok sweetie, I'll go during the break," Lisa half smiled figuring there was no harm in going to see a doctor just to put Mark's mind at ease. "It looks like someone is waiting for us." Lisa pointed to Glen and John waiting at the entrance to the hotel smiling when Mark pulled up.

"Yeah, I asked them to wait," Mark quickly said not giving her the chance to ask him why as he jumped out of the car going to the back to take Kelly out.

"Hey sis, you feeling ok you look pale," John asked her as she got out of the car.

"Yes, just tired," Lisa watched as Mark took the car seat out of the car handing Kelly to John.

"Sweetheart, if you don't mind John and Glen are going to take care of Kelly tonight," Mark said surprising her. Mark looked away from her hoping the next part would come out right. "I need to have some alone time to discuss something with you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Lisa immediately got concerned touching his arm.

"No darling, please relax you'll see in a few minutes," Mark kissed her cheek.

"Lisa, relax everything will be fine. John and I got a room next doors to yours so if there or any problems with Kelly you'll be the first to know. We can handle taking care of the baby you just enjoy your time with Mark," Glen tried to reassure her everything would be alright.

"Ok," Lisa nodded in agreement still nervous about what Mark wanted. I hope I didn't do anything to upset him tonight, Lisa thought as they entered the elevator. Mark tensed up when he saw how worried she was as the elevator climbed to their floor.

Damn it, this isn't how I want things to go tonight, Mark thought running his hand under her hair caressing her neck feeling all her tension.

"Good night you two, we will see you in the morning," John said his goodbyes opening the door to the suite.

"We will call or knock if we have any trouble. Good night," Glen waved his goodbyes carrying Kelly into the suite leaving Mark and Lisa alone in the hall outside their suite. Mark looked down at Lisa seeing all the questions in her eyes mixed with sadness.

"Darling, I swear you have done nothing wrong," Mark ran his fingers over her lips slowly. "Close your eyes sweetheart."

"What?" Lisa was surprised by his request.

"Close those beautiful eyes of yours," Mark lightly put his hand over her eyes sliding the key into the door. "No peeking till I tell you can open them."

"What are you up to?" she cheerfully said as he held her close keeping his hand tightly over her eyes.

"Just wait and see darling," Mark took a deep breath hoping everything would go exactly as he planned.

Mark smiled when he opened the door seeing the hotel staff had done exactly as he asked. He slowly guided Lisa into the room. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies as she wondered what was going on. She felt slightly dizzy leaning back against Mark. Mark felt her sway slightly against him. He swiftly picked her up making her softly laugh.

"A little bit further sweetheart then you can open your eyes," Mark carried her through the room as she held onto him. "Open your eyes."

Lisa opened her eyes seeing the radiant glow of candles all around the room illuminating vases of different color roses along all the walls. The sweet scent of roses filled the air as Lisa was speechless looking around in awe as every room of the suite had roses. She couldn't find her words as she looked in Mark's green eyes.

"Mark, it's so beautiful," she mumbled as he smiled kissing her.

"There's more to come darling," Mark carried her into the bathroom where a bubbling Jacuzzi tub awaited them with rose petals mixed in the bubbles. He gently put her down enjoying how awestruck she was by his surprise.

"Oh my Mark this is amazing I don't know what to say," Lisa was swept away by how romantic the atmosphere was as Mark put on soft music to set the mood even more. He returned to her wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Don't say anything just relax," Mark ran his hands slowly under her shirt caressing her warm skin. "I think we should get in before it gets cold." She nodded in agreement as he slowly took her clothes off helping her into the warm comforting water. She leaned on the side of the tub watching Mark take his clothes off. She loved the way the candlelight glimmered off his muscular body as he climbed into the tub pulling her against him.

"This feels so good. I love your surprise sweetie thank you so much," Lisa leaned back against him enjoying the feel of his strong body against hers.

"Anytime sweetheart," Mark kissed her forehead almost ready to pop the biggest surprise on her. "Remember the first time we took a bath like this together."

"Yes," she happily smiled. "It was the first time we made love. I'll never forget it's a moment I'll treasure forever."

"So will I," Mark tilted her head back softly kissing her. He kept kissing her while lightly running his hand down her arm to her hand. He kissed her deeper slowly sliding something onto her finger surprising her. He slowly broke their kiss turning her to face him. "Surprise darling," he softly said as she raised her hand seeing the shimmering of a diamond coming through the bubbles. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stared at it not sure what to say or do. "Lisa, I love you with all my heart and soul. I cherish every moment we spend together. I want to share the rest of my life with you. You are my one and only. My heart has never beaten the way it does when I'm around you. Will you please marry me?"

Lisa's heart was racing with happiness as she jumped hugging him tightly kissing him with tears of joy. Mark felt her heart racing against his chest as pressed against him.

"Does this mean yes?" Mark huskily whispered.

"Yes," she said through her tears overwhelmed with happiness. "I would love to spend the rest of my life as your wife. Mark, I will love you for eternity."

Mark was filled with overwhelming powerful love for her asall his nervousness washed away. He gathered her in his arms kissing her passionately. His heart was beating in time with hers as he held her very close exploring every inch of her body. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. He broke their kiss looking into her blue eyes sparkling in the warm candlelit.

"Did you really say yes," he softly asked mesmerized by her smile.

"Yes and I would say it over and over again."

"Darling, I want us to be married soon anyway you like a big or small wedding doesn't matter to me as long as you become my wife," Mark ran his fingers through her damp hair. "Is that ok with you or do you want to wait for awhile?"

"Mark, I would marry you right now if there was a way," Lisa couldn't wait to be his wife. Mark couldn't stop smiling at how happy she was.

"Tomorrow we will start working on all the arrangements," Mark wanted her to have her family around for the wedding. "As for tonight I think we should celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?" she seductively ran her hand under the water to caress his thigh.

"I hope you weren't planning to get lots of sleep tonight," Mark devilishly smiled pulling her against his hard body, "because I plan to make love to my fiancée all night long."

"I'm all yours sweetie," Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss. It was one of the happiest nights of their lives as they made love over and over celebrating their engagement.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43

Mark was happily exhausted when the alarm clock went off. He quickly turned it off wrapping his arm back around Lisa. My soon to be wife, he thought lightly kissing her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes smiling when she saw his handsome face. She felt the ring on her finger realizing it wasn't a dream she would soon be his wife.

"Good morning darling, you ok? You look a little surprised," Mark ran his finger along her jawbone.

"I thought last night was a sweet wonderful dream again. You have made my dream come true," Lisa felt silly saying that.

"Are you happy?" Mark lightly kissed her lips.

"Yes very happy," she softly said blushing.

"I'm going to keep making you happy," Mark rested his hand on her stomach lightly caressing it.

"Being your wife will make me happy every day," Lisa ran her fingers along her arm tracing his tattoos.

"Do you want to sleep longer while I go check on Kelly?" Mark didn't like how dark the circles were under her eyes.

"No, I'll go with you. How do you think Glen and John made out?" Lisa asked making Mark laugh.

"It will be interesting to see," Mark lightly kissed her neck. "Sweetheart, you look very worn out," Mark said noticing how pale she was.

"I'm fine, I just need to catch up on sleep," she tried to reassure him.

"I'll make sure you get plenty of sleep over the break. I'm not going to let you out of bed for a minute," Mark kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to enjoy the break," Lisa cuddled close to him wishing they could stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"Let's get moving so the break comes faster," Mark rested his head against hers not wanting to get up either but knowing they had to. She nodded in agreement letting him pull her out of bed and to the shower.

* * *

Mark and Lisa were happy to see Glen and John had no problems with Kelly. They had decided to all go to breakfast together in the hotel restaurant. They were sitting around enjoying Kelly trying her first taste of applesauce when a loud huff behind them broke the happiness. Lisa turned to see Christina staring at her with angry red rimmed eyes.

"I need to talk to you now," Christina ignored the rest of them even her daughter pointing at Lisa. Kelly started to cry hysterically.

"Sure but don't you want to say hello to Kelly," Lisa asked as Christina stomped her foot.

"I will later. Please come with me," Christina motioned towards the door. Mark looked at Lisa with concern as she silently mouthed to him to stay as she followed Christina out of the restaurant.

"What is wrong?" Lisa sat down on a bench outside as Christina paced in front of her.

"How in the hell could you do something like this without asking me? I asked you to stay out of my life but you just won't listen," Christina ranted.

"What exactly did I do?" Lisa had no clue what her sister was talking about.

"You made the shares in my hotel a prize. If I wanted Paul to turn them over I would have asked. I don't need you trying to win them from him," Christina was furious.

"I was trying to take his control away. I thought it was in your best interest," Lisa was confused Christina had said many times she wanted Paul off of her hotel.

"My best interest," Christina laughed. "My best interest would be if I didn't have a sister like you. So sweet always trying to help everyone. I hear you're even comforting Glen. You're such a good caring person it makes me sick sometimes." Lisa shuddered at Christina's cold words.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Lisa wrapped her arms around herself feeling a wave of dizziness.

"You more than upset me. You have royally pissed me off. I want you to drop my shares from that match immediately. If I want Paul gone I'll do it myself. I kind of like have a wrestling star tied to my hotel should generate more business," Christina wickedly smiled.

"I really don't understand you," Lisa said under her breathe.

"What don't you understand? I don't need you to protect me just worry about yourself," Christina stared Lisa down.

"I can't stop worrying about you. Why are you pushing me away? Why are you neglecting Kelly you used to be such a good mom," Lisa pleaded with Christina for answers.

"A good mom? I was never a good mom I was forced into the role it wasn't what I wanted but than again no one cares what I want," Christina said softly showing a weakness for a moment.

"Christina, if you don't start treating Kelly properly I'm going to take her away from you," Lisa took a deep breathe seeing the pain fill Christina's face for an instance before the icy smile returned.

"You know that is an excellent idea. Mom will be happy. John will be ecstatic and I will get my life back," Christina looked into the restaurant at her daughter happily kicking around knowing this might be the only way to save her from a terrible life with her father. She fought back her sadness knowing she had to think of Kelly's best interest even if it destroyed her relationship with Lisa at least her daughter would be safe. She looked into Lisa's eyes seeing that Lisa would protect and keep Kelly safe something that she couldn't do at the time. "Go see whoever you have to and I will sign whatever you need to take custody of Kelly."

"Are you serious?" Lisa couldn't believe Christina was giving in so easily.

"Yes, I'm not ready to be a mom. I like my independence too much. You want her she is yours. I just want to see her sometimes and I want you to drop my shares from that match," Christina was trying not to tremble.

"I will see what I can do. Christina, if you need to talk I'm here and I will help you anyway I can," Lisa tried to touch her sister's hand. Christina violently pulled back with hatred in her eyes.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I just …." Christina stopped seeing the sparkling diamond on Lisa's hand for the first time. "You're engaged?"

"Yes to Mark it happened last night," Lisa couldn't help smiling.

"Congratulations," Christina softly said not able to take her eyes from the ring. "I have to go call me when you have the paperwork."

"Christina, please come and have breakfast with us," Lisa pointed to Mark, John, and Kelly.

"No! I don't want to!" Christina raised her voice startling Lisa.

"You ladies ok?" Glen joined them staring at Christina.

"Just fine," Christina looked away from him. "I'm leaving now. I'll only be reachable by my cell for the next few days so call me if you get that paperwork."

"Christina, I wish you wouldn't go," Lisa tried reasoning with her sister one more time as Glen looked feeling the icy chill in the air as Christina stared at Lisa.

"You wish, screw your wishes. Like I said I don't need your helpfully sweet ways but," Christina glanced at Glen, "I'm sure Glen wouldn't mind your sweet charming company. Good bye Lisa."

"Christina, what in the hell is wrong with you?" Lisa couldn't take it anymore she knew there was something wrong with Christina.

"You are the only thing wrong with me," Christina yelled stomping off. Lisa felt the dizziness overtake her as she watched her sister storm off.

"Lisa, you ok?" Glen said to her noticing her sway.

"No," Lisa suddenly felt very nausea rushing to the nearest bathroom with Glen close behind her. He didn't care it was the ladies room storming in after her. Luckily there were no women in the restroom as he waited for Lisa to reappear. She did after a few minutes looking pale and shaking.

"You ok?" Glen reached out for her steadying her as she splashed water on her face.

"You shouldn't be in here," she ignored his question.

"I don't give a damn are you alright? Do you want me to get Mark?" Glen felt her trembling under his grip.

"I'm just upset and over tired no need to worry Mark. I will be ok in a minute," Lisa went to walk away from him almost losing her balance as he encircled her waist.

"Stop being tough," Glen held her on to her as the dizziness got worse.

"Mark has enough to deal with. It's just my nerves and stress. Did you hear my sister just gave up her baby like she was nothing, how could she do that? If Kelly was mine I wouldn't let anyone take her away. I feel like I'm losing my sister and I can't figure out why but I see hatred in her eyes. I'm sorry I'm ranting like I said it's my nerves are making me ill," Lisa hoped that was all it was. "Please don't tell Mark about this I will be fine in a minute."

"Christina is a cold hearted bitch, it's as simple as that. You have to stop worrying about her. All you need to do right now is tell Mark. All this stress isn't good for you. You need to talk things out," Glen tried to reason with her.

"Fine, I will tell him later," Lisa didn't feel like arguing.

"You will tell now," Glen picked her up carrying her out of the ladies room as Christina watched from around the corner.

"I'm sorry sis. I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry," Christina softly said letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She was losing her family and hurting everyone she loved because of him. Christina silently swore at that moment that one day she would make that bastard pay that had ruined her life and taken her family. "Please take good care of my baby," Christina mumbled heading out into the pouring rain.

* * *

Mark was surprised when Glen came back into the restaurant carrying Lisa. His eyes immediately went to her while his head fill with a million questions about what was going on. He shifted his stare to Glen feeling a rage start to burn his soul wondering what Glen had done to her.

"What did you do to her?" Mark asked Glen as he put her down in Mark's lap.

"He didn't do anything," Lisa was relieved to be back with Mark. "My argument with Christina really upset me. I got sick and Glen was my hero again bringing me back to you."

"Thanks Glen," Mark nodded at his friend before focusing all his attention on Lisa. "What happened with Christina?"

"She just gave her daughter up. She told me to go to a lawyer and take custody of Kelly," Lisa sighed looking at Kelly happily playing with John. "Something isn't right. She told me I'm her only problem. I'm just trying to help her."

"Just let her sink and burn," John harshly said not liking how upset Lisa was. I should tell her how evil and cruel Christina can be, John thought watching the way Lisa buried her face in Mark's chest.

"It's not that easy to let her destroy herself. Christina loved Kelly when she first had her. I don't understand why she would change all of sudden," Lisa felt her nerves calming down just feel Mark's loving caress on her neck.

"I say you find a lawyer before she changes her mind," Glen glanced over at Kelly getting a chill feeling like there was trouble in her future.

"We should go see one now. We will adopt her together," Mark hoped Lisa was up to it. He was relieved to see her rosy color returning. "You ok with that?"

"I just want to make sure Kelly is safe. Christina is on the edge and I don't want Kelly to pay the price for that," Lisa reached out grasping Kelly's little hand in hers. "We have to protect this little girl at all costs," Mark smiled at Kelly making her laugh. "We will leave in a few minutes I need to lay down for a little while," Lisa felt lightheaded again carefully moving off of Mark's lap.

"I'll …," Glen felt protective of her reaching out to steady her as Mark shot up grabbing her around the waist giving Glen a cold stare.

"You'll what?" Mark sharply asked.

"I'll help John take care of Kelly till you guys are ready to leave," Glen quickly said pulling his hand back from her.

"It'll only be for about fifteen minutes I just want to see if this damn dizziness will go away," Lisa leaned back against Mark.

"Take your time sis. We will take her to the arena with us and you can catch up to us there," John carefully put the blanket around Kelly to make sure she would be warm enough.

"Thanks guys," Lisa weakly smiled.

"Call us if there is a problem," Mark kissed Kelly's forehead then stared at Glen. "I'm sorry for being rude I'm just jumpy this morning."

"Its ok no harm done," Glen felt bad for trying to step into Mark's place. He was just worried about Lisa too and felt like he had to protect her for some reason. The exchange between Mark and Glen also caught the attention of Paul as he lurked in a corner drinking his coffee with a wicked smile on his face.

"Thanks Glen you just gave me the most perfect idea to get my girl back once and for all," Paul softly said finishing his coffee putting his newspaper back up so no one noticed him.

* * *

"What was that attitude about?" Lisa cautiously asked as Mark hit the button for their floor.

"What attitude?" Mark innocently smiled rolling his eyes.

"The mean tone you took with Glen," Lisa reached up caressing his chin. Mark sighed staring deep into her eyes for a minute knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"I got jealous," he softly said.

"Jealous? Why sweetie? Don't you know I love you and you are the only one I want?"

"Sweetheart I know but Glen keeps being your hero. I want to be your hero," Mark ran his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"Mark, you are my everything," Lisa pulled him into a deep kiss.

"He just seems to be the one always there at the right time and place," Mark wished more than anything he could be the one always coming to her rescue.

"It's just a consequence and that's all," Lisa tried to ease the fears she saw brimming in his eyes.

"I won't get jealous anymore," Mark widely grinned kissing her forehead before opening the door to their room. She immediately went to lay down with him close behind her. She smiled resting her head on his chest entwining her fingers with his feeling the overwhelming warmth and comfort overtaking her. She slowly drifted off to sleep not able to fight it. Mark kept running his fingers through her hair feeling like he needed to protect her. He sighed knowing something was about to happen to them.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44

Mark let Lisa sleep for an hour before waking her to go to the lawyer. The lawyer arranged a meeting with Christina to sign papers for the following week. Lisa was still nervous about the whole thing not understanding why Christina was giving Kelly up so easily. Mark's thoughts were all on Lisa even though she felt better Mark was still very worried watching her like a hawk as they got ready for the Smackdown taping. He didn't want to let her go when Vince sent for her. Mark was pacing his locker room waiting for her to come back when he heard someone tap his door.

"Come in," Mark yelled out stopping in his tracks when he saw Paul grinning at him.

"Sorry to bother you old man but I think we need to talk," Paul knew better then to enter the room completely staying in the doorway.

"Talk about what?" Mark growled.

"How foolish you are thinking Lisa is going to stay with you," Paul smirked. "I saw what happened today between her and Glen. It made me realize she might not ever come back to me but she sure in the hell won't be staying with you. It won't be long before she wants a younger man like Glen or even Adam. I hate to see you get all torn up by her so why don't you save yourself the agony and end the relationship tonight."

"This is a joke right? I guess you haven't heard the news she agreed to marry me last night," Mark stared at Paul. "I can't believe you have come in here to talk this nonsense. You're this close to getting that stupid grin knocked off your face. I suggest you leave now."

"I'm just trying to warn you. She agreed to marry me too and now look I'm out in the cold. I hate to see the same thing happen to you," Paul threw his hands up innocently. "You seemed upset at how protective Glen got of Lisa. It won't be long till Adam sees Lisa is sick and gets all mushy around her too. Will you be able to handle that big man?"

"Get out!" Mark refused to play Paul's games. When Paul didn't move he went towards him.

"I think Adam just found out Lisa is sick," Paul grinned pointing down the hall as Adam was coming down the hall with his bag over his shoulder stopping suddenly looking upset. The thud of his bag hitting the floor echoed down the long corridor.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Adam's concerned voice filled the hall as Mark watched on as Lisa came out of Vince's office.

"Yes why?" Lisa asked looking up into Adam's eyes.

"You don't look good," Adam instinctively reached out caressing her cheek surprised at how warm she felt.

"I'm fine don't worry," Lisa shook her head.

"No, you're not I've seen you looking like this before. You need to go see a doctor," Adam rested his hands on her upper arms searching her eyes knowing exactly what was wrong with her. "Promise me you'll go see a doctor as soon as possible."

"Adam, you're being ridiculous I just have a virus or something," Lisa was already starting to feel better after the short nap she took.

"Just humor me ok?"

"Fine, I already promised Mark I would go so stop worrying," Lisa wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Thanks sugar," Adam smiled at her as Mark and Paul looked on.

"Old feelings never die they just hide waiting for the perfect moment to reblossom. I want you to think about something really hard old man I orchestrated their break up," Paul nodded towards Adam and Lisa still talking quietly up the hall. "I forced them apart and relationships that end like that are so easily rekindled. Don't they look good together and he is at least close to her age. He can give her many good years while you can offer her a few." Paul wickedly laughed as Mark couldn't stop his eyes from taking in how close Adam and Lisa were.

"She loves me and I'm not going to fall for your shit," Mark stared Paul down.

"Lucky you but look how good those two look together," Paul pointed to Adam and Lisa as they laughed and talked. "I would watch your girlfriend I mean fiancée very closely I don't think it will be long before she gets the itch for Adam again or maybe she'll want a new man like your best buddy Glen. Enjoy her now old man." Paul sneered brushing past Mark in the direction of Adam and Lisa. Paul quickened his paced going behind Lisa bumping her into Adam's arms.

"Why don't you watch where in the hell you're going Paul?" Adam erupted keeping his one arm around Lisa pushing Paul back with the other.

"Sorry it was an accident," Paul gave them an innocent look. "I'm really distracted after losing you angel I'm sorry." Paul glanced back at Mark with an evil smile.

"You ok?" Adam asked Lisa as she nodded yes.

Mark didn't want to feel jealous. He promised her he wouldn't get jealous anymore that he would trust in their love but seeing her in Adam's arms triggered something in him.

"Hey angel you ready for our match?" Paul caught her attention as she was about to look in Mark's direction.

"Stop calling me angel. Yes, I'm ready," Lisa wanted her segment with him over and done with fast.

"Come on let's go," Paul motioned for her as she hesitated staying in Adam's arms. "Are you coming or not?" Paul raised his voice making her tremble.

"She is coming and I'm coming too," Adam stared at Paul.

"Whatever let's go," Paul threw his hands up enjoying the way his little plan was turning out better than he hoped.

"I should go tell Mark I'm on," Lisa was about to turn in Mark's direction when Paul reached out grabbing her wrist.

"There is no time he'll see you're on," Paul gently pulled her as Adam intervened.

"She is coming let her go," Adam stared Paul down as he let Lisa go. Lisa hesitantly went with them to the ring area. Mark quickly went back into his locker room slamming the door hoping to calm down before she came back seeing the jealousness in his eyes. She will think I'm a fool for letting Paul get to me like this. Mark sank down to the bench running his hands through his hair. He sat in silence for a few moments before turning on the monitor to watch Triple H's match against Chris Benoit.

Mark was calming down watching the match. He was immensely enjoying Paul taking a beating at the hands of Benoit. He couldn't help smiling every time the camera closed in on Lisa showing the displeasure in her face when Paul smiled at her. Mark was a little uncomfortable with Adam being out there with Lisa at first but as the match went on he realized there was no harm in it. I made a grave mistake letting Paul get to make like that earlier, Mark thought thankfully that Lisa didn't see him upset earlier. He didn't want her to think he doubted her love for him. He deeply sighed not understanding why he got jealous earlier. Every time she looks at me there is nothing but love in her eyes, Mark thought watching the monitor closely as Paul's match ended. Lisa quickly made her way to the back with Adam close behind her while Paul celebrated. It wasn't long till she pushed Mark's locker room door open.

"Hey beautiful," Mark smiled at her. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely," Lisa wanted to get far away from Paul.

"Mark, can I talk to you for a minute about the upcoming shows," Adam popped his head in.

"Sure, will you be ok for a few minutes?" Mark asked Lisa as she packed her bag.

"Yes," she smiled kissing him softly. "Take your time."

Mark kissed her one more time before following Adam in the hall. He noticed immediately how tense and worried Adam looked.

"This isn't about the show is it?" Mark asked.

"No it isn't. It's about Lisa," Adam lowered his voice. "Mark, it's important you get her to see a doctor as soon as possible. Her paleness and dizzy spells have happened before and I can not stress to you enough how crucial it is she sees a doctor. I might be overreacting but its better to be safe than sorry later."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Mark needed to know why Adam was so worked out.

"Mark, look let the doc tell you it's not my place. Just please take her and call me right away to let me know she is alright," Adam felt terrible for interfering with Lisa but he knew she could be stubborn and Mark was probably the only one that could get her to see the doctor immediately.

"Damn it you can't just say shit like this and not tell me what has got you on edge," Mark stared Adam down.

"I think she…."

"You think I might be what?" Lisa pulled the door open getting Adam an annoyed look.

"You might be…." Adam got nervous and started to stutter, "I bet you're tired you should go get some rest. I'll see you two later." Adam hurried down the hall leaving Mark with a million questions.

"What was that all about?" Lisa touched Mark's arm.

"He wants me to take you to a doctor as soon as possible," Mark looked her over noticing she was still pale and she looked exhausted. "We are going tomorrow to see a doctor whether you like it or not."

"I'm not going to put up a fight," Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know it's the right thing to do and I don't like making you worry so I'll go."

"Good girl," Mark leaned down covering her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you Mark," Lisa whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," Mark kissed her again. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They arrived at that hotel surprised to see Shane lounging in the lobby looking very upset. He rushed towards them when he saw them.

"It's about time you two got here," Shane stared at them as Mark rolled his eyes wondering what Shane wanted. "How dare you two try to take my daughter? If Christina can't handle her I will take her and I have the legal right because I'm her father."

"Shane, calm down," Mark felt Lisa tremble slightly. "We only want to do what is best for Kelly. Christina has been neglecting her lately."

"I find that hard to believe but I'm not here to argue. I'm here to let you two know if you try to take custody of Kelly I will fight you both to the bitter end," Shane angrily glared at Lisa. "What kind of sister are you? You should be helping Christina not causing her more pain."

"Enough Shane," Mark put his hand up in warning. "Just cut your shit we are going through with the adoption and we will see you in court. Good night Shane."

"You'll see me in court alright and my army of lawyers. I'm going to make you both very miserable in every way possible till you give up this stupid idea. You both better be watching your backs but you'll never know when I'll pounce," Shane was still yelling as the elevator doors shut drowning him out. Lisa couldn't speak she had never thought about Shane opposing the adoption.

"Lisa, it will be alright," Mark kissed her forehead feeling her sadness. "Don't worry about it." Lisa tried to forget about it as they entered the suite seeing Kelly was sound asleep in her crib while John protectively watched over her.

"Did Shane track you two down?" John perked up watching as Lisa bent over Kelly's crib caressing her head.

"Yes," Lisa softly said looking up into John's concerned eyes. "He will be a challenge but we will still try to do everything possible to get custody. I'm going to get a shower and go to bed. Good night John." She kissed his cheek before leaving the two men in silence staring after her.

"Is she ok?" John asked Mark.

"I hope so. She thinks she has a virus or something," Mark sank into a chair feeling emotional exhausted from the day. "As soon as we get back home tomorrow I'm taking her to a doctor."

"Good idea," John silently prayed his sister was ok. Mark leaned back in the chair closing his eyes praying for the same thing and hoping Lisa would be strong enough for the court battle with Shane to get custody of Kelly.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45

Christina was a few rooms down from Lisa's room curled up like a ball in her bed cryingabout the mean things she had said to Lisa earlier and her decision to give Kelly up. She felt empty and like her world was coming apart. At least I still have my true love, she thought wiping the tears from her eyes waiting to hear his key in the door. She loved spending the night in his arms. She smiled with joy when the suite door opened and she heard his footsteps coming to the bedroom.

"Hey babe, I hope you're not sleeping," he said leaning in the doorway smiling at her.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I was waiting for you," she motioned for him to join her in bed.

"Not yet babe, I need you to do me a favor," he sat down on the bed caressing her knee.

"Sure anything you name it," she always wanted to please him.

"I don't understand what possessed you to agree to letting your sister take custody of our daughter and frankly I don't want to hear your explanations right now but I want you to make up for your foolish mistake. I need you to get dressed up real nice and sexy then head down to the bar," he reached over roughly caressing her cheek. "If you do everything I say tonight I promise you the next few days are going to be the best of your life. We will go anywhere you like and stay in the most luxurious resorts. Anything your little heart desires."

"My heart only desires being with you," she smiled at him.

"Good babe," he leaned towards her lightly kissing along her jawbone. "We need to teach your sister and her meddling boyfriend a lesson."

"Why can't we just leave them alone?" Christina softly sighed. "I will talk to Lisa in the morning and tell her I made mistake about Kelly then …."

"That's sweet dear but I like my plan better," he roughly grasped her chin. "Now get your ass dressed in your most sexy outfit and get down to the bar."

"And what am I suppose to do there?" she trembled slightly under his touch hating when he got upset with her.

"You will do exactly as I say," he tightened his grip telling his plan and what she had to do. Christina's stomach churned at his plan. She didn't want to do anything to hurt Lisa and Mark worse but she knew the consequences of defying her lover would be too painful for her to bear. "Do you think you can do all that for me babe?"

"Yes of course," she brushed his hand away fumbling through her clothes finding the tight short red dress.

"Good girl," he watched her dress with admiring eyes. "Babe, don't forget to take these with you." He threw the wig and bottle of liquid at her as she gathered her things. "I'll be watching babe and when you're done we will be catching a flight to anywhere you want."

"I can't wait love. I'll be back in an hour or so," Christina pushed the wig and bottle into her purse.

"Taker your time babe," he gave her a seductive smile as she left the hotel room. Christina almost broke down when she got in the hall. She didn't want to hurt her sister anymore. She got tears in her eyes knowing she had no choice. She had to do exactly what her lover wanted to protect herself and Kelly.

* * *

Mark was almost asleep when the phone started to ring. He quickly grabbed it hoping it wouldn't wake Lisa sound asleep on his chest.

"Mr. Callaway, this is the front desk we have a Mr. Jacobs down here in the bar causing a commotion and he is asking for you. Would you mind coming down and calming him down before I have to call the police," the desk clerk firmly said.

"Don't call them I'll be right down," Mark gently moved Lisa off of him covering her with the blanket kissing her cheek. "I'll be right back sweetheart I need to go down to the lobby to meet Glen."

"Ok Hun," she sleepily said falling right back to sleep. Mark kissed her again before pulling on jeans and a t-shirt heading down to the lobby.

* * *

Christina was coming out of the elevator when someone grabbed her from behind. She struggled as she was lifted off the ground.

"Stop babe it's me. There is a change of plans tonight," the deep husky voice whispered in her ear as he put her down.

"Damn it you scared me," she huffed.

"Sorry, you need to make a call instead. I need you to pretend to be Lisa," he held out the cell phone to her.

"To who?"

"I want you to pretend you're Lisa and tell Glen you woke up and Mark was gone. You want him to come over and help you track Mark down. You're going to leave the door unlocked for him,"he grinned at Christina as she started to shake.

"I can't call Glen, he will know its me," Christina stuttered.

"You better make sure he doesn't know its you. You and Lisa sound similar just be very sweet when you call and he won't know the difference," the man shoved the phone in her hands. "Do it or you're going to feel pain like never before."

"Fine," Christina dialed the number for the front desk asking for Glen's room. She jumped when his sleepy voice came on.

"Glen, its Lisa," Christina kept her voice low. "I'm sorry to wake you but Mark is gone and I'm worried. Could you come to my room and help me find him?" Christina swallowed hard listening to Glen deeply sigh.

"I guess I can. Mark probably just went out for a minute but I'll be right over," Glen said as she heard ruffling as he got out of bed.

"Thank you so much," Christina tried not to stutter over her words. "The door is unlocked so just come in. I don't want the knocking to wake Kelly."

"Ok, see you in a few minutes," Glen hung up as Christina trembled. "Why do we have to involve Glen in this?"

"Oh what's the matter still sweet on him?" his sarcastic tone annoyed Christina. She cared about Glen and didn't like using him as a pawn in this whole mess.

"I just don't want him to get hurt anymore especially by you. I caused him enough pain," Christina deeply sighed she was tired of hurting people.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt him. Your work is done for tonight go head back upstairs and take care of our other problem," he chuckled pushing her back into the elevator before she could protest. He grinned widely when the doors closed. "I won't hurt him but I can't speak for what Mark might do to him tonight."

* * *

Mark anxiously huffed and puffed in the elevator not believing Glen would be causing a scene. Glen was supposed to go to bed right after they returned from the show. Glen was never one to drink or raise a commotion without being provoked. Maybe he ran into Paul, Mark thought as the elevator opened to an almost deserted lobby. He didn't hear any sort of commotion as he walked towards the bar. He peered in seeing it was empty except for John and another man sitting at the bar.

"Hey John, where is Glen?" Mark tapped his shoulder.

"In bed I guess," John gave Mark a confused look. "Why are you looking for him its midnight shouldn't you be with my sister?"

"I got a call from the front desk that Glen was carrying on down here," Mark sighed not understanding what was going on.

"Let's go check with them," John said paying his bill.

"Excuse me, I'm Mark Callaway someone just called my room asking me to come down here and retrieve Glen Jacobs," Mark stared at the young woman behind the desk as she looked surprised.

"I'm the only one working tonight and I didn't call. There hasn't been any problem down here all night," the clerk informed him. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Who in the hell called me?" Mark was frustrated as John patted his shoulder.

"Calm down we will find out what's going on," John looked at the desk clerk. "Are you sure there is no one else here that could have called?"

"Sir, I'm positive I will try to find out if one of the other guests called his room. It will only take a few minutes," the clerk started typing away at her computer.

"Ring up to my room when you know," Mark said to her rushing back to the elevator not liking the idea that Lisa and Kelly were alone.

* * *

Glen was uneasy about the phone call and going to Lisa's room. He went to her door finding it was partially opened. He pushed it completely open peering in seeing the room was mostly dark.

"Lisa, are you here?" he softly called out. He froze when no answer came. He turned on the light illuminating the room.

Lisa stirred as the light hit her eyes. She slowly sat up wiping the sleep from her eyes seeing someone was moving in the other room figuring it was Mark. She got out of bed checking on Kelly sleeping peacefully before going towards the other room.

"Mark, you should …." She stopped when she saw Glen staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, you called me and asked me to come here in the middle of the night to help you find Mark," Glen gave her an annoyed look.

"Glen, I didn't call you," Lisa recalled where Mark was. "Mark was going down to the lobby to meet you. How did you get in here? Where is Mark?"

"You left the door open for me," Glen stared at her not understanding what was going on.

"I didn't do anything," Lisa felt the wave of dizziness hit her. She reached out trying to grab the wall as Glen moved forward putting his arm around her.

"Come on sit down I don't want to upset you. This must be one big misunderstanding," Glen ushered her to the couch.

"Glen, I swear I didn't call you," Lisa looked into his eyes. He searched her crystal blue eyes realizing she was telling the truth. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering the voice.

"It was Christina," he softly said.

"What?"

"Your sister called me. I was a fool. She woke me up out of a sound sleep. She sounds so much like you," Glen ran his hand through his hair.

"This is so confusing. Why would she call you?" Lisa tried to figure it out.

"I wish I knew," Glen sat back looking at Lisa noticing she was slightly trembling. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok finding you just stunned me," Lisa half smiled.

"I'm stunned too I should have known I would be the last person you'd called if you needed something and Mark wasn't around," Glen swallowed hard not believing he just said that to her.

"Glen, you're a nice guy don't sell yourself short," Lisa patted his hand. Kelly made a low noise from the bedroom making Lisa think of something. "It was Shane who made Christina call."

"Shane? Why?"

"He warned Mark and me that he would make us miserable this is part of his scheme. Oh No," Lisa's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here before Mark gets back," Lisa tried to move too fast making her dizziness worse.

"I'm not going anywhere till Mark gets back here you shouldn't be alone," Glen grasped her wrist pulling her back to the sofa.

"Damn it don't you understand this is a setup.Shane wants Mark to get angry with you," Lisa pleaded with Glen.

"Mark and I have been friends for a long time. I'm sure I can deal with him," Glen tried to calm her fears.

"I guess now you're going to have to," Lisa swallowed hard as the lock of the door sprung open followed by the door. Mark stood in the doorway staring at Glen with a cold stare.

"You son of a bitch, what are you doing in here and get your hand off of her now" Mark rushed into the room as Glen stood up. John rushed to separate the two seeing that sparks were about to fly.

"Mark, wait calm down it's not what you think," Glen put out his hands as Mark glared at him.

"You don't know what the hell I'm thinking right now. I forgave you the first time I caught you in a interesting situation with her but this waking me up and sending me on a wide goose chase in the middle of the night I'm going to beat your ass for," Mark pushed Glen.

"Just wait a minute I didn't send you on anything," Glen raised his voice. "I'm a pawn in this just like you."

"You expect me to believe that," Mark growled.

"He is telling the truth if you just calm down you'll hear the rest of it," Lisa moved between them resting her hands on Mark's chest. "Please just listen to him. Mark, he is your best friend why would he betray you?" Mark looked into her eyes for a moment before looking at Glen.

"Fine, talk," Mark wrapped his arms around Lisa.

"I got a call tonight from Lisa telling me to come here to help her look for you," Glen sat back down on the sofa feeling emotionally exhausted. "I came over here right away and the door was open."

"Why in hell did you call him I told you I was only going downstairs to get …." Mark paused staring at her as dead silence filled the room. "You didn't call him."

"Christina called me. I was half asleep and she sounded so much like Lisa. I didn't think clearly I was just worried about Lisa and the baby being here without you," Glen rubbed his face in frustration. "I walked right into this trap."

"So did I," Mark sat down pulling Lisa onto his lap. "Glen, I got a call from the front desk that you were causing trouble. When I went down there, I found out it was all a scam."

"Who set this all up?" John asked looking at all of them.

"My guess is Shane," Lisa said. "He is Kelly's father and Christina's lover."

"He did warn us trouble was ahead," Mark felt a rage start to build up in his soul. "John, watch your sister and Kelly I'll be right back." Mark slowly got up gently pushing Lisa off.

"Where are you going?" Lisa grabbed Mark's arm.

"To take care of Shane once and for all," Mark shrugged free from her grasp flinging the door open. Lisa tried to go after him as John caught her.

"Lisa, stay here I'll take care of Mark," Glen said to her before going after Mark.

"John, let me go I have to go with them," Lisa squirmed in his arms.

"No way, you need to stay here," John pulled her back from the door slamming. "They will be right back." John was amazed at how strong she was. Kelly started to cry in the other room. "Kelly needs you right now." Lisa nodded in agreement immediately going to Kelly while John sat guard near the door hoping Kelly would occupy Lisa till Mark and Glen got back.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 46

Mark was furious when he went to the front desk and found out Shane had checked out less then ten minutes ago. Mark and Glen ran out to the front of the hotel hoping to catch sight of Shane but found nothing.

"The next time I see that bastard I'm going tokill him," Mark growled throwing his hands into the air in frustration.

"I'll help you," Glen surveyed the cars pulling away. "Mark, I hope you know I would never make a move on Lisa. I admit she is a very sweet girl but I don't have any intentions of trying to steal her from you."

"Deep down I know that. It's just all this bullshit with Paul and now Shane messing with my head. It's making me crazy. I'm sorry for taking it out on you," Mark felt his temper cool knowing there was nothing he could do about Shane or Paul now.

"I understand I would be going insane too if she was my girl and those two were playing games with me," Glen felt bad for Mark.

"We better get back to Lisa and try to get some sleep. I hope you're still coming with us to the shore," Mark wouldn't blame Glen if he decided to not go with them.

"I'm still coming. I'm looking forward to spending some days soaking up the sun," Glen smiled.

"Good, let's get back up there," Mark was anxious he didn't like the way he left Lisa. They went back into the hotel assomeone watched them from the shadows hating what he saw.

"Damn it, why didn't he beat Glen to a pulp. What the hell went wrong?" the man cursed in shock his plan didn't work. He thought for sure Mark would go into a jealous rage at the sight of Glen with Lisa. "Oh well, I'm sure plan B will work much better. Enjoy the next few days Mark with Lisa because it will be your last days with her." The man wickedly laughed heading towards the car waiting for him.

* * *

After John and Glen left for the night, Mark paced in the living room for a minute trying to think of the right words to say to Lisa. He didn't like the side of him that came out tonight in front of her. He went to the window peering out into the night. He suddenly felt her arms go around his waist as she rested her head on his back.

"What's the matter big boy?" she sweetly asked caressing his stomach.

"What is wrong? Where you here a few hours ago? I acted like an ass in front of you," Mark said hearing her softly sigh.

"Mark, you're not an ass. I understand how much pressure this whole mess is putting on you. I don't blame you for your outburst at all," Lisa stepped back as he turned around looking into her eyes.

"I'm playing right into Shane's hands. I turned against my best friend for no reason at all. I should trust he would never make a move on you and that you truly love me."

"Are you saying you don't trust that I love you," Lisa frowned. Mark reached out cupping her face.

"Sweetheart, I know you love me I feel it in my heart. I just lose sight of it sometimes when this shit happens," Mark caressed her face. "I love you so much it scares me. I would do anything for you."

"All I want you to do is be with me. Just concentrate on us nothing else matters," Lisa softly said.

"I can definitely do that," Mark picked her up against him kissing her deeply. "Let's go to bed."

"What are we going to do there," she broadly smiled laughing softly.

"Umm, let me think," Mark gave her a sexy smile. "I thought of something."

"What?" she couldn't help laughing.

"Let's make love till the sun comes up," Mark put her down on the bed leaning over her.

"Perfect idea," she pulled him into a deep kiss. They made love until the sun crept over the horizon. They both fell asleep smiling forgetting about all the troubles they had.

* * *

Mark took Lisa to the doctor as promised when they returned to the beach house. They were both disappointed when the doctor said it would be a few days before he knew what was wrong with Lisa. The doctor recommended she get lots of rest and reduce her stress. Lisa knew there was no way her stress would decrease but she could get plenty of sleep over the break. That is exactly what she did going to bed every night early after spending her days with Kelly and Mark while John and Glen spent their time out on John's boat fishing. They all had a good break feeling refreshed and ready to deal with whatever lay before them as they returned to work.

Vince surprised them with the news that Lisa would be putting her women's title on the line at Raw against Trish Stratus. Originally Lisa and Mark were supposed to lose their inter gender title belts to Molly and William Regal. Mark was not comfortable about Lisa wrestling but the trainers cleared her. Vince agreed to let Mark accompany her to the ring for her match. Lisa was getting ready for her segment before her match when Mark came up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Hey beautiful you ready?" Mark rested his head on her shoulder loving the way her hair tickled his cheek.

"Of course," she smiled caressing his arms. "I'll see you in a few seconds Hun." She kissed him before heading to her spot to start her segment with the Coach. Mark widely smiled loving working with her. Nothing made him happier then spending so much time with her. Maybe tonight I'll surprise her, he thought getting a wide grin admiring the way the black shorts and sequined black half shirt showed off her curvy figure. He couldn't stop smiling as she winked him right before the camera went live.

* * *

The Coach was shown pacing outside the Undertaker's locker room looking nervous as the door opened. His nervousness disappeared when Lisa came out.

"Lisa, do you mind answering a few questions?" the Coach smiled at her.

"They have to be fast I have a match in a few minutes," she pointed to her women's championship belt.

"Yes I know against Trish Stratus but what about the match less than a week away at King of the Ring involving your boyfriend Triple H and your partner the Undertaker. How do you feel being the prize in that match?" Coach asked putting the microphone near her.

"I'm not entirely happy with it but I'll deal with it. I'm sure the match will work out the way I want."

"Exactly what way is that?" Coach grinned.

"I want …" she was cut off by the Undertaker opening the locker room door giving Coach a menacing grin.

"You harassing this poor girl with your stupid questions?" Taker tormented him.

"No, I hope I'm not," Coach looked very nervous as Taker shifted his glance to Lisa.

"Is he bothering you?" Taker asked her as she looked at Coach for a minute.

"No, but I need to get to the ring," she started to walk off as Taker grabbed her arm.

"Whoa wait one minute," Taker stared at her. "You want a lift to the ring?"

"Sure, I would love one," Lisa widely smiled as she left with Undertaker close behind leaving Coach speechless.

The arena went out of control as Lisa's music blasted into the arena followed by her appearing on the ramp on the back of the Undertaker's motorcycle. She held on tight as he zoomed down the ramp circling the ring. She surprised him with a kiss on the cheek as she got off the cycle heading into the ring. Lisa looked over at Taker as he leaned on his motorcycle giving her an approving nod as she entered the ring. Suddenly the camera cut to the back showing Trish lying unconscious on the floor. Lisa looked at Taker trying to figure what was going on when Hunter's music erupted. Lisa's didn't like Hunter's sinister grin as he made his way to the ring. Taker got into the ring guarding Lisa.

"Hey big man calm down," Hunter put up his hand. "I'm just here to deliver some news to my girl. This has nothing to do with you." Taker glared at Hunter as he shifted his menacing stare to Lisa.

"Hey angel, there was a little problem with Trish tonight. She seems to have had an accident," Hunter's eyes were filled with mischief. "Vince didn't want to let the fans down. He knows the fans want to see their women's champion in action. So he decided to drop your title being on the line and put you in a match against…." Hunter paused as silence filled the arena, "against me." Lisa's blood ran cold as the evil grin filled his face.

"Hell no, she isn't wrestling you," Taker pushed Hunter back.

"Oh yes she is and you're just going to stand there and watch," Hunter growled back as Taker shook his head no. Suddenly Big Show appeared out of nowhere surprising Taker from behind knocking him down and dragging him to a corner handcuffing him to the top rope.

"No! You can't do this. Damn it let him go," Lisa started beating on Hunter's chest making him laugh.

"I can do whatever I like," Hunter grabbed her wrists roughly kissing her. Lisa almost got sick to her stomach feeling his lips against hers. "That reminds me before we start this little match I have an important announcement to make about the hell in the cell match at King of the Ring. You better listen good Taker you're going to love this." Big Show pulled Taker by the hair so he was looking at Hunter.

"The beautiful sexy prize up for grabs is going to be in a cage of her own so she doesn't sneak away during the match," Hunter stared into Lisa's eyes as she trembled. "Do you hear me angel. You're going to be in a cage on top of the main cage and the key to let you out will be suspended in the main cage. Whoever sets you free gets you. How do you like that?"

"You're sick," Lisa broke free from him slapping him hard across the face. He laughed rubbing his cheek.

"Ring the damn bell time to teach my girl some manners," Hunter yelled to ringside making the bell sound.

"No!" Taker yelled trying to get free from the handcuffs as Lisa slid out of the ring and almost made it to the ramp when Big Show cut her off. She started to back away walking right into Hunter. Her heart almost stops when she crushed against his hard body. She had nowhere to go as Big Show cornered her against Hunter.

"Time to play the game angel," Hunter whispered into her ear wrapping his arm around her waist. Lisa thought quickly using all her force to elbow Hunter in the ribs knocking him off balance. She used the confusion to push him into Big Show scrambling back into the ring looking for the key to set Taker free.

"Where in the hell is it?" she surveyed the ring.

"Right here angel," Hunter held up the key. "Come and get it," Hunter dropped it into his trunks pissing her off.

"You want to play Hunter come on," she waved for him to come in the ring.

"Lisa no, stay the hell away from him," Taker yelled at her.

"I'm sick of his twisted games," Lisa was ready for Hunter. Hunter got an amused look on his face rolling into the ring.

"You want a piece of me sweet thing," Hunter came close to her. She started to get nervous again when she saw Edge and Bradshaw coming down the ramp attacking the Big Show.

"Come on Hunter," she stepped back from him gauging her step carefully hoping he would fall for her trap. Hunter kept following her to the edge of the ring near Taker. Undertaker grinned realizing what she was doing. Taker prepared himself when Hunter was in his reach he swung at him connecting with Hunter's jaw knocking him to the mat. Lisa was relieved to see the key fall out. She went for it as Hunter rebounded grabbing a handful of her hair yanking her roughly.

"Hunter no!" she yelled grasping the key tightly.

"Oh yes angel time to learn your lesson," he tried to put her in position for a pedigree as she broke free making her way to the ropes. She climbed quickly sizing him up before flying hitting him square in the chest stunning him for a moment. He grabbed hold of her again as she ruthlessly tried to get free. Hunter almost had her set up again for the pedigree when he suddenly dropped her. She looked around surprised to see Kane in the ring beating Hunter down. She crawled to Taker undoing the handcuffs. Taker immediately gathered her in his arms holding her close as Kane slammed Hunter to the mat repeatedly. Kane looked over at Lisa getting an idea.

"You want a piece of him?" Kane asked her as Edge and Bradshaw kept Big Show down.

"Yes definitely," Lisa said as the fans cheered. Kane pulled Hunter to his feet by his hair.

"Don't do it angel, I'm sorry," Hunter pleaded with her.

"Hunter, you're always sorry when it's too late to matter. This is the start of the end of your games forever," Lisa had enough of his games she wanted him to feel some of his own pain. She slapped him once then kicked him hard in the crotch making him sink to the mat in agony.

"My turn," Taker smiled at her picking Hunter back up from the mat lifting him up into the air for a last ride. Taker slammed Hunter as hard as he could into the mat. He stood over Hunter looking down at him wanting to rip him apart but deciding to wait till the Hell in the Cell match. Undertaker heard the roar of the fans as Edge, Bradshaw, and Kane stood in the ring waiting to see what Taker would do. He looked around the arena before turning his attention to Lisa standing in the corner staring at Hunter. Taker slowly walked over to her tipping her chin to look at him.

"Its almost over baby girl," Taker stared deep into her eyes before lightly kissing her. Lisa was taken by surprise the kiss wasn't part of the show but she loved it anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"It looks like the Undertaker has Lisa for now in more ways than one," The King commented.

"That could all change come King of the Ring. That young woman could end up with the Game whether she likes it or not," Jim Ross commented. "It promises to be one hell of a match."


	47. Chapter 47

CH 47

As they came backstage Mark noticed the beautiful smile on Lisa's face even after the bad news about her having to be in a cage.

"What has got you so happy?" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You, you're so bad. I loved your surprise kiss," Lisa stopped kissing him softly.

"I have been itching to kiss you out there for the longest time. Paul isn't the only one that can break character. I wanted to kiss you and let the fans see my love for you so I did," Mark deeply sighed caressing her cheek. "I don't like the change in the hell of the cell match. I don't want you in a cage especially on top of the other cage that is ridiculous."

"I don't like it either but I have a feeling Vince has his mind set on it and Paul still has control over him," Lisa couldn't wait for King of the Ring and the moment Vince was released from Paul's control.

"You're right Lisa nothing will make change the conditions of the main event," Vince came up behind them. "I will assure you're perfectly safe the whole time."

"She will never be safe will Paul around. Did you see what he almost did to her tonight," Mark glared at Vince.

"Yes, I saw it and the fans loved it. For now I have to deal with Paul's outburst but once I got that folder in my hand he is going to begging me to fire him," Vince rubbed his hands together thinking of all the things he was going to put Paul through. "Mark, are you sure you can beat him?"

"I'm positive. He knows how to play dirty but I can play damn right evil and I will have my good luck charm close by," Mark kissed Lisa's forehead.

"I have hired double security in case the match gets too out of control," Vince looked at Lisa trying to reassure everything would be alright. "I just need you two to make a brief appearance tomorrow night to promote the match at Smackdown then you're both done till King of the Ring. I might put you in a match tomorrow night Mark I'm not sure yet."

"No problem we will be there and I will come ready to fight," Mark heard the commotion of Paul heading backstage. "I think we better take off before he gets here."

"I agree see you guys tomorrow," Vince went in the other direction not wanting to see Paul either.

* * *

Mark got a shower and changed into his boxer shorts when they got back to the hotel. He came out the bathroom finding Lisa walking around the suite trying to get Kelly to fall asleep. Kelly kept laughing showing no signs of settling down for the night.

"I think the little lady wants to play not sleep," Mark smiled at Kelly.

"It's almost midnight, she needs to sleep," Lisa tried not to yawn as she talked.

"You are the one that needs sleep," Mark kissed her softly. "Why don't you bring her into our bed when she falls asleep I'll move her."

"Are you sure you'll stay awake long enough to move her? I don't want to roll on her in the middle of the night," Lisa caressed Kelly's cheek.

"Don't worry I'll stay awake," Mark ushered her into the bedroom. Lisa put Kelly down on the bed climbing in next to her while Mark grabbed some of Kelly's toys. Mark looked at Lisa seeing she was nervous about having the baby in bed with them. He pushed the chairs against the side of the bed so Kelly wouldn't fall out covering the floor with pillows just in case. Lisa watched loving him even more for the way he took care of her every fear. Kelly laughed when Mark laid down next to Lisa showing Kelly her favorite rattle.

"She really loves being with you," Lisa smiled wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"The feeling is mutual. I have my two favorite girls with me right now. I'm the happiest man in the world," Mark caressed Kelly's back kissing Lisa lightly. "Sweetheart, I know you're exhausted please go to sleep Kelly will be fine."

"I'm fine," Lisa refused to drift off to sleep.

"Ok darling," Mark smiled knowing she would be asleep in a few minutes. "You want to watch cartoons Kelly?" Kelly happily cooed as he put on a Disney cartoon for her. He gently propped Kelly up on a pillow making her laugh with delight.

"You're spoiling her," Lisa leaned back against him.

"A little spoiling won't hurt her," Mark felt Kelly grab his hand.

"You're the sweetest guy. I love you so much," Lisa nestled very close to him wanting to stay with him like this forever.

"I love you too," he kissed her softly. Mark was truly happy he hoped nothing would ever destroy the happiness he felt at that moment.

* * *

The next day went by in a flash as they slept in then took Kelly to the arena with them for Smackdown. Lisa was surprised to hear Paul wouldn't be at the show. He had already left to go home according to Vince. Mark was very relieved knowing for one day maybe he didn't have to watch his back then he remembered Shane might be lurking around. Mark's feeling was right he needed to watch his back more than ever.

A man was watching Mark and Lisa closely from a distance. His hatred for Mark was growing as Kelly slept peacefully on Mark's shoulder.

"That's right pretend to be the perfect little family but its all about to end," the man sneered. "You're going to have no one tomorrow Mark, just your pathetic self."

He watched for a few more minutes before walking away making a call on his cell phone. He impatiently tapped his foot till Christina answered.

"Christina, it's me. It's happening tonight I'm putting my plan in action,"he paused hearing her gasp.

"Do you think that is wise? Why don't you just let it go?" she cautiously said.

"Just shut up bitch. Get your ass ready and I will be there shortly. Don't mess with me Christina, I'm not in the mood and I will take it all out on you. Its time for your sister and Mark to pay for pissing me off. No more back talk I'll be there soon," he hung up the phone fuming that Christina gave him shit after all the money he just spent wining and dining her the last few days in the Caribbean. He made a mental note to put her in her place after she did what he wanted.

* * *

Christina was a nervous wreck wanting to run away before her lover got back. She didn't want to go through with his plan. He wanted to use her once again and she couldn't stand that. He claimed to love her but she wondered if he really did. Maybe I'm just a substitute for what he really wants she thought pulling out a skimpy black dress. She sat down on the bed staring at the walls wondering how she got into this mess. She had no one to blame but herself she wanted him and she went to every length to get him. Now she had him she was starting to realize he wasn't as wonderful as she thought. Christina closed her eyes thinking of her happy family life before him. She didn't see Lisa often but when they got together they had the best of times shopping and catching up on one another's lives. Now she couldn't look at Lisa straight without fearing her sister would see all her lies.

"I have lied to Lisa for so long I don't know if I can ever tell her the truth again," Christina said out loud feeling empty and all alone. "Maybe if I go to her now and explain everything she will forgive me. I can stop anymore pain from happening."

"You're not stopping anything," his deep voice echoed through the room as she turned seeing his eyes filled with intense angry. He came towards her grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "Christina, I thought you finally learned not to mess with me. Look at all I do for you. I love you something no other man has done for you."

"I know and I love you too but why do you make me do things against my wishes?" Christina stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"You rather have me unhappy?"

"No, I want you happy," Christina caressed his face.

"Then do this and I will give you what you desire," he lightly tapped her chin.

"You mean?" her face filled with joy.

"Yes, I will marry you. I will get you a diamond more elegant and bigger than what Mark gave Lisa. You won't have to be jealous of her anymore," he kissed her cheek brushing her hair back. "So are you going to help me tonight?"

"Yes definitely," Christina had a bounce in her step as she quickly changed into the black sexy dress.

"You don't have to worry about the first part of the plan. I already took care of that all you need to do is put on that wig and go to this room," he handed her a room key.

"How will you get him there?" Christina looked at her lover.

"Don't worry he'll be there. Just do everything like I said and I will be right there if anything goes out of control," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you'll be there. What about my sister?" Christina swallowed hard.

"She is my problem don't concern yourself with her," he kissed her hoping to clam her down.

"Ok," she was nervous as she went to the bathroom pulling on the blonde wig adjusting it. She hardly recognized her reflection as she stepped back.

"Perfect darling, let's go," he grabbed her arm guiding her out of the door anxious to put his plan into action.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48

Lisa and Mark arrived back at the hotel happy to see the staff had already brought room service to their room. Lisa went to change and put Kelly to bed while Mark set out the food taking a few sips of beer. Lisa gave him a quick kiss before sitting down to eat their late night meal. She couldn't believe how hungry she was feeling looking at the delicious fruit salad. After the last few days of being nausea all the time, she was relieved to be hungry again.

"I'm glad your appetite is back," Mark smiled at her. "Now all we need is for your paleness to go away."

"It will I told you I just had a virus," Lisa winked at him.

"We will see. Did you check messages to see if the doctor called?"

"No, I'll check after we eat," Lisa wasn't in a rush to hear the doctor's news. She was feeling better and didn't think there was anything wrong. Mark took a few more swigs of his beer as the phone started to ring. "I'll get it."

"Mr. Callaway, this is the front desk there is a man down here claiming to have your daughter's diaper bag," the desk clerk said.

"You must be mistaken I don't have a …." Mark paused looking a Lisa. "Please hold on a second. Lisa, did we lose Kelly's diaper bag?" Lisa immediately perked up.

"Yes, at the arena. I couldn't find it anywhere. Vince said he would send it over if anyone found it. Why?"

"I guess they found it," Mark smiled at her. "I'll be right down to get it." He hung up the phone.

"Mark, why didn't you have them send it up," Lisa asked him.

"Because if its one of Paul's or Shane's tricks I don't want you to be around it," Mark came towards her leaning down to kiss her sweet lips. "Do you want me to call John to stay with you and Kelly while I'm down there?"

"No, we will be fine for a few minutes," Lisa caressed his face.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll be right back," Mark gave her a long lingering kiss. She smiled watching him go out the door thinking about how much she loved him. She looked down at her engagement ring imagining the wonderful life in front of them.

* * *

Mark was smiling the whole way down in the elevator. As he stepped out of the elevator he felt slightly lightheaded. He stopped for a minute steadying himself before going to the front desk. He waited for a few minutes while the clerk checked another guest in. He finally got Kelly's bag heading back to the elevator when he felt another strong attack of dizziness. His eyesight started to go blurry as someone else got in the elevator asking him what floor. He mumbled something not sure if it was the right floor. He felt like he was going to pass out when he heard the elevator chime open. 

"Sir, it's your floor," the man said as Mark nodded ok stepping forward unsteadily. Mark looked around seeing everything was big blur while he rested his hand on the wall.

"Mark, sweetie are you ok?" he felt a light touch on his arm as the voice seemed to ring in his ears. He tried to focus seeing the blonde in front of him.

"Lisa, is that you?" Mark felt foolish for asking but he wasn't sure it was her.

"Yes silly, who else would it be?" Christina tried to sound exactly like Lisa amazed at how out of it Mark was.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, there is something wrong?" Mark felt his heart start to race. "I feel like I'm going to pass out. I can't see anything clearly and every sound is echoing."

"Maybe you drank too much," Christina guided him into the room shutting the door behind them.

"I only had one beer," he tried to focus on anything feeling like something was wrong.

"Let's get you to bed," the soft gentle voice echoed as she led him to the bedroom. She started to strip his clothes slowly as he became more out of it not talking anymore just barely standing. Christina got nervous as he started to pitch forward. She braced herself for him to fall on her when her lover jumped out of the closest grabbing Mark around the waist before he fell.

"Get rid of the damn wig and your clothing then get into bed with him," her lover softly said as he maneuvered Mark into the bed. Christina froze for a moment not wanting to do it. She looked at the door thinking of running to Lisa's room and begging her for help when her lover pulled her roughly slapping her. "Do you have a hearing problem? We only have limited time before that drug wears off so step on it."

Christina shook stripping off her clothing throwing it on the floor with Mark's. She laid down next to Mark listening to his deep breathing afraid to look at him.

"Good girl," the man smiled at her before going back into the closest not able to stop smiling. His plan was working perfectly Mark fell right into his trap and next Lisa would step into it too.

* * *

Lisa finished cleaning up their dinner and checked on Kelly before deciding to check messages to see if the doctor called. She dialed her voice mail listening to the message from her mom offering to take Kelly for a few days over the break. Lisa's heart stopped when she heard the doctor's voice come on the line with news she was expecting. She replayed the message numerous times to make sure she was hearing it right. She didn't know whether to cry or be happy at the news. 

"Mark, where are you?" she wanted to tell him the news. She looked at the clock realizing he had been gone for almosta half hour. "It shouldn't take him that long to go to the front desk and back." She picked up the phone calling the front desk. Her pulse quickened when the clerk said Mark was there over twenty minutes ago. She hung up the phone feeling panic overtaking her. "Did he go somewhere else and not tell me." She tried his cell phone hearing it ring from the other room. She went to the door opening it to the hall finding it empty. She tried dialing John getting nothing but endless ringing and then his voice mail on his cell. Lisa stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out what to do.

"Damn it I shouldn't do this," Lisa picked up the phone with a shaking hand dialing another room in the hotel getting more endless ringing. She thought quickly remembering his cell phone.

"Hello," the deep voice answered.

"Glen, I'm sorry for bothering you its Lisa," she paused as he started to curse and she heard Adam's voice in the background.

"I'm not falling for this again," Glen roared.

"Glen, it's really me please believe me. Is Mark there with you?" Lisa cried into the phone. Glen felt terrible realizing it was really her.

"I'm sorry," Glen apologized to her as Adam looked on. "Mark isn't here. I invited him to join Adam and me tonight for some drinks but he turned us down. What's wrong?"

"He went downstairs over a half hour ago to get Kelly's bag from the front desk and he hasn't returned yet. I'm getting worried the front desk said he picked it up twenty minutes ago. He didn't say he was going anywhere else," Lisa was getting frantic pacing around the room. Glen was stunned for a minute wondering why Mark had left her alone. Adam took the opportunity to grab the phone.

"We will be right there," Adam said to her motioning for Glen to follow him to the elevator. "Just keep talking to me."

"I feel like I'm being foolish. I know he is a big boy and can take care of himself but he would have told me if he was going somewhere elseright?" Lisa picked up one of Mark's t-shirts holding it against her.

"You're not being foolish. Mark doesn't seem like the type that would just take off without telling you," Adam tried to comfort her.

"Mark would never do that to her trust me," Glen chimed in as the elevator climbed to her floor.

"Adam, where is he?" Lisa trembled wrapping her arms around herself.

"Sugar, don't worry we will find him," Adam softly said. "Open the door I don't want to knock and wake the baby." Lisa listened to him rushing to the door opening it. Adam was speechless when he saw her. He reached out pulling her into his arms holding her close as Glen watched helpless. "He will come back."

"I feel like something is wrong with him," she said against Adam's chest.

"Did you call John? Maybe Mark is with him," Adam tried to think of anywhere Mark could be.

"I can't reach John I tried him first," she clung to Adam feeling like something awful was going on.

"I'll try him," Glen spoke up as Lisa looked up at him.

"Thank you both for coming," Lisa was thankful she had friends like them to rely on when she was losing her mind. Glen was dialing John's number when an envelope flew under the door.

"What the hell is this?" Glen asked opening the door not seeing anyone. He slammed the door picking it up. He read it quickly not liking it at all.

"What is it?" Lisa asked him. "Is it about Mark?" Glen got a smile on his face thinking it was from Mark.

"Lisa, there is a surprise waiting for you in Room 235," Glen read it opening the envelope and showing her the key for Room 235. "I think Mark is just trying to surprise you again."

"I think we should still go with her and check it out," Adam noticed Lisa wasn't letting go of him. "You still feel something is wrong don't you?"

"Yes, please come with me," she looked up into Glen's eyes instantly weakening him. "Kelly is a sound sleeper, can you please carry her?"

"Sure," Glen went to get Kelly while Lisa buried her face into Adam's chest.

"I'm really scared," she whispered.

"Mark is fine. Glen is probably right. Mark is crazy about you and probably just decided to surprise you," Adam kissed her forehead as Glen joined them carrying Kelly in her baby carrier. Lisa held onto to Adam's hand as they went down the hall to room 235. Adam took the key from her sliding it into the lock. Lisa's heart beat rapidly as the green light flashed on and Adam opened the door. The sound of soft romantic music was playing making Glen believe he was right. Lisa slowly let go of Adam going towards the music hearing the ruffling of sheets. She got confused when she heard Mark's light snoring. She pushed opened the door finding Mark sound asleep holding Christina tightly against him both of them naked and covered in sweat. Lisa felt like she couldn't breathe looking at their bodies entwined together.

"I love you sweetheart," Mark softly whispered kissing Christina's neck making Lisa gasp. Christina jumped out of bed wrapping the covers around her going towards Lisa as she backed into the hallway trying to reason out what she was seeing in front of her.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for…." Christina was cut off by Lisa slapping her hard in the hallway.

"You fucking whore. I don't want to hear your excuses. How could you do this to me," Lisa trembled as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry please he came on to me downstairs and this just happened," Christina tried to grab onto Lisa. Lisa pushed her roughly resisting the urge to slap her over and over. "I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your miserable life."

"I just gave him what he wanted. You obviously weren't satisfying him enough," Christina sneered at Lisa. Lisa lost control attacking Christina knocking her to the floor slapping her over and over till Glen put Kelly's carrier down grabbing Lisa around the waist picking her up.

"Lisa stop you're better than this piece of trash," Glen stared at Christina with hatred as a commotion came from the room.

"Give this to your lover," Lisa ripped off the engagement ring throwing it at Christina. Christina quickly picked it up running back into the room finding Adam pounding on Mark with all his strength. Mark tried to fight back but was too groggy to do much.

"Don't you ever go near Lisa again you fucking loser. I will kill you if I ever see you near her again." Adam warned Mark before knocking Mark out cold. Lisa was violently trembling in Glen's arms as Adam came out of the room slamming the door. Her heart was shattering as she broke down crying her heart out in Glen's arms. Adam picked up Kelly thankfully she didn't wake from the commotion.

"Let's take them to my room," Adam tapped Glen's shoulder motioning for him to follow. Glen didn't know what to do for a moment when Lisa didn't move with him. She was too lost in her sorrow to realize what was going on around her anymore. He deeply sighed picking her up surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him tightly.

"Why would he sleep with her? I don't understand what is going?" she cried hysterically as Glen carried her slowly to Adam's room.

"Try to calm her down. I'm going to go grab her and Kelly's things from Mark's room before he returns," Adam looked at Glen as he sat down on the sofa holding Lisa against him. "Will you be alright with her and Kelly till I get back?"

"Yes," Glen glanced at Adam for a minute before returning his attention to Lisa.

"I always fall in love with the wrong men first it was Adam who cheated on me, then it was Paul who abused me, and now it's Mark who also has cheated on me with my own sister. Boy, I really know how to pick my men don't I," she ranted as tears streamed down her face and she got very pale.

"Shhh, just calm down," Glen softly said to her.

"Calm down, easy for you to say I'm the one carrying his baby," Lisa blurted it out before passing out in Glen's arms.


	49. Chapter 49

CH 49

Christina felt like a cold hearted snake after seeing what she did to her sister. She locked the hotel room making sure no one could come back in.

"Its safe," she tapped on the closest door. Her lover stepped out with a huge smile on his face picking her up kissing her passionately.

"We did it babe. You and I have successfully destroyed Lisa and Mark's relationship. She will never take him back after this. They won't take our daughter from us. I wish I could have seen her face when she walked in on you two," her lover kept hugging her.

"It was devastating. I could actually feel Lisa's heart crumbling," Christina buried her face against his neck not feeling any comfort.

"Let's get Mark back to his room. Tomorrow morning I'm buying you the biggest diamond I can find," he kissed her again before putting her down. "Get dressed, then we will try to move him."

"Ok," Christina walked slowly around the room picking up her clothes. She glanced at Mark seeing he was still sleeping from the drugs thathad been slipped into his beer. He looked peaceful with a smile on his face. She knew he was dreaming of Lisa. "Enjoy your dreams Mark because when you wake up you will be living a nightmare just like me." Christina hurried into the bathroom trying not to cry as she dressed. She felt like a cheap whore even though she didn't sleep with Mark.

"Babe, hurry up," her lover called to her as she splashed water on her face. She couldn't bear to look at her reflection. She quickly went back into the bedroom helping her lover take Mark back up to his room.

* * *

Adam hoped he had gotten everything of Kelly's and Lisa's out of Mark's suite. He dropped it all on the floor when he entered his room finding Glen trying to bring Lisa around.

"What happened now?" Adam kneeled on the floor near Lisa.

"She was carrying on about Mark then she just passed out," Glen deeply sighed not telling Adam the rest.

"You're leaving something out," Adam stared at Glen looking for answers.

"She is pregnant with Mark's baby," Glen softly said.

"I knew it, the tiredness and her paleness it's the same as when she was carrying my baby," Adam reached out caressing her face.

"Will she be alright? Should we take her to a hospital?" Glen cradled her against him as Adam thought for a minute.

"Let's put her in my bed. I think she will be ok it's just all the stress of what happened with Mark," Adam motioned for Glen to follow him. Glen gently stood up trying not to stir Lisa too much as he carried her into the bedroom laying her down. Her eyes fluttered slightly as Adam covered her.

"Don't leave me alone," she grabbed onto Adam's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," Adam sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It was a dream right? Mark isn't with Christina, right? I just didn't hear him say he loved her, right?" Lisa stared into Adam's eyes. He wished he could lie to her and tell it was all just a dream returning the happiness he saw in her eyes earlier in the day.

"Angel, you need to rest. It will all look better in the morning," Adam brushed the hair away from her face.

"It will all be the same. Mark will be with my sister," Lisa deeply sighed rolling on her side closing her eyes.

"Lisa, you don't know that for sure," Glen touched her shoulder. "You have to talk to him. This isn't like Mark. I know he is crazy about you I don't think he would do something like this. Please give him just ten minutes to talk to you." Lisa turned onto her back staring at Glen with tears in her eyes.

"I guess I can't feel any worse than I do now," Lisa wiped her tears. "I will talk to him in the morning."

"You need to tell him about the baby right away," Glen said regretting it immediately when a new trail of tears ran down her cheeks.

"No I'm not going to tell him. I want you both to promise me you won't tell him either," Lisa stared at them. "Once I talk to him and figure out what the hell he is doing with my sister I will tell him about the baby. Please promise me you'll both let me tell him no matter happens." Adam and Glen shared a glance knowing they had to agree with her or she would just get more upset.

"I promise," Adam said first.

"I promise too," Glen didn't like the idea of keeping the secret from Mark.

"Adam, I want you to also promise you'll never lay a finger on Mark again. I don't care what he does to me there is no reason to attack him," Lisa didn't want Mark to get hurt.

"I guess I did overreact tonight I just hate it when you get hurt. Paul and I have already caused you enough pain to last a lifetime. I thought Mark was going to treat you good," Adam deeply sighed as Kelly started to cry from the other room making Lisa jump.

"No, you stay here I'll take care of Kelly. You have to take it easy all this stress isn't good for the little one inside of you. Get some rest and I'll be in the other room if you need me," Glen kissed her forehead leaving her with Adam.

"I agree with Glen it's going to be ok once you talk to Mark. He will hopefully make it all better," Adam rested his hand on her stomach. "It has to get better for the baby."

"I don't know if this can be made better," Lisa ran her hand to her stomach thinking of the baby inside of her. "This was turning out to be a wonderful night. When I heard the doctor say in 7 months we would have a baby. I couldn't wait to tell Mark about the baby now I'm dreading it. I wish I could turn back time to a few hours ago. I was so happy. I love him so much."

"You don't have to give up on him just try to get some sleep and wait till you talk to him," Adam caressed her cheek. "Don't make the mistakes with Mark that we made. Don't shut him out. You have to listen to him even if it isn't what you want to hear."

"I'll hear him out but as far as Christina. I never want to see her again. I no longer have a sister," Lisa never thought it would happen that she would hate her sister.

"I agree with you, just don't give up on Mark," Adam wiped the tears from her face. "I know you're upset but try to get some sleep."

"What about Kelly?" Lisa heard her still crying from the other room.

"Glen will handle it. If she doesn't stop crying soon I'll go help him," Adam stared into her eyes seeing so much pain. "Come on close your eyes and try to rest."

Lisa listened to him closing her eyes and only seeing Mark. She missed being in his arms. Part of her wanted to go back to that room and confront him but another part of her couldn't bear seeing him. Tomorrow she would find the strength to talk to him and find out what drove him into the arms of her sister.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50

Mark woke up with a throbbing headache feeling around the bed for Lisa finding a cold empty spot. He opened his eyes seeing everything blurry for a few minutes.

"Lisa, where are you?" he called out hearing not a sound not even Kelly cooing like she did every morning. Mark grabbed onto the nightstand feeling the room spinning around him. He felt like he had been in a war aching all over. His eyes went to the bureau nearby seeing all the drawers opened. He went to them seeing all Lisa's and Kelly's things were gone. He was gripped with fear as he went through the suite frantically finding no trace of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark asked the empty room. His head throbbed harder as he made his way to the bathroom to take some pain killers so he could think straight. He thought he was having a nightmare when he saw he had a black eye.

"How did I get this?" he touched it wincing in pain. He swallowed the pills quickly calling John's room hoping Lisa was there. He slammed the phone down when John didn't answer. Mark sighed trying to think of what happened the night before the last thing he remembered was heading down to the lobby to get Kelly's diaper bag. He touched his lips feeling the sweet kiss Lisa gave him before he left.

"Where are you sweetheart?" Mark looked around for a note orany clue of where she was. "Why can't I remember? Did I do something to her to make her leave?" Mark hit his head with hand trying to think of anything. "Maybe Glen knows what happened." Mark grabbed his key rushing down to Glen's room.

"Hey big man, what's the rush?" Paul's voice startled him as he rounded a corner.

"I don't have time for your shit," Mark kept going trying to drown Paul out.

"Where is your fiancée?" Paul caught up to Mark. "I want to ask her when she is going to pick up the rest of her things from my apartment."

"Just leave her alone," Mark grabbed Paul slamming him into a wall. "You can just bring her things to the next show, understood?"

"Yeah, you don't have to be so touchy" Paul pushed Mark back. "Are you two having problems? Did you two break up?"

"This is none of your concern," Mark looked away from Paul.

"You're right but just remember that I warned you before every time Lisa feels down she goes running back to Adam. So if she's missing that's probably where you will find her. See you around and tell Lisa to call me about her things," Paul walked off. Mark watched him leave wondering could Paul be right was Lisa with Adam. He stormed down the hall needing to find out if she was.

"Adam, open up its Mark" he pounded on the door not getting an answer. "Has everyone disappeared today?"

"Hey Mark keep it down you're scaring the baby," Glen opened the door holding Kelly surprising Mark. He looked at him stunned for a minute then figured he had mixed up the rooms.

"What are you doing with Kelly? Is Lisa here? I thought this was Adam's room," Mark ranted on with his questions. Glen gave him a sour look shaking his head. "What tell me what did I do last night? Where is she? Is she here? Please I need to know."

"First off this is Adam's room and second she is here," Glen sighed as Mark's eyes grew wide.

"She is here with Adam isn't she? She spent the night with him didn't she? I want to see her now!" Mark tried to get past but Glen refused to move.

"Just cool your jets before you make this situation ten times worse. Don't you remember anything about last night?" Glen asked as Mark shook his head no. "Just come and sit down I'll go wake Lisa and tell her you're here." Glen moved slightly to the side to let Mark in.

"The hell with that I want to talk to her now! I woke this morning to an empty bed and all her things gone. I can't calm down. She left me and I want to know why right now," Mark lightly pushed Glen out of the way surveying the room seeing the bedroom door was partially open.

"Mark, don't do this," Glen called after him.

"Lisa, can I come in?" Mark called into the room. When no one answered he couldn't walk away he had to see her. He slowly pushed the door all the way open not believing his eyes. He wiped them wondering if they were playing tricks on him. There was no denying Lisa was asleep next to Adam. What in the hell Paul was right she went back to Adam but why, Mark thought as he stared at her sound asleep with a smile on her face.

"Mark, why?" she softly whimpered her smile faded.

His heart was pounding a mile a minute not understanding what was going on. He felt the urge to tear Adam out of the bed and kick his ass but he stopped himself knowing that would just make everything worse. He slammed the door into the wall making Lisa and Adam both jump.

"Good morning. You two having pleasant dreams?" Mark sarcastically said staring at them with tears in his eyes.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Lisa stared at him getting tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me. I think the bigger question is why in the hell are you in bed with your ex? You having fun sleeping with my fiancée?" Mark stared down Adam as he got out of the bed and Glen came into the room after putting Kelly in her swing.

"Mark, calm down nothing is going on here. I've been here all night and nothing happened between them. She was upset and Adam was watching over her. He dozed off in there and I didn't think to wake him," Glen tried to play peacemaker pushing Mark towards the door.

"Nothing going on my ass. I woke up this morning and my fiancée is gone making me worried sick. I search for her than find her in bed with her ex. There is something definitely going on," Mark went towards Lisa as she got out of bed. "What the hell is going on? Why is all your stuff here instead of inour room? Why did you leave me? Damn it I want answers now." Lisa stared up into his confused angry eyes only able to see him in bed with Christina. She took a deep breathe taking to combat the nausea overtaking her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me after what you did last night. I didn't make love to Adam unlike you making love to my sister last night. I'm sorry Mark I'll be right back," Lisa trembled pushing Mark out of the way running to the bathroom to deal with her morning sickness.

"What did you just accuse me of?" Mark asked as she slammed the bathroom door in his face. He turned to Glen and Adam. "What did she just accuse me of?"

"She doesn't have to accuse you're guilty. She caught your sorry ass in the act. You deserved more than the black eye I gave you," Adam snarled knocking on the bathroom door as Mark was speechless trying to figure out what was going on.

"You did this to me?" Mark ran his hand to his swollen eye. "Why would do something like this?"

"I don't have to explain a damn thing," Adam got in Mark's face. "You screwed up buddy not me. I admit maybe hitting you was a mistake but it was an emotional charged moment and I don't deal well when I see Lisa's heart getting yanked out. I was convinced you were the right one for her but now I'm wondering. As far as what you saw when you walked in, it was innocent like Glen said. All she wanted was not to be alone and I didn't let her down unlike you last night."

"I'm on to you Adam," Mark was getting angrier by the second. "You play this nice caring guy being her friend but really you're trying to get her back. You made something up to upset her and then moved in being her caring shoulder to cry on, didn't you?"

"I feel sorry for you," Adam chuckled. "I didn't have to do anything she saw it all with her own two eyes. It's all your fault she is here end of story. I'm not going to argue with you anymore she needs me right now." Adam stepped away from Mark knocking on the bathroom door. "Lisa, let me in please." Lisa responded by unlocking the door letting Adam in as Mark fumed even more.

"Why is she shutting me out and letting him in. How dare he talk to me like that he is the one trying to put moves on Lisa while I'm being accused of things I didn't do. Glen, make me understand what is going on before I break that door down and kill Adam on the spot," Mark was furious pacing in front of the door.

"I'll make it clear as day for you. Lisa walked in on you and Christina last night in bed naked as the day you were born. Adam and I were both with her and it was real, she wasn't imagining any of it. That is why Adam tried to beat the life out of you because Lisa's heart was torn out at the moment. Shit I was ready to punch your lights out myself," Glen leaned against the bathroom door as Mark turned white shaking his head. "There is one more thing you told Christina you loved her right in front of Lisa. Mark, do you really not remember any of this? Or are you just trying to play her for a fool with pretending you don't remember?"

"I wouldn't play her for a fool. Damn it I don't remember," Mark hit his head a few times trying to recall anything that happened.


	51. Chapter 51

CH 51

Adam leaned on the sink listening to Mark rant and rave outside the door while Lisa splashed water on her face trying to deal with her morning sickness. She winced every time Mark raised his voice.

"You ok?" Adam moved behind her massaging her shoulders.

"No, it's hard to stay mad at him," she turned staring up into Adam's eyes. "There is something wrong about this I just don't know what. I still don't understand ….."

Lisa was cut off by Mark yelling "Damn it why can't I remember!" She froze at how he echoed what she thought why can't he remember. I need to find out now, she thought going towards the door.

"How could you not remember Mark? You were naked in bed kissing my sister telling her you loved her," Lisa opened the door looking very pale and shaken. Mark took one look at her and forgot all about everything else.

"Are you ok? Did the doctor call yet?" Mark tried to touch her.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," she pushed his hand away. "Answer my questions please."

"Don't tell me to stop worrying about you. I never can do that. I don't know why but I can't remember. The last thing I remember is going for Kelly's bag," Mark stared at her making her heart ache for him. He seems to be telling the truth, she thought watching him. Mark kept staring at her noticing for the first time her engagement ring was gone. "Where is your ring?"

"I gave it to Christina to give to you," Lisa was starting to feel nausea again.

"Why would you do that?" Mark glared at her. "Damn it don't you trust me at all."

"Mark, I did trust you with all my heart till I saw you in bed with Christina," Lisa shook her head. "It's hard to deny what I saw in front of me. You told her you loved her."

"I don't believe this. There is no way I was with your sister last night," Mark felt her flinch when he touched her cheek.

"You were. You want proof I'm sure she still has the ring," Lisa couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

"Please don't go anywhere I'm going to see Christina and get this whole mess straightened out," Mark knew it had to be a mistake he just had to prove it. "Can you please wait for me to get back or if you want you can come with me."

"I will wait for you. I don't want to see that bitch right now," Lisa looked down at the floor.

"Darling, don't disappear on me please. I don't want to lose you," Mark took the chance pulling her into his arms. She kept stiff for a few seconds not wanting her heart to take control. The warmth and comfort she felt from him broke her down as she hugged him back resting her head against his chest.

"Mark, I don't know what to think or believe right now. I saw you with my own two eyes with her in bed naked but when I look into your eyes I feel you're telling me the truth about not being with her. I didn't do anything with Adam last night I just was losing my mind and didn't want to be alone," Lisa was beyond confused she just wanted to know the truth no matter how painful it was.

"We will straighten this all out I swear. You'll be here when I get back right?" Mark tilted her chin.

"Yes, but I want you to take Adam or Glen with you," Lisa felt the morning sickness getting worse.

"Fine, come on Glen," Mark didn't mind having Glen along to keep him under control. He looked down a Lisa one more time. "You better lay down you look a little green. I'm sorry for causing you all this pain."

"Mark, I don't know what is going anymore just watch yourself," Lisa let go of him wondering if that was the last time she would feel the comfort of being in his arms.

"All I want you to worry about is getting rest and getting better. I will straighten out this whole mess," Mark reluctantly let her go as she brushed past him going back into the bedroom. "Take care of my two girls Adam."

"Don't worry I will," Adam picked up Kelly from the swing taking her into the bedroom with Lisa. Mark deeply sighed rubbing his face not understanding how his life had gone down the tubes in one night.

"Come on let's get this over and done with," Glen motioned for Mark to follow him. Mark took a deep breathe hoping he could end this nightmare once and for all.

* * *

Christina wasn't expecting any visitors when the knock came on her door. She cautiously went to the door looking through the peephole seeing it was Mark.

"Oh shit," Christina leaned against the door trying to think what to do. She had to make sure her act was convincing no matter what she did. She decided it was best to open the door and find out what Mark wanted.

"Good morning lover, did you forget something last night?" Christina opened the door with a wide smile going to give him a kiss.

"Get the hell away from me," Mark pushed her away looking at her with disgust.

"I knew this would happen you only wanted a one night stand," Christina rolled her eyes noticing Glen behind him for the first time. "I should have known better why would you want a relationship with me when you got my wonderful sister."

"I don't want anything from you. I didn't sleep with you last night. Tell me nothing happened between us," Mark grabbed her arms roughly lightly shaking her.

"Whoa big boy I don't like it rough," she tried to keep her cool ignoring Glen staring at her with hate in his eyes. "We did sleep together last night and I'm sorry Lisa walked in on us. I don't even know how she found us. Oh wait a minute maybe I do."

"What did you do?" Mark let her go afraid he would hurt her.

"I wanted to save my sister from making another mistake with a guy who was going to treat her like shit. So when I saw you in the bar last night drinking instead of being with Lisa and Kelly I decided totest you. I hit on you and it didn't take long till you agreed to come back to my room with me. Once I got you to my room, I asked one of the bell hops to put a note under Lisa's door so she could walk in on you being a cheat," Christina reached up running her fingernails over Mark's chest. "It took me only a few minutes to seduce you into my bed and I have to admit you were quite amazing."

"You bitch you're lying through your teeth," Mark growled at her as she smiled. "I never was at the bar. I would remember sleeping with a slut like you."

"Obviously you didn't maybe I'm not as good as I thought," Christina walked back into her room grabbing some polaroids from the bureau. "Here lover take a look." She felt Glen's stare burning into her as Mark's stomach clenched up going though the photos. Most of them were of him naked in bed and there were a few with her naked on top of him. Mark dropped the photos to the floor feeling sick at what he just saw. "Oh I forgot to give you this," Christina went into the other room coming back with something sparkling in her hand. "Lisa asked me to give this to you." Christian handed him the engagement ring. Mark clenched it in his fist putting it near his heart.

"I don't believe any of this. You set me up some how. I didn't sleep with you I would know it," Mark regained his composure.

"I guess I'm forgettable always have been next to my sister. I'm sure you remember every moment with her but excellent sex with me you can't recall," Christina pouted crossing her arms.

"You are a sick twisted bitch," Glen spoke up. "How can you do this to your sister? What the hell has she done to you? This is your chance Christina to stop being a snake tell us the truth what happened last night. Did someone force you to set Mark up?"

"No," Christina shook her head surprised Glen would even think of that. "I did this to prove to Lisa that Mark isn't the man for her. One day she will be thanking me."

"I'm going to find out the truth and when I do you better run because you're going to be sorry you ever messed with me," Mark yelled at her. "I hope you rot in hell."

"Is this how you treat all the girls you sleep with?" Christina continued to torment him. Mark felt his temper rise. Hewas ready to slap the smile off her face when Glen grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here and leave the bitch alone. We will get her," Glen ignored Christina pouting. Mark nodded in agreement starting done the hall.

"Bye lover hope we can have fun again," Christina called after him.

"Christina, you better start using your head because you're getting yourself in a shit load of trouble. I know you set Mark up last night. I just don't know why yet but I'm going to find out. You're plan isn't going to work Mark and Lisa will get back together it's only a matter of time. True love overcomes all even an evil pathetic sister," Glen grabbed her chin roughly. "You're going to pay for all this pain you're causing."

"Oh Glen, you're just jealous you didn't get to bang me first," Christina giggled as Glen's eyes filled with anger.

"No right about now I'm thankfully I never got serious with you. I don't know why I ever thought you were a sweet girl," Glen let her go. "I actually feel sorry for you because you're the one that is going to end up alone and miserable when all this shit is over. Will it all be worth it losing your daughter and your family?"

"Screw you Glen. You don't know shit about me. I'm going to get everything I want out this and my sister will be the one alone and miserable. She will finally get exactly what she deserves," Christina lost her cool. "I for once in my life deserve the good life and good men that my sister seems to get so easily."

"You're doing this all because you're jealous. That is pitiful."

"Go away Glen. I don't want to listen to your analysis of me anymore. Go back and take care of my sister," Christina pushed him down the hall as Shane was coming there way with coffee and a newspaper.

"Have a good day bitch," Glen coldly said going in the opposite direction of Shane to catch up with Mark. Christina stared after him feeling the urge to go after him and tell him everything so he wouldn't think she was a bad person.

"Looks like you pissed someone off," Shane said breaking her from her thoughts kissing her cheek.

"He is a loser and can go to hell," Christina took one last look at Glen before going into her room.

"I love when you're all worked up it's so sexy," Shane kissed her passionately. "Forget all about Glen we have to keep concentrating on Mark and Lisa but first we have to go do some shopping for the special thing I promised you."

"Good handsome, I'll go get dressed and we can leave," Christina kissed him again before heading into the bedroom. She shut the door dropping to the floor against it silently crying feeling like the cruelest coldest person in the world for what she had done.


	52. Chapter 52

CH 52

Mark was waiting in the elevator for Glen staring at the engagement ring. Glen approached seeing the pain and torment on Mark's face.

"Mark, stop ripping yourself up it was a set up. I'm convinced more than ever Christina did something to you," Glen was still furious at Christina and her stupid antics.

"That's all well and good but we have no proof. How do I get Lisa to believe that what she saw last night was all bullshit?" Mark rubbed his face trying to think clearly not able to shake the thought that Lisa might still leave him.

"Mark, if she loves you the way she claims too she will take your word for it," Glen pushed the button for Lisa's floor.

"I wouldn't sleep with her sister no matter how drunk I was. I wouldn't betray Lisa like that," Mark hit the wall of the elevator in frustration. "I hate doing this to her. She is still sick with that virus or whatever it is. She doesn't need this shit."

"Mark, what are you thinking?" Glen noticed how tense Mark got.

"Maybe I should leave her alone till we can prove I'm innocent," Mark hated the thought of leaving Lisa alone for a second. Glen shook his head no quickly.

"You can't do that she needs you," Glen wanted to tell him about the baby but quickly remembered his promise to Lisa. "Mark, let her decide. Don't make this decision for her."

"She doesn't need this and I can't blame her for leaving me. She isn't going to come back to me till I get some proof," Mark softly said as the elevator doors opened.

"Have some faith," Glen patted his shoulder. "Mark, you two have something special. I felt that the first time I saw you two together. If any couple can get through this you two can."

"You're right," Mark thought for a moment getting an idea. "Vince wants us all to come back to the arena this morning for some promotional shots in the ring right?"

"Yeah why?" Glen was surprised at Mark changing the subject.

"I need you to make sure Lisa comes," Mark rubbed his face as he worked the idea out perfectly.

"Ok, I think I can do that," Glen saw Mark was deep in thought. "You're up to something."

"Yeah you gave me an idea. You're right her and I can get through this. The two of us can get through anything as long as we don't lose sight of our love," Mark half smiled. "Thanks man you're truly a friend."

"No problem, why do you want her at the photo session so bad?" Glen leaned against the wall listening to Mark's instruction. "I get her there somehow."

"Thanks keep your fingers crossed this works," Mark went off leaving Glen to figure out how to make sure Lisa went to the arena.

* * *

Lisa was patiently waiting for Mark and Glen to return. She was relieved when she heard the door open. She rushed to it disappointed when she saw Glen was alone.

"Where is Mark? Did he stay with Christina?" Lisa asked quickly.

"No, Christina is with Shane. Mark got called by Vince to go to the arena immediately," Glen calmly said. "We need to go there soon."

"I'm not in the mood for photos."

"It will help keep your mind busy. Adam and I will be with you the whole time," Glen nodded towards the bathroom where Adam was showering. Lisa thought for a minute wrapping her arms around herself.

"I will go. I need to talk to Vince anyway," Lisa needed to tell Vince about her condition. "Do you think its ok to take Kelly? Do you think I'll get the chance to talk to Mark there? I really need to talk to him to figure out what is next for us."

"Yes, it's not going to take long and Mark is in the shots with you," Glen hugged her deciding to voice his opinion. "Lisa, trust your heart in this mess. Mark is a good man. I truly believe your sister set this up for whatever reason."

"I'm starting to think that too. Last night I was so clouded with emotion but now that I had time to think I wonder if Shane put Christina up to this because of Kelly's adoption," Lisa ran her hand through her hair. "Or Paul is behind this. He did something like this to Adam to force him to break up with me. It doesn't really matter who is behind it. All that matters is I think I made a mistake last night letting the hurt control me instead of my heart."

"So let's go make it right," Glen smiled at her.

"Thank you Glen," Lisa kissed his cheek.

"Come on Adam move it we have to get to the arena," Glen yelled out while Lisa got Kelly ready. Glen watched her hoping Mark's plan would work.

* * *

Lisa was on her way to Vince's office after they arrived at the arena. She was lost in her thoughts when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey beautiful," Paul grinned at her. "You feeling ok? You look under the weather."

"I'm fine, can you please let me go," Lisa glared at him.

"Not yet, are you mad at me?" Paul gave her a sad look.

"Paul, did you set Mark up last night with Christina? Please for once in your life tell me the truth," Lisa stared into his eyes looking for a sign he was about to lie.

"I didn't do a damn thing to Mark. Why would I piss you off more? I think I have done enough at work to mess with Mark, don't you? I'm hoping you'll come back to me," Paul seemed sincere and to be telling the trurh. "I haven't talked to your sister for ages."

"Ok Paul, but I'm warning you if you're lying to me right now I'm going to find out and you'll be so sorry," Lisa broke free from his grip.

"Not as sorry as I feel every morning without you," Paul got tears in his eyes.

"You did this to yourself. I have to go remember what I said," Lisa started to walk away when he caught up to her. "What now?"

"Your things at my apartment, do you want me to bring them to the next show like Mark's want?" Paul decided to play Mr. Nice Guy.

"Yes please do. Have a good day Paul," Lisa gave him one last look before heading on her way.

"You too angel," Paul watched her till she disappeared. He missed having her in his life so much and he was more determined than ever to get her back.

* * *

Lisa knocked on Vince's door taking a deep breathe as he called her in. He was surprised to see her as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Vince, I'm sorry to bother you but I have something to tell you," Lisa was a little nervous.

"You're not bothering me please tell me what's wrong is it Paul again?" Vince sat on the edge of his desk.

"No, I'm pregnant," Lisa said.

"Well that is good news congratulations to you and Mark," Vince smiled at her. "Mark must be ecstatic."

"Mark doesn't know yet," Lisa blurted it out. "I'll be telling him soon." Lisa paused for a minute trying to keep her composure.

During the pause Mark walked by Vince's office seeing Lisa. He wondered what was going on as he tried to hear their conversation.

"Why I stopped by is I'm going to need some time off. I'll do King of the Ring I'm just not sure about after that," Lisa softly said.

"Sure no problem. Thank you for telling me this now I can change the storyline to take you out of action after King of the Ring," Vince smiled at her. "You have become quite a fan favorite. I hate to lose you even for a minute but I understand. You better get ready for the photo shoot."

"Thank you Vince," Lisa stepped out of his office as Mark backed into a corner avoiding her. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"This is worse than I thought not only is she leaving me but she is leaving the WWE too," Mark said out loud praying his plan would work and she wouldn't go anywhere.


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53

Lisa had just finished in wardrobe and make up when Glen caught up to her putting his arm around her.

"You look beautiful," Glen admired the way the light blue dress brought out her eyes.

"Thank you."

"There has been a change in the shoot,we have to go to the ring first then outside," Glen guided her towards the ring.

"Ok, no one told me that," Lisa started feeling nervous for some reason.

"They sent me to tell you," Glen quickly said.

"The arena looks awful dark for a shoot," Lisa said as they came down one of the aisles towards the ring. She didn't see anyone else around. She was about to question Glen when she saw Mark in the ring holding a bouquet of roses.

"I can take it from here Glen," Mark smiled as Glen kissed her cheek disappearing back up the aisle. Mark motioned for her to enter the ring. Lisa slowly did looking at him wondering what he was up too.

"Mark, I've been wanting to…." she stopped when he placed his finger lightly against her lips.

"Shh, I want you to listen to something. I'm awful with words so I found another way to tell you what is going on in my heart. Just listen sweetheart," Mark signaled with his hand as "Stay" by Giant filled the arena. Lisa closed her eyes listening to the words trying not to cry.

"Hey little girl, it's not that bad, I said some things I know I shouldn't have

But they're just the careless words of a jealous man

Hey little girl, can't you see

Thru the tears in your eyes, what you're doin' to me

I won't share your love, oh don't you understand

But you've still got time to change your mind

So won't you stay 'til the end, don't walk away tonight

I won't give you up, I'm gonna stand here and fight

Won't you stay 'til the end, forget about the past

'Cause I know our love will last

Hey little girl, do you still recall

When it was just you and me with our backs to the wall

We could take on the world because our hearts were strong

Hey little girl, you say things have changed

But I say they're just part of love's growing pains

You gotta fight for who you want, fight for who you love, oh yeah

'Cause it's a long way home when you're all alone

So won't you stay 'til the end, don't walk away tonight

I won't give you up, no, I'm gonna stand here and fight

So won't you stay 'til the end, forget about the past

I'll never let you down, I'll always be around baby

I'll never leave you lonely, cryin' for love

(Instrumental break)

Oh you still got time, still got time to change your mind

Don't let it fall, fall apart, baby, search your heart

So won't you stay 'til the end, don't walk away tonight

I won't give you up, I'm gonna stand here and fight

Won't you stay 'til the end, forget about the past

'Cause I know our love will last

And won't you stay 'til the end, I need you here tonight

Oh baby, make it right

Stay..."

As the song died down Mark wrapped his arms around her staring deep into her eyes running his fingers through her hair.

"Sweetheart I need you to stay with me through this nightmare. I said all the wrong things to you this morning. I was jealous when I saw you with Adam and I was wrong to doubt you. As far as this mess with Christina, I didn't do anything with her. I never would because I love you with all my heart. I know we can get through this as long as we stay together as one. You and I are meant to be," Mark got tears in his eyes. "I love you please don't leave me."

"Mark, I love you too," Lisa started to cry as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry Mark I know you didn't sleep with Christina. I know it's all a setup I just got caught up in the hurt instead of letting my heart rule. You're right we will get through this together."

"Does that mean you'll take this back?" Mark held up the engagement ring.

"Yes," Lisa smiled as he slipped it on her finger.

"Does that also mean you'll go back and tell Vince you're not leaving the WWE?" Mark searched her eyes seeing her surprise.

"You heard my conversation with Vince?" Lisa stuttered.

"Just the end about you leaving the WWE for awhile."

"Mark, I still have to leave," she softly said.

"Why Sweetheart? I love working with you," Mark caressed her face.

"Mark, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby in about 7 months," Lisa told him with tears in her eyes as he froze for a second then kissed her passionately.

"Damn it!" Shane cursed silently observing Mark's and Lisa's reunion. "What did she say to him to make him so damn happy? Will nothing tear those two apart?"

"Yeah I will. Who gives a damn what she said to him all that matters is they are smooching and back in love," Paul came out of the shadows. "I think its time you and I started working together to destroy those two. I want my girl back. I want to be the one kissing her like that till the day I die. You're going to help me achieve that and in return I'll stop blackmailing you and Christina. I want all of Mark's dreams to end in that cage at King of the Ring."

"What did you have in mind?" Shane widely grinned as Paul went through his plans for King of the Ring.

* * *

Mark was ecstatic with the news about the baby. He could hardly contain his excitement during the photo shoot. The photographer kept reminding him to stay in character. When it was Paul's turn to enter the shot with Lisa and Mark, he had to control his anger at how cozy Mark and Lisa were. He started to wonder what she had told Mark to make him so happy.

"Paul, I want some shots of just you and Lisa for the video clip they are going to play to promote the event," the photographer put his camera down motioning for Paul to move to where Mark was.

"Are you ok with this?" Mark whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she smiled giving him a quick kiss before moving into where the photographer wanted her facing Paul.

"I want you to look at me than look at one another. Lisa, give him your best angry stare,"  
the photographer instructed her.

"That shouldn't be too hard," John entered the room making the photographer give him a dirty look telling him to be quiet. Lisa did what the photographer asked but when she looked into Paul's eyes she saw he was hiding something. He couldn't look at her straight without shifting his gaze everywhere else in the room.

"Paul, come on how hard is it to look into the pretty girl's eyes," the photographer annoyed voice filled the air.

"Hey don't tell me how to do my job," Paul growled before staring into Lisa's eyes. Lisa felt his temper was rising as the camera clicked away. She knew him well enough to know he was like a volcano waiting to erupt. She was relieved when the photographer brought Mark back into the shot. She instinctively pressed back against him till he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Its almost over sweetheart," Mark whispered as the a few more pictures were taken.

"Good job, thanks," the photographer started putting away his camera as Paul stared at Mark and Lisa.

"Do you two mind not showing your affections for one another around me. I fully realize you left me for him but I don't want to have it shoved in my face. Its bad enough we all have to work together at least for now after King of the Ring you'll be watching us from home," Paul grinned pointing at Mark.

"We are going to do whatever in the hell we feel like doing. If you don't like it leave," Mark glared at Paul. "As far as King of the Ring, I'm not going anywhere and it will be the last time you work with Lisa."

"We will see better save your strength for Sunday night," Paul didn't want to rile Mark up too much.He wanted to save it all for Sunday night. "Lisa, have a nice break and I'll see you on Sunday." Paul tried to be as nice as he could even though her closeness to Mark was driving him insane. Lisa didn't respond to him just watched him sulk out of the door.

"Well I say that boy is pissed and up to something. You better watch your back on Sunday," John patted Mark's shoulder.

"I'm not worried about it," Mark was more worried about Lisa and how she would handle the match. "Lisa, maybe you shouldn't be involved in the match. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby."

"Baby?" John got a stunned look on his face staring at Lisa. "Do you have something to tell me sis?"

"You're going to have another niece or nephew to spoil," Lisa happily grinned as John hugged her than Mark congratulating them.

"So you two planning to get married before the baby arrives?" John asked staring directly at Mark.

"John!" Lisa turned red as Mark grinned wrapping his arms around her.

"What? It's just a harmless question," John shrugged his shoulders.

"We could get married this weekend only problem would be the honeymoon," Mark softly said surprising Lisa.

"What did you just say?" Lisa turned in his arms to look up into his eyes.

"We can get married this weekend," Mark repeated seeing tears forming in her eyes. "Unless that is rushing things too much. If you want a big fancy wedding we can wait."

"I just want to be married to you," Lisa was having trouble getting her words out as she got all choked up.

"Then let's not wait. Let's go home and get married," Mark kissed her softly as she nodded yes.

"Wait till mom hears all this good news she is going to be smiling for days," John took a deep breathe. "Maybe we can talk some sense into Christina at the wedding."

"Christina won't be at the wedding," Lisa coldly said surprising John.

"Why?"

"That's right you don't know what happened since you pulled a disappearing act. She tried to break Lisa and me up last night. She set it up to making it look like I slept with her and had Lisa walk in on it. It was a real mess Adam gave me a black eye for it and Lisa broke off our engagement but we have since straightened it out," Mark didn't even want to think back to earlier.

"Shit Christina is up to her old tricks again," John said without thinking.

"Old tricks?" Lisa gave him a confused look.

"I think its time to tell you some things about your darling sister," John knew it was time to tell Lisa all. "I don't want to do it here too many ears and too awkward. Once we get back to the shore I'll tell you everything I know."

"I hate waiting," Lisa sighed.

"It's only a few hours," Mark kissed her cheek.

"Where have you been anyway?" Lisa looked at John watching a smile form on his lips.

"I made a new friend well maybe more than a friend. I spent the evening with her," John was beaming.

"Do we know your new friend?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," John knew he couldn't hide it from them. "It's Trish."

"Trish Stratus?" Lisa was surprised John had said she was an airhead numerous times.

"Yes, I'm surprised too we started talking last night and the girl actually has a brain. Next thing I knew it was morning and we went out to breakfast then I came here," John kept smiling. "I think I'll ask her to be my date for the wedding."

"I'm happy for you," Lisa hugged him as Mark patted his back.

"Let's go tell Adam and Glen our news about the wedding than head home," Mark kissed her softly.


	54. Chapter 54

Ch 54

Mark and Lisa were cuddling in the porch swing after returning home and telling her mom and dad about the wedding and baby. They were both overjoyed and Lisa's mom immediately started making wedding arrangements. Lisa and Mark spent a few hours with them before returning to their home deciding to relax on the porch enjoying the night air.

"Hey you two feel up to finishing our conversation from earlier," John popped his head out the door.

"Sure," Mark spoke for the both of them. Lisa was already prepared for any bad news John might have for them.

"I wasn't surprised by what Christina did to Mark because I have caught her in similar situations two times before with your past boyfriends," John swallowed hard seeing the confusion feel Lisa's eyes. "Before you get all upset I never told you because I caught her before any damage was done. You have always refused to see the bad in Christina so I just dealt with her myself."

"What happened?" Lisa sat up.

"Whether you choose to see it or not Christina has always been jealous of you. She hated it when you got the job cheerleading and then when you started dating Adam she was green with envy all the time. She never treated you badly but I would hear her complaining to mom about how everything just seemed to come easy for you while she had to work for everything," John paused seeing already Lisa was getting upset. "The first time I caught Christina trying to steal or hit on your man was the Christmas you brought Adam home. You went out last minute Christmas shopping with Mom and Dad on Christmas Eve leaving Adam behind because he was still asleep. Christina was acting weird after you left she kept asking me if I had any errands to run like she was trying to get rid of me. Before I could question her Adam woke up and she rushed to make him coffee. She was being so sweet to him and flirting up a storm. Adam didn't even seem to notice her. He just read the paper and ignored her. Christina came up with some bogus errand for me to run and I left just to humor her. I noticed Adam was yawning a lot when I left for a guy who just woke up. Something didn't feel right so I drove my truck up the road and walked back. I snuck back into the house and catch the bitch trying to seduce Adam. She had changed into a teddy and was sitting on his lap kissing his neck. I was ready to punch him out till I saw he was out of it. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was calling Christina by your name. Christina started to cry begging me not to tell you that she just let her attraction to him get out of control. After awhile of her begging I agreed not to tell you and I put Adam back into his bed. He never realized what happened and when you came back with mom everything was fine."

"Oh my God, Adam did remember. He told me he had a strange dream that Christina was trying to sleep with him. It really bothered him we finally just decided to agree that the cold medicine he took that day made him out of it," Lisa couldn't believe Christina's nerve. "No wonder she was acting weird that Christmas. She kept looking at you like a frightened child."

"She was frightened imagine what would have happened if I told you or Adam that day but I bought her bullshit and didn't tell. I thought she would never do anything like that again but I was wrong. I caught her trying to pull the same shit with Paul only luckily I caught her before she gave him whatever she slipped Adam," John rubbed his face in frustration.

"How did you catch her?" Mark was realizing more and more Christina was a bigger bitch than he thought.

"We had all gathered at mom's for a surprise party for Lisa's birthday. Remember you were dating Paul at that time and you brought him home for the first time to meet the family," John said as Lisa nodded her head. "Mom and Dad took you out to keep you busy while Paul and I set up the surprise party. Christina showed up and her mouth almost dropped open when she saw Paul. She immediately started flirting with him and he seemed very uncomfortable around her. I had to run out to pick up the cake and she convinced Paul to stay and help her put up streamers. I was about to leave when I saw her take off her shirt right in front of him saying she was hot. I was ready to strangle her at that moment but instead I decided to see what else she would do. I pretended to leave and caught her red handed in the kitchen trying to put some kind of liquid into his beer. I dragged her out of the house. She admitted she was trying to drug Paul and make him sleep with her. She balled her eyes out again and I once again covered for her. You once again believed nothing was wrong."

"That is why you and Christina are always at odds because you knew she was being a backstabber all along," Lisa couldn't believe how blind she was. She never thought Christina had ever made any moves on her boyfriends.

"She hates me and I hate her it's as simple as that. To keep peace in the family we try to avoid one another whenever possible," John stared into Lisa's eyes. "Now you see why I'm not surprised she made a move on Mark."

"Sweetheart, I did feel fine till I drank that beer. She must have gotten to it. It was already in our room when we got there," Mark spoke as Lisa nodded in agreement. Lisa was angry and upset at the same time.

"I can't believe Christina did all that. John, I wish you would have told me this all before than last night would have been easier to deal with," Lisa slowly stood up walking to the edge of the porch trying to control her emotions.

"Sweetheart I'm here let it out," Mark came up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Mark, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This is my older and only sister screwing around with my life. I felt she was hiding something but I never thought it was this bad," Lisa wrapped her arms around herself.

"Lisa, she is sick in the head. She needs counseling. The best thing you two are doing is taking Kelly away from her. She is unstable and god knows what she would do to Kelly," John felt Lisa's frustration he had felt the same thing since he saw Christina's real colors.

"I'm more determined than ever to get Kelly from her," Lisa refused to let tears fall for Christina.

"We will sweetheart," Mark kissed her cheek. "Lisa, calm down the stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know Mark. I feel like such a fool. I flipped out on you for nothing. I should have known last night was all a set up from the start," Lisa stared into his eyes as he cupped her face.

"It was a bad situation it's over and done with. I want you to only think about our wedding and our little one," Mark caressed her belly thinking of their baby. "Don't worry about Christina, Paul or Shane. They are all my problems."

"Our problems I'll help anyway I can," John spoke up. "Sis, you need to only concentrate on the baby."

"I will try," Lisa half smiled. "John, thank you for telling me all this. I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night John." Lisa hugged John good night then lightly ran her fingers over Mark's stomach on the way in the house making him smile.

"I'm tired too. See you in the morning," Mark patted John's shoulder going after Lisa. John stood on the porch feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

Mark joined Lisa in bed seeing she was deep in thought. He ran his hand over her stomach still marveling about the life inside of her. Lisa broke out of her thoughts smiling at him.

"I love you Mark," Lisa softly said.

"I love you too sweetheart. You going to be ok," Mark kissed her stomach lightly.

"Yes, I just never thought my own sister would be such a snake," Lisa deeply sighed.

"Sweetheart, at least you know now and we can be on the guard for her," Mark continued caressing her stomach kissing her lightly. "Sweetheart, do me a favor right now close your eyes and try to sleep. The baby needs you to rest. We are going to be running around like crazy for the next few days and you will need every second of rest you can get."

"Ok Hun," Lisa nestled against him letting his soothing touch put her to sleep. Mark was happy when she finally drifted off. He lightly kissed her lips before kissing her stomach again.

"Good night little one," he whispered to their unborn baby before holdingLisa close and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Mark was right about them being busy. They were woken up early by Lisa's mom telling them she arranged for the minister to marry them and now she wanted to take Lisa wedding dress shopping while John and his father took Mark tuxedo shopping. Mark and the others were back hours before Lisa and her mom so they decided to make the calls to invite people. Mark and John were taking a break when Lisa pulled up. Mark rushed down the stairs to help her get Kelly out of the car.

"I've missed you," Mark kissed Lisa making her smile.

"I've missed you too. I think we got mostly everything done. We got the caterer, the cake and the flowers all taken care of," Lisa said feeling exhausted.

"Did you get a dress?" Mark took Kelly out of her seat carrying her into the house.

"Yes, she did a beautiful one," Lisa's mom smiled at him. "Wait till you see her in it you'll be spellbound."

"I'm already spellbound," Mark kissed Lisa's cheek.

"How did you guys do with the tuxedos?" her mom asked as John entered the room.

"We got bright blue ones with ruffles isn't that cool," John said making Lisa's mom get a look of horror.

"You better not have," her mom exclaimed.

"Oh why not that would be festive," John kept teasing his step mom.

"You know you're still not too old to put over my knee," John's dad came into the room putting his arm around his wife.

"I'd like to see that," Lisa laughed making John huff.

"No one is putting me over their knee," John widely grinned.

"Not even Trish?" Mark spoke up making John get a devilish look on his face.

"Now her I might just let," John couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't wait to meet this Trish," John's dad smiled. "She sounds like quite a woman."

"She is," John couldn't stop smiling just thinking of her.

"Speaking of guests we better get to those phone calls," Lisa's mom went for the phone.

"It's already done just relax," John stopped her.

"Good one less thing to do," Lisa's mom checked off her list. "Lisa, you better lay down for awhile I'll take care of the rest of this."

"Mom, I want to help I'm ok," Lisa reached for the list as Mark stopped her.

"Listen to your mom it's your naptime," Mark wrapped his arm around her pulling her towards the door. "We will see you guys later." He went to reach for Kelly when John stopped him.

"We will take care of Kelly. You guys enjoy some time alone," John smiled as Mark and Lisa thanked him then headed out the door. Mark opened the car door for Lisa giving her a kiss as she brushed passed him.

"I can't believe we are going to be married in three days," Lisa said as he got in the car.

"That's too long of a wait if you ask me," Mark leaned over kissing her.

"You're so sweet," Lisa caressed his face. "Let's go home."

"Home that is a good idea," Mark hoped her surprise would be ready when they got there. Lisa leaned against him as they drove the short ride. Mark was getting nervous as they neared the house.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Lisa stopped turning to look at him.

"Nothing," Mark couldn't help smiling seeing her surprise on the porch. "Looks like someone left you something."

"What?" Lisa looked up at the porch seeing a bright red bow tied around something. She went on the porch seeing it was a house wrapped in the bow. She carefully lifted the card off of it. "Mark, what is this?"

"Open it silly," Mark watched her with glee in his eyes. Lisa opened the card reading it getting tears innocently in her eyes. "Dear Mommy, since you and Daddy couldn't find a house like you wanted. Daddy decided to build onto the cottage. This is what our new home will look like with my new nursery. See you in a few months love the baby."

Lisa was speechless looking from the model of the home to Mark. The happy tears careened down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Mark's waist.

"Mark, you are beyond wonderful," she whispered looking up into his eyes.

"It wasn't all my idea I can feel our little one wants a room of his or her own," Mark kissed Lisa softly. "Do you like it sweetheart?"

"Yes," Lisa was still stunned as she looked at the model.

"Good the construction crew will start tomorrow so it's done for the baby's arrival," Mark hugged her close.

"I love the idea of raising our baby here," Lisa listened to the waves remembering how much she loved it as a child.

"I knew in your heart you wanted to stay here and it is a nice location. We just need a bigger house. Luckily the zoning board has no problem with the expansion on this place. Did you see the baby's nursery is going to have an ocean view just like our room," Mark showed her on the model.

"Mark, it's beautiful and terrific. Thank you so much," Lisa kissed him again. Their kisses became more passionate as Mark's hands ran down her body. "Hun, you feel like coming with me for my nap so I can thank you the proper way."

"Why do I have the feeling there won't be much napping going on," Mark kissed her neck.

"You'll have to come with me to see what will be going on," Lisa lightly tugged him into the house into their bedroom to make love for the rest of the night.


	55. Chapter 55

Ch 55

Their wedding day quickly arrived making them both very happy. Mark was nervous as he waited under the archway covered in white and pink roses in the backyard of one of Lisa's mom's houses. They had decided to have the wedding and the reception in her backyard in the rose garden where there was a stunning view of the ocean. Mark tried not to pace as all the guests filtered in finding their seats.

"You ready to run yet?" John tapped his shoulder.

"No way," Mark grinned. "I'm ready for this."

"I hope you are because it looks like there is no backing out now," Glen joined them taking his place as best man as the wedding march started. Mark shifted nervously as the maid of honor and a bridesmaid both Lisa's friends from cheerleading made their way down the aisle. Mark's mouth almost dropped open when Lisa appeared with her step dad under the other rose arch. Mark was taken away by how beautiful she looked in the white off the shoulder gown that tapered to her waist than flowed freely. His eyes met hers as she made her way to him. He had to restrain himself from kissing her when she took his hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Mark whispered in her ear making her smile even more. The minister started the ceremony and it wasn't long before he announced them husband and wife to the happy cheers of their family and friends. Mark picked her up kissing her deeply making her heart flutter happily. They both had never felt happier than at that moment. Mark held her hand tightly as they made their way down the aisle under a cascade of bubbles.

"I love you Mrs. Callaway," Mark kissed her again as they passed the arch before all the guests started to follow them to congratulate them.

"I love you too," Lisa caressed his face kissing him softly. They kissed a few more times before Glen and John came to congratulate them starting the procession of well wishers. Lisa got even more tears in her eyes when her mom came to them.

"I wish you both all the happiness I have with Eric. You two are going to have a wonderful life I know it and I can't wait for my grandchild to come," Lisa's mom was crying as she hugged them both. Lisa looked at Mark knowing her mom was right they would have a wonderful life and this was just the start of it.

The reception that followed was filled with lots of dancing and celebrating till the stars filled the sky above them. Mark and Lisa were enjoying being with family and friends but they wanted to be alone and have their own celebration. They were about to sneak off when Adam stopped them.

"Not so fast my wedding gift is just about to start," Adam pointed up towards the sky as fireworks started.

"Oh my," Lisa exclaimed as the colors filled the air.

"You two like?" Adam widely smiled as they both nodded yes.

"The perfect end to the perfect ceremony," Mark smiled wrapping his arms around Lisa.

"Here's to the start of your perfect life together," Glen joined them raising his wine glass to toast them.

"I second that," Adam grinned hoping Lisa would have all the happiness with Mark that she deserved. Lisa leaned back against Mark cherishing the joy she felt at the moment. When the fireworks ended, Mark and Lisa said their goodbyes to their guests than headed back to their home to enjoy their night together before having to leave early in the morning to catch their flight to King of the Ring.

* * *

The night seemed to fly by for Mark and Lisa. It felt like in a heartbeat they were on the plane to Ohio for King of the Ring. Lisa slept most of the short plane ride cuddled close to Mark. Mark could sense she was exhausted from the quick wedding planning followed by the wedding. Lisa wouldn't admit it she was just happy to be his wife and that was all that mattered to her. When they finally arrived at Nationwide Arena, Mark reluctantly let Lisa go to a meeting with Vince while he went to the ring area to watch them assemble the cage. He was lost in his thoughts of all that had happened to lead to this moment as he watched the cage clang down around the ring while they started to work on the second smaller cage that would be atop with Lisa in it. He intently studied the cage planning his strategy for the night. There was no way he could lose because that would mean hell for Lisa having to deal with Paul constantly while Mark would be sitting at home helpless. He wasn't going to let her live a life of hell like that. He was her husband now and he would do anything to protect her. 

"Mark, are you ok?" her voice brought him back to the present as she sat down next to him.

"Yes," Mark ran his hand under her hair caressing her neck. "What did Vince want?"

"He was assuring me how tonight's match is completely safe for me and the baby," Lisa looked at the cage looming on top of the other one. "He has arranged for Glen to accompany us to the ring to keep an eye on things and Vince has tons of security standing by if things get out of hand."

"Do you feel okay about this?" Mark gently caressed her hand.

"Honestly no, I don't want to be up in the cage helplessly watching the match," Lisa sighed worried something bad would happen to Mark. "I don't want you to lose your career tonight."

"I won't," Mark kissed her lightly. "I want my wife by my side all the time. There is no way I'm going to lose to Paul and watch you be his valet."

"Have you seen Paul yet?" Lisa asked as the clanging of the steel made her jump.

"No, I'm sure he is around though. It's a few hours to show time," Mark's gaze went to the cage. "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," Lisa took his hand as they left the ring area. They spent the next few hours with Glen, Adam, and John going over the best strategy for Mark to use. Lisa felt her heart racing as the time got closer for King of the Ring to start. She didn't want Mark to have to fight tonight. She was afraid of him getting hurt but she knew there was no stopping him.

Lisa changed into the dark blue tight shorts and matching tank top checking her reflection in mirror as she heard King of the Ring start. Mark came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark ran his hands over her stomach thinking of their baby.

"The baby and in a few months I won't be able to wear clothes like this anymore," Lisa ran her hands over the tight clothes.

"You'll still be beautiful no matter what you have to wear," Mark kissed her cheek as a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Mark yelled as Glen poked his head in.

"Hey guys, you ready for tonight," Glen could feel the tension and worry in the air.

"As ready as we will ever be," Mark kept holding on to Lisa afraid to let her go.

"Mark, I promise you I'm going to keep a close eye on Lisa if I see any problems I'm letting her out of that cage," Glen showed Mark the key. "Vince gave me the key and told me not to hesitate if I think there is a problem. His last words were that the baby's health was most important. I've been practicing scaling that cage and I can get up there pretty quick."

"That's good because I'm going to have my hands full beating the life out of Paul," Mark couldn't wait to get his hands on Paul.

"The doctor cleared me for tonight so I'm sure the baby will be fine. I don't plan to have any physical involvement in this match," Lisa wasn't about to put her baby at risk.

"We will make sure you don't. John and Adam will be backstage in case we need them," Glen was confident Lisa would be ok while Mark still couldn't shake his fears.

"I just can't wait till its over," Lisa deeply sighed.

"It will be over soon sweetheart," Mark kissed her neck.

"Not soon enough," Lisa couldn't stop worrying about Mark.

"We have to go do our segment before the match," Mark took her hand leading her into the hall with Glen close behind. They came around the corner coming face to face with Paul.

"Hi, how are you two doing?" Paul sneered looking at Lisa noticing there was something different about her but he couldn't figure out what.

"Perfect, tonight I get to kick your ass," Mark glared at Paul.

"We will see," Paul's eyes scanned Lisa seeing the wedding ring on her finger. His heart caught in his throat at the sight of it. "What's the deal with the wedding ring?"

"Well what does a wedding ring normally mean?" Mark asked as Paul felt his stomach turning. "Better yet what does it mean when two people have matching wedding rings?" Mark held up his hand showing Paul his ring.

"You married this ass," Paul stared at Lisa.

"Mark and I got married yesterday," Lisa put her arm around Mark. "I'm now Lisa Callaway."

Paul couldn't say a word he just walked away feeling like his heart was exploding. He kept walking to his locker room. He opened the door going into a fit of rage ripping the room apart. He threw anything he could into the walls.

Lisa listened to the pounding sounds knowing that was a bad sign.

"Mark, you have to be very careful tonight," Lisa cringed as Paul threw something against his locker room door. "He is very pissed and that's means trouble."

"Stop worrying about Paul just worry about our little one," Mark placed his hand on her stomach kissing her as they were called to do their segment.


	56. Chapter 56

Ch 56

The Coach caught up with the Undertaker and Lisa as they arrived at the arena with Kane.

"Undertaker, I just quickly wanted to ask you how you feel about your hell in the cell match tonight against the Game?" Coach asked as Taker glared at him.

"I'm ready to kick the life out of that son of bitch Triple H. All I can think about is grinding him into the steel till he begs for mercy," Taker got an evil grin.

"Lisa, you must have some fears about being locked in another cage on top of the main cage," the coach smiled at her.

"I have no fears because I know Taker will be the winner," Lisa smiled at the Undertaker.

"Still there is the chance that Hunter will win forcing the Undertaker into retirement," the Coach said making Undertaker grin.

"There is also the chance that Hunter will be so beaten down he will need to be carried out of that ring," Undertaker put his arm around Lisa. "As far as Lisa goes, I will be the one letting her out of that cage and Kane will be the one making sure no one bothers her till I do." Undertaker finished guiding Lisa away as Kane followed leaving the Coach looking stunned.

* * *

After the interview Jim Ross announced the clip showing what had happened to lead up to the match. While Papa Roach's She Loves Me Not played the video clip started with Undertaker and Lisa's first meeting in Vince's office followed by him refereeing her match that she slapped him at the end of. They clips continued with Hunter being revealed as her boyfriend and her defying him by forming her own alliance with the Undertaker. They showed clips of the Undertaker and Hunter exchanging blows and then of Lisa leaving Hunter alone in the ring with an angry pissed off look. The photos from the last photo session where shown as the video came to an end.

"This is going to be one hell of a match tonight King," Jim Ross commented. "Not only will Lisa's fate be decided but possibly the Undertaker could be forced into retirement."

"I still want to know what Hunter has that only he can give Lisa. We already saw what the Undertaker is giving her by the kiss they shared on Smackdown," The King said as Triple H's music started.

"We are about to find out if Hunter loses this match he has to give it to her," Ross said as Triple H posed on the apron inside the cage shooting his water into the air. The lights died downed as the Undertaker's entrance theme shot through the air. He appeared with Lisa and Kane by his side. He paused as he got to the bottom of the ramp looking at the cage then at the cage on top of it. There was one referee inside the cage while another waited up top for Lisa. Lisa took a deep breathe giving Taker a good luck kiss before climbing to the top of the cage. She slowly made her way to the second cage trying not to look down as the referee waited for her to step into the cage. Lisa slowly did hating the sound of the door closing and lock clicking securing her in there. She looked down meeting Taker's eyes as he entered the ring winking at her.

"That's it Taker take a long hard look because in a few minutes she will be with me again and it won't be long before those divorce papers arrive in your mailbox," Hunter egged him on.

"Is that all you can do is talk?" Taker motioned for Hunter to come towards him. Hunter didn't hesitate as they started to exchange blows. Lisa watched as Taker slammed Hunter into the cage a few times busting him open. Undertaker glanced up at Lisa checking on her. Lisa was focused on the match she was trying not to think of the cage around her. Hunter got back to his feet blindly swinging at Taker till Taker knocked him down again. Undertaker hesitated for a moment realizing that Hunter was barely putting up a fight at all.

"Come on Hunter take your best shot," Taker urged Hunter to take a swing. Hunter wiped the blood from his eyes taking a swing missing Taker by a mile. Lisa started to realize the same as Taker something was wrong Hunter wasn't trying at all. It was like he wanted to lose. Taker slammed Hunter into the corner walking to the center of the ring right below Lisa.

"You ok little girl?" Taker called up to her as she signaled she was ok. Taker looked over at Kane noticing Kane was very focused on the match and checking around the ring occasionally for trouble. Hunter charged at Taker knocking him to his back. Hunter started to punch Taker over and over letting his frustration out. Hunter pulled Taker up by the hair grinding his face into the steel cage making Lisa wince. She couldn't watch for a moment. Hunter's assault went on for a few minutes till Taker took control again slamming Hunter into the cage. Hunter fell with a thud to the mat. Undertaker caught his breathe before picking Hunter up and slamming him to the mat again. Hunter didn't fight as Taker picked him up for the last ride. Lisa's heart raced as Taker covered Hunter for the win securing Lisa would be his valet and Hunter would have to give up what Lisa wanted.

Lisa heard and saw the count but something didn't feel right. Paul gave up too easily and he barely tried to fight back. She waited as Mark scaled the cage letting her out. Glen waited at the bottom as Lisa slowly climbed down with Mark by her side. Lisa looked in the cage at Paul lying in the middle of the ring. He felt her stare slowly working his way to his knees. Paul threw his head back trying to hide the evil smile on his lips that his and Shane's plan was working perfectly. He had thrown the match just like Shane wanted. He didn't care about having Lisa as valet. His only goal right now was to put Mark out of wrestling once and for all making Lisa alone and vulnerable. Paul slowly motioned for Lisa to enter the ring.

"I have what you want for Vince," Paul reached into his shorts pulling out an envelope. Lisa hesitated not sure what to do as Mark studied the situation. "Come on and take it you have won I'm done bothering you. Taker can come with you I don't care. You won fair and square come get your prize."

"Come on," Lisa motioned for Mark to follow her as she cautiously stepped into the cage.

"Here," Paul handed the envelope out to her. She reached out to get it suddenly seeing the evil grin on Paul's face as he grabbed her wrist pulling her against him. "Time to continue the show you didn't think it would end like this. The fans want more. Don't break character Undertaker."

"Mark, get out of here now!" she yelled but it was too late as Shane appeared from under the ring slamming the cage door shut securing the chain around with another lock. Glen was attacked from behind by Kevin Nash leveling him to the floor before he could get to Shane. Shane laughed getting another chain wrapping it around the door securing it with a lock. Shane finished his dirty work than ran through the audience with the keys. Mark watched in horror not wanting to make the wrong move and hurt Lisa.

"You two fell for it. I threw the match and lost on purpose. You two have got nowhere to go can't climb out and sure in the hell won't get through that door," Paul laughed. "Now the pain starts. You might have won the beautiful prize Taker but I'm going to make damn sure you can't enjoy her."

"Paul, its over just stop this insane shit. Let her go. Be a man and just deal with me," Mark tried to keep his cool.

"Oh I plan to. I just wanted her to have a front row seat to see her man get beaten," Paul let Lisa go pushing her to the side.

"Lisa, try to get out of here," Mark yelled at her as she slid out of ring as John and Adam rushed down scaring Nash off.

"Lisa, don't worry we will get you out. Come on someone raise this damn cage!" John reassured her as Vince ran down the ramp looking terrified. Mark and Paul were exchanging blows. Paul ducked one of Mark's swings climbing out of the ring. Paul quickly reached for something under the ring. Mark was knocked to the ground when Paul hit him with his prized sledgehammer. Lisa heard the awful noise from the impact. Paul continued beating on Mark blooding him. Paul looked over seeing security had given Vince the bad news they couldn't raise the cage because of mechanical difficulties thanks to Shane's handy work. Paul cursed when he saw a security guard with cutters to get rid of the chains he knew he had to move quickly. He picked up Mark slamming him head first into the cage a few times then stomped Mark till he saw Adam cut the first chain. Paul left Mark going for Lisa.

"Paul no!" Lisa yelled as he grabbed her dragging her into the ring.

"See what you have done you stupid bitch. Look at your lover," Paul made her look at Mark. "I told you don't screw with the Game."

"Paul damn it, stop its enough!" Vince yelled rattling the cage.

"I'm just following the script boss," Paul yelled back confusing Vince.

"Paul, please let me go," Lisa looked up into his crazed eyes.

"Why should I stop when you shattered my dreams. You left me and married that loser. I had our whole lives planned. I bought our house shit I even picked out our kids' names. You screwed me so I'm shattering your dreams starting with ending your husband's career," Paul noticed Adam almost had the second chain cut. "Now it's your turn to hurt."

"Paul, please don't hurt me I'm pregnant," Lisa said seeing his eyes gloss over.

"You're pregnant with that bastard's baby," Paul was livid. He wasn't planning to hurt her. He just wanted to scare her but now he wanted to cause pain. He stared into her eyes seeing all his hopes and dreams of having a family with her disappear. He heard the clanging of the chain starting to give away.

"You're not having that bastard's baby. It should be my baby," Paul held her closely tightening his grip on the sledge hammer driving it into her stomach once. Lisa cried out in pain. She couldn't speak as he did it again with more force surging the pain through her whole body knocking all the air out of her.

"No!" Mark's voice echoed through the arena as he got back in the ring knocking Paul off of Lisa as the cage door flew open. Mark grabbed Lisa just as she crumbled to the mat holding her stomach. Security grabbed Paul immediately dragging him from the ring as Vince yelled for paramedics as Lisa passed out in Mark's arms clutching her stomach praying their baby would be alright.


	57. Chapter 57

CH 57

The arena was eerily quiet as Vince had security clear the arena. Mark held Lisa in his arms wishing it all was a nightmare. He kept seeing Paul hitting her playing over and over in his mind as he looked down into her face wishing she would open her eyes. He needed to know she was alright.

"Where in the hell are the medics?" Mark screamed resting his hand on Lisa's stomach hoping their baby was alright. "Hold on little one please." He could hear his heart pounding out of his chest with fear. "Glen, help me get her to the back." Mark looked up at Glen motioning for him to take Lisa. Glen gently picked her up taking her towards the edge of the ring carefully handing her back to Mark. They were half way up the ramp when the paramedics met them with the stretcher. Mark told them she was pregnant as they secured her to the stretcher rushing her towards the waiting ambulance.

"Mark, I'm sorry I took all the precautions I never thought she would get hurt," Vince raced after Mark.

"That's the problem you never think about anything except what is good for this god damn show. I don't want to hearyour sorry excuses McMahon," Mark didn't have time for excuses. It was too late his wife was injured and she might have already lost their baby.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just following the damn script," Paul was yelling at security as they passed him in the hall.

"She told you damn it! I heard her tell you about the baby!" Mark went after Paul breaking through security. He grabbed Paul around the throat slamming him into the wall with all his might. "What kind of animal are you? Why would you hurt a pregnant woman?" Mark's grip was getting tighter as Paul struggled to catch his breathe.

"Mark! Let him go! This won't solve anything I will deal with Paul. Lisa needs you now," Vince motioned for security to step in. They started to pull at Mark unable to break his hold on Paul.

"If we lose our child tonight your life is over," Mark squeezed harder watching Paul start to change colors. Mark finally dropped Paul to the floor watching for a moment as Paul gasped for air reaching for his throat.

"You could have killed him," Vince stared at him.

"I will kill him if the baby is harmed," Mark growled staring at Paul. "Do you hear me Paul. Your death warrant is about to be signed personally by me." Mark stepped away heading to the ambulance. He climbed in takingLisa's hand as the paramedic checked her vitals. "Is my wife alright? Is our baby alright?"

"Sir, we won't know for sure till we get to the hospital. In most likely hood she passed out from the pain," the medic said giving Mark no comfort that Lisa and the baby would be ok.

"Sweetheart, please open your eyes," Mark whispered kissing her hand lightly. He got no response from her as they sped to the hospital.

"Mr. Callaway, you have to wait out here for your wife. We have to run some tests then we will come and get you," one of the nurses blocked his way when they got to the hospital as he tried to follow the stretcher.

"I'm not leaving her," Mark stared at the woman.

"I'm sorry sir, if you try to go back there I will call security," the nurse forcefully said.

"He'll stay here but please keep him up to date," Glen joined them resting his hand on Mark's shoulder holding him back.

"I don't want to leave her. What if she loses the baby? I don't want her to wake up alone. I don't want her to lose our baby," Mark slowly sank into a chair resting his head in his hands trying not to cry. His world was crumbling down around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Mark, stop thinking of the worse," Glen tried to comfort him. "Lisa is strong and I'm sure that little baby is just as strong."

"Oh God I hope so," Mark wiped the tears from his eyes. "I had a bad feeling about this match tonight I should have kept Lisa miles away from that arena."

"Mark, it's not your fault. For whatever screwed up reason this was meant to happen. You can't change fate. You just have to keep believing good will come out of it," Glen tried to come up with the right words to say. Mark kept watching the door waiting for a doctor to appear.

"Where is Lisa?" John raced towards them with Trish right behind him.

"Is Lisa ok?" Trish asked grabbing onto John's arm.

"We don't know they took her for tests," Glen filled them in as Mark was lost in his own fears sitting quietly worrying about his wife.

"So we just have to sit here and wait?" John roared.

"Yeah, so get comfortable," Glen motioned for John to sit down and not raise a fuss.

"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard. I'm going to make Paul wish he never set eyes on my sister," John couldn't sit down he started to pace rapidly as Trish helplessly watched.

"You'll have to wait in line. He is mine. If Vince would have stayed the hell out of it Paul would be dead right now," Mark felt his temper rising just thinking of Paul. "He did this on purpose. She told him. I heard her loud and clear tell him she was pregnant. He wants her to lose the baby. I wish Vince would have stayed out of it."

"Vince called the police to deal with Paul," Trish said making them all look at her surprised.

"What?" Mark couldn't believe his ears that Vince did something right when it came to Paul.

"Vince told Paul he had enough of his bullshit and his games. I've never seen Vince so upset. He called the police saying Paul assaulted Lisa and charges should be pressed. When I was waiting for John, I saw the police arrive and Paul was trying to argue with them that he was just following the script for the night. He claims what happened to Lisa was planned," Trish filled them in as Mark shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what Vince does Paul will find a way out of this. He will never leave Lisa alone till she comes back to him," Mark deeply sighed as a doctor came out of the doors looking around. Mark perked up as the doctor walked towards them.

"Mr. Callaway, I'm Dr. Carucci do you mind coming with me so we can talk about your wife's condition," the doctor motioned for Mark to follow him. Mark had never felt gripping fear like he had at that moment as he followed the doctor.


	58. Chapter 58

CH 58

Mark hated the silence as the doctor led him through the corridors till they came to a room stopping outside of it.

"Please tell me is my wife and child ok?" Mark couldn't take anymore he needed to know.

"Your wife regained consciousness during the ultrasound. She was in a great deal of pain in the abdominal area. She has and will have for awhile extensive bruising. We gave her something for the pain and she is now resting. As you can imagine she was also hysterical about the condition of the baby," the doctor paused looking at his chart for a minute upsetting Mark even more.

"Damn it just tell me did she lose the baby?" Mark raised his voice startling the doctor.

"Please calm down the baby is okay," the doctor quickly said as Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "We still want to monitor your wife and her pregnancy very closely. She did have some bleeding but it has stopped. We did an ultrasound and everything looked fine. As a precaution because of the blows she suffered and her previous miscarriage I'm putting your wife on bed rest for the next seven weeks and I want her to see her regular OB/GYN every week for a checkup. I also want a follow up ultrasound next week."

"Whatever you say we will do," Mark was relieved they were both fine.

"Like I said this is just a precaution, your wife suffered quite a blow tonight. She is a little over six weeks along so the bed rest of seven weeks will put her into her second trimester and the risk of miscarriage will drop greatly once she reaches that. She needs to take it easy and her stress needs to be a minimum. Of course if she starts to bleed again bring her to the hospital immediately. I'll write out all my instructions. I know your wife is anxious to see you. I have to check on a few other patients then I will be back to check on your wife. You can go in and see her now,"

"I just have one question before we go in there," Mark took a deep breath. "Are you sure the baby will be okay if we do all this?"

"I have every reason to believe everything will be fine, in 34 weeks you will be the proud father of a boy or girl. The most important things are Lisa needs rest and little stress for the next few weeks. We will be keeping her over night for observation. Now are you ready to see her?"

"Definitely," Mark said as the doctor opened the door motioning for him to go in. Mark slowly looked in feeling his heartache at how pale Lisa looked. Lisa's eyes fluttered open as he came closer. The minute she saw him tears sprang to her eyes as she reached out to him. He gathered her in his arms holding her tightly finally feeling free to let his tears go.

"Mark, I'm sorry I should have never entered that ring with Paul," Lisa muttered as Mark stroked her hair.

"Sweetheart, stop no apologizes. All that matters is the baby and you are fine," Mark kissed her forehead.

"I was so afraid. I woke up and I thought the baby was gone. It hurt so much," Lisa trembled running her hand to her stomach.

"Lisa, it's over. You have to stay calm for the baby's sake," Mark rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"The doctor already told me about the seven weeks of bed rest and no stress," Lisa sighed leaning against Mark. "The rest I can deal with but how can I get rid of the stress especially with Paul and Shane around."

"Darling, we will take it day by day," Mark didn't want her to worry about anything. He gently caressed her cheek. "Let me handle everything you just relax and concentrate on our baby."

"I can definitely handle that," Lisa nestled close to him just wanting to feel safe. "Mark, I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to get through all this without you."

"I love you too," Mark kissed her forehead. "I want you to try to get some rest."

"You're going to stay with me right?" Lisa perked up holding onto to him.

"Of course," Mark wouldn't dream of leaving her after the night they had. He asked the nurse to let their family know Lisa and the baby were okay. Lisa let sleep overtake her knowing she was safe in Mark's arms.

* * *

Lisa was relieved when she was released from the hospital and they arrived home the following afternoon. She still felt exhausted as she climbed into bed while Mark was on the phone with Vince. Lisa was channel surfing when Mark appeared in the doorway looking agitated.

"What's wrong Mark?" Lisa looked up at him as he shook his head.

"Paul was released with no charges after Shane showed up at the police station with a script backing up what happened was part of the show," Mark bite his lip fighting the urge to punch the wall. "Those two son of bitches are working together you know Shane altered that script in Paul's favor. I'm going to make the two of them pay dearly."

"Mark, just be careful I don't want anything to happen to you," Lisa patted the bed next to her.

"Don't even worry about it. I will deal with Shane and Paul in my own way," Mark sat down next to her running his fingers over her stomach. "Remember the deal only worry about our baby and stay in bed resting. You want some good news."

"Good news would make my day."

"Vince gave me the next seven weeks off to take care of you," Mark softly said as Lisa's eyes lit up. She was already preparing for him being away a few days a week. Now hearing he would be with her filled her with intense joy.

"That is excellent news," Lisa pulled him into a passionate kiss. Mark smiled kissing her over and over happy to feel her finally relaxing. Mark's cell phone started to ring making Mark groan.

"It's probably John letting us know he got Kelly to your mom's," Mark reached for his cell phone answering it.

"Hey Mark, how is Lisa?" Paul's voice rang out. Mark looked at Lisa lounging peacefully against the pillows watching the news. He couldn't let her know Paul was on the phone. Mark motioned to her he was going to take the call in the other room as she nodded okay.

"You have some balls calling to check on her after what you did," Mark yelled into the phone as he got outside.

"I didn't mean to hurt her it was an accident. So did she lose the kid?" Paul asked with a tone of happiness in his voice that drove Mark over the edge.

"That is none of your god damn business," Mark went off the porch towards the beach not wanting her to hear a word. "She is no longer your concern. Just leave my wife alone."

"I'll find out eventually. By the way don't even think this is over just because I gave Vince what he wanted ending my manipulation over him. It doesn't mean my power is gone. I have a new buddy who is more than willing to help make your life miserable," Paul taunted.

"I know your buddy is Shane. I'm not scared of you Paul. Anytime anywhere I'm ready to kick your ass," Mark said as Paul laughed. "Don't you try to get in touch with Lisa and don't call her ever again." Mark hung up the phone throwing it. He huffed and puffed for a few minutes outside before going back in the house. He stopped in the doorway admiring his wife sleeping peacefully on her side. He hoped for the next seven weeks he could keep her completely relaxed without any problems.


	59. Chapter 59

CH 59

The seven weeks of bed rest was a lot easier than Lisa thought thanks to Mark being with her. He took excellent care of her meeting her every need. He made sure she only left bed when it was necessary. The most difficult part was keeping their passions for one another under control. They had come close to making love so many times having to remind one another the doctor's orders to not make love. They both were happy when the six weeks were over and Lisa's doctor appointment was only a day away.

The morning of her doctor appointment Lisa woke up before Mark feeling full of energy. She hoped finally she would be able to make love to her husband till they both were exhausted. She rolled over on her side running her fingers along Mark's broad chest. He slowly opened his eyes smiling at her.

"You're up early," he glanced at the clock.

"I'm restless I want to get this doctor appointment over and done with," Lisa kissed him softly. "Let's get a shower and get moving."

"Whoa hold on sweetheart," Mark wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to once again show you how to say good morning the proper way," Mark said as she widely smiled. He lightly brushed his lips against hers kissing her deeply. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. "Good morning darling."

"Good morning," she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mark ran a trail of kisses from her neck to her stomach. "Good morning little one. Mommy and Daddy love you very much. We are going to get to see you today and hear your little heartbeat."

"I can't wait for that," Lisa smiled running her hand through Mark's hair as he gently rested his head on her stomach.

"Let's go get a shower but you know its torture for me since I can't make love to you," Mark gently pulled her off the bed.

"Mark that will all change after the appointment" Lisa kissed him softly.

"It better," he hoped the doctor would tell them everything was fine. He watched as she leaned into the shower turning on the water before dropping her nightgown to the floor. His eyes roamed her body wishing he could kiss her all over and make love to her. "You look perfectly fine to me and you have a radiant glow. Those are all good signs if you ask me."

"Hun I feel that everything will be fine," Lisa stepped into the shower letting the water cascade over her trying to hid another fear from her husband that was bothering her for the last few days.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's bothering you? I don't think it's the baby," Mark wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"It's not the baby. Mark, I'm obviously not going to be able to go back to work for awhile but you'll be going back in a few days. I got spoiled these last few weeks being able to spend so much time together. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm always worried you'll be on the road when the baby comes," Lisa turned looking up into his eyes.

"Darling, maybe we won't have to be apart," Mark kissed her forehead as her eyes filled with surprise. "If the doctor says it's ok you can still travel with me when you feel up to it. I swear on my life I will be there when our baby comes. I wouldn't miss that moment for anything." Lisa smiled hugging him close. He always knew exactly what to say to take her fears away.

"Let's hurry up I'm more anxious than ever to get to the doctor's office," Lisa kissed him softly hoping the doctor would give them nothing but good news. Mark kissed her silently praying the doctor would give her the okay to travel with him. He couldn't imagine being apart from her even for a moment.

* * *

Mark caressed Lisa's hand trying to keep her calm as they waited for the nurse to call them. Lisa tried to read a magazine to keep her mind busy when a sudden wave of morning sickness overtook her. Mark looked at his wife knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He smiled reaching into her purse bringing out the saltines. 

"Thanks Hun," she said loving how he always knew her every need without her having to say a word.

"I thought your morning sickness would be going away by now," Mark wrapped his arm around her.

"I wish it would," Lisa closed her eyes trying to will the nausea away as the nurse came out calling her name. Mark took her hand helping her up.

"Mrs. Callaway, the doctor wants your ultrasound done first then she'll see you," the nurse guided them into an ultrasound room. Lisa looked at Mark feeling very nervous. Mark gave her a quick hug reassuring her it would be okay. Lisa held onto Mark's hand tightly as the ultrasound technician put the jelly on her stomach. Lisa shivered slightly from the coldness of the jelly. The technician apologized for the coldness then started the exam.

"Darling, calm down everything will be fine," Mark whispered to Lisa as she tried to get a glimpse at the screen.

"Mrs. and Mr. Callaway, your baby wants to say hello," the technician smiled turning her monitor to show them the baby. "Right there is her or his hand."

"Oh my," Lisa got tears in her eyes seeing their baby moving around. She squeezed Mark's hand. He was mesmerized by the sight of their child.

"I have to take a few more pictures for the doctor than I'll take some for you to take home," the technician continued the exam as Mark kissed Lisa's forehead. She smiled at him as he wiped the tears away.

"Here you go," the technician handed Mark the ultrasound photos. "Mrs. Callaway, you can get cleaned up then the nurse will take you to the doctor's exam room."

Lisa took the towel wiping her stomach as Mark flipped through the photos amazed at the life his wife had inside of her. A life their love had made. He couldn't wait till the day their child was born.

The nurse took Lisa's weight and vitals before leaving to get the doctor. Mark looked at his wife noticing she seemed upset.

"What's wrong darling?" he moved in front of her as she sat on the exam table.

"I was just surprised by the scale," Lisa felt silly as she said it and Mark started to laugh reaching out to caress her stomach. "It's not funny I already gained ten pound."

"And you look sexier than ever," Mark winked at her.

"You're such a sweet talker," Lisa smiled kissing him softly as the doctor appeared. Lisa took a deep breathe hoping the doctor had good news for them.

"Good morning Lisa and Mark," Dr. Sanders smiled. "I'm going to check you and the baby out then I'll answer any questions you have. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me," Lisa was anxious to get the exam over with. Mark sat down in the chair next to her reaching for her hand as the doctor started her exam. Lisa turned her head looking at her husband seeing all the love in his eyes for her and their unborn baby. She fell more in love with him every day and didn't know what she would do without him.

"I'm going to try to hear the heartbeat now," Dr. Sanders said as Mark turned looking into his wife's worried eyes. He tried to silently reassure her everything would be okay as the baby's heart beat filled the air bringing tears to her eyes.

"The heartbeat is very strong and sounds good," the doctor said to Mark and Lisa's relief. They both felt sad when the doctor removed the Doppler making the room quiet again.

"Is my wife and our baby okay?" Mark asked right away.

"Yes, the baby is doing well and so is the mother," the doctor patted Lisa's shoulder. "I'm going to take you off bed rest and you can resume your normal lifestyle just take things easy if you feel tired and don't push yourself."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy," Mark smiled at Lisa. "Is it okay for her to travel with me?"

"Yes for the second trimester it is fine but I would recommend for the third trimester you try to stay close to home. I still want to see you every two weeks to check on your progress," the doctor made her notes in the chart while she talked.

"That isn't a problem," Lisa was relieved she could travel with Mark for at least the next few months.

"There is one more thing I had a call early this morning from Mr. McMahon asking me if you could return to non wrestling work," Dr. Sanders stared at Lisa. "There is no problem with that as long as you don't wrestle but I was under the impression you weren't returning to work till after the baby arrived."

"I wasn't planning too. I figured Vince would write my character out till after the baby came," Lisa looked at Mark who was as confused as her.

"Thank you for telling us but my wife will not be returning to work," Mark was furious he couldn't believe Vince was even thinking that.

"I'll see you again in two weeks. If there are any problems don't hesitate to call," Dr. Sanders left the room as Lisa looked at Mark.

"What is Vince up to now?" Lisa asked her husband.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out the minute we get home," Mark was fuming as Lisa went to get changed. There is no way I'm putting Lisa and our child in danger again, Mark thought as he waited for her.


	60. Chapter 60

Ch 60

Mark was still deep in thought about Vince when they returned home. Lisa watched him as he paced around the house with the phone trying to get a hold of Vince. She couldn't bear seeing him like this. Suddenly an idea came to her that she hoped would definitely take his mind off of Vince.

"Hey big guy, do you mind helping me with something I need from you?" Lisa tapped his arm making him turn to face her. Mark sighed realizing he had been so wrapped up worrying about Vince's plan, he had been ignoring her at a time they should be rejoicing at the good news their baby was healthy and fine.

"Sure darling, what do you need from me?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," she playfully pulled him by his shirt towards the bedroom.

"You want me to take a nap with you?" Mark smiled at her as they entered the bedroom.

"No, I wasn't planning to take a nap," she softly said running her fingers under his dark grey t-shirt slowly sliding it up over his head throwing it to the floor.

"You needed my shirt, are you cold?" Mark laughed as she let out a long sigh running her fingers down his chest.

"No, but now that you brought it up. I need your jeans too. They have to go right now," she undid the button of his jeans letting them fall to the floor leaving Mark in his black boxers.

"What are you up to beautiful? You took most of my clothes what do you still need from me? " Mark gently cupped her chin looking into her blue eyes.

"I need you to make love to me. I've missed being that close to you," Lisa said searching his eyes seeing the same desires.

"I've missed it too sweetheart, more than you'll ever know," Mark sat down on the bed pulling her in front of him.

"I love you Mark," Lisa caressed his face.

"I love you darling," Mark smiled at her slowly unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor starting their afternoon and evening of passionate lovemaking.

* * *

Lisa was unable to fall asleep after their lovemaking. She quietly snuck out of bed kissing Mark's forehead as he slept. She went to the kitchen to make some tea that she hoped would make her fall asleep. Lisa was in the middle of pouring the tea when Mark's cell phone started to ring startling her. She quickly tracked it down not wanting Mark to be woken up. She answered it stepping out on the porch.

"Hey angel, I'm glad you answered instead of your delightful husband" Paul's sarcastic voice startled her as she almost dropped the phone.

"What do you want?" she sat down on the swing as her legs started to wobble.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Paul paused letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry for hitting you like I did. It was wrong and I will regret it forever. I'm sure you and Mark will be able to have another kid down the line."

"Another kid?" Lisa said out loud realizing Paul thought she had lost the baby.

"Yeah, didn't you lose the kid? Isn't that why you're out recovering from your miscarriage? That is the rumor going around the locker room. Vince hasn't said anything to contradict that rumor," Paul sounded very confused.

"I don't want to talk about this. Good bye Paul," Lisa hung up not wanting to answer his questions. She didn't want him to know the baby was fine. She was afraid he might try to hurt her and the baby again.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" Mark stepped out on the porch wiping sleep from his eyes.

"I was going to make tea then come right back to bed but Paul called on your cell," Lisa looked up at him seeing the anger creep across his face.

"Are you ok? What did he want?" Mark sat down next to her.

"He just startled me a little wasn't expecting him to be calling. He thinks we lost the baby," Lisa ran her hands to her stomach. "He will go berserk when he hears or sees I'm still pregnant. God knows what he will try to do."

"He will do nothing if he's smart," Mark put his arm around her. "If he's an idiot, which lately he has proven he is, his life will come to an abrupt end if he tries to hurt you or our baby again."

"Mark, don't let him make you sink to his level," Lisa stared into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm just protecting my family," Mark kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go back to bed and forget about Paul."

"Ok sweetie," Lisa stood up taking his hand letting him lead her back to bed. She cuddled close to him not able to stop worrying about Paul and what would happen when he found out she was still pregnant.

* * *

Mark wasn't able to reach Vince before they had to leave for the shows. He was distracted and frustrated by the time they left for Washington on Sunday afternoon. Lisa tried to talk to him but he kept telling her he was fine. By the time they landed in Washington and checked into the hotel Lisa couldn't bear his misery.

"Mark, please talk to me. I don't like this," Lisa grabbed his arm as he put their bags down.

"Darling, I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind. I don't mean to shut you out," Mark sat down on the bed pulling her next to him.

"Tell me please," Lisa caressed his arm.

"I should have left you back in Jersey. It isn't safe for you here. I still have nightmares about what Paul did to you in that ring. Then on top of that tomorrow we get Kelly back and I have to worry about her safety too," Mark let out a frustrated sigh.

"Mark, we will be fine," Lisa tried to reassure him. "I'm not going anywhere near the ring. If you want me to I will wait here with Kelly for you tomorrow while you work."

"Sweetheart, as much I would love to have my two favorite girls at the arena I think you're right the two of you should stay here," Mark rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Glen is here but he isn't wrestling tomorrow so if you don't mind I'm going to have him keep you company and help you out with Kelly till I get back."

"Mark, I will be fine by myself and I can handle Kelly," Lisa felt bad troubling Glen.

"I know you will but I would feel a lot more at ease if he was here," Mark lightly grabbed her chin. "Lisa, please don't fight me on this. I will be gone for most of the day and I will be out of mind with worry if you're here alone."

"Ok," Lisa didn't want to go against his wishes.

"Thanks sweetheart," he kissed her holding her close. "I'll call Glen now."

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Lisa went to change into her nightgown as Mark made his call. She changed quickly climbing into bed. She was deep in thought about their baby on the way and their meeting in a few weeks with the lawyers to officially adopt Kelly from Christina. Lisa couldn't wait till tomorrow when John brought Kelly back to them. She would finally be able to take care of her niece again. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt Mark sit on the bed.

"Glen will meet us for breakfast in the morning at the same time John will show up will Kelly then I'll leave you with Glen while I go to the arena," Mark laid next to her caressing her face. "You look exhausted. Do you feel ok?"

"Yes," Lisa turned on her side to face him. "Mark, are we going to be able to handle two babies?"

"Of course," Mark smiled at her. "Only thing that will be hard is for a few months I will have to travel alone and you'll have to take care of the little ones on your own."

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of help from my mom when you're away."

"She'll probably be living at our place driving you crazy," Mark laughed thinking of how Lisa's mom had insisted on taking care of Kelly for the last few weeks. Every time Mark went over to check on her Lisa's mom would quickly escort him out the door and back to his wife. He was surprised when she agreed to let John and Trish take Kelly for a few days.

"Don't remind me," Lisa grinned rolling back on to her back feeling one of her cravings coming on.

"What is our little one making you crave this time?" Mark ran his hand under her shirt caressing her stomach.

"How do you know I'm craving something?"

"Every night around 10 you get a craving."

"Its not 10," Lisa looked at the clock.

"Its almost 10 back in Jersey. Our little one is still on east coast time, so what weird food does my wife and little one craves tonight?"

"Nothing weird I have an awful craving for a hot fudge sundae with lots of whipped cream," Lisa rested her hand on top of his.

"That sounds good I think I'll order myself one too," Mark kissed her lightly reaching for the phone.

"Mark, I'm going to be huge by the time I deliver with cravings like this," Lisa whispered to him making him smile even more.

"You will be beautiful no matter what," Mark wrapped his arm around her as he placed the order. "They will send them up in about 20 minutes." Mark hung up the phone turning on the TV hoping to find a movie to watch. Lisa was content lying in his arms feeling the warmth and comfort of his body close to hers. Mark forgot all about his worries enjoying the quiet moment with his wife.

They both jumped when ten minutes later, a knock came on the door.

"They have some fast room service here," Mark got out of bed going to answer the door as Lisa stayed behind. Mark opened the door expecting to find room service instead he found Vince grinning at him.

"Good evening Mark, I hope I'm not disturbing you and your lovely wife," Vince nervously smiled waiting for Mark to let him in.

"McMahon, did you ever hear of calling before showing up?" Mark raised his voice making Lisa grab her robe and come out to see what was going on.

"I want to keep this meeting secret between all of us. May I come in and explain," Vince asked as Mark looked at Lisa. She nodded it was okay as Mark stepped back letting Vince in. Vince was surprised when he saw Lisa. She looked well rested and radiant since the last time he saw her. "I'm glad to see you are well and you are looking as beautiful as ever. I'm sincerely sorry for everything that happened to you."

"Nice compliments and apologizes isn't going to make up for what happened. Get to talking so you can get the hell out of here," Mark sat down pulling Lisa on to his lap motioning for Vince to sit.

"I know nothing can make up for what happened. I tried everything to get charges pressed against Paul but it's no use that damn script is stopping the charges," Vince was turning red with anger. "I have been keeping your condition hush hush letting the wrestlers spread whatever rumors they wanted. Mark, I know you're against her returning to work while she is pregnant but I just need her for two nights of Raw in a few weeks after Unforgiven then she is off till after the baby arrives."

"No way, I'm not putting her at risk again. She will be five months pregnant and in no condition to be in that ring," Mark sharply said making Vince swallow hard.

"Mark, please be reasonable she will not be wrestling and she will not be in harm's way. The first night Paul won't even know she is there. I just want to give that bastard a taste of his own medicine. For her second appearance you will be with her and I can always make the storyline include Glen and John for extra protection," Vince leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees staring at Lisa. "We have been getting tons of letters from the fans wanting to know if you're alright and when you will be back. Its just two nights and I swear to you nothing will happen."

"Its so risky Paul is always one step ahead and now he has Shane helping him," Lisa sighed.

"I understand but I'm begging you please give me just two nights," Vince pleaded with them as Mark looked at his wife. "At least hear out my plan than decide if you will give me those two nights."

"Fine," Lisa said wanting to hear what he had in mind. Mark sat quietly holding Lisa tight listening to Vince go over every detail of his plan for those two nights. Lisa listened intently realizing Vince had been planning this for awhile and he had everything worked out even if Paul pulled any surprise. When Vince finished his plan, Mark whispered something to Lisa Vince couldn't hear.

"What exactly do you hope to accomplish by using my wife for your scheme?" Mark stared Vince down.

"I hope to finally drive that bastard from my company and out of everyone's life then I will deal with my son in my own way," Vince said with an evil stare giving Lisa chills.

"Fine Vince, two nights that's all you get but I want you to make damn sure Mark, Glen, John, and Adam are written into the storyline. I don't want to be alone with Paul for a moment do you understand?" Lisa said as Mark nodded in agreement.

"Yes, whatever you two want you got," Vince looked relieved.

"Vince, there is one more thing. If for some reason, your brilliant idea backfires and my wife is harmed I will choke the life out of Paul and no one not even you will be able to stop me," Mark firmly said as Vince looked very nervous again.

"Nothing will happen," Vince said as Mark glared at him. "So we have a deal after Unforgiven you will give me two nights to drive Paul out of my company."

"Yes," Lisa softly said hoping she was making the right decision.

"Excellent, I will see you in a few weeks. Mark, I will see you tomorrow and we will continue to keep Lisa's condition quiet which means she will have to stay away from the shows till the night I need her," Vince said waiting for Mark to flip out on him for it.

"No problem, I don't want my wife at the shows. She will stay at the hotels waiting for me it will be up to you to work the schedules so either John, Glen, or Adam can stay with her while I do the show," Mark didn't trust anyone else to take care of his wife.

"I can arrange that. Lisa, you take care and I will see you soon," Vince got up hugging her good bye. Lisa watched Mark escort Vince to the door. When Mark shut the door, he turned feeling his wife's stare.

"Did I just make the right decision?" Lisa asked him as he came towards her.

"Sweetheart, we are just going to be giving Paul a taste of his own medicine but I think Vince is wrong it won't drive Paul out of the WWE. It will make him even more pissed which is exactly what I want because I'll be waiting to make him feel every ounce pain you felt plus a thousand times more," Mark looked down into her eyes seeing her fear.

"Mark, don't do anything you'll regret later."

"All I'm going to do is protect my family and end the game that bastard started once and for all," Mark tried to keep his temper under control not wanting to scare her. It was already too late she was scared of what would happen in a few weeks when she returned to Raw. She saw the demons in his eyes every time he talked about Paul and she feared what he would do when he finally got his hands on Paul. She feared Vince's plan could bring about more bad than good for her family.


	61. Chapter 61

Ch 61

Paul was in a foul tempered mood as he arrived in Houston Texas for the Raw taping after Unforgiven. He was still sore after his match with Rob Van Dam the night before but that was the last problem on his mind. He had been trying for the last seven weeks since the last conversation with Lisa to get in touch with her anyway he could. He was disappointed when Mark came to the shows alone every time. Vince would only say she was still out on injury leave and would be returning in the near future. Paul was convinced she would make an appearance at Unforgiven but once again there was no sign of her. Paul was going crazy wondering where she was and if she was okay.

"Hey Paul, I've been looking for you," Paul was broken from his thoughts by Shane calling him.

"What now? Have you been able to find out what's going on with Lisa?" Paul glared at him.

"No, I tried everything even checked her file and it just confirms she is on injury leave for injuries sustained during King of the Ring. My father is definitely keeping everything about her a secret," Shane was frustrated. "At least, we can still pester Mark."

"I don't give a shit about Mark. I want to know where Lisa is," Paul yelled making Shane jump.

"Calm down Paul, I will track …" Shane was cut off by Mark's raised voice from one of the locker rooms. "Let's check that out." Shane pulled Paul down the hall towards the noise.

Shane and Paul peered through the locker room door where Mark was sitting on the bench talking on his cell phone.

"Damn it we keep going through this over and over. We are growing further and further apart since the incident at King of the Ring. It just isn't working anymore," Mark looked frustrated at his wedding ring. "You said yourself its like we are strangers anymore."

Mark paused as he listened to Lisa on the other end. "I agree with you we should separate for awhile and I will have Vince write you out of my storyline when you return in two weeks. I will pick up my things over the break have a good day." Mark hung up the phone looking sad for a few moments to Paul and Shane's delight. He slowly took off his wedding ring staring at it before putting it in his jacket. Paul had seen enough he pulled Shane away from the door to his locker room.

"This is excellent I knew those two wouldn't last," Paul was beaming with happiness. "She will be back in two weeks and I will win her back. I knew her losing the baby would ripe those two apart. This is perfect just makes my day."

"This is the best news with those two separating there is no way the adoption of Kelly will be finalized," Shane was still upset with Christina for signing the adoption papers and then forcing him into signing them by blackmailing him with going to his wife. He wasn't ready to divorce his wife yet especially with the way Christina had been acting lately. He shook his head not wanting to think about Christina. His relationship with her had been going bad lately. He rarely ever saw her anymore and when he did all they did was fight.

"This is definitely our day lets go out have a beer and celebrate before Raw starts," Paul's head was filled with thoughts of getting Lisa back. Shane nodded in agreement following him out the door. Neither one of them noticed Glen watching them with a smile on his face. He reached into his pocket taking out his cell phone.

"They fell for it hook, line and sinker. The game is on for tonight," Glen said into it then hung up to go ready for Raw.

* * *

Raw was coming to an end with only main event left of Kane vs. Chris Jericho for the number contender spot for Triple H's title. The match had been hyped through the whole show and Triple H had joined Jim Ross and King to watch the match. Hunter seemed extra cocky as he took his seat next to J.R. as Kane and Chris Jericho made their entrances. Hunter wanted intently as their match got under way with Kane taking the advantage. J.R. and the King kept talking while Hunter stayed quiet watching the match waiting for his opportunity to attack Kane causing him to lose the match. Hunter jumped out of his seat as Kane choke slammed Jericho. His entrance music started to play for no reason startling him. That isn't suppose to happen, Paul thought reminding himself to stay in character.

"I wouldn't do that Hunter," Lisa's voice rang out over the arena as Hunter stopped at the bottom of the ramp looking back expecting to see her. The distraction gave Kane the time to cover Jericho for the win making him the number one contender. Hunter didn't care he kept looking around for her wanting to see her.

"Congratulations Kane. Hunter, I heard you have been looking for me for the last few months. It's been driving you crazy wondering where I have been and what has been going on with me since you hurt me at King of the Ring, hasn't it Hunter?" her voice tormented him as it echoed through the arena. He grabbed a microphone coming into the ring looking all around again.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you but you drove me to it by choosing Undertaker over me. Please show yourself so we can talk about this and I can apologize face to face. I will do anything to make things up to you. Please angel I'm begging you to come out let me see my beautiful angel," Hunter spoke still searching the crowd with his eyes. Kane stayed close to the ring keeping an eye on Hunter ready to attack him in a moment's notice if he needed to. The fans went crazy as she appeared at the top of the ramp as the lights came up a hush fell over the crowd.

"Lisa is back and it looks like she is not alone," J.R. yelled out as Hunter stared at Lisa his eyes ran down her body. The black outfit she wore showed off her five month pregnant figure very nicely. Hunter's mouth dropped opened not believing his eyes. I got rid of that kid, he thought as he leaned on the rope checking her out again.

"Hunter, your plan didn't work. I didn't lose my baby even after your attack at King of the Ring," she placed her hands on her stomach. "You will never again come near my child. I will make you pay for what you did. You will be begging Vince to fire you by the time I'm done with you."

"Ahh beautiful, what the hell can you do to me, you're knocked up right now. You wouldn't dare step in this ring with me in your condition," Hunter grinned at her.

"You're right I wouldn't dare but," Lisa paused getting a big smile, "my husband would."

"Her husband? She is married?" the king asked J.R. puzzled as the arena went pitch black for a minute when the lights came up the Undertaker was standing right behind Hunter. He leveled Hunter to the mat with one blow then picked him back up again throwing him into a corner.

"This is for my wife and our baby," Taker hit Hunter twice with a sledgehammer in the stomach. Lisa didn't move from her spot as Kane walked up to her protectively watching over her as Taker continued his assault till Hunter was busted open.

"Mark, I'm sorry stop," Paul reeled in pain begging Mark to stop.

"Come on Hunter don't break character. You don't want to disappoint the fans," Mark uttered similar words Paul used the night he hurt Lisa. Paul closed his eyes feeling the throbbing pain running through his body as Mark picked him up one more time throwing him over the ropes to the cold hard floor. Mark looked at Paul lying motionless feeling some satisfaction before looking out at the fans acknowledging their cheers. He felt his wife's stare as he turned in her direction. He quickly exited the ring rushing up the ramp wrapping his arms around his wife escorting her into the back ending Raw.


	62. Chapter 62

Ch 62

Paul's whole body was aching in pain as he made his way to the back. He couldn't believe he had been set up. I'm such a fool I should have known Lisa and Mark separating was too good to be true, he thought ignoring the throbbing of his head, they set that all up so I wouldn't expect this. He came through the curtain seeing Shane waiting for him with a stunned look on his face.

"What the hell just happened here?" Shane yelled.

"Are you blind? I just had the shit beaten out of me by Mark for what we did to Lisa. She is still pregnant with his child. We are such fools," Paul looked around wondering if Lisa was still in the building.

"The pregnancy we can't do anything about but we can get that bastard back at the next Raw," Shane grinned widely.

"That is really easy for you to say. I'm the one that is out there getting my ass beaten not you if whatever we plan backfires," Paul threw his head back wiping the blood away.

"I'm not afraid to be out there. You want me in your corner I'm there," Shane stood up for himself.

"We have a week to figure this out. All I know is neither one of us is touching Lisa until after that kid is born," Paul knew if they went after Lisa again while she was pregnant there would be tons of problems not only with Mark.

"Going soft?"

"I still care about her and between you and me I've felt like shit for weeks thinking I killed her baby. I don't give a damn I'll raise Mark's kid as long as I get Lisa back. I'll just make the kid's life a living hell," Paul grinned heading towards his locker.

"I really see you as the father type," Shane rolled his eyes making Paul stop with a pissed off look.

"I can be a father," Paul kept his anger under control not wanting to explode on Shane, "especially if Lisa is my wife. I'll catch up with you tomorrow and we can discuss next week's Raw."

"Ok, see you later Paul," Shane walked away leaving Paul alone in his misery. He painfully took a step towards his locker room. He walked slowly trying to deal with all the pain. Suddenly Lisa's voice filled the hall. He quickened his pace stopping in front of Mark's locker room. He peered in seeing her sitting on the bench watching Mark gathering his things.

"Mark, I will be glad when this is over. I don't like playing these games with Paul. He isn't going to just sit back and let Vince get away with this," Lisa sighed.

"Stop worrying. Vince and I have this completely under control. After next week, you will not have to deal with any of this till after the baby comes," Mark moved in front of her kneeling down taking her hand. "Please trust me and let me handle this."

"I do trust you," Lisa caressed his cheek. "I guess I'm just worrying too much."

"Definitely please relax. You will have enough to worry about as your due date comes closer," Mark kissed her hand.

"You better be there for that," Lisa was worried he would be on the road when the baby decided to come.

"I will be there cross my heart," Mark made the motion of crossing his heart. He slowly rose pulling her into his arms holding her tight as Paul watched on hating Mark even more wishing there was some way to destroy their marriage once and for all.

* * *

The week flew quickly and it felt like in a heartbeat that Lisa was back in makeup getting ready for her last appearance on Raw till after the baby was born. She was a nervous wreck thinking of the night ahead and the match Vince had set up to hopefully drive Paul out of the WWE. She knew it wouldn't work Paul wasn't going anywhere and the match would just push him into more drastic measures. She feared he would take out his anger on Mark. She closed her eyes trying to not let the tears come. She was very worried about Mark but he kept telling him not to worry everything was fine but she had seen him getting ready for the match. She saw the rage in his eyes as he imagined Paul at the end of his blows. She wanted Paul to pay more than anything for what he had done she was just afraid of Mark getting in trouble for taking things too far.

"Hey darling," Mark kisses her cheek breaking her thoughts. "You look beautiful." He admired how pretty she looked in the light blue shirt and jeans. He always loved the way she looked in blue.

"Thanks sweetie," Lisa turned in the chair seeing he was already in his ring attire. She stood up stopping suddenly putting her hands on her stomach.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mark moved behind wrapping his arms around her resting his head against hers.

"Its nothing just feels like butterflies in my stomach," Lisa had never felt a sensation like that. Mark ran his hand to her stomach lightly caressing it. He knew Lisa had been waiting for the moment when she would feel the baby move for the first time since the doctor told them it could happen any day.

"I don't feel anything," he kissed her softly.

"I guess its just nerves," she leaned back enjoying the comfort of being in her husband's arms.

"Do you feel okay otherwise?"

"I feel fine except my back is aching some but the doctor said to expect that," Lisa said feeling the warmth of Mark's hand instantly under her shirt caressing her back.

"Does that help?" Mark whispered in her ear as she nodded yes. He lightly kissed her neck as she completely relaxed in his arms. They were lost in one another not noticing Christina watching them with jealous eyes from the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Glen came up behind her making her jump.

"Its none of your business what I'm doing here," she tried to brush past him as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm warning you no more schemes. You try to break up Mark and Lisa again it will be the last thing you do," Glen glared at her as she tried not to shake seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I'm not here to bother Mark or Lisa. I'm here to see Shane," Christina broke free from his grip.

"I guess it was time to see his whore," Glen coldly said upsetting her.

"I'm not his whore. I'm no one's whore!" Christina couldn't control her emotions. "One day I will have what Lisa has. I will have a husband and family who love me."

"You already had a caring loving family you gave them up," Glen didn't care about hurting her feelings anymore. "You gave up your own beautiful daughter for a snake like Shane McMahon."

"Damn it I didn't want to give her up. I had to," Christina bites her tongue realizing she said too much.

"Why did you have to?"

"To protect her from her father," Christina said with tears in her eyes.

"Protect her from Shane? Did Shane hurt Kelly before? Does he hurt you? Is that why you do this crazy shit to your family?" Glen stared at her. "Christina, it isn't too late to ask for help. I will help you just tell me why you do this shit. Tell me the truth about everything and I will help you."

"No one can help me," Christina cried. "Leave me alone Glen." She ran down the hall disappearing into Shane's room before Glen could catch her. Glen knew better than to go after her. He slowly walked away to get ready for Raw knowing he had to find away to get through to Christina.


	63. Chapter 63

Ch 63

Raw opened with the arrival of Undertaker and Lisa. The Coach quickly caught up to them stopping them.

"Undertaker, Lisa, first off congratulations on your marriage and your baby on the way," Coach smiled at them, "but you two must be worried about Triple H."

"Hunter is the least of my worries," Lisa spoke up motioning to her stomach. "Our little one is my number one concern. I'm only here tonight to surrender my women's title and make sure Vince holds good to his promise."

"His promise?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, Vince promised to make sure Eric Bischoff puts Hunter in a handicap match tonight against three opponents of my choice," Lisa smiled.

"Who are the opponents?"

"My lips are sealed," Lisa looked up at her husband as he grinned.

"I'm sure Coach, even you can figure out who the one opponent is," Taker put his arm around Lisa. "As for my partners you'll just have to wait and see. Hunter, if you're listening which I'm sure you are. I'm coming for you boy and the pain you felt last week will be nothing to what you feel tonight. The pain will continue week after week till I feel you have paid for your sins against my wife. Come on sweetheart." Taker ended the interview guiding his wife down the hall as the cameras faded out.

Raw continued to build to the main event as the Coach tried to interview Hunter. Hunter slammed the door in his face refusing to talk.

Finally it was time for the main as the fans waited anxiously to see who would team with the Undertaker. Triple H came out first looking very pissed off. Undertaker made his entrance with Lisa by his side as Hunter slid out the ring. Lisa stayed very close to her husband holding his hand as they came down the ramp. She seemed to hesitate as he held the ropes for her to get into the ring.

"Sweetheart, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you," Taker whispered in her ear as the arena dimmed and Kane's fire illuminated the arena. Kane made his way down to the ring joining the Undertaker as Hunter started to look concern. Undertaker motioned for a microphone.

"Hey Hunter, you look scared. Don't be you're not fighting Kane tonight," Taker paused as Hunter looked puzzled. "He is just here to protect Lisa." As he finished talking Edge's music started making the fans go crazy as he appeared. When he entered the ring, Bradshaw's entrance started as Undertaker glared at Hunter pacing outside the ring.

"Why are you doing this to me Lisa?" Hunter called out to her.

"To you? You started this. You're the one that tried to make me lose my baby. Paybacks are a bitch," Lisa answered him as he slowly climbed up on the apron.

"I'm sorry no more payback please," Hunter entered the ring as Taker protectively watched over his wife.

"The payback has just begun," Lisa slapped Hunter. Kane gently tugged Lisa out of the ring on the other side. Hunter surveyed the situation realizing he was in loads of trouble. Taker motioned for Bradshaw and Edge to leave the ring leaving Hunter and Taker one on one. Lisa watched with concern in her eyes as Kane rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Mark knows what he's doing relax," Kane softly said as she nodded in agreement. She winced as the match started with Hunter hitting Taker with a low blow. "If you want to leave just tell me."

"I'm not leaving," Lisa said keeping her attention on the match. "You just watch out for Shane or whoever else decides to try to save Paul." Kane nodded in agreement scanning the arena waiting for attack he knew would happen. The match continued without any problems as Undertaker rebound pounding on Hunter for awhile before tagging in Edge to continue the punishment. Suddenly there was a commotion as Shane and Big Show came through the crowd.

"Get her the hell out of here now," Taker yelled at Kane as he instantly grabbed Lisa around the waist taking her towards the back when he was cut off by Nash. "No!" Taker yelled about to go after Nash when Big Show grabbed him from behind.

"Go near J.R. and Lawler," Kane let her go as she moved out of harm's way. Kane and Nash exchanged blows while Taker tried to avoid Big Show's blows. Edge and Bradshaw were busy with Shane and Hunter. Lisa felt helpless watching the mess unfold knowing there was nothing she could do. She got tears in her eyes when Taker was knocked over the ropes hitting the ground hard. She heard another thud at the same time looking over to see Kane had thrown Nash off the ramp eliminating him as a threat.

"Stay back I'll help Taker," Kane came close reassuring her before he turned his attention to Big Show. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief as Undertaker got back to his feet going right for Hunter dragging him into the ring. Bradshaw, Edge and Kane took care of Big Show and Shane while Taker drove Hunter to his knees with a blow. Hunter crawled away as Edge and Bradshaw reentered the ring. He motioned for a microphone as Lillian quickly gave him one as Taker neared him.

"Wait Taker enough, I have a deal for you," Hunter said with pain in his voice.

"What deal?" Taker asked as Lisa listened from ringside.

"You and Lisa still hold the inter-gender tag titles," Hunter glanced over at Lisa. "I know she wants a piece of me in this ring so I'm asking for a match for the titles."

"She is in no condition for a match," Taker shook his head.

"I know that," Hunter struggled to his feet using the ropes. "I want a match when she comes back after having the kid." Undertaker thought for a minute then looked at Lisa.

"It's my wife's choice," Taker motioned for her to enter the ring. "What do you want darling?"

"I'm all for the match after I come back," Lisa wasn't afraid of facing Hunter after she had the baby.

"Fine, then you have my promise that I will not bother you or your husband anymore till that night," Hunter held onto to the top rope tightly afraid if he let go he would fall. "I'm out of here. I'll see you in a few months." He kept his eyes locked on Lisa as he left the ring. She didn't break the stare down as Taker wrapped his arms tightly around her as the fans started to cheer.

"Darling, are you …" he stopped when he felt the movement against his arm. He felt Lisa stiffen for a moment. "What was that?"

"More like who was that," Lisa smiled feeling the baby move again. "I think our son or daughter is trying to tell us they like being in the ring too." Undertaker held her close cherishing the moment of feeling their baby moving.

Paul realized Lisa was feeling the baby move for the first time as he paused at the top of the ramp. The sight of Mark's happiness made Paul sick to his stomach. He took one last look heading backstage with Shane close behind.

"Why did you make her a promise like that? So we didn't get Mark this week but next week we can try again," Shane was pissed off he wanted revenge.

"Calm down I need the next few months to get Lisa's surprise ready," Paul widely smiled. "Wait till you see the surprise I have in store for Lisa when she comes back. I think it'll even shock you."

"Me?" Shane got confused.

"Just wait and enjoy the peace for the next few months," Paul grinned walking away thinking of the misery his surprise would cause Lisa.


	64. Chapter 64

Ch 64

Paul was farthest thing was Mark's and Lisa's mind over the next few months as they prepared for their child to arrive. Lisa continued traveling with Mark till she was almost seven months pregnant and decided it was best for her to stay home. She kept busy while he was away taking care of Kelly and getting the nursery ready. On his breaks, Mark helped her paint the nursery and assemble the crib. He was feeling more and more like Kelly's father everyday as he watched her grow. Kelly had even called him daddy a few times making his heart overjoyed. They were a happy family waiting anxiously for the arrival of the new baby.

Lisa was thirty eight weeks along and feeling like a house when Mark decided he wasn't returning to the road till after she had the baby. He was too worried about letting her down and not being there when she went into labor. Vince was very understanding telling Mark to take as much time as he needed off. Lisa was relieved to have her husband home. She was getting more and more nervous as it got closer to her due date.

The first day of February was chilly and snowy when Lisa woke up early not able to sleep anymore. The baby had been kicking her like crazy all through the night. Even Mark was woken up during the night by the baby's movement as he cuddled his wife feeling the kicks under his arm. Lisa slowly climbed out of bed pulling a robe on as she made her way to the kitchen. She was in the middle of making coffee when she felt Mark's arms go around her.

"How is my beautiful wife this morning?" he kissed her neck running his hands to her stomach. "And how is my little one?" He instantly felt the baby move under his touch making him smile.

"I think this baby is going to kick his or her way out," Lisa smiled.

"It sure felt that way last night. I don't know how you deal with this," Mark caressed her stomach feeling all the movement like the baby was doing somersaults inside of her.

"You get used to it after awhile," Lisa placed her hand over his looking out the window at snow blowing wildly. "It looks like a blizzard out there."

"The news said one might be coming this way. Looks like it's arrived. This is perfect weather to stay in bed all day," Mark kissed the curve of her neck when knocking started.

"You expecting anyone?" Mark asked as she shook her head no. He kissed her cheek going to the door. Lisa stayed in the kitchen waiting for him to come back. "Sweetheart we have a visitor."

"Good morning you look amazing as always," Glen came into the kitchen shaking off the snow before hugging her. He felt the baby kick against him. "Wow strong little guy," he stepped back placing his hand on her stomach feeling another kick.

"It could be a strong little girl," Lisa said not really caring if it was a boy or a girl. She just wanted a healthy happy baby.

"Didn't you guys found out what it was?" Glen asked as they both shook their heads no.

"We decided to leave it a surprise," Mark really wanted to know at their last ultrasound but he respected Lisa's wishes about leaving it as a surprise.

"Its better that way. I almost forget," Glen disappeared into the other room coming back with a huge yellow bunny rabbit and a bouquet of red roses, "this is for the baby and the flowers are for you."

"Thank you, you're so sweet," Lisa hugged him again kissing his cheek.

"Sorry big man I forget to bring you something," Glen grinned at Mark as Lisa started to laugh.

"He can share mine," Lisa couldn't stop laughing as Mark gave her a priceless look rolling his eyes. Mark wrapped his arms around her just as Kelly started to cry.

"You two relax I'll get her," Glen quickly went toward Kelly's room.

"She is probably hungry," Lisa was about to step away from Mark when she felt a contraction grabbing onto him tightly.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Mark held onto to her as she breathed through the contraction.

"Yes, I think so just a contraction," she paused looking into Mark's eyes filled with surprise. He swiftly picked her up carrying towards the front door. "Mark, stop!"

"Darling, I have to get you to the hospital," Mark's mind was racing a mile minute as he tried remembering what they learned in Lamaze classes and if he put her bag in the truck.

"Not yet, wait till I get a few more contractions," Lisa kissed his cheek.

"Did I miss something?" Glen came back into the room with Kelly.

"Yeah, she is in labor," Mark put Lisa down as Glen's mouth dropped.

"Shouldn't you be taking her to the hospital? Neither one of us can deliver a baby and that snow storm is getting worse and worse," Glen was filled with terror.

"Glen, this is my first delivery I could be in labor for a day maybe more. I rather stay here than in a dreary hospital room," Lisa made a sour face as Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"The doc did say to wait till the contractions were close together and coming regularly," Mark sighed. "My truck will be able to get through the storm and the hospital is only a few minutes away. Glen, do you mind staying here till the storm lets up in case we need you to stay with Kelly?"

"I don't mind at all," Glen smiled kissing Kelly's cheek.

"Thanks," Mark patted Glen's shoulder before turning to Lisa. "As for you darling, you better get into bed. I'm going to call your mom to come over here too just in case anything happens."

"I'm not going to bed. I want to stay here," she kissed his cheek. "Kelly, do you want breakfast?" Lisa asked her making Kelly smile happily. She played with Kelly for a few minutes while Mark talked to her mom.

"Your mom will be over shortly. She agrees that it's too early for you to go to the hospital. She wants you to stay off your feet. I'll make breakfast," Mark gently moved her to a chair.

"Mark, I can help," she protested.

"You play with Kelly. I'll help," Glen put Kelly in her lap as she let out a sigh. "You better enjoy this once the baby comes you'll be so busy you'll miss moments like this."

"He is right darling. Just relax," Mark kissed her lightly.

"They don't give me much choice do they?" Lisa smiled talking to Kelly.

"Mama," Kelly laughed wrapping her arms around Lisa's neck.

"Ahh she is trying to cheer you up," Glen loved spending time around Kelly. She was the little ray of sunlight he needed in his life. He just wished Christina would come around and let him in to help her. "She really thinks of you and Lisa as her mom and dad doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Kelly is our daughter as far as we are concerned," Mark said as Lisa took Kelly to the window showing her the snow. "I'm going to be the proud father of two little ones soon."

* * *

The rest of the day was peaceful as Lisa had contractions off and on. Her mom and her step father walked over bringing enough things to stay in case something happened. Lisa's mom watched her daughter carefully all day noticing the way Lisa would wince slightly when the contractions came. After dinner, Glen put Kelly to bed while Mark helped Lisa clean up after dinner. Lisa was putting the dishes away when she had another contraction. She tried to deal with it without worrying Mark.

"Breathe through it darling," Mark rested his hands on her shoulders calmly talking to her. "You have been having contractions all through the day haven't you?"

"Yes, but they haven't been close enough to call the doctor," Lisa was glad the contraction passed. "I guess I'm not good at hiding them."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Mark caressed her face.

"No, its still snowing and you heard the news all the roads are closed except for emergency vehicles. I don't think the baby will be coming anytime soon. My body is just getting ready," Lisa tried to reassure him.

"Ok darling, but if you start to get worse I'm taking you," Mark kissed her softly. "Come on let's go watch a movie." Mark took her hand leading her into the living room where Glen and her parents were watching the news. Lisa cuddled close to Mark while listening to them talk about the blizzard. The warmth of her husband was lulling her to sleep. She was almost asleep when she felt her water break.

"Oh no," she started to sit up as very strong contraction started.

"Lisa!" Mark grabbed onto her as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Mark, my water broke," she winced in pain.

"I'll have you to the hospital in no time," Mark went to pick her up as she stopped him.

"There is no time. The baby's coming now!" Lisa tried not to panic feeling there was no time to get the hospital.

"She can't have the baby here!" Glen exclaimed as Mark motioned for him to calm down.

"Glen, go call the ambulance and her doctor. Eric, bring plenty of blankets," Lisa's mom took control as Mark helped Lisa up while Glen ran off to call for help.

"Darling, it's going to be okay. I promise you everything will be okay," Mark kissed her forehead seeing the fear in her eyes. Mark tried to stay calm knowing him getting worked up would only upset Lisa. He gently picked her up moving her into the bedroom in between contractions.

"The ambulance is on the way. The doctor will be calling…" Glen turned white when he saw how much pain Lisa looked like she was in clinging to Mark's hand.

"Glen pull it together, women have babies everyday. When will the doc call?" Lisa's mom looked at him. Lisa felt panic run through her hoping the baby would be alright. She felt bad knowing she probably should have gone to the hospital earlier.

"In about five minutes," Glen tried to keep his cool.

"Shit, that might be too long," Mark looked at his wife seeing the worry filling her face.

"We will help her deliver the baby," Laura calmly said. "Eric, Glen, please go keep a watch for the paramedics." Lisa's step father and Glen quickly left the room glad Laura sent them away.

"Mark!" Lisa let out a scream as he held her hand. "The baby is coming I can feel it."

"Sweetheart just breathe and let the baby come," Mark tried to keep her calm while Laura laid out the blankets readying herself to deliver her grandchild. She had helped deliver a baby before when one of her bed and breakfast guests went into labor in the middle of the night. Laura swallowed hard hoping the paramedics would arrive shortly.

"Oh God!" Mark didn't know what to do as Lisa yelled again as the baby started to come into the world. Laura silently mouthed for him to get Lisa to push.

"Push darling," Mark whispered to her. He was ready to yell in pain himself as Lisa gripped his hand tighter pushing hard with each contraction. Tears were running down Lisa's cheek as the baby's cry filled the room bringing tears to everyone eyes. Lisa collapsed back against Mark waiting to see their baby.

"Congratulations you two have a beautiful baby girl," Laura wrapped her granddaughter. She gently lifted her letting Mark and Lisa see their new daughter as the paramedics came through the door.

* * *

The paramedics took care of Lisa and the baby getting them to the hospital. Lisa insisted Mark stay with the baby while they checked her out. Mark was in awe watching his new daughter cry and squirm as they measured, weighed, and checked her all out.

"Mr. Callaway, your daughter is in perfect health," the nurse placed the baby into the bassinet. "Your wife is in room 12C if you would like to take your daughter down for a feeding."

"Thank you I will," Mark slowly rolled his daughter to his wife's room. He opened the door finding Lisa looking better talking with her doctor. "You have a visitor Mommy."

Lisa perked as Mark gently lifted their daughter placing her in Lisa's arms. Lisa looked down into her daughter's pale green eyes running her fingers over her strawberry blonde hair getting tears in her eyes.

"She is beautiful," Lisa sobbed kissing her daughter's fingers.

"The nurse wants to know what her name is," Mark smiled sitting next to his wife as the doctor left.

"How does Rose sound?" Lisa looked at his husband.

"Perfect," Mark kissed her softly. "Hello Rose," he kissed his daughter's forehead feeling intense happiness. He was thankfully his wife and daughter were fine and he planned to keep them happy and safe forever.


	65. Chapter 65

Ch 65

Time was flying fast for Mark and Lisa before they knew it Rose was five weeks old and Vince was coming for a visit to discuss with Lisa about her return to work. Mark didn't want Lisa to return. He was worried about Paul. Paul and Shane had been quiet for too long making Mark worry even more he was up to something.

"Hey where are you?" Lisa came up behind him wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Just thinking about work."

"You mean thinking about Paul and Shane," Lisa rested her head against his back.

"Darling, this peace isn't going to last forever," Mark sighed turning around caressing his wife's cheek.

"Mark, enjoy it now stop worrying. Did you notice how quiet it is?"

"Yeah," Mark didn't hear Rose crying or Kelly babbling. "What did you do?"

"They both fell asleep at the same time," Lisa pulled him towards the nursery showing him Kelly sleeping in her crib and Rose asleep in her swing.

"This is a miracle," Mark put his arm around Lisa admiring their daughters. "Its ashame Vince is coming any minute." Mark devilishly smiled running his fingertips the curve of her neck lightly massaging feeling her tension.

"Hopefully he won't stay long and the girls will sleep for awhile," Lisa loved his touch soothing her.

"I can always kick him out," Mark grinned making her laugh.

"You better behave," Lisa tickled his stomach lightly. He leaned down kissing her with a fierce passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck letting him pick her up against him carrying her towards the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed crawling on top of her kissing her deeper.

"Are you sure you want me to behave?" Mark whispered against her lips.

"Feel free to be as bad as you want," she smiled pulling him into a deep kiss. Their kisses became more passionate. Suddenly they both jumped when the door bell started ringing.

"Damn it," Mark cursed gently getting up pulling her with him. "Let's get rid of him fast and get back to this." Mark kissed her again as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's just not answer the door," she smiled.

"Now who is being bad," Mark laughed pulling her towards the door. He opened it finding Vince standing there with his arms full of toys for Kelly and Rose.

"Hello you two," Vince came in handing the toys to Mark giving Lisa a hug. "You're looking wonderful Lisa." Vince was surprised to see she almost had her figure back already. "Thank you both for letting me come. Where are the two little angels?"

"Both …" Lisa was going to say sleeping till she heard Rose start to cry. She didn't say another word rushing off after her daughter.

"She was trying to say they were both sleeping but as you just heard that has changed," Mark motioned for Vince to follow him into living room as Lisa came out of the nursery holding Rose.

"Mark, can you hold her? Kelly is also awake and needs to be changed," Lisa held Rose out to him as he carefully took his daughter holding her close. "I'll be right back."

"She is beautiful," Vince marveled at the baby with her big green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Thank you," Mark gently put Rose on his shoulder motioning for Vince to sit. "Let's cut to the chase what do you want from us now?"

"All I want is for you and your wife to understand I need you both back the Raw before Wrestlemania to promote the inter-gender tag team title match at Wrestlemania," Vince's business side immediately took over. "Its no surprise the match will be against Triple H and his partner."

"Who is his partner?"

"It looks like it will Torrie or Jazz. I prefer Torrie she isn't as crazy as Jazz is in the ring," Vince let out a frustrated sigh as Mark shook his head.

"I don't want to put my wife in another situation where she is going to be hurt," Mark said softly not wanting Lisa to hear.

"Mark, I want to do this but this will bemy last match against Paul. Is that clear Vince?" Lisa came back into the room with Kelly.

"Perfectly clear," Vince shook his head in agreement. "I know you still have to be cleared to return but I'm assuming the doctor will clear you next week. The week after that I need you both at Raw than your first match will be at Wrestlemania. Is that good?"

"Yes," Lisa put Kelly letting her cling onto to the table watching Vince with curious eyes.

"I want to make one thing crystal clear Vince. If Paul tries to harm Lisa, I'm going to beat him until he is a bloody mess," Mark stared Vince down.

"Mark, you can do whatever you like to Paul. I'm only keeping him around because whether I like him or not the fans love to hate him and that draws them to the shows," Vince was happily surprised when Kelly made her way to him dragging one of her favorite toys. "Hello Kelly, you're getting so big and you have a cute baby sister."

Kelly smiled giving Vince one of her toys. Mark watched Kelly wondering if she sensed Vince was her grandfather. Vince adored Kelly but he still couldn't believe she was Shane's daughter. "Seeing your little girls makes me miss my new grandson Doug more and more. I might have my issues with Stephanie and Shawnbeing together but they did give me a terrific grandson."

"How is Stephanie doing?" Lisa asked taking Rose from Mark.

"She is tired all the time but she loves being a mom. She is getting spoiled now becauseShawn is still on leave and will be back after Wrestlemania. Stephanie hasn't decided when she will return," Vince was beaming with pride thinking of his grandson. "Well I have troubled you two enough. I need to hurry back to the airport and catch my flight. I will see you two in a few weeks." Vince leaned down kissing Kelly's forehead before standing up hugging Lisa goodbye.

"If there are any problems I'll be in touch," Mark escorted Vince to the door.

"Please tell me right away because we are going to start promoting your and Lisa's return," Vince paused at the door staring at Mark lowering his voice. "Mark, I don't want any harm to come to Lisa. I feel terrible everyday for what happened to her in my ring. I will do everything I can assure her safety but Paul is very unpredictable."

"Don't worry about Paul. I will handle Paul in my own way. See you later Vince," Mark shut the door leaning against it for a minute thinking of what he would do to protect his family.

* * *

Paul sat in his rental car across from Mark's and Lisa's house watching Vince almost bounce down the steps to the waiting limo.

"Looks like my girl is returning to work. Time to make Mark's life miserable again," Paul widely smiled about to put the binoculars down when Lisa came out on the porch carrying Rose. Paul's wicked heart pounded out of his chest as Lisa sat down on the swing Edgeing her daughter slowly. She looked even more beautiful to him as the wind swept her hair slowly from her face as she smiled and talked to her daughter.

"That should be my kid and my house," Paul balled up his fist seeing how happy Lisa looked when Mark came out with Kelly. "Mark, I'm going to take your family away from you and make them mine if it's the last thing I do." Paul couldn't stand watching anymore. He started up the car speeding away to pick up who he needed to put his devious plan into action.


	66. Chapter 66

Ch 66

It felt strange to Lisa being back at work after her long break. Vince had gone out of his way setting up one of locker rooms with toys and everything Kelly and Rose would need while their parents worked. Lisa wasn't sure if it was good or bad to be back at work. She couldn't shake the fears of seeing Paul again and she kept checking around looking for Shane.

"Mommy," Kelly's sweet little voice broke her thoughts as Lisa knelt down to pick her up.

"Did you find your Uncle Glen?" Lisa asked her.

"Yes, she did," Glen's voice filled the room. "Of course she had help from her Uncle Adam and Rose." Adam entered the room carrying Rose sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

"Looks like Rose was a lot of help," Lisa laughed as Adam carefully sat down not wanting to wake the baby. "Where did you guys leave Mark?"

"He wanted to work out a bit longer. He needs to get rid of some of that anger before he sees Paul tonight," Glen was worried about Mark and all the built up aggression he was feeling towards Paul. It wouldn't take much for Mark to take things too far in the ring.

"Do you think he will be okay tonight?" Lisa asked worrying about her husband even more.

"You'll be with him. I'm sure you can keep him under control," Glen smiled at her.

"I agree with that. I think you're the only one that Mark would listen to in a fit of rage," Adam softly said not wanting to wake Rose.

"I don't want Mark to get to that point," Lisa sighed hoping nothing bad would happen.

"What point?" Mark came in to the room toweling off after his workout looking directly at his wife for answers. She bites her lip not wanting to say the wrong thing and upset him. "Darling just say what's on your mind."

"We are worried about what you will do to Paul," she took a deep breathe telling him her concerns.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize our family life," Mark came towards her lightly running his fingers along her cheek. "I love you and I love our kids more than anything in this world. I will not lose all that because of two jackasses but I can't just sit back and not teach them both a lesson. I'm not going to live life always looking over my shoulder wondering when those bastards are going to strike. Please darling I need you to trust me and stop worrying."

"Mark, I do trust you," Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't want to live in fear either."

"Then darling let me handle this the way I need to," Mark kissed her forehead feeling Glen and Adam staring at him. "You two stop worrying too. I need you two to keep an eye on our kids while we are out there. If anything happens in that ring, John will be out there in two seconds."

"Where is John anyway?" Glen asked not seeing John since they arrived.

"Where he always is lately with Trish," Lisa smiled happy her brother had finally found someone to make him happy.

"That is good for John. He needs a good woman to keep him in line," Adam said making Glen nod in agreement. Rose slightly stirred letting out a little whimper making the room very quiet.

"You two better go get ready for your segment. We will take care of the munchkins," Glen ushered Mark and Lisa towards the door.

"We won't be long. If Rose wakes up change her and keep her amused till I get back to feed her," Lisa tried to think of anything else she needed to tell Glen and Adam.

"We got it under control," Glen smiled at her.

"Thanks guys," Mark gently pulled Lisa by her arm down the hall. "Darling, our little ones will be fine. The faster we get this done the faster we get back to them."

"I know Hon," Lisa stopped in the hall listening to the sounds of crowd. "I'm actually nervous about going out there it feels like years since I've been out there."

"Nothing to be nervous about, you will have me by your side the whole time," Mark leaned down kissing her taking all her worries away.

* * *

Raw opened with Eric Bischoff in his office promising that tonight he would add another match to Wrestlemania that involved the return of two wrestlers to Raw that very night. JR and The King kept building on Bischoff's announcement about the surprise wrestlers returning. Halfway through Raw, Bischoff made his way to the ring with a wide smile.

"Its time for my promise to come true," he said as the arena dimmed and the Undertaker's music filled the arena bringing the fans to their feet. They cheered as he appeared on the ramp with his motorcycle looking out over the sea of fans before riding down circling the ring. Undertaker sat on his motorcycle for a moment then entered the ring staring Bischoff down.

"I would like to be the first to welcome you back and thank you for staying with Raw," Bischoff was gushing with joy that he still had the Undertaker on his show. "Now for my next surprise, you didn't come alone did you?"

"No, I brought someone with me," Undertaker paused letting the suspense build.

"Really who?" Bischoff motioned towards the crowd.

"My wife," Taker said letting a smile form on his face as her "Devil Woman" entrance music rang out and she appeared on the ramp to the fans' cheers.

"Oh my she looks amazing, are you sure she had a baby JR?" the King exclaimed checking out how sexy she looked in the tight black mini skirt and light blue tank top. Undertaker's eyes stayed glued to his wife as she entered the ring acknowledging the fans.

"I would like to welcome you back to and thank you. I also want to congratulate both of you on your new daughter," Bischoff spoke as Taker put his arm around Lisa's shoulders. Suddenly Triple H'smusic filled the arena as Lisa looked around with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry angel I'm not coming out there," Hunter appeared on the titantron with a smug cocky smile. "Congratulations on your new little girl. I hear she is quite the beauty like her mom. I've missed having you around angel. You will never understand how much I've missed you and the lengths I have gone too to keep a piece of you with me." Hunter paused looking like he was going to cry for a moment then he wiped his eyes till his evil grin returned.

"Why can't you just let go? We will never be together again. What the hell do you mean keeping a piece of me Hunter?" Lisa stared at his smug smile knowing he was up to something.

"You'll find out tonight angel, but not now," Hunter paused as the camera zoomed out showing he was in a locker room all decorated for a celebration with white balloons everywhere, "I'm in the middle of my own celebration right now and by the end of tonight you two won't be the only two getting congratulated."

"Enough of the god damn mind games Hunter, what the hell do you want?" Taker took the mic from his wife.

"You took everything I wanted! You ripped her right out my life, making her your wife andhaving a child with her. Those were all of my dreams you destroyed," Hunter started to get angry. "Now I'm going to return the favor. Later tonight how about we have a warm up match with no titles on the line for Wrestlemania? You and your sexy wife face me and my new partner in an inter-gender tag match."

"You got it!" Taker couldn't wait to get his hands on Hunter.

"Good, I'll see you soon too," Hunter walked away as the camera panned to a wedding cake making Lisa gasp. She looked at Taker wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Lisa came backstage almost running to their locker room with Mark right behind her.

"Lisa, where in the hell are you going?" Mark caught her arm.

"I'm getting our children and leaving this arena before Paul hurts us again. This wasn't supposed to happen. Our first return match was supposed to be at Wrestlemania. Now Paul has conned us in to a match tonight against him and an opponent we have no clue about," Lisa ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out what Paul was up to and control the sickening feeling of dread that was overtaking her.

"Darling, there is something else making you want to leave. I know you well enough to know you're not afraid of this upcoming match no matter who Paul brings to the ring. I need you to please tell me what's bothering you," Mark stared into her eyes.

"Mark, something awful is going to happen. I can feel it. Paul has had months to plot his revenge and I'm sure he went to the extremes. We both know how sick and twisted he is," Lisa sighed wanting to get as far away from the arena as she could.

"We can't run from this. We will face whatever he throws our way and get through it," Mark cupped her chin. "Darling, don't be afraid of him. Our love is strong and can get through anything."

"I know we can," she said as he pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her forehead. They heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall as Shane appeared looking agitated and very upset.

"I don't want any trouble. Have you two seen Paul?" Shane kept his distance seeing the anger immediately creep into Mark's eyes. Lisa lightly nudged Mark not having to say a word to make him understand she didn't want him to do anything to Shane.

"No, we haven't. You look upset, something wrong?" Lisa asked watching him closely. Shane stared at her for a minute like he wanted to tell her something then he shook his head no.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need to find him soon," Shane tried to stay calm not wanting to let Mark and Lisa in to the fact he was extremely pissed off at Paul and there was no telling what he would do when he finally found him. Shane swallowed his pride deciding it was time to end his problems with Mark and Lisa because he might need their help soon. "I want to apologize for all the shit I have done to you two."

"What?" Mark was stunned not believing Shane was apologizing.

"I'm not good at apologizes and I have no excuses for what I did. I just saw Kelly," Shane swallowed hard. "I've never seen her so happy before not even when she spent time with Christina and me. I might not like losing my daughter but I know it is the best for her. You don't have to accept my apologizes but I wanted to tell you both anyway. I want you both to know I'm not going to both you anymore. I'm done with helping Paul ruin your lives."

"Shane, do you know what he is up to tonight?" Lisa asked hoping Shane had some clue.

"All I know is he sent me this note," Shane handed it Lisa.

"Shane thanks for all your help buddy but I don't need your help anymore. By the way its time for one of your fears to come true," Lisa read the note out loud handing it to Mark.

"Looks like what goes around comes around," Mark was satisfied Shane was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

"I know I deserve this but what about you two. How much more can you take?" Shane stomped his foot.

"We will be fine," Mark held onto Lisa tighter. "I want to talk to you more later so don't disappear. We have to get ready for the match."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here searching the arena for Paul," Shane started off down the hall again.

"This isn't good Mark," Lisa felt her bad feeling growing.

"Darling, let's just face this and get it over with," Mark kissed her holding her close swearing he would do anything to protect her tonight.

* * *

Raw was coming to an end only leaving the inter-gender tag match. The fans exploded as Undertaker and Lisa made their entrance.

"Darling relax," Taker took her hand as the arena dimmed for Hunter's entrance. He didn't make them wait appearing from the darkness in his ring attire. He took his time getting to the ring showing no fear or hesitation as he climbed up on the apron doing his normal entrance. He smiled at Lisa motioning with his hand for someone to come out.

"What the hell?" Taker said the question Lisa was thinking as a tall athletic built female dressed in the same black tank top and black shorts with a red stripe down the sides as Lisamade her way to the ring wearing a black mask concealing her identity. Lisa watched the woman intently feeling like she knew her.

"Who is that? JR, do you know who that mystery lady is?" King asked as the woman joined Hunter on the apron.

"I have no idea King, but if she is involved with Hunter it means bad news for the Undertaker and his lovely wife," JR said as the lights came back up in the arena.

"Come on Hunter you and me," Taker spoke motioning for Lisa to leave the ring.

"Taker, don't you think we should let the ladies go first unless your wife is afraid," Hunter grinned at Lisa.

"I'm not afraid. I'll take her on," she stared into the other woman's blue eyes not able to shake the familiar feeling. Taker saw the look of determination on his wife's face leaving the ring as Hunter went to his corner. The other woman wasted no time lunging at Lisa's waist. Lisa moved just in time countering with a hard blow to the woman's back knocking her to the mat. She picked the girl up from the mat swinging her into the corner. Lisa waited as the girl clumsily climbed to the top rope. Lisa cornered the girl hitting her a few times before climbing up on the ropes using them to flip the girl out of the corner. The girl let out a scream as she hit the mat hard. The scream made Lisa stop staring at the woman on the mat trying to catch her breathe.

"What's wrong darling?" Taker asked as she backed up to their corner.

"I don't know. I think I know her," Lisa met the woman's blue eyes trying to figure out who she was as Hunter watched with a satisfied grin.

"What's the matter angel? Why are you backing off? Come on where is all your hellfire?" Hunter tormented her as the woman crawled to the corner tagging him in.

"Screw you Hunter," Lisa didn't even think as she went towards Hunter slapping him making the fans roar. Hunter laughed looking at her with a cocky smile as the referee kept Taker out of the ring. "Who is she?" Lisa pointed to the woman still wobbling from the beating she took.

"Why don't you make me tell you," Hunter grabbed her wrist as she tried to hit him again. Bradshaw and Trish quickly appeared rushing down to the ring getting the referee's attention. Hunter immediately let Lisa go as Taker entered the ring. Hunter motioned for a microphone. "I was hoping your brother came out here. I wanted him to be out her for this. You really want to know who my tag team partner is?" Hunter stared directly at Lisa as Bradshaw entered the ring looking at the woman. Bradshaw felt the same familiar feeling as Lisa noticing the mystery woman avoided looking at him.

"Yes, no more games who is she?" Lisa felt her heart start to race as Hunter motioned for the girl to enter the ring.

"After you married the Undertaker, it got me to thinking how nice it would be to settle down. The only problem was my dream girl was unavailable," Hunter put his arm around the mysterious woman. "So I had no choice but to marry the best next thing." Hunter paused feeling pure delight as confusion and fear filled Lisa's eyes. This was his moment he was going to hurt her as bad as she hurt him and the best part of his plan is this was only the beginning of the pain he had in store for Lisa. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like you all to meet my wife." Hunter pulled the mask off slowly letting a cascade of the same color blonde hairas Lisa's loose as Taker and Bradshaw both watched on in horror. Lisa's heart leaped into her throat when Hunter removed the mask completely revealing it was her own sister Christina.


	67. Chapter 67

Ch 67

Lisa couldn't take her eyes off Christina wondering if she was a having a terrible nightmare. Christina looked like her twin now with the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is a joke right?" John asked hoping Christina didn't sink that low. Christina wouldn't look at him burying her face into Paul's chest.

"See angel this is the lengths you pushed me too. I had our whole lives planned when you walked away. I just couldn't give up those dreams so I went after your sister. Slowly transforming her into almost a mirror image of you and marrying her earlier this evening," Paul lifted Christina's chin kissing her shifting his gaze back to Lisa. "She is the perfect substitute for you."

"You're a sick bastard. You can do whatever you want that woman will never be like my wife. That woman is cold hearted jealous bitch and you're right the perfect wife for you. Come on darling," Mark wrapped his arms around Lisa wanting to get her out of the ring. Lisa was shocked not believing Christina could once again do something so hurtful. Lisa thought Christina had hated Paul now here she was married to him and letting him transform her into someone she wasn't.

"Christina, how in the hell could you do this? After all this bastard has done to our family, how could you marry him and let him do this to you?" John approached her as she looked at him with a wicked smile.

"How about all our darling sister has done to me? This is just like you blaming this all on me and putting none of the blame on her," Christina pointed to Lisa.

"I haven't done anything to you," Lisa spoke up.

"Christina, you really are screwed up in the head. We are your family. This is your only sister and she has done nothing to you but stick up for you every time someone put you down," John felt the urge to strangle Christina for this betrayal.

"Yes she has done plenty. She has always flaunted her perfect life in front of me while mine was shit. Well now I have what you like a fool gave up. I have married a perfect man who is going to make all my dreams come true," Christina seemed to have gotten over whatever had been upsetting hervery fast as she gave Lisa a very pissed off look.

"I refuse to get into this with you here. This isn't the time or the place," Lisa just wanted to get the hell out of the ring.

"There is nothing to deal with. I'm going to kick your ass all over the place at Wrestlemania. I'm going to teach my little sister exactly what pain feels like," Christina got in Lisa's face. "If you ever slap my husband again I will make you pay." Lisa had enough listening to Christina's empty bullshit threats. Lisa gave Mark a look and he knew immediately she wasn't going to just back down and walk away. Lisa pretended to walk away as Christina went towards John to tell him off. Lisa used that moment to tap Paul's shoulder making him turn.

"What …." Paul stopped his question when her hard slap stung his face. Christina heard the slap turning to see Paul rubbing his cheek.

"Come on Christina, let's not wait till Wrestlemania," Lisa challenged her sister.

"No! Don't you dare touch her," Paul grabbed Christina around the waist knowing she wasn't ready to take on Lisa after what he saw earlier during the match. Paul feared Lisa would hurt Christina messing up the rest of his plan. "I'll get her out of here. I think we have done enough damage for now." Christina didn't resist as Paul escorted her out of the ring.

"I can't believe this," John watched Christina go. Lisa stared her sister down still trying to figure why Christina was doing all these evil things.

* * *

Paul kept a tight grip on Christina as they came backstage. He was happy at how well his plan started. He had spent the last few months transforming and training Christina for her role in his plan. He was quite proud at how well he had done at making her look like Lisa's twin. The only thing he was disappointed in is the way she performed in the ring. It was like she forgot all her training.

"Are you proud of me Paul? Did I do what you wanted?" Christina paused looking up into his brown eyes.

"Babe, you did well except what happened to all the hours of training I gave you?" Paul calmly asked but his tone sent chills of fear through Christina.

"I got nervous with all those people watching," Christina stuttered.

"Don't get nervous we will just have to train more so that doesn't happen at Wrestlemania. You will give your sister a beating or I will get very upset," Paul grinned.

"You no good bitch!" Shane's angry cry echoed through the hall. "You married this loser! What about us?"

"Whoa buddy calm down," Paul went towards Shane.

"You stay the hell out of this. I'll deal with you in a minute," Shane pushed Paul aside cornering Christina. Paul shrugged his shoulders deciding to let Christina handle this mess while he silently watched.

"Us? There is no us just your broken promises that one day you'll leave your wife," Christina tried to push him away but he wouldn't budget.

"I promised I would marry you. Shit I even bought you the engagement ring of your dreams. I told you it would just take time then we would together. This is such bullshit I saw you a week ago. Why didn't you tell me about you and Paul? Why did you sleep with me last week," Shane stared into her eyes hating the blue he saw wishing to look into her beautiful brown eyes that reached to his heart. "Why would you let him change you like this? You were beautiful before now you just look like a fool."

"Shane, don't judge me. You're the one having an affair. I just got tired of waiting for you. I slept with you because I wanted to but now its over I'm married and I won't be coming to your bed anymore. I want to be with Paul. I'm happy being married to Paul," Christina met Paul's eyes wishing he would help her. She knew he wouldn't when she saw he was enjoying Shane confronting her.

"You mean you're happy being Paul's whore. You're happy letting him manipulate and use you till he gets tired of you. I hope you're not an idiot enough to believe this marriage will last. Once he gets what he wants he will threw you to the curb like the garbage you are and I won't be there to pick you up," Shane backed away from Christina shaking his head as Lisa and Mark entered the hall. "I'm glad this all happened because now I know exactly what kind of bitch you are. I'm happy Mark and Lisa have our daughter because I wouldn't want you to raise her to be a whore."

"You bastard!" Christina slapped him hard as something snapped inside of her. "I'm not a whore. Stop calling me a whore. Stop looking at me like I'm a whore all of you! I'm not a whore. I just want to happy is that such a crime. Just because my precious sister didn't want Paul doesn't make him a bad man. Lisa is the one that drives him to be evil. That's right you're the one who made Paul like this. How could you give up that beautiful house and promising life Paul was offering you for Mark? Let's face it Mark you're nowhere the man Paul is. I'm not complaining your stupid mistake is my reward. Paul loves me now and not you," Christina smiled at Lisa as Mark leaned down whispering in his wife's ear.

"You really are a stupid idiot. If Paul loved you then why did he make you dye your hair and wear contacts to make you look like Lisa? If Paul loves you then why he is still looking at her like that," Mark pointed to Paul looking at Lisa with love in his eyes. Christina felt a sickening feeling in her stomach seeing the love. "See Christina you're the one who is going to lose the most in your new husband's twisted game. You have already lost your daughter and after tonight I don't think you'll ever get your family's forgiveness. Shane is right Paul will tire of you and kick you out leaving you alone."

"Paul, tell them you won't do that," Christina ran to Paul looking up into his cold heartless eyes.

"Babe you never know what the future holds. Nothing is forever but if you're a good girl and do what I say I'll keep your around," Paul grinned looking away from her to Lisa. "You hear me angel nothing is forever not even your marriage to Mark. You can end all this shit and just leave him right now."

"Paul, I'll never leave him. Do whatever sick shit you want. Christina, as for you I hope you go to hell for all you have done. Mark, let's get out of here," Lisa took Mark's hand giving her sister one more condemning look before leaving.

"I'm glad Mark and Lisa took our daughter because I sure in the hell don't want this ass and a whore raising her," Shane wanted to hurt Christina so much but he held himself back to just words.

"Leaveour daughter out of this and stop calling me a whore. I'm not a whore."

"You're right you're a no good slut!" Shane yelled at her.

"That's enough Shane just move along before I kick your ass," Paul got between Shane and Christina.

"I'm going Paul but you better watch your back. You have just crossed the wrong person and if your games continue with Mark and Lisa I will help them stop you," Shane got in Paul's face.

"I'm so scared," Paul laughed. "I will do whatever I like and you can try to stop me but you never will. No one will stop me till I get what I want." Paul used all his force pushing Shane back into the wall. "Bye Shane. Come on babe, let's go celebrate our marriage the proper way."


	68. Chapter 68

CH 68

The shock of Christina marrying Paul bothered Lisa through the whole break. She couldn't piece together why Christina was doing all of this. Mark was doing his best to comfort Lisa and keep her from thinking about Christina. He hated seeing his wife so upset and agitated. He agreed to her request that they leave the children with her mom and step father at the hotel while they went to the arena for Wrestlemania. Mark noticed the new vigor in Lisa's warm up as she practiced her punches and kicks against the air. She was pissed off and Christina was going to feel all her anger. Vince had changed the match to a no disqualification match and there was no script. The whole match would be driven by the moment which pleased Mark.

"Darling, you better save some of that aggression for the ring," Mark smiled at her.

"I have more than enough," she winked at him slowing her workout down to stretching.

"Just take it easy out there and don't let the anger cloud your judgment," Mark rested his hand on her hips. "I don't want you to make any foolish moves and get hurt."

"Mark, I won't. You'll be out there the whole time to remind me to keep my cool and I'll keep you from doing anything too risky," Lisa ran her fingers down his chest.

"Do I get a reward if I behave tonight and don't kill Paul?" Mark ran his hands higher under her shirt caressing her sides.

"I'll give you a reward all night long especially since mom is keeping the kids," she smiled kissing him passionately.

"Oh, let's get this match over and done with now," Mark playfully tugged her towards the door.

"You're so bad," Lisa giggled for a moment than looked up into his eyes getting lost. "I love you Mark."

"I love you darling with all my heart," Mark kissed her again feeling her mix of emotions. "Do you want to leave here and say the hell with this?"

"No, I want to face Christina even if it's in that ring," Lisa nestled close against her husband needing to feel the comforting safe feeling he always gave her.

"Let's go get it over and done with," Mark listened to the roar of the crowd as JR and King started talking about the build up to the match tonight.

* * *

"King, I don't have to tell you this is going to be one explosive inter-gender tag team title match tonight. We have the Undertaker and his wife Lisa facing Triple H and his wife Christina. Undertaker and Lisa have proven they are a dominant force destroying any tag team that challenges them. We all know exactly what Hunter can do in that ring. The question is can his wife Christina rebound from the beating she took at the hands of Lisa on this past Raw," JR said as the fans waited for the match.

"A beating from her own little sister. This is one messed up situation we have sister going against sister," King exclaimed.

"That is one part of it. There is also the history of Lisa being Hunter's girlfriend then leaving him to marry the Undertaker and start a family making those two men bitter enemies. Let's take a look at how this match came to be," JR pointed to the titantron as it lit up with a video showing clips of what had built up to this match ending with Lisa's reaction to finding the masked woman was her own sister.

As the video ended, the titantron came alive with shots of Edge and Bradshaw entering a locker room. They were suddenly attacked from behind by Hunter and Kevin Nash leaving both men almost unconscious on the floor.

"I don't think these two will be a problem tonight but just in case," Hunter handed Nash the chains as the secured the door locking Bradshaw and Edge inside. "Nash, go find that freak Kane and make sure he doesn't interfere in my match. Do whatever you have to do to restrain him." Hunter chuckled as Nash went on his way. After a short break the arena filled with Hunter's entrance music as he made his way to the ring with his wife on his arm. He had a smug smile while Christina looked slightly hesitant. She stood frozen in the ring as the Undertaker's music rang out followed by the roar of his motorcycle. Hunter showed no fear as Taker and Lisa entered the ring. Lisa briefly met Christina's eyes seeing the fear in them. Lisa shook her head in disbelief that Christina was dressed in the same dark blue ring attire as her. They looked identical except Christina had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Christina started to tremble as Lisa kept staring at her sensing something was wrong.

The match started with Hunter and Taker going at in the ring while Lisa cheered Taker on. Christina stayed quiet watching closely hoping Hunter didn't tag her in. Hunter gave Taker a few low blows knocking him to the mat giving him a chance to go to his corner.

"Christina, snap out of it and just do everything I say. You can take your sister then I will put my plan in action and this will all be over," Hunter whispered to her.

"Ok baby," Christina swallowed hard as he went back to working on Taker for a few minutes before pushing Taker into his corner.

"Come on angel tag in come play the game," Hunter motioned for Lisa to enter the ring. Lisa didn't hesitate tagging herself in. She readied herself for Hunter surprised when he backed off tagging in Christina.

"This is even more perfect," Lisa grinned seeing the fear in Christina's eyes. "Where is all your tough talk now? I thought you were going to kick my ass."

"I'm going to," Christina stuttered over her words looking at Hunter for help as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"He isn't going to help you now," Lisa lunged at Christina grabbing a handful of her hair.

"No!" Christina yelled as Lisa tugged her hair then took her legs out from under her dropping her to the mat. Hunter tried to come to her aid getting cut off by Taker. Taker grabbed Hunter around the throat pushing him back into the turnbuckle. Suddenly the arena went pitch black surprising everyone. The fans could hear some commotion from the ring and the sound of a strong thud.

"Get the lights on now," Shane's rang out as his footsteps echoed as he made his way down the ramp with a flashlight. The lights came back up as the fans gasped seeing Taker lying in the ring a sledgehammer thrown next to him and Lisa laying on her side her hair covering her face. "Get the medics down here now. Where did Paul and Christina go, Shane wondered looking around as Mark stirred surveying the ring. He crawled towards Lisa feeling terror gripping him. He quickly turned her over looking stunned for a moment.

"It's not Lisa, its Christina," Shane yelled as Mark tossed Christina aside looking for his wife.

"Looking for your wife," Paul's voice rang out as the camera cut to him in the back holding Lisa. Mark could see instantly she was unconscious and helpless. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but she decided to leave with me. Say goodbye to your wife because this is the last time you'll see her." Paul put her into the passenger seat of a black Lincoln in the parking area.

"Come on I'll help you stop him," Shane refused to let Paul take Lisa. Mark started to shake his head rushing from the ring to his motorcycle as Shane ran up the ramp. Mark sped the motorcycle up the ramp through the halls to the parking area. He rode through it trying to find the Lincoln. Shane had gotten to his car joining the search when the loud screech of tires filled the garage both men raced towards it.

Mark raced as fast as he could after the Lincoln speeding away down the streets towards the waterfront. Shane tried his best to catch up with the chase pushing his sports car to the limits glad the streets were mostly empty. Two police cars joined the chase as it swerved through street after street. Mark didn't care about the police he had to get to his wife. Shane and Mark edged up on the Lincoln trying to get on either side hoping to get in front of Paul and stop the madness. Neither Shane nor Mark saw what was in front of them until the last seconds. Mark looked up seeing the dark river looming in front of him quickly turning his bike going into a skid while Shane saw it too turning the wheel sending his car into an uncontrollable spin. The Lincoln barreled on breaking through the security rail plunging into the river.


	69. Chapter 69

Ch 69

Mark's heart was beating a mile a minute as he recovered from his skid. He looked around for the Lincoln seeing the police rushing to the river's edge shining search lights into the water. He saw a police office helping Shane out of his car.

"Lisa!" Mark ran towards the edge as two policemen grabbed him. "You don't understand my wife was in that car."

"Sir, you need to stay back we have called in a dive team and the river police are on their way to help search," the officer stared at Mark taking out his handcuffs. "I'm afraid we are going to have to take you into custody."

"I need to get to my wife. Please my wife is in that car. Let me go damn it I need to save her!" Mark was getting hysterical trying to break through the police when they overpowered him handcuffing him. He was racked with misery not hearing them read him his rights as he stared out into the dark water praying his wife was okay. He couldn't lose her not like this. He didn't hear Shane carrying on and resisting arrest as two other officers cuffed him.

"Lisa!" Mark screamed out her name as they shoved him into a police car.

* * *

"Lisa, come on open your eyes," the deep voice was very faint as Lisa tried to open her eyes. She slowly forced them open seeing Glen staring down at her. "Thank God you're alright."

"What happened? I was in the ring and everything went black then I was hit from behind by something," she looked around seeing the dark walls and smelling chemicals.

"I don't know. I was attacked by Nash and he threw me in this cleaning closest. Next thing I know he opens the door and throws you in," Glen helped her up.

"Where is Mark?" Lisa felt fear gripping her. She could feel Mark was in trouble. "We need to get out of here." Lisa started pounding on the door till Glen grabbed her hands.

"Its no use I have been trying and no one has come," Glen looked around the closest again looking for any way out.

"I have to get to Mark now," Lisa went back to banging on the door for a few minutes till she sank to her knees realizing Glen was right no one had heard them.

"Someone will come soon. I bet Mark is scouring the building looking for you along with John and Adam," Glen kneeled in front of her.

"John and Adam were locked in a room by Kevin and Paul before the match," Lisa let out a frustrated sigh. "Paul once again planned this perfectly. What do you think he did with Mark?"

"Maybe he didn't do anything maybe Mark turned the tables on him," Glen tried to give her some hope.

"Glen, I can feel it Mark is in trouble. Something is very wrong I can feel his pain," Lisa let the tears roll down her cheek.

"He will be fine," Glen wiped the tears from her cheek. "Move out I'm going to try kicking this door down again." Lisa moved out of the way while Glen hit the door over and over finally it gave way bursting open.

"Thanks Glen," Lisa hurried out realizing they were in the basement.

"This way," Glen guided her through the maze of hallways till they found a staircase leading up. They immediately heard a commotion from the locker room area.

"I'm going to find my sister right now. I'm not staying here and …." John was ranting and raving.

"What the hell is going on?" Glen asked making John and Adam turn seeing Lisa.

"Oh my God you're okay," John ran towards her picking her up.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Lisa gave him a confused. Adam motioned for her to look at the TV where the news where showing the police searching the river for something.

"Paul raced out of here with you in his car. They are searching for the car," Adam filled her in as her heart leapt into her throat.

"Where is Mark?" Lisa softly asked.

"He went after Paul with Shane," Adam barely got the words out as Lisa ran out the door with Glen right behind her.

"Lisa stop! I'll take you to the accident scene," Glen caught up to her.

"Please hurry Glen," Lisa pleaded with him with her eyes. She needed to know what happened to Mark was he alright. Did he go into the river pursuing Paul? All the questions consumed her as they drove to the scene with Adam and John following close behind.

* * *

Vince seemed surprised to see Glen pull up. He was even more shocked when Lisa got out. He ran towards them making sure it was really her.

"You're okay. You weren't in the car," Vince was stunned as the detective on the case came over. "Detective Evans this is Lisa Callaway. The woman we thought was in the car."

"Miss, I like to ask you some questions," the detective approached her.

"Not now! I need to know where my husband is. Where is Mark Callaway?" she searched the area for him.

"He is in the squad car over there. He is under arrest," the detective pointed to the police cruiser near Mark's motorcycle.

"Under arrest for what?" Glen exclaimed as Lisa ran towards the car. Her heart ached when she saw Mark slumped over looking like his whole world had collapsed around him. She went to the window knocking on it with tears streaming down her face. He slowly looked up seeing her. He stared at her through his own tears trying to make sure she was real.

"Mark," she stuttered placing her hand on the window. "Please let my husband out for a minute." She pulled on a nearby officer. "Please I'm begging you I need to see him."

"Fine only for a moment," the officer grunted opening the door letting Mark out. Lisa wrapped her arms her husband as he let out a frustrated cry not able to hold her.

"Darling, are you okay?" Mark kissed her forehead feeling her holding on tighter to him.

"Mark, I thought I lost you. I thought you went into the river," she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I thought the same about you. I believed you were in that car," Mark leaned down kissing her.

"That's it we need to take him to the station," the officer grabbed Mark's arm.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. Why are you taking him?" Lisa refused to let Mark go.

"He caused this accident along with Mr. McMahon. You better contact a lawyer. You're husband is going to need one," the officer pushed Mark into the car as Glen held Lisa back.

"Darling, it will be okay. Glen, bring her down to the station and find me a lawyer," Mark said as the officer closed the door.

"No Glen! They can't take him. Stop them please …." She almost collapsed to her knees in tears watching as the squad car sped away with her husband in the back.


	70. Chapter 70

Ch 70

Glen held onto to Lisa tight fearing she was going to pass out on the way back to his car. John and Adam stayed behind to find out everything that had happened at the accident scene with Vince. Vince arranged for a high priced good lawyer to meet Shane and Mark at the police station. He promised Lisa that Mark would be out in mere hours even though in Lisa's heart she felt that wouldn't happen.

"Lisa, we will get Mark out," Glen tilted her chin.

"Glen, you know he wouldn't force Paul to crash into the river no matter what the stupid police keep saying. Did you hear them talking about all the trouble Shane and Mark will be in if Paul doesn't survive? It was an accident how can they arrest my husband for an accident?"

"We will find out," Glen helped her into the car surveying the scene one more time not believing all this was happening. This was the last thing Mark and Lisa needed to happen in their lives. They drove in silence to the police station as Lisa quietly sobbed curled up in the passenger seat. When they arrived at the station, the lawyer was already there waiting.

"Mrs. Callaway, I'm Ethan Leland and I will be representing your husband and Shane," the lawyer extended his hand as Lisa absentmindly shook it.

"When will my husband be released?" Lisa asked as the lawyer sighed.

"Unfortunately it looks like he will be spending the night here. The bail hearing will be in the morning and the district attorney wants us to hold them for the night to see what is found at the crime scene," the lawyer sighed when Lisa buried face against Glen's chest.

"What are they being charged with?" Glen asked trying to comfort Lisa.

"Right now the police are pressing charges for the chase and reckless endangerment. The district attorney is looking into charging them for causing the accident but we will deal with that as it arises," the lawyer didn't want to tell Lisa there was a chance that if Paul wasn't found or was found dead Mark could be tried for murder.

"You're not telling me something. Damn it be straight with me. What is my husband up against?" Lisa stared the lawyer down.

"He could be tried for murder if they find he caused the accident along with Shane," the lawyer softly said as Lisa turned white.

"This is ridiculous I want to see Mark now," Lisa felt like she was going crazy.

"One of the detectives wants to talk to you first then you can see Mark for a few minutes," the lawyer guided her to an office shutting the door looking at Glen. "Mark wants to see you first. Come on." Glen followed the lawyer to a room to the side with two guards outside the door. The guard opened the door letting Glen in while the lawyer went to check on Lisa. Glen had never seen Mark looking so bad with intense fear in his eyes.

"Glen thanks for coming. We only have a few minutes before Lisa comes in here and I need to ask you a favor," Mark deeply sighed staring at his best friend.

"Sure anything."

"I need you to take care of my girls. I hope to be out of here tomorrow but if the worse happens please stay with them. Something isn't right about this whole mess and I don't want my girls alone," Mark rested his head in his hands.

"I will stay with them don't worry but you will be out of here. This isn't your fault. It was an accident," Glen sat down across from Mark.

"The police think Shane and I ran Paul into the river because of all the bad blood," Mark rubbed his face in frustration. "They don't understand I thought Paul had my wife. I was trying to save her."

"We will make them understand," Glen would do anything to prove his friend's innocence.

"Your job is to be there for my girls especially Lisa. She is going to need someone to rely on now more than ever and John gets too jumpy upsetting her more," Mark hoped he would get out of there and back with his family in the morning. He hated the thought of being apart from them.

"Mark, I swear I will take care of them," Glen reassured Mark as the door opened and Lisa came in. Mark's heart slowly ached seeing the pain and confusion on his wife's face as she rushed across the room into the safety of his arms.

"Darling, I'm …." He couldn't finish his thought holding her tighter not wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry darling about this whole mess."

"It isn't your fault. It was an accident. I just wish the idiot cops would understand that," Lisa looked up into his eyes. "Mark, I don't want to leave you here."

"You don't have a choice. The kids need you. This shit will be straightened out in the morning," Mark ran his hand through her hair as an officer opened the door.

"You two have to leave now. We are taking Mr. Callaway to his cell," the officer came towards Mark with the handcuffs making Lisa cry even more. Mark gave her a long loving kiss.

"I love you darling. Please give the girls a kiss good night from me," Mark let her go as the officer cuffed him. He looked at Glen knowing Lisa and his girls would be okay. Mark let the officer lead him from the room not able to look back at his wife breaking down in Glen's arms.

* * *

Glen took Lisa back to the hotel hoping John and Adam would be back there by now with more news about the accident. Glen didn't know what to say as they entered her hotel room and she crumpled to the couch crying her eyes out. He slowly kneeled down next to her running his hand through her hair.

"Do you want me to go get the girls from your mom?" Glen thought the babies would help her feel better.

"Yes, but if they are asleep try not to wake them. Please tell my mom I'm alright and I will talk to her in the morning," Lisa wiped her tears away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Glen grabbed the room key heading next door to get the keys when he bumped into someone. He was about to say sorry when he looked down seeing Christina. "What are you doing here? Want to hurt your sister even more while she is down?"

"No, I was heading to my room if it's any of your business," Christina tried to brush past him.

"You don't seem very upset about Paul's accident," Glen cautiously said wanting to see her reaction.

"Paul had an accident? Is he okay?" she asked without sounding upset.

"Turn on the news and you'll see your husband drove into the river," Glen said surprised to see no tears in her eyes.

"I'll check it out," she sighed. "Good night."

"Christina, I just want to tell you my offer is still good if you want help getting out of this mess," Glen stared at her as she shook her head.

"There is no help for me," Christina's eyes teared up as she couldn't control the emotions she had been holding for months. "I have gone too far. I have done too much to my sister to expect for her to ever forgive me."

"You never know time heals all wounds and blood is thicker than water," Glen leaned against the wall. "Christina, I know you're not complete evil. You just got lost maybe you let Paul lead you astray but it's not too late."

"Glen, it's too late," Christina paused for a moment shifting nervously in the hallway. "Is Lisa okay?"

"As okay as she can be since Mark was arrested tonight for causing Paul's accident. Shane was arrested too," Glen said seeing Christina's face immediately change to shock and worry. He thought it was Paul but he was wrong.

"Shane was arrested? Oh God where is he at? I want to go see him," Christina started going through her purse for her car keys.

"He is at the downtown precinct," Glen said as she rushed past him.

"Thank you," Christina called back hurrying to the elevator. She couldn't believe Shane had been arrested. "Where in the hell are you Paul?" she said out loud wondering where Paul was not believing he was in an accident.

* * *

Lisa felt lost and alone without her husband. She kept looking around the room at his shirt tossed over the sofa and other things of his. She wanted to hear his voice and feel his arms around her. She held the tears back trying to imagine what Mark must be going through right now alone in a small cell with nothing to do but wait. She wished there was something she could do to help him. She heard the door open and the lights come on as Glen entered the room with the kids. She went to help him seeing Rose was still awake.

"Hi sweetie pie, what are you doing up so late," she took Rose holding her close as Glen put Kelly to bed.

"Your mom said she has been fussing for hours. She must sense something is wrong," Glen rubbed Rose's back while Lisa held her.

"I'm sure she senses her daddy is in trouble," Lisa trembled thinking of Mark.

"I'm going to make you some tea," Glen softly caressed her shoulder before going in the other room.

"Rose, I promise your daddy will be back with us tomorrow. This is just a mixed up mess and everything will be all better soon," Lisa kissed her daughter's forehead sitting down on the sofa. She grabbed Mark's shirt draping it over Rose slowly putting her to sleep. By the time Glen returned with her tea Rose was sound asleep.

"She is so adorable," Glen sat down quietly being carefully not to wake the baby. He looked up from Rose to Lisa seeing all the sadness in her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know Glen. I'm really scared. I don't want Mark to be held responsible for this accident. He threatened Paul numerous times but he would never intentionally try to kill Paul," Lisa gently stood up putting Rose down in her crib. Lisa held onto Mark's shirt sitting back down on the sofa. Glen's cell phone ringing made them both jump. He answered it letting Lisa know it was John. He listened as Lisa tried to read his facial expressions. She could tell it was bad by the way he tried to hold back his emotions.

"What's wrong?" Lisa waited till he hung up.

"Nothing," Glen shook his head trying to force a smile.

"Tell me, you're not good at hiding things," Lisa looked up into his eyes.

"The police have recovered the car. Paul wasn't inside the driver's door was open and all his belongs were in the trunk. The police are still searching the river but because of the strong currents they don't believe they will find him alive," Glen paused as Lisa sat down on the sofa knowing that would mean more trouble for Mark. "Lisa, there is more the police videotaped the whole chase and the plan to use it against Mark and Shane. They know about all the times Mark threatened Paul after the incidents where you got hurt."

"No," Lisa shook her head. Glen sat down next to her putting his arm around her. He let her cry holding her tightly. "Glen, I have to do something to help Mark."

"There is nothing you can do but support him through this," Glen wished there was more he could do to help too.

"I will be by his side the whole time. This will all go away if Paul shows up right?" Lisa asked having a feeling Paul survived the accident.

"It won't go away but it will get better. Mark and Shane will probably get away with just a little community service for not stopping the chase when the police told them to," Glen rubbed his face feeling all the stress.

"Glen, I'm sorry I know this is rough on you too. I bet you're exhausted you can go to your room I will be fine," Lisa wiped away all her tears.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm spending the night right here on the couch to make sure nothing else happens," Glen smiled at her. "I hope you don't mind Mark asked me to stay."

"I figured he would. I don't mind at all. I'll get you a blanket and pillow," Lisa rose going to the bedroom grabbing the things. "Thank you again Glen. Good night." She kissed his cheek as he hugged her one more time. Lisa changed into her pajamas climbing into bed. She lay down on her side running her fingers over the spot Mark normally slept in. She closed her eyes trying to fight the tears hoping tomorrow night Mark would be with her. "Good night Mark, I love you," she softly whispered trying to force herself to sleep.

Mark lay on the cold hard prison bed knowing sleep wasn't going to come tonight. He rubbed his chest missing the feeling of his wife cuddled against him. He craved the feeling of her comforting touch that always lulled him to sleep.

"Good night darling, I love you very much," he silently thought wishing he could kiss her good night as always. He hoped tomorrow would make everything better.


	71. Chapter 71

Ch 71

The police refused to let Christina see Shane at first then finally first thing in the morning they led her into a room where Shane was waiting. He looked exhausted and frightened as the guard undid his cuffs.

"What the hell do you want?" Shane yelled at her.

"Knock it off or I'm going to cuff you again," the officer warned him sitting down in the corner.

"Shane, I had to come and make sure you're alright," Christina sat down staring at him with concern in her eyes.

"Why do you give a shit? Your husband is missing and I'm accused of trying to murder him so why don't you get the hell out of my sight. I want to go back to my cell," Shane motioned for the guard.

"Shane, I still care about you," Christina picked up her things. "I'm sorry I came."

"Wait if you care about me than start making this shit right," Shane stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Start making the wrong right. You have to stop being afraid and start doing right," Shane deeply sighed. "Christina, I know I have been unfair to you and if I drove you to this madness I'm sorry but what you have done to Lisa and Mark is insane. She is your sister and she has done nothing wrong. It's all in your head instead of being supportive and happy for her you're only worried about being jealous. Take a moment and look at how good your life was when you weren't like this a jealous bitch. Come back and see me when you have made amends."

"I will Shane," Christina leaned against the door trying to figure out what to do. She knew Shane was right about her being a jealous bitch but what could she do to make things right.

* * *

Lisa was packing up the girls getting ready to take them with her to the station to see Mark. Kelly was sitting on the bed playing with her toys laughing and giggling while Rose lay on her side watching her sister with wide eyes. Lisa sat down on the bed watching her girls realizing how lucky she was. She picked up Rose pulling her little socks back on that she had kicked off.

"You two ready to go see Daddy?" Lisa asked as Kelly immediately smiled.

"Daddy," Kelly cooed grabbing Mark's watch off the bed.

"I guess you are. Let's go see if Uncle Glen is ready," Lisa was about to pick Kelly up in her other arm when she heard a sickening thud from the living room. "Glen!" Lisa called out not hearing any response. She picked up Kelly heading into the other not seeing Glen. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom when Kelly started to cry.

"Kelly, its ok," Lisa tried to calm Kelly down. She was almost to the bathroom when a hand grabbed her from behind covering her mouth. She tried to breathe taking in a foul odor as everything went black around here.

* * *

Glen regained consciousness finding himself in the bathroom. He flung the door open racing through the hotel room searching for Lisa and the babies finding all their things were gone. He picked up the phone calling the police letting them know Lisa, Kelly and Rose have gone missing and he had been knocked out. The police told him to stay put till they arrived. Glen hung up the phone going over the room one more time looking for any clue. His eyes were drawn to the door as he bent down picking up one of Rose's little socks. He held it in his hand wondering how he was going to tell Mark he had let him down and his wife and children were gone without a trace.

* * *

Lisa came too feeling like she had been out for hours. The panic overtook her as she opened her eyes finding herself in an unfamiliar room with a bed and two cribs. She ran to the cribs breathing a sigh of relief finding Kelly and Rose both asleep in one of them. Lisa went to the door trying to open it finding it was locked.

"Damn it, let me out," she banged on the door.

"Quiet down, you're going to wake the kids," his voice sent fear coursing through her veins as she turned seeing Paul across the room.

"Are you surprised to see me angel? I guess you thought I was dead," Paul slowly came towards her grabbing a strand of her hair running it through his fingers, "I couldn't leave you and our little family like that." Lisa trembled violently as he stared down at her. "See angel you're mine now and I will raise those girls like my own. No one will ever find us. You're never going to see Mark again."

* * *

"Let me out of here now! I need to find my wife! I knew that bastard wasn't dead he took my wife and kids," Mark was livid pacing like a caged animal as the detective stayed back.

"I can't release you yet," the detective cautiously said making Mark pound the table.

"Yes, you can," Glen came into the room with the lawyer.

"Excuse me, don't tell me how to do my job," the detective snapped.

"The district attorney has dropped all charges since they found Paul's fingerprints in Mrs. Callaway's hotel room. Someone identified Paul driving away from the hotel early this morning," Mark's lawyer filled the detective in. "You should check with your staff more often. It will stop embarrassing situation like this. I want both of my clients released immediately."

"Fine, we will issue a warrant for Paul," the detective left the room with Mark's lawyer to get all the paperwork done for his release. Mark hit the desk again in frustration.

"Where in the hell could he have taken them?" Mark roared looking at clock realizing his wife had been gone for almost ten hours.

"Mark, we will find them. I'm just sorry Paul got them in the first place," Glen deeply sighed.

"Glen, stop apologizing. You tried your best to protect them," Mark didn't blame him at all for what happened. He knew first hand how sneaky Paul was. "Where could he have taken them?"

"I doubt he would take them to his house or apartment in Connecticut," Glen tried to think of any place as an idea came to his mind. "We have to go talk to Nash and Christina."

"Why?" Mark didn't want to see Christina and he never liked dealing with Nash.

"Christina married the bastard she might have some clue of his plans and Nash is the one that helped Paul get Adam, John and I out of the way," Glen could still feel the dull pain from the sneak attack by Nash.

"The problem is finding them now," Mark started to pace waiting for his lawyer to return. "I can't take this anymore I'm leaving now!" Mark went towards the door running straight into his lawyer and Shane.

"Just sign this and you can leave," the lawyer handed him a paper. Mark quickly signed storming out of the police station not listening to Shane and Glen calling him. He had to find his wife and children and nothing was going to stop him till he did.

* * *

Glen had no clue what to say to Mark as they drove back to the hotel hoping Christina was there. Shane knew better then to open his mouth as he sat in the back staring out the window. When they arrived at the hotel, Mark went directly to Christina's room.

"Open up Christina," Mark pounded on her door repeatedly till he finally heard the door unlock. Christina looked scared to death staring at the three men wondering what she had done now. "Where has your husband taken my wife and kids?"

"Taken them? What are you talking about? I thought Paul had an accident and was presumed dead," Christina gave him a confused terrified look.

"Paul is very much alive. Lisa, Kelly, and Rose are missing and without doubt he is behind it," Shane peered around Mark meeting Christina's eyes. He saw she was genuinely surprised at the news.

"Tell me where in the hell they are now!" Mark stared down at her making her tremble.

"I don't know where they are. I haven't seen Paul since the arena," Christina backed away not able to control her shaking. "I didn't know. I had no idea he would do something like this."

"Bullshit you knew you helped him set this whole mess up," Mark was livid as Glen held him back. "Shane, take Mark downstairs and find out what room Nash is in. I want to talk to Christina then I'll meet you two there."

"I'm not leaving till she tells me what I want to know," Mark tried to break free from Shane's grip.

"Mark, if she knows anything I'll find it out. Go take your anger out on Nash," Glen firmly said as Mark slowly backed away going with Shane.

"If anything happens to my wife and daughters I will be back Christina and I will hold you personally responsible," Mark gave her one last menacing stare before disappearing with Shane leaving Glen and Christina alone.

"Glen, I swear I didn't know Paul planned to kidnap them. All he told me was we were going to rile Mark and Lisa up some and make them miserable," Christina got tears in her eyes thinking of Kelly. "Oh God, he has my daughter." Christina started to shake more. "I'm never going to see her again."

"Christina, stop you will see her again but you need to help us. You need to tell us every place he ever took you to and anything you might have seen suspicious. You seem to be the closest to Paul and the only one who can help at the moment. Please put all your jealous hurtful ways aside and start thinking of your sister. That monster has your little sister. You have seen what he has done to her in the past. What if this time he takes it too far …."

"Stop Glen! I know what Paul is capable of," she turned her back to Glen lifting up her shirt showing Glen the bruises covering her back. Glen felt sick at the sight of them. "This is the price you pay for defying Paul. I know the harm he can do to my little sister."

"Christina, will you help us and promise me no more games? Just be straight and honest with me no matter how bad it is," Glen stared into her eyes as she shook her head yes.

"I will help and I swear no more lies. I will come clean with everything starting with you," Christina took a deep breathe telling Glen the real reason she had been doing all the evil things Paul asked her to do. Glen listened till she finished finally understanding what drove her to the insanity. When she broke down in tears at the end, he embraced her holding her closely.

"Christina, you just made a major step in setting things right. Now all you have to do is tell Mark and John what you just told me so they can help you," Glen looked down into her eyes seeing he had broken through her walls all her secrets had spilled. He gently guided her back into her room telling her to freshen up while he called John. John was hesitant to come meet them. He didn't want to hear anymore of Christina's lies. Finally after Glen getting pissed off John agreed to come. Glen hung up the phone as Christina came out of the bathroom looking very upset.

"Glen, I hope I can make this right. I don't expect anyone to forgive me but at least I can try to make this all better," Christina stopped at the mirror taking out the blue contacts wishing she had time to dye her hair back to her normal color. Every time she looked in the mirror she felt more and more like a snake for all she had done. Now this was her chance to make things right she just hoped it wasn't too late to save her little sister, niece, and daughter.


	72. Chapter 72

Ch 72

Paul had left Lisa and the children alone while he went out to pick up the last things he needed. Lisa was still in shock with the whole situation. She sat for hours in the corner of the nursery with pale pink walls and teddy bears all over after trying everything to get out of it. Lisa couldn't believe the lengths he had gone too. It was obvious to her he had been planning on taking them for awhile. She finally stirred when Kelly awoke crying hysterically. She tried to comfort her reassuring her they would be okay and would get away from the bad man. Lisa knew she needed to be strong for her girls but she had never felt such fear. She had no clue where she was and what Paul planned to do with them. She turned on the TV hoping to find a news station and find out where she was. Paul had taken care of that locking out all the local and news channels. Lisa silently cursed leaving on a cartoon for Kelly to watch as Rose woke up. She was nursing Rose when she heard one of the doors unlock. Paul opened it getting a big smile on his face.

"Hey angel, did you miss me? I hope I wasn't gone too long for you," Paul neared her as she refused to look at him. Kelly looked up at Paul as he reached down picking her up.

"Please don't hurt her," Lisa broke her silence.

"I told you before I would never hurt her," Paul kissed Kelly's cheek. "I'm not planning to hurt you or Rose. I just want us to be a family and as long as you give me that I won't take anymore drastic measures. Just behave and you have nothing to fear. When you're done feeding the little one please come join Kelly and I for dinner." Paul walked out of the room with Kelly leaving the door open.

"I'm going to get us out of this sweetie pie I promise. I'm sure your daddy is looking for us," Lisa ran her fingers over Rose's head anxious for her to get done nursing. She didn't like the idea of Kelly being alone with Paul for even a minute.

When Rose was full, Lisa changed her slowly carrying her through the door afraid what she would find. She felt her heart beat quickening with every foot step she took down the hall till she heard Kelly's laughter. Lisa looked around the corner into the kitchen seeing Paul making faces at Kelly while he cooked. Paul felt her presence coming towards her.

"There is a swing in the other room. Would you like me to bring it here for Rose?" Paul asked her like nothing was wrong with the situation. Lisa nodded yes not wanting to do anything to anger him. She knew fighting with him was no use. It might only push him to hurt one of them. Paul came back setting up the swing. Lisa kissed Rose's forehead putting her in the swing then satin the closest chair next to her and Kelly.

"Paul, what are you planning to do with us?" she cautiously asked looking out the window seeing nothing but trees and darkness.

"I'm going to make you my family and take care of you. We are going to live the life I planned," Paul put a bowl of chicken soup in front of her. "Sorry you know my cooking is terrible but for tonight it will have to do."

"I'm not hungry," Lisa pushed the bowl away.

"You will eat. You need to keep your strength up to take care of the girls especially Rose since you're nursing her," Paul glared at her as Lisa pulled the bowl back. "Good girl, keep being like that and we will have no problems." Lisa didn't know what to do. She couldn'tdo anythingrisky that might put the children in danger.

"Where are we?" Lisa looked up at him.

"That's for me to know. All I will tell you is it's a mountain paradise. There is nothing but nature and no neighbors for miles and miles. The perfect place to raise my new family," Paul grinned at her.

"We're not your family," Lisa firmly said afraid to look at him.

"I will make you think differently in time. See angel we have nothing but time now. You will accept this one way or another," Paul reached out caressing her hand making her skin crawl. "Just forget about Mark, he will never find you. I'm your man now like it was meant to be." Lisa couldn't help crying from his words. She couldn't stand being around him. She started to push her chair back until Paul gave her an evil stare. She sat quiet through the rest of dinner as Paul played with Kelly.

What am I going to do, Lisa thought as she looked from Kelly to Rose. For the first time she noticed how comfortable Kelly seemed to be around Paul. Lisa watched closely as Kelly let Paul feed her cheerios. Rose started to whimper breaking Lisa's thoughts as she rushed to pick her up. She decided to take the chance and try to explore the house while calming Rose down. Paul didn't try to stop her knowing she could go all over the house and out on the deck but if she tried to escape he would know immediately.

Lisa explored the house taking in every inch. She figured out Paul let her roam freely because he had set up some sort of alarm system. She watched the sensors light as she went through the huge living room and family room. She cautiously opened the door to the partial enclosed deck expecting to hear Paul's footsteps. She heard nothing as she went out looking out over the forest as far as she could see. There were no lights around only pitch darkness.

"Where did he take us?" she whispered to Rose.

"Stop worrying about where you are and enjoy the mountain air," Paul came out carrying Kelly. "This will be good for the girls."

"Being back with their family will be the best."

"I'm their family now, their only family," Paul raised his voice at Lisa making Rose immediately cry. "I'm sorry didn't mean to upset her but you keep making me mad."

"I will try not to do that," Lisa calmed her daughter down feeling her falling asleep.

"I think its bedtime for the kids," Paul motioned for her to follow him. "As you already probably figured out this room is the nursery. I have hooked up baby monitors so we can hear when they need us."

"I'm staying with them," Lisa put Rose down in the crib while he put Kelly in her crib.

"No, you're staying with me in here," Paul opened a door revealing a huge bedroom.

"No, I won't," Lisa kept her voice low and filled with defiance. Paul motioned for her to follow him into the living room not wanting to disturb the babies.

"Listen here angel and listen good because I'm only telling you once. You are mine now and you will do as I say or things will not be peaceful like this. I will hurt you till you learn to listen. I will take the kids away from you if I have to," Paul grabbed her arms roughly. "You are where you belong and you will learn to love me again."

"Please don't hurt my girls. Paul, this is crazy. You can't force me into loving you again. Why can't you be happy withmy sisterand start a family with her. Just let us go please," Lisa pleaded with him.

"I will never be happy with anyone but you," Paul started into her eyes. "Don't you realize by now I would do anything to be with you. I could go to jail for this but I don't care because I have you back."

"You're out of your mind," Lisa pushed away from him. "Mark will find me. He will not give up till he finds his family."

"Shut up his name is not to be said in my house," Paul towered over her clenching his fists. He started to remind himself to calm down that hitting her would only make her more defensive. He backed away from her. "I have to go make a call. You can go get ready for bed." Lisa didn't say a word just headed to check on the babies again while Paul went outside to make a call.

* * *

Christina had just finished telling John her secrets when her cell phone started to ring. She excused herself going into the bathroom shutting the door over.

"Hey baby, its me just wanted to let you know I'm okay," Paul's voice made her tense up.

"Where in the hell are you? Did you take my sister?" Christina opened the door motioning for Glen. She mouthed to him it was Paul.

"Don't worry about where I am. Yes, I'm with Lisa and the babies in our own happy paradise finally."

"You better not hurt them," Christina trembled trying to keep her voice steady.

"They are fine," Paul paused taking a deep breathe. "I'm calling to tell you thanks for the help but our relationship is over. It was fun while it lasted but I got what I want now and I don't need you anymore."

"You bastard, why did you marry me?"

"It was a necessary evil. You have always been my pawn to get to your sister. I had to make you think I really cared about you. Well now I don't need anyone's help because Lisa is all mine forever," Paul happily sighed. "Do me a favor and tell Vince I quit. Bye Christina."

"Paul wait please tell…" she stopped when she heard him hang up. She looked at Glen getting tears in her eyes. "He has them."

"Do have any clue where he is?" Glen asked her as she shook her head.

"He wouldn't tell me. He only confirmed I have been his toy," Christina sunk to the floor feeling utterly helpless.

"Pull it together, I'm going to go tell Mark," Glen patted her shoulder before leaving her alone. She started to rethink her conversation with Paul trying to pick up any clue he may have given her. She closed her eyes listening to Mark yelling at Nash about where Lisa was. Nash insisted he didn't know Paul just asked him to help at the show. Christina felt terrible for all the pain Mark was going through. Suddenly something snapped in her mind as Paul's words about being in paradise kept replaying in her mind. She jumped up knowing where he might be. She was about to tell Glen but then decided against it. I need to do this alone, Christina thought writing Glen a quick note figuring by the time he found it she would be long gone. She snuck quietly out determined to save her sister.


	73. Chapter 73

Ch 73

Lisa felt her stomach knot up when Paul came into the nursery. He came up behind her resting his hands on her hips.

"Having a kid sure didn't ruin your body," Paul whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. "You're still as sexy as ever. Come on time to go to bed."

"I want to stay with the girls. Rose will be waking soon for her feeding," Lisa tried to push him away.

"You'll hear her when she wakes," Paul picked her up carrying her into the adjoining room. "There are pajamas in the top drawer of the biggest bureau. I'm going to get a shower." He left her alone for the moment as she changed in a hurry. She quickly hurried through the house looking for a phone. She couldn't find one. She remembered about Paul's cell phone heading back into the bedroom. She searched all over not able to find it.

Damn it he must have taken it into the bathroom, Lisa thought going towards the door slowly pushing it open seeing he was still in the shower humming. She saw his clothes lying in a pile. She quietly went through them finding his phone. Lisa took it with her going out onto the porch. She fumbled trying to dial Mark's number realizing Paul had the phone locked. She tried to remember pin numbers Paul used trying them at a fast pace.

"Give up angel, you'll never guess it," Paul grinned at her from the doorway wearing just his work out pants. "You think I would be stupid enough to use a pin you might figure out." Lisa didn't say anything as he ripped the phone out of her hand. "Get your ass to bed now!" Paul yelled at her making her jump as she ran for the bedroom climbing into bed trembling. Paul followed her stripping down to his boxers before getting in next to her. She moved as far away from him as she could but he put his arm around her waist pulling her close. "I've missed holding you like this. Don't worry I'm not going to force myself on you." Lisa felt some relief hearing that. She stayed on her side refusing to look at him hoping he would fall asleep. She silently prayed Mark would find her soon.

* * *

Glen found the note from Christina saying she was going to the mountains in New York and would call him when she got there. She apologized for leaving without telling him but she had to do this on her own. Glen was furious at her for not telling him. He could have helped her. Maybe I can still help her, he thought rushing to make a call hoping it would work out.

* * *

Mark felt like he was losing his mind as the minutes ticked into hours and he felt no closer to getting his family back. He had threatened Nash repeatedly getting nothing in return. When Glen pulled him to the side telling him they had to take a drive Mark was more confused then ever.

"Tell me what is going on right now," Mark stopped in the hall.

"Christina took off after Paul," Glen said as Mark gave him a told you so look. "It's not what you think she left me a note telling me she was going to New York. I called the rental car company and found out they have a theft device like Lojack on their cars. The detective on the case was more then willing to track Christina. They are keeping me up to date and we are going after her."

"Glen, thank you so much," Mark was touched by how much Glen was helping him. "Let's go find my wife and kids." Mark hurried out the door to the car.

"We are coming too," Shane, Adam, and John called after them. All five men piled into the SUV as Glen checked the map one more time starting on their drive. Glen looked at the clock figuring Christina had about athirty five minute start on them and he had to find some way to catch up with her without breaking every speed limit along the way.

* * *

Christina pulled over into a gas station to refuel and stretch her legs after being caught in traffic for over a half hour. She needed a break before she fell asleep behind the wheel. She was finishing pouring a cup of coffee when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around almost spilling the coffee. Christina was stunned seeing Glen staring down at her.

"We had a deal and you broke it," he firmly said.

"I didn't mean to break it. I wanted to face Paul on my own," Christina pressed the lid onto her cup heading to the register with Glen right on her heels.

"You promised no more bullshit. How could you take a foolish risk like this? You know you're no match for Paul," Glen didn't care if he was making a scene he wanted her to understand how big of a mistake she had just made.

"I can handle Paul, trust me," she gave him a side glance as she headed out the door running right into John.

"Trust you that is kind of tough right now," John stared at his sister, "I'm glad you finally told the truth but you still are a long way from forgiveness and trust."

"I know you don't have to remind me," she deeply sighed feeling Shane watching her from Glen's truck. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes and see all the hurt in them.

"What are we all stalling for?Let's getting move and have her take us to my wife," Mark was trying not to raise his voice.

"Mark, she might not be there I'm just going on a hunch I have," Christina didn't want Mark to raise his hopes too much.

"It's the only thing we have right now," Mark got into the truck slamming the door covering his face with his hands in frustration.

"Mark, we will find her," Adam patted Mark's shoulder trying to reassure him everything would turn out for the best.

"Leave your car here and come with us. Here is the map draw out the way," Glen wasn't asking her he was demanding it of her. She had no choice as far as he was concerned. Christina knew better than to say a word as she climbed into the Expedition sitting next to John. She quickly drew a line on the map to their destination handing it up to Shane. Her fingers lightly brushed against his filling her with sadness. He pulled back like he had been shocked handing the map quickly to Glen. Glen studied it then gave it to Mark to be the navigator. Mark was relieved to see they were only about twenty minutes away from their destination. He sat back in the seat watching the sun slowly start to creep up in the sky hoping Lisa and his girls were okay. He glanced at his watch seeing it was almost time for Rose to wake for her morning feeding and Kelly would be up in an hour looking for her cheerios. Mark felt tears sting his eyes as the ache and longing to be with his family overwhelmed.

"I'm coming darling, please stay strong for me," he silently thought wishing there was a way to tell her he was coming.

* * *

Lisa was lying with her eyes closed feeling exhausted after not being able to sleep at all. She jumped every time Rose or Kelly made a noise. Paul kept getting annoyed when she took forever to come back to bed. He would give her about twenty minutes before dragging her. She fought the first time making him throw her roughly into the bed after that she didn't try to fight anymore. Now she was glad he was asleep leaving her alone to try to think of a way out of the whole mess. Suddenly she started to feel like Mark was close that he was coming for her. She felt a new surge of hope course through her.

"Mark," she softly said his name calling him to her. Paul's tired eyes immediately popped open. He jumped on top of her pinning her to the bed with all his force.

"Paul, stop you're hurting me," she felt his weight crushing down on her making her fully alert.

"Whose name did you just say?" Paul tensed up grabbing her chin squeezing it tightly till she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I was dreaming," Lisa tried to push him away.

"I told you I don't want to hear that bastard's name anymore!" Paul screamed at her making her angryinstead of scared. She was tired of letting her fear control her. She needed to do something to get her and her children out of there.

"Mark! Mark! Mark! He is my husband not you. He is the man I love not you. I will never love you. You can keep me here till we are old and grey. It will never change I love him and hate you," she yelled in his face

"You bitch," Paul raised his hand to slap her. She used the moment to gather all her strength knocking him off balance to the floor. Lisa scurried out of the bed not sure where she was going as she ran into the hall looking for anything to use as a weapon. Rose started to cry making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned to go get her baby when Paul caught her slamming her hard against the sofa.

"Don't you ever do that again," he gripped her arm hard.

"I have to get Rose," Lisa tried to break free from his grip.

"No, you have to make up for what you just did. You have to learn I'm your man now and forever," Paul refused to let go pulling her close against him. "One kiss and I'll forget about this whole incident." She shook her head no trying frantically to get away from him.

"Suit yourself," he grinned slapping her sharply in the face. "Now are you ready for that kiss?"

"No!" she refused to give in to him. She blocked out the stinging from the slap fighting against him as he got ready to slap her again raising his hand high into the air. He changed his mind the last minute deciding hitting her wouldn't work. He had to do something more drastic. He tugged her roughly towards a locked cabinet against the wall. She struggled as he held onto to her tightly unlocking the cabinet pulling out a gun. Lisa froze at the sight of it feeling the cold metal against her skin as he ran it down her arm.

"One more thing to prove I'm not playing Lisa. You will forget about Mark or I will hunt him down and…" Paul paused getting an evil grin as she trembled shaking her head no. She couldn't let anything happen to Mark.

"Please leave Mark alone. You have already hurt him enough with all your twisted and sick games," Lisa stopped struggling feeling helpless. She couldn't do anything without someone she loved getting hurt at Paul's hand.

"Good girl, now I want that kiss right now," he whispered near her ear turning her to face him. Lisa felt her stomach churn as he came close to her. I can't do this, Lisa's skin was crawling feeling his breathe on her skin. Suddenly the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room stopping Paul dead in his tracks.


	74. Chapter 74

Ch 74

"Get the hell away from my wife!" Mark busted into the room rushing right for Paul and Lisa. No words could describe how Lisa felt seeing and hearing her husband. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to go to him. Mark's heart overfilled seeing she was unharmed. All he wanted to do was hold her and take her away from this living nightmare.

"Let me go!" she yelled when Paul grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere," Paul tightened his grip, "if you come any closer I will take her into death with me. I told you before if I can't have her neither can you." He showed Mark the gun putting it against Lisa's side. Mark froze not wanting to lose his wife. Damn it, what am I going to do, Mark thought staring at the gun wondering if it was really loaded. I can't take the chance if it's loaded he will kill her, Mark backed down waiting to see what Paul would do. John, Adam, and Shane came through the porch door stopping in their tracks when they saw the gun pointed at Lisa.

"I hate unexpected guests," Paul growled looking around the room. "All of you sit down except Mark." They did what he said fearful to make a wrong move costing Lisa her life. Rose and Kelly were crying loudly from other room.

"Paul, we have to get the girls. They are afraid. Please let someone get them," Lisa pleaded with him.

"John, go get your nieces and make it quick," Paul stared John down as he hurried towards the crying.

"Hey little ladies, its okay Uncle John is here," he picked up Kelly then Rose holding them closely taking them back into the room.

"Paul, think about what you are doing those two girls need Lisa. Stop focusing on Mark and think about Rose and Kelly. Relationships don't always work out. You need to move on with your life and let her go before something you'll regret happens," Adam spoke calmly hoping to reason with Paul.

"This one would have worked out if it wasn't for Mark. You did all of this. You took her away from me," Paul glared at Mark.

"I didn't take anything. We fell in love," Mark wished Paul would take the gun away from Lisa.

"Paul, listen to me let Mark take the girls and I will stay here with you," Lisa tried to bargain with him wanting to protect Rose and Kelly.

"Lisa no!" Mark stared at her in disbelief. She looked at her husband trying to calm his fears.

"I don't think so. I'm not letting the girls go and I'm not letting you go," Paul moved the gun from her side pointing it at Mark. "I just found the perfect solution to my problem. One shot and my biggest problem will be gone."

"No, don't you dare," Lisa started to struggle violently making it difficult for Paul to keep the gun aimed at Mark.

"Knock it off right now," Paul squeezed her tighter as she continued to struggle.

"No, I will not let you hurt him," Lisa got her elbow free hitting him as hard as she could in the ribs. He loosened her grip giving her the opportunity to run to Mark. Mark caught her in his arms as she pressed against his chest. Their reunion was cut short when Lisa heard Kelly laughing. She turned with terror in her eyes seeing Kelly had climbed off the sofa in all the commotion and was crawling towards Paul.

"Kelly, come to mommy," Lisa called her as Kelly got closer and closer to Paul. Paul kneeled down smiling at her.

"Come on sweet girl, come to daddy," Paul called to Kelly. Kelly widely smiled crawling faster as Paul waved the gun freezing everyone.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter," Christina's voice rang out as she appeared from behind Mark and Lisa.

"Your daughter, what a joke," Paul started to laugh. "You gave her up."

"Because of you!" Christina shouted at him surprising Lisa.

"I did nothing that was your own stupid decision. Christina, all I did was use your insecurity to my advantage," Paul smiled picking up a toy waving it at Kelly.

"Back away from her now!" Christina cried out.

"Make me," Paul stared at her lifting the gun aiming it directly at her. Glen came into the room after calling for help just in time to see what Christina had behind her back.

"You're never going to hurt my family again you bastard. The game is over!" Christina pulled the gun from behind her back pointing it at Paul. Glen quickened his pace hoping to stop her as Paul pulled back the trigger on his own gun.

"Christina …." Lisa tried to stop her sister but it was too late shots rang out echoing throughout the room. Everyone watched in horror as the bullet tore through Paul. He dropped to his knees with a look of surprise. The next sound was the thud of Paul hitting the floor.

"Christina!" Glen caught her as she fell back. He gently lowered her to the floor holding her. He looked down seeing the blood soaking through her shirt.

"You're going to be okay. Help will be here soon," Shane carefully took her from Glen holding her tight.

"It's too late," Christina softly said as Lisa and Mark kneeled next to Shane. "Lisa, I'm sorry please forgive me. Please …" she paused feeling her body getting weaker "take care of Kelly. Let her know her mom did truly love her."

"Christina, come hold on don't give up. You need to fight to stay alive. Think of Kelly think of your family. Please stay with us don't….," Lisa took Christina's hand not able to speak through her tears anymore. She looked over at Mark making him feel her sorrow. Mark covered the gunshot wound putting pressure on it trying to stop the bleeding. John watched on in horror trembling with fear watching Christina getting paler and paler. Christina's eyes started to close as she felt her life slipping away. She heard her family crying for her as she let her eyes close forever feeling at peace for stopping Paul from ever hurting her family again .

"No! Christina come back," Lisa held onto to her sister's lifeless hand.

"Darling, she is gone," Mark wrapped his arms around Lisa. John dropped to his knees feeling overwhelming sadness. Shane cried holding onto Christina kissing her forehead. Glen held Kelly sheltering her from seeing Christina. He rushed her into the other room where Adam was holding Rose with tears in his eyes. None of them knew what to say as the police came through the door. No one wanted Christina to pay a price like this for what she had done. Mark gently pulled Lisa away from Christina making room for the paramedics. Mark held his wife tightly feeling her warm tears through his shirt as she cried her eyes out. Lisa clung to him letting him take her from the room.

"Mommy," Kelly's voice made Lisa jump as she looked at Kelly staring at her with outstretched arms. Lisa picked her up holding her realizing Christina's memory would always live on through Kelly. Glen met Mark's eyes as both men knew Lisa's ordeal wasn't over yet. They still needed to tell her Christina's secrets. Mark silently mouthed later to Glen. Glen nodded in agreement slumping down into a chair feeling his own sadness over Christina's death.

* * *

Adam took care of finding them a hotel for the night after the ordeal. Mark and Lisa planned to return home in a day or two take make arrangements for Christina's funeral. Mark asked Adam to keep an eye on Shane and John while they drank their misery away at the bar. Adam agreed knowing it would be a long night with the two of them.

Glen stayed with Mark and Lisa helping Mark out with the kids while Lisa laid down for awhile.

"Will you be okay with the kids for a few minutes? I want to check on Lisa," Mark asked as Glen nodded his head yes.

"Take your time we will be fine," Glen held both girls on his lap grabbing a book to read them. Mark quietly went towards the bedroom not wanting to wake Lisa if she was asleep. He slowly pushed the door open seeing she was lying on her side with her back to the door. He heard her light crying as he shut the door back over.

"Darling, are you awake?" he gently sat down on the bed resting his hand on her shoulder. She rolled over letting him see her tear stained face.

"I can't sleep. I just keep hearing the gunshots and seeing Christina die," she trembled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, give it time," Mark ran his fingers through her hair thankfully she was back with him.

"I was really scared that I was going to lose you. There were moments I thought I would never be this close to you again," she lightly ran her fingers along his cheek. "I love you Mark."

"I love you too very much. We are together and Paul will never bother us again," Mark kissed her forehead sighing lightly.

"What's wrong?" Lisa felt his uneasiness.

"I have to tell you something that Christina didn't get a chance to tell you. I want to wait but I'm wondering if it's best to just tell you now. Let you deal with everything at once."

"Tell me please," Lisa sat up looking directly into his green eyes.

"I know what drove Christina to all those things," Mark said seeing the surprise in his wife's eyes. "She told us everything. Do you feel up to hearing why?"

"Yes definitely."

"Ok Darling, you know Christina was always jealous of you. Like John told you her deception started when you were dating Adam, but she did more than try to drug and seduce Adam," Mark paused hoping Lisa could handle what he was about to say. "You were wrong about no one knowing about the baby you lost with Adam. Christina heard you one the phone talking to Adam about the baby. She says that is when her true insanity started. She couldn't explain why but she couldn't deal with you having a baby before her so she," Mark hesitated again getting tears in his eyes.

"What did she do?" Lisa stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Did she pay you a visit a week or so before you lost the baby?"

"Yes, she had stopped by," Lisa softly said.

"I hate telling you this but you have to know," Mark deeply sighed. "Sheswitched your prenatal vitaminswith abortion pills."

"What?" Lisa exclaimed shakingher head no.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry she caused your miscarriage. She admitted itto us,"Mark held Lisa close as she cried. "It wasn't the first time she confessedthat to someone.She was drunk one night and told Paul which started his whole blackmail and other games with her. Her other big secret was Shane isn't Kelly's father. Paul was Kelly's father. Christina and Paul were having an affair for months behind your back. All those times you were out of town they were together. She used to cancel your flights or mess up your travel plans so she could have more time with Paul.Paul told Christina and showed her proof of everything he did to break up you and Adam. She never told you. Paul convinced Christina to have an affair with Shane to help him further his career by having something to hold over Vince's head. When Christina became pregnant with Paul's baby, Paul forced her into telling Shane it was his giving Paul even more blackmail power," Mark stopped seeing all the pain fill his wife's eyes. "Paul used the secret of Christina causing your miscarriage and the threat of taking Kelly away to make Christina do whatever he wanted. He threatened her repeatedly till Christina attacked Stephanie after Stephanie interfered with Paul's plans. You catching me with Christina was a setup like we thought. Paul slipped drugs into the room service order and then Christina wore a wig to look like you. I was so messed up I never had a clue what was going on. Christina admitted she would do anything for Paul. She did care she was hurting you but part of her was jealous and she wanted to be like you. Paul played on that insecurity turning her into a cold heartless woman. He actually had her so brainwashed she believed he married her out of love instead of a ploy to upset you. Whatever snapped in her head, she finally saw Paul for what he was then she started to help us find you."

"The other day when I was watching Kelly around Paul I noticed she seemed too comfortable with him. This explains why he said he would never hurt Kelly," Lisa wished Christina would have told her about Paul's threats and the things she had done.

"Darling, there is nothing you could have done to help Christina. You tried to so many times and she walked away. She didn't want help until it was too late," Mark tried to comfort his wife as best as he could. "Sweetheart, I know it's hard but you have to put this into the past for our girls' sakes." Lisa listened staying silent knowing her husband was right she needed to stay strong for Rose and especially for Kelly.

* * *

A few days later they all gathered to say their goodbyes to Christina for the last time. Mark kept close by Lisa's side hugging her when she cried. Lisa took Kelly with her to lay the red rose on her sister's coffin.

"I swear Christina, Kelly will know all about you. She will always know who her true mother was," Lisa silently thought as she stepped back wishing Christina was still alive. Kelly lightly pulled Lisa's hair making her look at her. Kelly smiled at her reminding Lisa that Kelly would keep Christina's memory always alive in their family. Mark lightly placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder guiding her to waiting limo hoping his wife would be able to move on with their lives.


	75. Chapter 75

Ch 75

It had been three months since Christina passed away. Slowly Mark's and Lisa's lives returned back to normal. Their marriage had grown stronger after the ordeal and their love for one another deepened more everyday. They spent almost every minute together whether it was working or relaxing at home with their children. Mark and Lisa continued to wrestle as a tag team and in single competitions. The girls loved traveling all over with their parents. Kelly was walking all over the place. She had grown very close to Glen wanting to be with him whenever he was around. Rose was Daddy's little girl always smiling anytime Mark walked into the room. Mark adored both his girls showing them the same love and helping to spoil them. Lisa thought he was the perfect father always having time for the girls no matter how tired or sore he was after a match.

It was after one of those grueling matches against Big Show when Mark came backstage finding his girls laughing hysterically while John played with them. Mark couldn't help laughing at the way John was talking in all the different animal voices as he played with Kelly's teddy bears.

"Someone is a good mood tonight," Mark sat down on the bench smiling at his brother in law.

"I'm at the top of the world. I asked Trish to marry me last night and she said yes. We are going to fly to Vegas this weekend and get married," John was beaming.

"Congratulations, you and Trish are good together," Mark saw many times how happy John was with Trish.

"We are perfect together," Trish entered the room going right to John hugging him. Mark congratulated Trish than realized that Lisa hadn't come back with Trish from their match.

"Didn't you and Lisa have a match a few minutes ago against Victoria and Torrie?" Mark asked Trish.

"Yes, Lisa was on her way back here when Glen pulled her aside to tell her she had an important call," Trish filled Mark in.

"Important call about what?" Mark didn't know Lisa was expecting a call.

"I don't know. She didn't seem upset about it or give the impression that it was something to worry about," Trish didn't meant to upset Mark but she could see from the concern in his eyes she had.

"Where did you leave her?" Mark stood up going towards the door.

"Right down the hall near Glen's locker room," Trish pointed in the direction.

"Please watch the kids, I'll be right back," Mark hurried down the hall looking for his wife finally finding her in Stephanie's office on the phone while Glen patiently waited for her.

"What's going on?" Mark asked Glen.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Glen smiled as Lisa hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Mark came towards her staring down into her eyes.

"Nothing," she motioned for Glen to leave the room.

"Something is wrong I know when you're hiding something," Mark rested his hands on her hips.

"This is something I won't be able to hide for very long," Lisa smiled confusing Mark even more.

"So you are hiding something."

"Sweetie, calm down," Lisa could see he was starting to get himself worked up. "That phone call was from my doctor. Remember the other day when you were busy doing promotional work for Vince so I askedGlen to run an errand with me."

"Yes, I told you to wait and I would have taken you when I got back," Mark caressed her cheek.

"Mark, it couldn't wait. I had an appointment to see the doctor. I didn't want to worry you because I wasn't sure if I was right about my condition," she said seeing Mark tense up. "Please relax the doctor just confirmed I was right I'm pregnant. We are going to have another baby in six months." Mark heard the words replay in his mind a few times before picking up his wife kissing her passionately.

"Darling, that is wonderful news," Mark kissed her again. After all they had been through their lives were finally full of luck. They shared more kisses before returning to Mark's locker room to tell everyone the news.

"Congratulations you two," John hugged his sister. "I'm going to have two pregnant women to deal with." John absentmindly said making Lisa look at Trish.

"John, you weren't supposed to tell them to after the wedding," Trish playfully hit John in the shoulder.

"You're going to have a baby too? How far along are you?" Lisa excitedly asked hugging Trish.

"Yes, we are having a baby I'm almost 7 weeks along," Trish smiled at John.

"I'm almost 10 weeks along," Lisa happily said.

"This is so cool our babies will come around the same time," Trish exclaimed as John shook his head.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at the grocery stores for all the midnight food runs," Mark laughed at John.

"Midnight food runs?" John swallowed hard.

"Yeah, that's one of the joys of dealing with a pregnant wife. I'll fill you in on the rest later."

"Don't let him scare you it isn't that bad," Lisa reassured her brother. "Mark, you better behave," Lisa softly whispered to her husband making him grin. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her.

"I love you darling," Mark whispered in her ear.

"I love you too very much," Lisa caressed his arms. They both looked forward to what the future would hold for them especially the arrival of their baby. The one thing they both knew no matter what the future held for them as long as they had one another the two of them would get it through it.

THE END


End file.
